Halliwell
by Charm3d1
Summary: The next generation of halliwell witches carry on the fight against evil while trying to lead normal lives, well as normal as it could be when magic is involved.
1. Charmed: Next Generation

******Disclaimers**  
I don't own any of the characters. This was actually someone else's idea but my story is totally different then his. I do not own the characters created by Brad Kern and Constance M. Burge. This is purely for entertainment and no money is being made from it. I do not own the opening Credits. Credit for this story goes to Adam

**A/N**: Please continue reading expecting a masterpiece. This is my first fanfiction. I'm a amateur and my home language is not english. So you've been warned.

**A/N**: The first few episodes are really just like a long exposition so the demon plots are a little lame but it gets better promise.

**A/N**: I would really appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think and if you're interested in reading on, just let me know because I don't wanna keep posting if no one wants to read it.

**A/N: Opening Credits can be found at youtube just search for halliwell opening credits**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X01 Charmed: Next Generation**

_Also Starring:_

_Santiago Cabrera as Rathmere_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Special Guests:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Rose McGowan_

_Alyssa Milano_

**TEASER**

(**Scene: Manor. Kitchen. An older looking Piper is busy preparing breakfast, opens the cupboard, takes out plates and walks to the dining room. The dining table is stacked with food.)**

PIPER: _(shouting)_ Kids breakfast's ready!

MELINDA _(o/s)_: Coming mom_! (Few moments later she comes running down the stairs)_ Ooh looks yummy but I can't eat right now, I'm already late as it is. I'll just grab an apple_. (Grabs apple and kisses her mom's cheek)_Bye love u._ (goes running out the door)_

_(A few minutes later while Piper stares dumbstruck at the door, white lights start appearing behind her and once they dissolve Wyatt is visible. Piper gasps and places her right hand on her chest while Wyatt takes a seat, smiling.)_

PIPER: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell how many times have I told you not to use your powers to sneak up on me like that, you run the risk of giving me a heart attack. Besides most of the time using our powers is just a jinx because that's when demons start attacking.

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Sorry mom but you don't have to worry. I'm a big boy I can handle it, trust me.

Piper: Where's your brother?

WYATT: At Bianca's. (_Piper looks at Wyatt wide eyed)_Don't worry I'm sure his fine.

**(Cut across town. Scene: Phoebe's House. Living room. Katie is sitting on the couch watching television while Jennifer is running in the background.)**

JENNIFER _(o/s)_: _(shouting)_ Katie! Where the hell did you put my Chanel boots? How many times do I have to tell you to "stop borrowing my stuff without asking"?

KATIE: Hey don't look at me maybe it's at that guy's house you were with last night, Jason. Or is it Steve this week?

JENNIFER: _(walking in the room) _It's you dead if you don't keep your mouth shut.

PHOEBE_: (walking in)_What are you guys still doing here you're gonna be late, c'mon_. (shoos them out of the house laughing)_

**(Cut across town. Scene: Paige's house. Kitchen. Paige is seated at the head of the table and her two twin daughters on the two chairs beside her.)**

HAYLEY: _(whining)_ Mom please. We promise to bring your car back home safely.

SKYE: Yeah mom it's just for tonight. This party's gonna be the bomb.

PAIGE: Girls for the last time no. You should be concentrating on school and work instead of this party and besides you already wrecked your dad's car once, I'm not taking that chance.

_(Loud music is heard of screen)_

PAIGE: _(walks towards the window and sees red convertible with students parked outside)_ Who is that?

SKYE: Henry's new friends.

PAIGE: _(scrunches her nose)_ Since when?

_(Henry comes running in the kitchen and grabs a juice)_

HENRY: Hi mom_. (running to the door)_Bye, love you.

_(Henry is seen running to the car)_

SKYE: _(awkwardly)_ Yesterday.

PAIGE: _(sighs)_ You kids drive me crazy.

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Shut up and let me go" by the Ting Tings plays in the background. Shifts to Underworld)**

**(Scene: Underworld. Caves. An alchemist is seen brewing a potion in a large cauldron as a demon flames in.)**

DEMON: Are the potions ready?

ALCHEMIST: _(stirring the potion)_Just a little while longer, the mixtures are very tricky Rathmere, and require a incredible amount of patience to make_.(looks at the demon)_For interest sake Rathmere, what is it you hope to gain with these potions?

RATHMERE: Not that it's any of your businessbut I hope to gain the Ultimate power. A power no demon has ever had the privilege to keep. Charmed power.

ALCHEMIST: _(eyes grow wide)_ What!? You will never get it. Are you insane?

RATHMERE: On the contrary my friend I think I'm very much sane. The Charmed Ones have grown older and weaker. They do not possess the energy required to battle demons anymore. It's the perfect time to strike. My only obstacle is that God-forsaken twice blessed child but once his out of the way their power will be mine_. (smiles wickedly)_

**(Shift to Earth. Scene: Bayview High school. Hallway. Lots of students are seen walking up and down the hallway and some are seen at their lockers. Melinda is seen running to her locker. She opens her locker, quickly shoves her books in her bag and slams the locker door shut.)**

KATIE: Late again I see.

MELINDA: _(gasps)_ Katie! You scared me.

KATIE: Sorry but you really should get up earlier in the morning you know?

MELINDA: I can't. You know I study at night so I need all the rest I can get.

KATIE: _(starts to walk down the hallway and Melinda follows)_ You seriously have to chill. It's only like our second month back in school and your nose is already back in the books. You need to learn to let go…and on that note_ (mischievously)_ do you wanna have some fun after school?

MELINDA: Sounds dangerous. Should I be afraid?

KATIE: Not at all. As long as you're with me you'll be safe._ (laughing)_

**(Cut across town. Scene: Bay mirror. Jennifer is seen walking through the door searching for someone and seems to spot her.)**

JENNIFER: Hey work-a-bee worked your self to death yet?

ANGELA: _(stops typing)_ Seriously I haven't even stayed in my own apartment for two weeks and you already miss me.

JENNIFER: _(laughing)_ You wish.

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at campus by now? You're gonna be late.

JENNIFER: I prefer the term fashionably late._ (pauses)_

_(Jennifer smiles widely at her "joke" but stops when Angela gives her a stern look)_

JENNIFER: I actually wanted to know if you know where my Chanel boots are. But since I'm here wanna go for coffee? My treat.

ANGELA: Mmm well since you put it that way, how can I say no?

_(The two join arms and start heading towards the exit.)_

ANGELA: Aren't they with Steve? Maybe Josh?

JENNIFER: Shut up.

_(The two exit the bustling newspaper house.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Chris and Bianca lay on their sides staring at each other.)**

CHRIS: _(stroking Bianca's hair)_ You are so beautiful, you know that?

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ I've been told so.

_(They start kissing each other but stop once they hear knocking)_

WYATT _(o/s)_: Chris hurry up we've got demon duty!_ (pauses)_ Hi Bianca

BIANCA: _(roles her eyes)_ Hello Wyatt.

CHRIS: _(sighs and puts one hand on his head)_ I swear he has no life. I can't believe that was me once. I guess I got to go baby_ (gives her a quick kiss)_ Love you.

BIANCA: Love you to.

_(Chris leaves the room. Cut to living room)_

CHRIS: Dude do you have nothing better to do than make my life miserable?

WYATT: _(laughing)_ You know what I do, but this is just the most fun

_(They both orb out)_

**(Scene: Attic. Orbs are seen coming through the roof and they dissolve into Wyatt and Chris. Both walk over to the Book of Shadows but suddenly noise is heard coming from downstairs. They look at each other and quickly take off. Cut to Dining room**. **Piper is seen flying onto the dining table just as Chris and Wyatt reach ground floor.)**

PIPER: _(sees Wyatt and Chris) _Wyatt, Chris help!

_(Wyatt runs towards the demon who immediately attacks with twin energy balls but he reacts fast putting up a force field, deflecting both and sending the demon flying back)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ Chair!_(Chair becomes surrounded by orbs then flies towards the demon)_

_(Before the chair hits him, the demon flames out and reappears behind Chris. He waves his hand sending Chris flying across the room.)_

WYATT_: (Shouting)_ Couch!_ (the couch orbs right underneath Chris who lands softly)_

_(Wyatt then sends a funnel of flames emanating from his hands towards the demon, who gets burned but doesn't explode. Chris and Piper then go stand next to Wyatt.)_

RATHMERE: _(seeing his outnumbered)_ Don't worry I'll be back and next time… (_looking at Piper)_ you won't be so lucky.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Wyatt is busy healing Piper on the couch)**

PIPER: Whoa. I can't remember the last time I got attacked like that. Demons must be getting stronger again.

WYATT: Yeah looks like it, which is why I've been thinking a lot about….

PIPER: _(curious) _About?

WYATT: About mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige and your Charmed duty? I was thinking that maybe you guys should retire. Chris and I can totally take over.

PIPER: _(laughing) _Honey, I appreciate the thought but there's no way that can happen. Rememberthat demons come after us not the other way around.

WYATT: I think we can change that_. (looks at his mother)_

CHRIS: _(sighs out loud)_I can't find anything in here on that demon.

PIPER: _(to Chris)_ Which probably means none of our ancestors have come across him before_. (sighs)_I know from experience that that was an upper level demon. Which means we can't do anything till he comes back cause we need a tissue sample to make a vanquishing potion.

WYATT: That may not be necessary. I'm gonna go check out the Underworld. I'm sure I can take him down with all these powers cooped up inside of me_. (starts orbing out)_

PIPER: But Wyatt wait_! (orbs disappear and she looks at Chris)_

CHRIS:_ (hangs his shoulders)_ Fine I'm on it._ (Orbs out)_

PIPER: Thanks sweetie._ (smiles)_

**(Cut across town. Scene: Bayview High school. Cafeteria. Melinda and Katie are seated across each other in one of the many round tables in the room. Katie seems to be dominating the conversation.)**

KATIE: So what do you say can I come to your place after school?

MELINDA: I say nothing until you tell me why.

KATIE: _(sighs)_Uggh you're impossible, fine. I wanna do a little experimenting.

MELINDA: _(staring at Katie)_ With what?

KATIE: With something you and I can't talk about here.

_(Melinda opens her mouth to reply but Henry joins them)_

HENRY: Hey guys. What you talking about?

KATIE: _(awkwardly)_ You know stuff…about work…school stuff.

HENRY: _(smiles)_Ahh I get it you're up to no good again.

KATIE: _(gasps)_ That is a lie.

_(Melinda opens her mouth to say something again but is interrupted by someone else, a petite blond girl at another table.)_

TORI: Hey Henry. Quit hanging with the nerd patrol and come sit with us.

HENRY: _(gives a look as if to show Melinda and Katie his sorry)_ Bye guys. See you later. _(walks of towards Tori as Melinda and Katie stare at each other and sigh.)_

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Campus Grounds. The twins are seen walking across the lawn.)**

HAYLEY: Have you seen Jennifer?

SKYE: _(thinking)_ No, now that I think about it I actually haven't, but I wouldn't worry too much. She's probably of with this week's boy toy._ (laughing)_

HAYLEY: I'm not worried. I was thinking we could hang out._ (stops walking, takes her phone out of her pocket and dials a number)_Hey where are you? Is it ok if me and my annoying twin sister join you?

_(Skye shoves Hayley lightly as Hayley is laughing)_

HAYLEY: Great see you in a minute

SKYE: And?

_(Hayley grabs Skye's hand and they run behind a building quickly orbing out)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Rathmere is seen walking in the same cave as before impatiently pacing back and forth, waiting for the alchemist.)**

RATHMERE: Hurry up you fool. He's searching for me and it's only a matter of time before he finds me.

ALCHEMIST: I'm not the one who advised you to go after the Charmed ones in the first place.

RATHMERE: But don't you see old man. My plan worked perfectly. The twice-blessed is searching for me_ (alchemist hands him two potions)_ and once he finds me I'll use these _(lifts up potions to eye level and smiling)_ against him.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Bayview High school. Bus stop. Katie and Melinda are sitting in the front seats of the bus, talking when Henry comes in and sits across them. The bus starts moving.)**

KATIE: _(faking)_Hey wait a minute. Are you sitting next to us, the nerd patrol? Aren't you afraid of getting infected with our extreme nerdish-ness?

MELINDA: _(laughing)_ Yeah, I hear it's highly contagious.

HENRY: Ha-ha very funny. I'm really sorry I had to bail on you guys at lunch it's just…

MELINDA: We understand Henry, don't sweat it.

KATIE: Yeah no prob but before we get to chatty where's the mistress of evil and her sidekicks?

HENRY: I told them I needed to go to the library for a book report.

KATIE: Nice._ (smiles and pounds fists with Henry)_I'm glad to see my extreme wickedness is rubbing of on someone at least cause I'm having no luck with this one_. (points at Melinda)_

MELINDA: _(laughing)_ And your not gonna not any time soon that is.

_(The bus stops further down in Prescott street at the bus stop and a few kids step out before it sets of again. Henry, Katie and Melinda start walking in the direction of the Manor)_

HENRY: So what are you guys gonna do today?

KATIE: I'm glad you asked dear cousin cause I have a great answer.

MELINDA: At least she thinks she has a great one.

HENRY: And that would be?

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Magical mayhem.

**(Cut across town. Scene: Crowded street in San Francisco. Angela, Jennifer, with coffee in hand, and the twins are walking alongside each other heading towards Angela's car.)**

JENNIFER: Oh my goodness, this caramel biscotti is to die for. Skye you sure you don't want any?

SKYE: No thanks, you know I hate coffee.

JENNIFER: But its n-

SKYE: _(interrupting)_ Another name doesn't make it that much different.

HAYLEY: See, what I tell you? Annoying.

_(Angela while laughing starts unlocking her car, climbs in and looks at a picture of her, her sisters and her cousins when she gasps and gets sucked into a premonition)_

(Premonition: Wyatt is walking around in the Underworld and a demon appears behind him throwing a potion at him and knocking him out.)

_(Cut to the present. Jennifer and the twins are seated in the car by now and they are all staring at her.)_

JENNIFER: _(worried)_ Was that a vision? What did you see?

ANGELA: Wyatt, in danger. We gotta go.

_(The twins look at each other worried as Angela starts the car and drives off.) _

**(Scene: Underworld. Cave. Wyatt is walking around looking frustrated.)**

WYATT: Damnit. I could've sworn I just had him.

_(Rathmere flames in behind Wyatt, potion in hand.)_

**(Cut to tunnel. Chris is walking around searching for Wyatt when suddenly he hears a loud explosion.)**

CHRIS: _(turning his head in the direction of the sound)_ Wyatt_! (Starts running off but stops at the entrance of one of the caves when he sees the demon kneeling over Wyatt.)_

RATHMERE: Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet. I need you to get to your precious mommy._ (smiling)_

CHRIS: Time to call in the cavalry.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda is leafing through the Book of Shadows, Henry beside her while Katie is checking out demon leftovers. She picks up a crossbow)**

KATIE: _(whistling as Melinda and Henry look up at her.)_Man I bet I could do some serious damage with this puppy_. (looking at Henry)_Maybe rearrange Tori's face.

HENRY: Yeah yeah. You better put that away before someone catches you.

_(Voices are heard o/s coming upstairs)_

KATIE: Thanks for jinxing us you big nub_. (quickly runs to hide crossbow just as Angela, Jennifer, the twins and Piper walk in.)_

PIPER: _(curious)_ What are you doing up here?_ (looking at Melinda)_I thought you were doing homework.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_Mom, its not what it looks like we were just uhm, we were just….

PIPER: Looking to get grounded. Don't worry I'll deal with you guys after we help Wyatt.

KATIE: Why? What happened? Ooh, is it demonic? Can we help?

CHRIS_ (o/s)_: That might just be necessary.

_(Everyone turns to look at Chris)_

ANGELA: Oh no. Did Wyatt get hit with the potion already?

CHRIS: Yeah. It knocked him out but don't worry Wyatt won't get hurt cause the demon needs him.

PIPER: Why?

CHRIS: His hoping mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige go search for him.

PIPER: _(angry)_ Well then his gonna get us.

HAYLEY: But wait you going after Wyatt is exactly what the demon is planning.

SKYE: And besides that you're not as strong as you used to be.

PIPER: _(frustrated)_ Then what do we do? We can't just send Chris and Angela down there.

KATIE: We can all go. I mean together there's no way he can stop us, right?

PIPER: No way can we take that chance. You might get hurt.

MELINDA: _(moves from bookstand to her mother)_ Mom I know we can do this_. (smiles)_We've learned from the best and we can control our power. Let us carry on the legacy that you started. Please?

PIPER: _(stares deep into Melinda's eyes then sighs)_ Fine. All I ask is to be careful and be prepared.

KATIE: _(at book)_ Already found the perfect spell for the job_ (turns book around for everyone to see.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Cave. Wyatt is lying unconscious on the floor as Rathmere is pacing back and forth. All the cousins orb in.)**

ANGELA: Hey, expecting someone?

RATHMERE: _(staring at them)_ Yes and you've just arrived in time for the party_. (A dozen demons shimmer in just as Rathmere flames out.)_

HENRY: Oh oh

_(The kids separate in different directions as the demons start attacking them with energy balls. Four run after Jennifer and Angela but Katie comes running behind them, levitates and spin kicks one demon and then another sending them flying. Angela kicks one demon in the gut and spin punches him. She gets hit by another's energy ball landing against the rock wall and a few seconds later Katie lands beside her. Jennifer runs in front of them)_

JENNIFER: Leave them alone.

_(A blue force field emanates from Jennifer's hands, which she brings together, creating one huge force field. A scream is heard of screen as Melinda gets hit with an energy ball)_

CHRIS: Melinda_! (sends four demons flying with a wave of his hand and helps Melinda up)_ Hurry, wake Wyatt…_ (pointing at Wyatt)_ so he can help_. (Melinda runs to Wyatt's side)_

MELINDA: Wyatt…_ (slaps softly on his cheek)_come on wake up, c'mon_… (still trying to wake Wyatt, she looks around and sees Skye being cornered by two demons)_

SKYE: Guys! A little help here.

_(Cut to Hayley and Henry who are struggling keeping up with the amount of energy balls coming their way. Hayley orbs out behind one demon and punches him in the face but he seems unaffected, grabs her outstretched hand, twists it and slaps her across the face sending her to the floor. The demon starts moving closer to her when suddenly he dissolves in orbs and appears in front of Henry just as a energy ball is about to hit him. Instead it makes contact with the demon and he is engulfed in flames.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Skye!

_(Skye dissolves in orbs and reappears next to Henry)_

SKYE: Thanks bro

_(Skye's head falls limp and an astral projection Skye appears behind the demon. The astral Skye pushes the demon in Henry's direction, who pulls out a knife stabbing the demon bursting him into flames. Cut to Melinda.)_

MELINDA: _(whining)_Wyatt come on_(The four demons Chris is battling all send energy balls towards him, hitting him and sending him flying against the cave wall)_No_!(she puts up her hands freezing every demon in the cave. Taking the chance, Jennifer increases the power of her force field sending all the demons flying against the wall. All the children run to Melinda and help Chris out. At that point Wyatt finally wakes up)_

JENNIFER: Katie, lets use that spell on them maybe it'll work.

KATIE: Okay_ (pulls out a piece of paper)_

All the children: _(chanting)_ "Guided spirits come forth now

Increase our strength with your soul power

Vanquish these demons

Let them no longer be

And let the flames they withhold

Be set Free"

_(All the demons are engulfed in flames and burst)_

MELINDA: You guys we have to go, that demon went after mom.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. All the children orb in whilst the Charmed ones are chanting and Rathmere is trapped in a crystal cave.)**

CHARMED ONES: _(chanting)_ "Drawing on the power three

Destroy this evil entity"

_(Rathmere begins to shine a blinding light and explodes into golden orbs scattering in different directions until they eventually disappear.)_

PIPER: Ha, looks like the old prude's still got a little kick left in her.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. The kids are staring at the Charmed ones in shock, not believing what they just saw.)**

KATIE: Oh my God. That was freaking amazing.

_(Everyone starts laughing.)_

WYATT: _(walking to his mother and hugging her)_ Wow mom. I guess I was wrong. You guys can handle yourself just fine.

PIPER: Thanks honey but after you left me and your aunts talked and decided that retiring may not be such a bad idea, and after you all came back safely I was sure we made the right decision_. (smiles)_

KATIE: _(excited)_So its official we're taking over the family business?

PHOEBE: I know I'm going to regret saying this, but yes.

SKYE: Great and to celebrate mom please please please lend us your car. Just for the night_ (she and Hayley both pout)_

PAIGE: Fine, but if there's one dent on that car its coming out of your waitressing tips_. (points at Hayley and Skye)_

HAYLEY: Yeah sure ma._ (kisses her mom's cheek)_C'mon you guys lets go, I smell a party coming on.

_(The kids start heading down stairs)_

HAYLEY: I get to drive!

SKYE: No way. Me!

ANGELA: Some of you can come with me.

CHRIS: Hey we have to stop at Bianca's.

WYATT: Aah it never ends.

_(Chris shoves Wyatt and he shoves back)_

JENNIFER: And Katie I'm still looking for my Chanel boots!

PIPER: O my goodness. What have we done?

(Phoebe laughs out loud and the Charmed Ones start heading down to. The camera zooms to the Book of Shadows and the Triquatra glows.)

**END**


	2. Warlocks and Witches

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X02 Warlocks and the Nine Witches**

_Also starring:_

_Carmine Giovinazzo as Zork_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Anna Lynne McCord as Kayla _

**TEASER**

**(Scene: The Wicca Box. Katie is seen reading a book, at one of many tables occupying the store, behind her are isle's, stacked with books similar to that of a library's. A bell is heard as Melinda enters the store. She immediately spots Katie and heads over to her.)**

MELINDA: Hey, how did I know I'd find you here?

KATIE: _(looks up)_ Hey, I don't know lucky guess._ (Smiles)_

MELINDA: _(sarcastically)_ Ha Ha I can't stop laughing. How long have you been here?

KATIE:_ (checks her watch)_ Just forty-five minutes, give or take an hour.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ Are you crazy? If your mom finds out you've been bunking school your Wiccan but is so toast.

KATIE: _(rolling her eyes)_ How's she gonna find out huh? I have great excuses every time and besides that who needs Algebra anyway?

MELINDA: Uhh that would be you, if you don't wanna go home with a bad report card again.

KATIE: _(stands up and grabs her book bag)_ Chill Melinda, everything will be fine, I'll catch up, don't worry.

**(Cut to outside. Melinda and Katie exit the store.)**

MELINDA: Sometimes I wonder if we're even related.

KATIE: Oh believe me, I do too.

_(A woman's scream is heard o/s. Katie and Melinda stare at each other and then take of running, at great speed.)_

**(Cut to alleyway. A man, with athame in hand, is bent over a woman, blood pooling from her stomach wound. A white glow washes over her body and transfers into his. The man exhales and smiles. He turns around and is sent flying into a dumpster, his athame falling out of his grip. Katie is seen levitating to the ground as Melinda comes running in behind her and flicks her wrists attempting to freeze the man. He is however immune and before they can do anything he blinks out. Katie sighs as both she and Melinda kneel over the woman's body and then stare up at each other.)**

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco is seen while "You can do magic" by Drew Seeley plays in the background. Scene: The Wicca Box. Alleyway. Melinda is busy pacing back and forth while Katie puts the athame in a plastic bag then in her book bag.)**

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ So, what's our next step. I mean what do we do?

KATIE: _(stands up)_ We should go to the Manor and check the book. I think we can scry with this knife but I'm not sure we'll have to see.

MELINDA: Then what? I mean freezing and levitating is not gonna vanquish that demon._ (pauses)_ I think we're gonna have to ask Wyatt for help.

KATIE: No way, you know how your brother is, he keeps us out of everythingand I'm sick of being left out_ (starts heading out of the alley as Melinda tries to catch up)_

MELINDA: Yeah, I know he can be a bit overprotective but you have to admit we're not gonna have much luck on our own.

KATIE: Then let's ask Hayley and Skye. They're no rookies and if things get to tight we can orb out.

MELINDA: _(hesitantly)_ I'm still not sure about this but I'll go with it anyway.

**(Cut across town. Scene: San Francisco University. Science building. Entrance. Jennifer and a couple of other girls are sitting on the steps giggling and laughing.)**

JENNIFER: _(looking around)_ Are you guys sure Greg has this class?

GIRL #1: Positive. He'll be here any minute. See over there.

_(A tall, well-built boy with short blonde hair is seen coming out of the building and heading in their direction with a blonde girl, who has blue highlights. Jennifer immediately takes note of the girl and decides to step into action.)_

JENNIFER: _(running to him and giving him a hug)_ Hey Greg!

GREG: Hey babe.

JENNIFER: _(gives him a quick kiss)_ So, who's you're friend?

GREG: Oh this is Courtney she just moved here. Coach wanted me to show her around.

JENNIFER: Wow. How sweet of you._ (To Courtney)_ Isn't he an absolute gentleman? _(Courtney is about to reply but is cut off by Jennifer talking to Greg)_ So I had a really nice time last night.

GREG: _(completely forgetting about Courtney and puts his hands in his pockets)_ Yeah me to, maybe we could do it again sometime.

JENNIFER: Well that depends…

GREG: On?

JENNIFER: On whether you take me out for coffee now.

GREG: Well what are we still doing here?_ (He takes Jennifer's hand and they head of in another direction leaving Courtney by herself.)_

**(Scene: P3. Bar Counter. Wyatt is sitting at the bar with a stack of documents, looking extremely frustrated, when Angela walks down the steps towards him.)**

WYATT: _(looks up)_ Oh hey Angie. What's up?

ANGELA: Not much just checking in. See how you're doing.

WYATT: _(sighs)_ I swear mom should've sold this place instead of keeping it in the family cause with me in charge we're gonna be flat broke before you can say P3.

ANGELA: _(laughing)_ I'm sure it's not that bad_. (Looks at documents)_See you did all this stuff in high school. It's just a matter of remembering it.

WYATT: Well at this rate I'll remember it next year.

ANGELA: That's a lie. You got great grades in high school and the only reason you can't concentrate is because that big head of yours only has one thing in mind.

WYATT: And that would be…

ANGELA: Demons. That's all you ever talk about and seriously dude you need to get out more. You know what? I have this friend that would be perfect for you._ (Starts walking out)_

WYATT: No Angela wait! I don't think-

ANGELA: Don't worry cuz.. I'll take care of everything. Love you!_ (Exits the club)_

_(Wyatt sighs and hits his head on the bar counter.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Entrance. Katie and Melinda head to the bar counter where Hayley is seen serving another woman. Both take seats at the counter.)**

HAYLEY:_ (walks toward Melinda and Katie and looks skeptical)_ Andto what do I owe this very unusual visit?

KATIE: We have a huge favor to ask you.

HAYLEY: _(looks between them)_ Well ask away.

MELINDA: Well we sort of ran into this demon.

HAYLEY: _(shouting)_ What!_ (a few people stare and Hayley lowers her voice)_When and where did this happen?

KATIE: _(looks worriedly at Melinda)_ In some alleyway, we we're coming from the store._ (pauses)_ I'm not to sure about the time. We didn't go looking for him I swear.

HAYLEY: Have you told Wyatt yet?

KATIE: Well in short, no…_ (Hayley opens her mouth to reply but Katie speaks up)_ But c'mon Hayley, why do we have to tell him? He acts like the boss keeping us out of everything.

HAYLEY: Yeah to protect us.

KATIE: But we need to learn to protect ourselves. I mean this job wasn't just given to him but to all of us and I'm sorry but I'm sick of being left out.

HAYLEY: _(seems to be contemplating situation in her mind)_ Listen I get where your coming from and if this means so much to you guys I'll help but you'll have to wait till my shift ends. For now go get Skye then go to the Manor, figure out a plan and I'll meet you there.

MELINDA: _(smiles)_ Thanks a lot.

HAYLEY: Don't thank me yet.

**(Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Chris is sitting by a desk, busy on his laptop when Henry enters)**

HENRY: Knock knock!

CHRIS: _(looks up)_ Oh hey Henry, thanks for coming over.

HENRY: No problem. So what'd you need my help with?

CHRIS: Well I've been thinking a lot lately…

HENRY: About?

CHRIS: You know popping the big question.

HENRY: What! Seriously? You wanna ask Bianca to marry you?

CHRIS: _(smiling)_ Yeah totally. I'm crazy about her.

HENRY: Congrats dude._ (shakes his hand and hugs him)_But why am I here?

CHRIS: Well I need to come up with the perfect way to ask she and I don't know what that way is yet and that's where you come in.

HENRY: Why didn't you just ask Wyatt for help?

CHRIS: Are you kidding? We'll start talking about Bianca and end up hunting Krychek demons.

HENRY: _(laughing)_ Yeah he really needs to chill with the demon hunting.

CHRIS: Well the day that happens I'll personally be your slave for a day.

HENRY: I'm gonna hold you to that._ (They both laugh)._

**(Cut across town. Scene: Bayside Mall. Clothing Store. Jennifer is in the changing room while her friends wait outside)**

GIRL #1: _(annoyed)_ Remind me again why you're going through all this trouble for one guy. I mean clearly you're gonna dump him next week, right?

_(Jennifer pulls the curtains away and is seen with a revealing black dress, looking a little unsure.)_

GIRL #1: Right?

JENNIFER: _(hesitant)_ Yeah, totally. No way am I going to be tied down. I just don't want that new girl to trash my plans.

GIRL #2: Do you think she's a threat?

JENNIFER: _(pauses for a moment)_ Not sure yet, but we definitely need to keep an eye on her.

GIRL #2: Speak of the devil._ (She points at one of the clothing racks)_

JENNIFER: Let's go._ (The girls head over to Courtney)_Hey Courtney, right?

COURTNEY: _(nervously)_ Oh hi_ (looks at a skimpy red cocktail dress)_

JENNIFER: _(starts to laugh)_ Oh baby I don't think you're gonna get any luck here. They only have sizes 4, 5 and 6…

_(The other two girls start giggling behind Jennifer.)_

JEENIFER: And I don't mean to sound rude or anything but don't you the blue highlights are a little, I don't know, last year?

COURTNEY: _(confidently)_Well I like it a lot so I don't think I'm gonna change it besides I feel like it's gonna come back any day now_(starts walking of but turns around)_and by the way I'm a 6_(smiles wickedly then heads off)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Café. Wyatt and a brunette are seen sitting at one of the tables. The brunette is busy sipping on her drink when Wyatt speaks up)**

WYATT: So Kayla what is it that you do for a living?

KAYLA: I'm a nurse. What about you?

WYATT: I run a club.

KAYLA: Really?_ (Seems impressed as Wyatt nods)_Wow cool and what is it that you do for fun?

WYATT: Well I like to battle…_ (Pauses)_ employees,_ (stutters)_ battle employees at work stuff.

_(Wyatt laughs awkwardly as they both stay silent.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Chris is busy on his laptop while Henry is sprawled out on the bed.)**

HENRY: _(tiredly)_ How much longer is this gonna take?

CHRIS: Till we find the right way.

HENRY: _(lifts up his head)_ But we've been through like a million ideas and you found fault in every single one of them.

CHRIS: Can I help it if I want it to be perfect?

HENRY: _(sighs loudly)_ to be honest, I'd rather go hunt Krychek demons than sit through another minute of this.

CHRIS: Well too bad. You're stuck here till we get this done; besides there's no demon to worry right now.

**(Cut to Attic**.** Melinda is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Katie is scrying, with the athame, and Skye is busy making a potion.)**

MELINDA: _(looks up at Skye)_ How do you know that potion will work?

SKYE: I don't. It's just a generic vanquishing potion that works on most lower level demons.

MELINDA: I don't think it was a lower level demon though. He had this crazy power where teleported in like a blink of an eye.

SKYE: You mean blinking?

KATIE: _(looks up from scrying towards Skye)_ Blinking?

SKYE: Yeah, that's a warlock power which means this potion isn't gonna do us much good since it's for a demon.

MELINDA: So how do we get rid of him?

SKYE: I'm not sure but I think we should make sure before we get to worried.

_(The crystal drops)_

KATIE: Gotcha.

_(Hayley orbs in)_

KATIE: _(looks up)_ Just in time.

**(Scene: Warehouse. The warlock is busy scrying with a moon and star shaped necklace as Hayley and Katie orb in behind him. The crystal drops.)**

WARLOCK: _(smiles)_ Found you.

KATIE: Two seconds late by my watch.

_(The warlock spins around and Katie lands a kick in his chest. He stumbles backwards and grabs an athame, throwing it towards Katie, who levitates, spinning upwards. The athame then heads towards Hayley who dissolves in orbs then appears in front of the warlock, throwing the potion at him. At contact to his chest it explodes but hardly wounds him. The warlock smiles, and then blinks out behind Katie stabbing her in the back. Hayley gasps.)_

WARLOCK: Payback's a bitch

_(The warlock blinks out after which Hayley runs toward Katie, kneeling down and puts two fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse. Relieve washes over her features.)_

HAYLEY: _(shouting)_ Wyatt!

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Alleyway. A young woman with short brown hair is running up but stops when she reaches a dead end. She turns around where to warlocks, warlock #2 and warlock #3, blink in.)**

WOMAN: Please. I beg you. Have mercy.

WARLOCK #2: _(smiles evilly)_ Oh how I love it when innocents squirm.

_(Warlock #3 blinks out behind the woman and stabs her, absorbing her power.)_

WARLOCK #3: Next.

_(Suddenly the warlock from before blinks in between the two warlocks)_

WARLOCK #2: Zork, what are you doing here?

ZORK: I came for help. I've come across a few annoying and persistent witches. I can't defeat them on my own that is why I need your help.

WARLOCK #3: Why would we want to help you?

ZORK: Because powers are involved and I know you two can't resist it.

_(For a moment the warlocks stare at each other then at Zork, smiling)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda and Katie are slumped on the couch. The twins are standing at the Book of Shadows while Wyatt is pacing back and forth.)**

WYATT: _(holding his hands up to his head and shouting)_ What were you guys thinking? You could have died…_ (to Skye and Hayley)_ and you guys know how dangerous it gets out there. Why didn't you call me?

_(Chris and Henry enter)_

CHRIS: Whoa we heard shouting what's going on?

WYATT: Ask your rebellious little sister over there.

MELINDA: We went after a warlock, that's it okay.

WYATT: Yeah, without even consulting me, that's the problem.

KATIE: Look we didn't "consult" you cause we new you were going to ditch us after.

WYATT: For your protection.

KATIE: No it's because, just like me, you have a one track mind-

HAYLEY: And besides this job was given to all of us. The one time we go after a demon we have to tell you but you go after hundreds and never consult us about it-

SKYE: Sorry but none of us think we did anything wrong.

HENRY: I have to second that.

WYATT: _(sighs)_ You really wanna be a part of this?

MELINDA: That's all we ask. Give us a chance to prove to you we can help.

WYATT: _(to Melinda)_ Okay, but you better come out of this unhurt.

_(Melinda smiles back at him.)_

HENRY: Great now that we have that settled. How're we gonna vanquish this warlock? I've never faced one.

CHRIS: I think I can cook up a spell._ (to the twins)_You guys should check the book I think mom put a potion in to neutralize their blinking power and you_ (to Katie)_ should start scrying again.

KATIE: I'm on it

**(Scene: Apartment complex. Bedroom. Angela, wearing glasses is busy typing on her computer, across the bed, when a knock is heard. She looks up and quickly heads out to a small living room, littered with cardboard boxes, straight to the door. She opens the door and Jennifer, looking angry, is on the other side.)**

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ What happened now?

JENNIFER: _(muttering)_ Coming back any day now my ass._ (puts down her handbag and falls on one of the couches)_You wouldn't believe what a seriously stressful day I've had. It's so much work being me and to top it all off this blue-haired chick has the nerve to take me on.

ANGELA: _(rolls her eyes)_ Well get used to it honey. In the real world not everybody is gonna lie down and play dead for you._ (sits on the couch across Jennifer)_

JENNIFER: I don't expect people to play dead for me_(Angela stares at her)_I don't and I'm shocked to know you even think that of me.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ If you say so but I have an article to finish so are you okay moping here by yourself.

JENNIFER: You're lack of sympathy astounds me but go on leave me here, all alone, by myself, no one to turn to.

ANGELA: _(fakes crying and puts her hands on her chest)_ Oh may faith be with you in you're time of desperate misery my dear drama queen._ (heads to her room)_

JENNIFER: See this is exactly why I never come to ask you advice cause it's always work, work, work.

ANGELA_ (o/s)_: Well I'm so sorry I have to earn money to survive and I'm not still smooching of my mom.

JENNIFER: Yeah yeah yeah_ (takes a pillow and covers her head)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Everyone is standing beside each other, in the middle of the attic, except Katie who is still busy scrying)**

WYATT: Okay, should we go over the plan again.

KATIE: _(looking up)_ No need, we distract him, whack him with the potion and use the spell to vanquish his sorry ass to mom's attempt at casserole last night.

MELINDA: Right…_ (to Chris)_ are you sure that spell would work?

CHRIS: As sure as a person can be who's never battled a warlock.

HAYLEY: Not making me feel confident here.

HENRY: Katie, what's taking so long?

KATIE: I don't know the crystal keeps dropping at random places, isn't there any other way we can find him?

WARLOCK #1_(o/s)_: No need.

_(Everyone turns to where to where the sound came from and the two warlocks blink in)_

HENRY: I thought you guys said there was just one.

SKYE: Apparently his got back up.

_(Warlock #1 lunges forward to attack Melinda. She flicks her hands and both warlocks lose speed.)_

MELINDA: _(scared)_ Uhh what's happening?

CHRIS: Looks like his adjusting._ (Zork blinks in behind Katie and only Chris notices)_Katie look out.

_(Without a second thought levitates and does a back flip. She twists and kicks the warlock in the back as Melinda's freeze where's off. Warlock #1 thrusts his hands forward sending Melinda flying against a cupboard, unconscious. Wyatt quickly orbs beside her and starts to heal her as Warlock #2 aims an energy ball at him. Henry notices this)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Energy ball!

_(The ball dissolves in orbs in flies to warlock #1, who catches on fire and bursts in flames. Skye head falls limp and she appears beside Katie. A second later Hayley orbs beside them to. Both Skye and Katie kick Zork in the chest after which Hayley hurls the potion at him, causing smoke to erupt. On the other side of the attic Chris sends another potion vial flying towards warlock #2 which causes the same effect._

CHRIS: _(Shouting) Crystals, circle! (the crystals appear in a swathe of orbs around both warlocks.)_ Hayley now!

HAYLEY: _(chanting) "Powers that be_

_Come forth to me_

_Take these souls _

_Vanquish them ten fold"_

_(The warlocks start twisting in their positions as they burst into a plethora of rainbow colored orbs.)_

SKYE: Who would've known? _(to Chris)_Guess I won't be questioning your spell writing skills from now on.

**(Stock shots of San Francisco, at night, are shown. Scene: P3. Wyatt, Angela, Jennifer and the twins are sitting at one of the tables near the back of the club.)**

ANGELA: You vanquished warlocks? Really? I hate you guys, why didn't you call me? Instead I was stuck with this girl_ (points at Jennifer)_ moping all day long.

JENNIFER: _(scoffs)_ You are so overreacting. Where's Chris?

SKYE: He and Henry have this little secret they don't wanna share with us but fear not, if we have it our way_ (gestures between herself and Hayley)_ you guys will know soon enough.

HAYLEY: Yeah, beware of the twin terrors. No secrets are safe.

_(Everyone laughs as a waiter serves them their drinks. Angela notices how Jennifer eyes him and playfully slaps her against her shoulder.)_

ANGELA: Oh my sisters drive me crazy.

JENNIFER: Speaking of sisters, where's that other little troublemaker?

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Katie's room. Katie, lying on the bed reading a book entitled "The wonders of Wicca".)**

**END**


	3. Beyond the Present

**A/N: Enjoy and review please**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X03 BEYOND THE PRESENT**

_Also Starring:_

_Sean McNamara as Nasido_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Melinda Clarke as Oracle_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Small Cave. An old, worn-out seer is seen atop a stone slab. Her eyes are pure white as she looks into a crystal ball. Her eyes slowly return to normal and she has a shocked expression on her face. She shimmers out. Cut to larger cave. Many groups of demons are seen talking and in the middle of the cave the seer shimmers in. A few turn around and stare but most just ignore her.)**

DEMON #1: What do you want, lousy seer?

SEER: I have come to warn you. A great evil is on the horizon. One who doesn't care for the well-being of demons. She will destroy everything in sight.

DEMON #2: She?

SEER: Hex

_(A few demons laugh except one, Nasido, who is seen in the corner of the cave, barely visible.)_

DEMON #1: Do you take us for fools? She was locked up centuries ago.

SEER: Please you must believe me we need to prepare f-

_(DEMON #2 strikes her with an energy ball and she bursts in flames.)_

DEMON #2: It's demons like you who make us all seem foolish.

_(Everyone again laughs and in the corner Nasido disappears in a red flare.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco, at night, are shown while "The future" by Vanessa Paradis plays in the background. Shift to Underworld. Wyatt and Katie are seen running after two demons. One tries to shimmer out but Wyatt attacks with a flare of fire from his hand. Katie throws a potion at the other both burst into small particles.)**

WYATT: Well I think that's enough for the evening.

KATIE: Yeah, I have a big test tomorrow and I haven't even learned half the work yet.

WYATT: _(holds his hand out to Katie)_ Here, I'll orb you home.

_(They both dissolve in orbs and a white fog covers the area as a crystal ball is shown. An oracle is shown with her hand over her ball. Across her Nasido is visible.)_

ORACLE: Why do I have to monitor the twice blessed?

NASIDO: I plan to steal his powers. Everyone else may think the Forbidden witch will not return but I'm not so sure. Call it demon instinct. I need his power to stand up to her.

ORACLE: Even if you're right, how will you get it? You won't even come close to him with an athame.

NASIDO: I'm going to use this._ (Pulls out a gold and silver necklace with a green pendant.)_

ORACLE: Is that-

NASIDO: Yes it is, the Cerulean Heart.

ORACLE: How did you get it? It senses danger when magical abilities are used.

NASIDO: Not all magical abilities. Teleporting has no effect on it. The real trick was finding it but I have my ways._ (disappears in a red flare)_

**(Scene: Bayview High. Hallway. Katie and Melinda are walking past students down the hall.)**

KATIE: I am so gonna burn out on this test.

MELINDA: I told you to study. You know art history is one of your toughest subjects.

KATIE: Please save me the lecture I'm already beating myself up enough.

_(Suddenly Melinda bumps into someone, her books falling everywhere. She kneels down and picks up her books as the male stranger helps her.)_

MALE STRANGER: I'm so sorry. I'm a huge klutz.

MELINDA: _(stands up)_ No need to apologize. I wasn't looking.

KATIE:_ (whispers in Melinda's ears)_ I gotta go I'm late._ (she runs of)_

MALE STRANGER: _(holds out his hand)_ It's Melinda right?

MELINDA: _(stuttering while shaking strangers hand)_Ri... right. How did you know?

MALE STRANGER: You're the smartest girl in school. How could I not know?_ (Melinda blushes)_ I'm Joe by the way.

MELINDA: Are you new here?

JOE: Yeah, me and family just recently decided for a change of… scenery.

_(Both stay silent for a second)_

MELINDA: I should probably get to class. Don't wanna be late.

JOE: Yeah sure, I look forward to bumping into you again.

MELINDA: _(blushes again while smiling)_ Likewise._ (she starts walking down the hall as Justin goes the other way. She walks towards Henry, who is at his locker.)_Hey Henry, ready for Chemistry?

HENRY: Trust me Chemistry is the last thing on my mind right now.

MELINDA: Oh yeah, Skye told me about the big date tonight.

HENRY: _(sighs)_ I swear she and Hayley are terrible at keeping secrets.

MELINDA: Why are you so nervous about it anyway?

HENRY: You know, it's Tori. We're very different in our beliefs and I just feel like she won't approve of the way I feel about things.

MELINDA: _(nodding)_I know you don't like to talk about it but your thing about not having sex till marriage is really sweet and if Tori is gonna dump you because of it, you don't need her in your life. Trust me.

HENRY: _(swings his arm around her shoulder, hugging her)_ How is it you always know how to make me feel better?

MELINDA: Haven't you heard, I'm a witch._ (both laugh)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living room. Bianca is busy making a potion when knocking is heard. She heads to the door.)**

BIANCA: Who is it?

CHRIS_ (o/s)_: It's just me baby.

BIANCA: _(opens the door and hugs him)_ Hey, I wasn't expecting you.

CHRIS: I thought I'd drop by to ask you if you want to go out tonight.

BIANCA: Yeah sure no problem._ (Chris notices the potion and gives a questioning look towards his girlfriend.)_Lousy Brute demon attacked me.

CHRIS: Do you need any help?

BIANCA: Sure, that'd be great thanks.

**(Scene: Apartment complex. Angela is busy unpacking some of the cardboard boxes with her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. She takes out microwave and heads to the small kitchen area.)**

ANGELA: I know, we have no time for each other with me working._ (pauses and heads to another box)_Well how about this Saturday?_ (takes out a photo album and opens it to the first page revealing a picture of herself, Wyatt and Chris as toddlers. She lightly caresses the photo and gasps.)_

(Premonition: The older charmed ones are standing in the attic. The vision becomes blurry and then becomes clear again. The charmed ones are seen lying on the floor, blood pooling from their stomachs. All of them, dead.)

VOICE ON PHONE: Angie, are you there? Angie?

ANGELA: David, I gotta go, I'll call you later._ (she hangs up, pauses for a second then heads for the door.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Football field. A group of girls are standing in a crowd on the grassy field. Among the girls Jennifer and Courtney are seen. Across them a girl is pacing back and forth.)**

CHEER CAPTAIN: Hey everybody and welcome to cheer try-outs. Here at our school we take pride in the fact we have one of the best cheerleading teams in the state. We have also won numerous competitions._(The girls cheer and clap)_That being said, we need people who are going to work hard, people with creativity and people with passion. Cheerleading is not a popularity contest it's a sport just like any other. Okay so let's get this thing started. _(calls out)_Stacey!

_(A few girls step aside as Stacey comes forward and starts her routine. Jennifer walks over to Courtney.)_

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ What are you doing here?

COURTNEY: Same as you I imagine.

JENNIFER: Why are you trying to steal everything that's mine? First my boyfriend, now my popularity.

COURTNEY: _(scoffs)_ This may come as a shock to you but the world does not revolve around egocentric girls who have nothing better to do than terrorize people.

JENNIFER: Well what may come as a shock to you is that I'm not stupid. I know your up to something and I'll be damned if I let you get away with it.

CHEER CAPTAIN: _(calls out)_ Courtney!

COURTNEY: _(to Jennifer)_ Well good luck with that. Excuse me_ (walks past Jennifer to the captain.)_

CHEER CAPTAIN: I love your highlights.

COURTNEY: Thanks so much_ (sneaks a glance at Jennifer and smiles)_

**(Scene: Bayview High school. Library. Melinda is busy making notes from a library book. Joe walks in and spots Melinda at one of the tables. He creeps up behind her.)**

JOE: _(jumps up from behind her)_ Hey!

MELINDA: _(gasps)_ Oh my God. That was so cruel.

JOE: _(smiles)_ I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. So what are you doing here, your like the only student left in school?

MELINDA: I could ask you the same question.

JOE: Well sadly I'm new so I came to get a few books for my classes… and I was hoping I'd find you here.

MELINDA: Why?

JOE: You were in such a hurry today we didn't even get a chance to talk.

MELINDA: About?

JOE: I'm still figuring that part out._ (both start laughing till the librarian quiets them)_So can I walk you home?

MELINDA:_ (stares into Joe's eyes for a moment then slowly nods)_ Yeah, sure, I'd like that.

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. Knocking is heard. Wyatt comes running down the stairs and opens it, revealing Angela, looking distracted.)**

ANGELA: Hey Wyatt, is your mom home?

WYATT: Uhm no, she's at Halliwell's can I help?_ (stares at Angela who doesn't respond)_Angela?

ANGELA: _(snaps out of her trance)_ Huh?

WYATT: Is something wrong?

ANGELA: _(starts laughing)_ No, of course not. What could possibly be wrong? Don't mind me I'm just a little out of it. Can I stay here for a while?

WYATT: Sure, I'm upstairs working on a-

_(Orbs and shimmers are visible in the foyer as Chris and Bianca teleport in.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_Demon!

_(Behind them a huge African demon shimmers in and immediately summons a fireball, which he throws towards Bianca and Chris. Both duck and heads straight for Wyatt and Angela.)_

WYATT: _(shouting)_ Fireball!

_(The fireball dissolves in orbs and heads back to the attacker. The brute demon falls backwards. Bianca extracts a potion and throws it at the demon, who starts disintegrating into dust)_

CHRIS: _(to Wyatt)_ Thanks for the help.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Henry's Bedroom. The walls are blue with very few posters on. In one corner there's a desk and laptop and on the other a single bed. The floor is littered with different articles. Henry is standing in front of the mirror, on his bed clothes are laid out. Skye and Hayley enter.)**

HAYLEY: Geese Henry, do you ever clean this place?

HENRY: _(smiles)_ Yeah, when mom forces me to.

HAYLEY: I swear with your hygiene I don't know how any girl would be interested in you.

HENRY: Just goes to show. Miracles can happen.

SKYE: Would you two stop bickering. I'm not even the middle sister but I always have to get between you to.

HAYLEY: _(to Skye)_ Well if you wanna be technical, you are…

SKYE: I don't want to be. Let's just help Henry here.

HAYLEY:_ (walks over to the clothes laid out)_ Please tell me your not planning on wearing this.

HENRY: _(to Skye)_ Skye, a little support.

SKYE: Sorry bro but when your right your right. Tell you what. You go shower up and when you get back we'll have a fantastic outfit waiting for you.

**(Scene: Prescott street. Melinda and Joe are walking on the sidewalk heading towards the Manor.)**

MELINDA: So, question 12.

JOE: Mmm, Why do you hide yourself behind this girl next door exterior?

MELINDA: Excuse me?

JOE: I can tell you're someone that really likes the spotlight so why do you always stay in the background?

MELINDA: I don't know._ (pauses)_I guess it's just easier to avoid disappointment and embarrassment rather than going through it.

JOE: But if you don't ever take chances how will you find the really good things in life?

MELINDA: _(stays silent, contemplating the statement, as they approach the Manor porch)_ Well, this is my stop but I'll let you ask me one more question and since this is 20 questions I'll let you ask the others later.

JOE: So that means there'll be a later?

MELINDA: _(again stays silent and slowly starts nodding)_ Yeah, definitely.

JOE: _(smiles)_ Great, then I'll see you tomorrow.

_(Melinda nods and Joe turns around. While Joe heads down the steps a candy apple red convertible pulls up. Jennifer climbs out the car and for a second stares at Joe then quickly heads towards Melinda)_

JENNIFER: Who's the cute guy candy?

MELINDA: _(laughs out loud, opens the door and enters)_ Jen, is that all you think about?

JENNIFER: Of course not. Actually lately my mind has only been on one particular person.

MELINDA: So what're you doing here?

JENNIFER: Angela asked me to come get her. She's probably upstairs with Wyatt so I'm gonna go._ (starts walking out)_

MELINDA: I'm in the kitchen if you need me.

_(Cut to attic. Jennifer walks in. Wyatt and Angela are at the book. Both look up)_

JENNIFER: Hey guys, demon trouble?

ANGELA: No, just the usual demon hunt thing Wyatt does. How'd the try outs go?

JENNIFER: I'd really rather not go over it again, let's just say bad.

_(Angela nods as knocking is heard. Wyatt looks up from the book.)_

JENNIFER: Don't worry Mel is downstairs she'll get it.

_(The knocking is heard again this time louder)_

ANGELA: I'll go check_ (heads downstairs)_

_(Cut to entrance. Angela runs toward the door and opens it. Nobody is there and she turns around. On the floor beside the dining table Melinda lies unconscious. Just as Angela is about to call out she is struck with the back of an athame by Nasido. She to lies unconscious as Nasido heads to the attic.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Henry and Tori are seated in the back of the restaurant. Skye, in her waitressing outfit, walks up to them. Henry's eyes widen when he realizes she will be serving them.)**

SKYE: So, ready to order?

TORI: Yeah totally, I think I'll have some water and a Greek salad.

SKYE: _(muttering)_ Typical._ (Henry stares at her)_What about you sir?

HENRY: Oh uhm I'll have aunt Piper's lasagna.

_(Skye starts to walk away)_

TORI: Lady?_ (Skye turns around stiffly)_I think you should leave the water and bring me a sex on the beach.

SKYE: _(eyes widen as she stares at Henry)_ I'm sorry ma'am but I'll need to see your ID first.

TORI: Oh c'mon your young… kinda in a freaky sorta way can't you make a little exception?

SKYE: _(stiffly) _No, I'm afraid not,_ (walks of)_

TORI: She is so not getting a tip. I mean did you see her attitude.

HENRY: _(sighs)_ Yeah, I definitely did.

TORI: I swear, you can't get good help anymore.

**(Scene. The Manor. Attic. Nasido walks in. Both Wyatt and Jennifer look up but they see Angela.)**

WYATT: Who was at the door?

NASIDO/ANGELA: Oh some guy who got the wrong house.

JENNIFER: Did you see Melinda?

NASIDO/ANGELA: No, actually.

_(Jennifer shares a worried glance with Wyatt)_

JENNIFER: I'll go see if I can find her._ (heads downstairs)_

_(Nasido extracts the Cerulean Heart and holds it up)_

WYATT: _(still seeing Angela)_ What's that?

_(The necklace starts glowing green. Wyatt is lifted of the ground as white orbs begin to extract from his body and floats into the necklace. Cut to downstairs. Jennifer comes down the last stairs and spots Angela and Melinda on the floor she quickly turns around but illusion demons, formed by Nasido, shimmers in on the staircase and attacks with fireballs. Jennifer quickly puts up her force field, protecting her from the fireballs.)_

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ Hayley!_ (Hayley orbs in across Jennifer and sees her shield up)_Watch out for the demons.

_(Hayley turns around but sees nothing)_

HAYLEY: Jennifer there's nothing there.

_(The demons slowly fade from Jennifer's vision.)_

JENNIFER: _(gasps)_ Quick, we gotta get to the attic_ (grabs Hayley's hand and they orb out)_

_(Cut to Attic. Orbs are still being extracted from Wyatt, who is still floating midair. Hayley and Jennifer orb in. Jennifer creates a force field and directs it towards Nasido. Nasido falls backwards, the necklace falling out of his grasp glows green and when the glow vanishes, the necklace is gone.)_

NASIDO: No, look what you've done.

_(A red glow emanates from Nasido hands and he sends it towards Jennifer. She creates a force field and accidentally redirects it towards the chandelier, breaking it. Nasido disappears in a red flare. Jennifer looks at Wyatt, who looks tired.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Wyatt)_ What did he do to you?

WYATT: He stole my powers.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt is flipping through the book of shadows, Hayley beside him. Jennifer enters with Angela and Melinda close behind.)**

JENNIFER: Have you found the demon yet?

WYATT: _(still flipping)_ No, but we found the necklace-

HAYLEY: It's the Cerulean Heart. Apparently it was created by fairy magic. It has the power to absorb magical abilities from its source. The bearer of the ring can then use the powers. Unfortunately for us when magic is used in close proximity to it, it disappears to an unknown location.

JENNIFER: So it disappeared with your powers? Oh my God Wyatt, I'm so sorry.

WYATT: _(still flipping)_ You don't have to apologize. You did what you had to do and if you didn't the demon would've gotten away with all my powers.

ANGELA: All your powers? Are you saying you still have a few?

WYATT: _(still flipping)_ Yeah, from what I can gather the heart didn't get a chance to absorb all my power. At the moment I can still heal, orb and create energy balls._(stops flipping)_Ha found him._(reads)"Nasido is a powerful upper level demon who usually uses lower level demons to do his work unless it is of great importance. Nasido possesses the rare magical ability of mind warp"_

MELINDA: Mind warp?

WYATT: _(looks up)_ The ability to make people see or hear things that aren't really there.

ANGELA: So that's how he tricked us.

JENNIFER: So how do we get him now?

WYATT: You guys just need to distract him so that he uses his ability on you. I can come afterwards and vanquish him with an energy ball.

MELINDA: But how do we find him?

HAYLEY: We don't, here's a summoning spell.

WYATT: Right so everybody ready?

_(Everyone nods and Wyatt orbs out.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Nasido's lair. Nasido is sending red beams of light in every direction, breaking the cave's walls. The oracle, from before, shimmers in.)**

ORACLE: I told you it wouldn't work.

NASIDO: What are you doing here?

ORACLE: I've come to greet you farewell.

NASIDO: What do you…

_(Nasido becomes engulfed in whipping tornado, circling around him.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer, Hayley, Melinda and Angela are standing beside each other when the tornado appears. When it disappears Nasido is visible.)**

NASIDO: _(looks startled then spots Jennifer)_ You'll pay for ruining my plans witch.

_(Nasido strikes with a red beam. Jennifer reacts quickly and puts up her force field but again the beam goes uncontrollably towards Hayley. Hayley starts to orb out but the beam knocks her out of the orbs and she lands on the floor, bleeding.)_

MELINDA: _(shouting)_ Hayley!

_(Melinda flicks her hands but it has no effect on Nasido. He puts his fingers beside his head and orbs appear all around the girls, encircling them. Wyatt orbs in behind Nasido in creates a huge energy ball.)_

WYATT: _(calls out)_ Hey, leave my family alone.

_(He flings the ball directly towards Nasido, who bursts in flames. A second later the orbs disappear and Wyatt hurriedly goes to heal Hayley. When he is done Jennifer puts her hand on his shoulders.)_

JENNIFER: We're gonna find your powers, okay?

WYATT: I know.

ANGELA: And I'll help._ (mutters)_Besides I have a feeling we're going to need it.

**(Stock shots of San Francisco at night are shown. Scene: Golden Gate Park. Chris and Bianca are sitting on a marble bench.)**

BIANCA: Wow. You really went all out tonight, didn't you? First a fantastic dinner and now our spot. Is it some kind of anniversary I forgot about today?

CHRIS: Nope. Can't I spoil my girlfriend once in a while?_ (Bianca looks Chris straight in the eyes)_Fine, you love me don't you?

BIANCA: More than anything in the world.

CHRIS: I love you to, so much. We've been through so much that I think it's time for… _(pauses)_

BIANCA: Time for?

CHRIS: _(holds up his hand)_ Lights.

_(Various lights orb into view. Bianca looks up. The lights take the form of a heart than changes and spells out "WILL YOU MARRY ME". Bianca gasps and looks down, tears forming in her eyes, finding Chris, on one knee, with a velvet box in his hand. He opens the box, revealing a diamond ring.)_

CHRIS: Will you be my wife?

**END**


	4. Enter the Viper

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X04 Enter the Viper**

_Also Starring:_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Marisol Nicolas as Bianca_

_Carla Gugino as Sandra_

_Ricardo Antonio Chavira__ as Sartorio_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Its midday and the park is empty. Two women are walking beside each other, chatting. One is wearing a sling bag.)**

WOMAN #1: When will the coven meet up again?

WOMAN #2: Next week hopefully. With demons becoming stronger most of us are a lot busier than usual.

WOMAN #1: I understand. Is it true that the Charmed ones' offspring have taken over the demonic fight?

WOMAN #2: Yes, I believe so but I still don't think they are equipped enough to handle the responsibility.

WOMAN #1: Why do you say that?

WOMAN #2: They're still so young and they haven't had much experience.

WOMAN #1: _(hugs woman #2)_ Have faith Sandra. That's what I keep telling you. You need to believe that good will always overcome evil.

MAN VOICE_ (o/s)_: You sure about that?

_(Both woman spin around. A man is standing behind them. His eyes are bright yellow with thin black pupils; his arms are covered in what looks to be snake skin with patches of snake kin on his neck as well. His arms are outstretched and he has talon-like claws. Woman #1 screams. As Sandra fumbles with her bag, the man jumps atop woman #1, who struggles and pushes him off. He strikes forward, his claws covered in a purple flare, as he grabs woman #1 stomach. Suddenly there is an explosion and the man falls backwards. Sandra, with potion in hand, stands behind the man.)_

DEMON: You'll pay for that witch

_(Sandra throws another potion toward him. He disappears till only a purple outline of himself is visible. The purple outline also fades and Sandra runs toward woman #1. She feels her pulse and starts crying.) _

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown as "The poison" by Bullet for my Valentine plays in the background. Scene: The Manor. Living Room. Bianca, the twins and Melinda are seated across each other.)**

MELINDA: I can't believe you guys are actually getting married. This is so awesome.

BIANCA: Tell me about. I just still can't believe he asked me. It's unbelievable.

HAYLEY: So have you decided on a location. Will it be formal, informal?

BIANCA: To be honest I haven't even thought about it yet. What I do know is that I want it to be small. Since half of my family is dead and the other half not wanting any thing to do with me it'll probably be just your whole family.

SKYE: Why don't you have it here? A crazy beautiful winter wedding.

HAYLEY: That's if San Francisco's crazy weather plays along.

BIANCA: That sounds really great._ (to Melinda)_I just have to ask your mom first.

MELINDA: She won't even think twice. You should've seen her when Chris told us. She was ecstatic. So much so that the next evening we had a five course dinner meal.

_(Bianca smiles)_

HAYLEY: So have you decided on your maid of honor? You know Chris always tells me that I'm his favorite cousin?

SKYE: In your dreams.

_(Hayley shoves Skye and the others laugh)_

**(Cut across town. Scene: Bay Mirror. Angela is busy typing an article. The headline reads "Increase in San- Francisco murders". Angela pauses.)**

**(Flashback:** **The older charmed ones are standing in the attic. The vision becomes blurry and then becomes clear again. The charmed ones are seen lying on the floor, blood pooling from their stomachs. All of them, dead.)**

_(Angela returns to typing as a petite woman walks over to her)_

COLLEAGUE: Hey Angela, I need a huge favor.

ANGELA: _(stops and turns to colleague)_ Shoot.

COLLEAGUE: Can you please cover the fair at Golden Gate park today? I just found out my uncle had a heart attack. He is in the hospital.

ANGELA: I'm so sorry. Don't even worry about it I'm on it.

COLLEAGUE: Thanks, you're a lifesaver.

ANGELA:_ (stands up and smiles)_ That's what they tell me.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris and Henry are sitting on the couch while Wyatt is flipping through the book.)**

WYATT: Guys I know I've struck gold with this one. He is a demonic dealer. He should know where the Heart is.

HENRY: So why don't we just go after him?

WYATT: _(stops flipping)_ Reinforcements. I don't have all my powers anymore and I doubt that this guy will be all that cooperative.

CHRIS: You seriously need to stop stressing about your powers.

WYATT: No way. Word is spreading down under that I've lost my power and we get more demon attacks by the minute now.

CHRIS: Still…

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Watch out!

_(Chris twists in his spot and a energy ball makes contact with him, sending him_ _flying across the attic. A demon with his arms outstretched conjures another energy ball and sends it towards Wyatt. Wyatt conjures his own energy ball and thrusts it forward. The ball makes contact and causes a small explosion.)_

HENRY: _(calls out)_ Potion!

_(One of Skye's generic vanquishing potions dissolve in orbs and goes flying towards the demon. The potion makes contact and the demon explodes in a puff of smoke. Wyatt runs towards Chris and heals him.)_

CHRIS: _(stands up)_ Okay. Maybe I underestimated the situation a little bit.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Football field. Jennifer is sitting on the bleachers, watching the football team practice on the field. They end practice and slowly start making their way to the locker rooms. Greg is the last on the field and slowly heads towards Jennifer. Jennifer n turn heads down towards the field, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.)**

GREG: _(angrily)_ I can't believe you've just been playing with me this whole time.

JENNIFER: _(sadly)_ I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, I …

GREG: You sure as hell could've fooled me. Do know how humiliating it was for me to hear from a friend that you've been seeing other guys.

JENNIFER: I'm so…

GREG: Apparently I was the only one blind to your faults. I could do nothing else but talk about you. Well joke's on me. I should've just listened to Courtney when she told me you were bad news.

JENNIFER: You can't trust her. She's dead set on ruining my life.

GREG: Did she force you to go out with Jason or Mike or whoever is on your freakin list this week?

_(Jennifer stays silent.)_

GREG: _(scoffs)_ Didn't think so. Excuse me I've got better things do to than listen to a selfish drama queen like you.

_(Greg walks past her and also heads to the locker rooms leaving Jennifer alone on the field.)_

**(Scene: Golden Gate park. Angela walks through the park, making notes now and then. She encounters yellow police tape blocking her from a crime scene. She heads over to an officer.)**

ANGELA: Excuse me, officer. Do you mind telling me what happened?

OFFICER: I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not in a position to tell you.

ANGELA: Okay, I understand.

_(Angela looks around and her eye catches a potion under one of the shrubs not surrounded by police tape. She heads behind the bushes and picks up the potion. She looks in the surrounding area. No one is in sight.)_

ANGELA: _(casting) "Let the object of objection become but a dream_

_As I cause my body to be unseen"_

_(Angela lifts her left hand in the air. It slowly starts to disappear. Now, fully invisible, she ducks under the police tape and encounters woman #1's body. Angela carefully maneuvers herself between a few cops and kneels down beside the body. She carefully caresses woman #1's hands and turns rigid.)_

(Premonition: The demon grabs woman #1 stomach in a purple flare. He gets knocked of with a potion and then disappears. Sandra feels woman #1 pulse and start crying. Her sling bag falls from her shoulder and one potion rolls under one of the shrubs.)

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. A demon, Sartorio, is busy talking to a rat demon. Behind the rat demon a purple outline appears and the demon from before is visible. Sartorio notices and whispers something to the rat demon, who then shimmers out.)**

SARTORIO: Have you taken care of business?

DEMON: So to speak, my lord.

SARTORIO: Then where is the witches' body? I need fresh stock I have a reputation to uphold.

DEMON: Well one of them attacked me with a potion so I couldn't get the other's body.

SARTORIO: _(angrily)_ You let both witches escape. I should vanquish you on the spot.

DEMON: _(quivers)_ No, my lord. I can still help you.

SARTORIO: Perhaps. Amuse me, go after the other; I'll get the dead witch.

_(Sartorio spins around and disappears in flames. A moment later the demon also disappears in his usual fashion.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Bedroom. Melinda is lying on the bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she is reading through a stack of notes. A cell phone is heard ringing. Melinda looks and reaches toward her phone, lying on her nightstand.)**

VOICE ON PHONE: Guess who?

_(Melinda's instantly grins)_

MELINDA: _(smiling widely)_ Joe?

VOICE ON PHONE: You figured me out. Once again proving to the world that you are the smartest girl at Bay view High.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ And you would know that cause you called every girl in school?

_(Cut to Joe at park)_

JOE: Even I don't have that kinda patience.

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: I've noticed. So any particular reason you called or is it daily routine?

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: Bit of both. All I'm saying is get used to this voice, your gonna be hearing it a lot.

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: That's assuming I pick up the phone.

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: And why wouldn't you?

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ I don't know yet.

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: So can we meet up tonight, at Bayside?

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: _(smile falters)_ Sorry, I totally forgot about the Biology test on Monday and I need all the study time I can get. Do you mind rescheduling?

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: Off course not. I'll see you on Monday, okay?

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: Naturally, we're writing the same test.

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: Are you serious?

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: Don't tell me you forgot as well.

_(Cut to Joe)_

JOE: _(scoffs) _Off course not._ (pauses)_I got to go. See you.

_(Cut to Melinda)_

MELINDA: Bye.

_(Melinda smiles brightly and returns to her former position on the bed. Cut to Attic. Smoke arises from the floor and when it disappears Angela and Katie are visible. Angela immediately heads towards the Book of Shadows and starts flipping the pages.)_

KATIE: I'm so in awe of you right now. Upright Angie has a full stock of potions on her. Who'd have thunk it?

ANGELA: _(extracts previous potion from her pocket)_ Yeah yeah.

_(Angela throws the potion towards Katie who catches it.)_

ANGELA: Start scrying with the potion. I don't know if it'll work but right now it's our best bet.

_(Katie opens the map and starts scrying.)_

KATIE: _(scrying)_ So since when have you been on this magical high?

ANGELA: _(pauses a moment the returns to flipping the pages)_ What do you mean?

KATIE: _(scrying)_ C'mon Angie, I'm not stupid. What's got you so rattled?

ANGELA: It's nothing don't worry about it.

_(Crystal drops on the map.)_

KATIE: Found her. Let's go.

ANGELA: Wait I haven't found the demon yet?

KATIE: Well that could take forever, let's just go get her now and we can come back to check the book after.

_(Angela stays silent, contemplating the situation for a moment, then sighs. She heads over to Katie and extracts another potion from her back pocket. She hurls the potion to the ground. It smashes and smoke arises, teleporting them.)_

**(Scene: Mansion. Living room. Sandra and another female are seated on lush couches. Sandra is trembling.)**

SANDRA: _(trembles)_ Sarah, we have to move quickly.

SARAH: You need to stay calm Sandra.

SANDRA: The demon killed Matilda it's only a matter of time before he finds us too.

SARAH: _(worriedly)_ I'll go set up protective magic. Don't worry he won't find us.

_(Sarah darts up and heads out the room. A few moments later a thud is heard.)_

SANDRA: Sarah? Sarah?

_(Sandra quickly arises and starts heading out the room, as the demon appears in a purple outline behind her. She twists. The demon conjures a purple ball of pure energy and thrusts it towards Sandra. Grey smoke arises before Sandra and as it disappears the ball makes contact with Katie sending her flying against a wall unconscious.)_

SANDRA: _(shouting and running towards Angela)_ Quickly, vanquish him!

ANGELA: I don't know how.

_(The demon smirks and creates another ball throwing it towards Angela. She dodges it and quickly heads towards Sandra and Katie. The demon again creates a ball and hurls it at the woman. As it nears Angela smashes a potion on the ground and smoke arises, teleporting them. The ball heads through the smoke. Shift to Morgue. A fireball heads towards Henry, who dodges it. Across the room Sartorio hurls three fireballs in succession towards Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt creates his own energy ball and it makes contact with the fireball, exploding. Chris thrust his hand forward and the remaining fireballs all redirect towards the demon. One ball makes contact and Sartorio falls backwards. Suddenly a purple outline appears in front of Sartorio. The demon forms and looks startled. He notices Sartorio and twists on his spot, purple smoke engulfing his arm as he thrust forward towards Chris. Chris orbs out and appears next to Henry. Chris makes contact with him and both of them become engulfed in orbs. A moment later Wyatt also orbs out.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Girl's Dorm. Hallway. Jennifer is busy walking down the hallway, her eyes swollen. She stops at one door and knocks. A few seconds later the door opens revealing Courtney.)**

COURTNEY: _(rolling her eyes)_ What do you want?

JENNIFER: I've come to find out what your problem is.

COURTNEY: My problem? I'm not the one sleeping with guys left and right?

JENNIFER: And how would you know that? You barely even know me.

COURTNEY: I know enough.

JENNIFER: Yeah? I'm listening.

COUTNEY: Enough to know that a superficial, materialistic bitch always feels others are out to get her.

JENNIFER: I've been though hell and back most of my teenage existence, so excuse me if I flaunt what I've got. It's not hurting anybody.

COURTNEY: Well it does if you when you look down on everyone else. That's according to my book and obviously Greg feels the same way.

_(Jennifer's slowly starts to tear up and Courtney looks on with an evil smirk.)_

COURTNEY: Aawh, you gonna cry? Little miss perfect finally realizing her world's not so perfect. Just leave and save yourself the embarrassment of crying in front of me.

_(Courtney moves to close the door but Jennifer stops the door from closing.)_

JENNIFER: _(a tear slips)_ We're not done here. You have absolutely no idea who or what I am.

COUTNEY: _(smiles)_ Is that supposed to be a threat?

JENNIFER: You better believe it. I'm your worst nightmare come to life.

COURTNEY: Spare me the melodrama and leave.

_(Suddenly a dripping sound is heard. Both Jennifer and Courtney look up. Small cracks are visible in the ceiling and suddenly water bursts from the cracks, drenching Jennifer.)_

COURTNEY: _(laughing)_ What'd you know looks like we are done here.

_(Courtney violently slams the door shut.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris and Sandra are sitting on the couch. Wyatt, Angela and Henry are at the Book of Shadows and Katie is busy scrying.)**

CHRIS: Found anything yet?

ANGELA: _(flipping the pages)_ Nope not yet.

HENRY: How coincidental is it that you guys are looking for a demon the same time we are?

KATIE: I know right and it's so unnecessary we had that demon right where we wanted him.

SANDRA: Not from where I was standing.

KATIE: _(to Sandra)_ Excuse me? We saved your life.

SANDRA: But you could have vanquished the demon then and there but instead you went in face first and look where it got you.

_(Katie scoffs as Wyatt, Chris and Henry look on.)_

SANDRA: I told Matilda you weren't fit to take over the demon fight.

KATIE: Listen lady…

ANGELA: _(to Katie)_ Enough. I found the demon.

WYATT:_ (looking down)_ Really? Whoa déjà vu.

CHRIS: What?

WYATT: He looks just like the demon that came in the middle of us vanquishing Sartorio.

HENRY: _(also looks at book)_ It is him.

KATIE: _(holding up her hands)_ Hold up._ (to Henry)_Your telling me we're after the same demon.

HENRY: _(to Katie)_ Looks like it. How's that for coincidence.

CHRIS: What's it say?

ANGELA: _(reading)"Viper demons. Viper demons are a race of low level demons, distant cousins of the snake demon. Although low level these demon possess poison lethal to human. The demon can be vanquished with a generic vanquishing potion provided the potion includes his poison."_

KATIE: Well how are we supposed to get that?

SANDRA: Your parents would have figured that part out quickly.

KATIE: Oh really, well since your so clued up, please enlighten us.

SANDRA: Well I don't kn…

KATIE: Uh huh that's what I thought.

CHRIS: I think I might have a idea.

_(Everyone turns to Chris who smiles.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. Sartorio and the Viper demon are standing in the middle of the cave, arguing.)**

VIPER: _(panicked)_ We should get out of here, now.

SARTORIO: No, they'll find us anyway.

VIPER: But they know how to vanquish both of us.

SARTORIO: Which we should be able to use to our advantage.

VIPER: How?

SARTORIO: They need your poison to vanquish you. So you should distract them and I'll go for the kill, but whatever you do don't use your poison on them. It'll work out perfectly.

VIPER: Yes, maybe for you.

SARTORIO: Watch your tongue. Don't forget I still have a potion to vanquish you. _(pauses and notices orbs appear behind the Viper)_Here they come, remember don't use your poison._ (shimmers out)_

_(As Sartorio shimmers disappear, the orbs deposit Wyatt, Angela, Henry, Chris and Katie.)_

WYATT: Hi there.

_(The Viper spins around)_

WYATT: _(looks around)_ Say uh, where's your friend?

VIPER: Nowhere you're going.

_(The Viper quickly creates a purple ball of energy, in both hands, and tosses it toward Wyatt and Katie. As the ball nears Wyatt he creates a energy ball. The ball makes contact with Wyatt's energy ball and creates ripples sending both Wyatt and Chris, next to him, sailing across the cave. Katie levitates out of the purple balls path and lands on her feet.)_

KATIE: Not this time, reptile boy.

_(She levitates towards him and lands a double kick on the Viper's chest. The Viper falls backwards. Katie levitates next to Angela.)_

KATIE: _(whispering)_ What do we do his not using his power?

ANGELA: I don't know, let's just distract him and hope he comes through.

KATIE: It really sucks relying on a demon.

ANGELA: Tell me about it.

_(The Viper regains his balance. Noticing this, Angela, charges forward and jumps up kicking the Viper in the gut with both feet. As her feet make contact she gasps and goes rigid, resulting in both her and the Viper fall. Wyatt, Henry, Chris and Katie join Angela, helping her up.)_

CHRIS: What did you see?

ANGELA: He's a distraction. Whatever you guys do don't vanquish Sartorio.

_(From the ground, the Viper sends small purple balls toward the group. Chris raises his arm deflecting the balls to the cave walls, causing a small earthquake. Behind the group Sartorio shimmers in and smiles. He raises his hand and conjures a fireball.)_

ANGELA: _(shouting)_ Wyatt, watch out!

_(Wyatt spins around as the fireball heads directly toward him. He quickly orbs out. Using the group's momentary distraction the Viper sends purple balls flying towards Katie and Chris. It makes contact and sends both flying against the cave wall, knocking them out. Wyatt orbs behind Sartorio and they enter in combat.)_

ANGELA: Henry, quick call for the vanquishing potion.

HENRY: What? We don't even have his poison yet.

ANGELA: Just call it and focus on one with poison.

_(Angela heads toward the Viper and starts assaulting him with punches and kicks. Henry closes his eyes.)_

HENRY: _(eyes closed and hand raised)_ Potion.

_(Orbs appear in Sartorio's cloak pocket and float towards Henry, depositing a potion in hi hand. Noticing this Angela double kicks the Viper. He falls backwards towards Henry, who smashes the potion on his back. The Viper starts convulsing and in a last attempt creates a purple cloud in his hand.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Demon!

_(The Viper orbs towards Sartorio, his claw making contact with Sartorio. A purple flare takes over the demon's body and slowly encloses him in a glowing violet ball that bursts. At that same moment Sartorio also bursts into small particles. Wyatt quickly hurries toward Chris and Katie and starts healing them. Angela and Henry join them.)_

ANGELA: _(worriedly)_ Are they okay?

WYATT: Yep, got here just in time.

_(Angela and Henry both sigh as Wyatt still heals Katie and Chris)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco's sunset are shown. Scene: Manor. Attic. Sandra is pacing back and forth as the kids orb in.)**

SANDRA: _(furiously)_ What took you so long? Do you still need the potion? I knew I should've gone with you.

KATIE: _(holding up her hands)_ Hold on woman, both demons have been successfully vanquished.

SANDRA: But how?

ANGELA: We used this ancient technique picked up by our parents.

_(Sandra looks confused and opens her mouth to speak but Henry interrupts her.)_

HENRY: It's called teamwork.

_(A slow smile appears on Sandra's face)_

SANDRA: I think I may have underestimated your talent. You all have clearly learned a lot.

CHRIS: Thanks. So what will you do now?

SANDRA: I'll have to notify the rest of my coven and start planning a funeral. Rest assured they will hear of your kindness. Blessed be.

_(Sandra turns around and heads out the attic. Katie walks over to the Book and closes it.)_

KATIE: Well guys, rest assured that hopefully we won't encounter such pissy innocents again.

_(Wyatt, Henry and Chris burst out, laughing as Angela stares open mouthed.)_

ANGELA: Mom let's you get away with too much, you know that?

KATIE: Sorry, it's just been a really long day.

CHRIS: Yep, for you and I both. Now I still have to go sit through wedding plans.

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Rather you then me.

KATIE: _(to Chris)_ You mind dropping us of?_ (gestures between herself and Angela)_

CHRIS: Sure.

HENRY: Hey, me three.

_(Henry, Angela, Katie and Chris all orb out as Wyatt walks over to the Book. A quick flash of worry is visible on his features but is soon replaced by a smile as he heads down stairs.)_

**END**

**A/N:** **I'm really desperate for reviews her guys cause my but is flapping in the wind here. I really need to know if you enjoy my writing and what I can do to improve my stories. Please. Please. Please.**


	5. The Grim Adventures of Halliwell

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X05 The Grim Adventures of Halliwells**

_Also Starring:_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Melinda Clarke as Oracle_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Special Guest:_

_Kaley Cuoco_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Football field. It's already dark out and a few guys are headed towards the locker room. Jennifer, in a very revealing outfit, runs toward one of the boys. She catches up with him.)**

JENNIFER: _(calls out)_ Hey Josh, I need to ask you something.

_(The boy, Josh, swiftly turns around, on his spot, and gives a wolf whistle.)_

JOSH: Me first. If I had scissors, would you let me free you from those tight restraints?

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ As heartfelt as that offer was, I think I'll pass.

JOSH: What, bad girl not playing by her old rules anymore?

JENNIFER: Maybe. Would you just please tell me where Greg is?

JOSH: No can do. I'm sorry but his over you.

_(Jennifer slowly nods her eyes slowly start watering.)_

JOSH: I know this is hard on you. If it helps it's hard on me too.

JENNIFER: _(annoyed) _What the hell are you talking about?

JOSH: I'm talking about the fact that you're causing me a major hard-on._ (smiles)_

JENNIFER: _(furiously)_ You know what? Go screw yourself.

_(Jennifer whips around and starts heading of the field.)_

JOSH: Sorry, not into that whole scene, but I'll happily do it to you if you want.

_(Tears slip from Jennifer's eyes. Cut to parking lot. Jennifer slowly heads to her red convertible, standing alone in the parking lot. She hears a creak, similar to that of a door opening, and stops. She searches her surroundings. Nothing. Jennifer starts walking again. She unlocks her car door. Just as she is about to climb in, another creak is heard. She stops again. She notices a dark figure in the between the large trees and quickly starts sprinting towards the science building. A cloaked figure starts running after her. She trips and falls to the floor. When she looks up she is alone in the parking lot. Suddenly bony, rotten hands starts wrapping around her neck, arms, legs and waist. She screams. A blue force emanates from her hands and wards off the hands with powerful force. She quickly heads to her car, starts it and zooms out of the parking lot.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. A cave is seen, unlike any other. In the center a large white podium is situated. A top the podium a dark outline of a five pointed star is visible, the points connecting with the edges of the podium. At the edges of the cave, dark pillars rise and meet at the top of the cave. A gray cocoon hangs from the pillars, surrounded in cobwebs. On the podium, small dark smoke starts to emerge. It swirls upwards and disappears. The cloaked figure from before is visible. A blue light emanates from behind the cloaked figure and it spins around, lifting its bony hands in defense. In the corner of the cave a female is seen. All of her features are hidden in the shadows.)**

FEMALE'S: Have you succeeded?

CLOAKED FIGURE: _(deep voice)_ Unfortunately n…

FEMALE: _(angrily)_ You failed, didn't you?

_(The cloaked figure doesn't respond.)_

FEMALE: _(shouting)_ Didn't you?

CLOAKED FIGURE: Yes, your majesty. The witch was stronger than I anticipated.

FEMALE: I'm not interested in your excuses. I want her dead.

_(A gush of wind sounds between the two figures)_

FEMALE: _(panicky)_ Get out of here. Now.

_(The cloaked figure hesitates)_

FEMALE: _(shouting)_ I said, now.

_(Dark smoke again appears from the podium. It encloses the figure and then travels upwards and through the ceiling.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. Henry and Tori are walking, hand-in-hand, past various students down the hall. Henry looks somewhat miserable but Tori does not notice.)**

TORI: So baby, where are we going tonight?

HENRY: _(startled)_ What do you mean?

TORI: Its Friday honey, you don't expect me to stay in do you?

HENRY: I'm sorry I-

TORI: Don't worry. I've thought about it and doesn't your cousin own that club P3 I think it is?

HENRY: _(hesitantly)_ Yeah, but-

TORI: Great, then you can totally get us in, right?

HENRY: Technically I-

TORI: Awesome. Pick me up and seven._ (starts walking off)_

HENRY: Tori I-

TORI: _(runs back)_ Almost forgot a few friends might be tagging along. You don't mind, do you?

_(Henry opens his mouth to answer.)_

TORI: Great

_(Tori wraps her arms around Henry's neck and kisses him furiously.)_

TORI: See you tonight, Sexy.

_(Tori starts running off again as Henry looks on dumbstruck. From behind him Melinda and Katie appear, smiling.)_

KATIE: That looked really painful.

_(Melinda laughs)_

HENRY: _(sarcastically)_ Ha ha. I can't stop laughing.

MELINDA: Sorry Henry, don't mind me.

_(All of them start walking to the school entrance.)_

KATIE: Yeah, nothing and I mean nothing can wipe that giddy smile off her face.

MELINDA: Hello, I'm standing right here.

KATIE: _(ignoring Melinda)_ But seriously Henry, it's obvious you're miserable with her. So why don't you just dump her?

HENRY: C'mon Katie, you know I suck at that.

KATIE: Then you better get ready for living hell and I don't mean that in a magical way.

HENRY: I guess I could try.

KATIE: Atta boy.

_(Cut to outside. Henry, Katie and Melinda exit the school and head down the steps.)_

HENRY: _(to Katie)_ So who's got captain happy over here_ (points to Melinda)_ so giddy?

MELINDA: Hey!

_(Katie and Henry laugh out loud.)_

KATIE: Short version. New meat, Joe, is totally sending all the right signals for our dear cousin over there.

MELINDA: You really think so? I mean how can you be sure he doesn't just wanna be friends?

KATIE: Are you kidding me?

_(Melinda remains silent and Henry and Katie laugh again.)_

KATIE: Mel, we have so much to teach you.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Angela is seated, cross-legged, on her double bed. In front of her lie a bunch of tarot cards some facing forward and others backward. In her hands a gold-brown stone is visible. She folds her hands in a praying motion, stone separating her palms. After a few moments she sighs and picks up her cell phone from her desk. She dials a number and a dial tone is heard.)**

VOICE ON PHONE: Hey Ladybug, how're you doing?

ANGELA: _(smiles widely)_ Hey aunt Billie, I'm great just getting settled in the new apartment.

BILLIE'S VOICE: Living the good life, I hope.

ANGELA: _(laughs)_ I'm not entirely certain about that.

BILLIE'S VOICE: Demons got you down.

ANGELA: I'm not sure.

BILLIE'S VOICE: Okay if you wanted me confused, congratulations.

ANGELA: _(laughing)_ I was wondering if me and Katie can maybe come by today.

BILLIE'S VOICE: Sure sweetie, anytime.

ANGELA: Great, see you later then, love you.

BILLIE'S VOICE: You too, doll.

_(Angela ends the call and smiles.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Underworld. Oracle's lair. The Oracle is seated on her stone slab, her hand hovering over her crystal ball and her eyes a misty white color. Her eyes return to normal and a wicked smile takes over her features.)**

ORACLE: To what do I owe this_ (pauses)_ charming visit?

_(Wyatt and Chris appear from the corner of the cave.)_

CHRIS: Word round the Underworld says you're our best bet at finding lost items.

WYATT: And it just so happens that we need to find something

CHRIS: But you knew that already, didn't you?

ORACLE: Naturally. So what makes you think I'll help you?

WYATT: Well for one, you're not that hard to vanquish.

ORACLE: _(smirks)_You know, it's that kind of attitude that get a lot of demons killed around me._(pauses and sighs)_I don't know where the Cerulean Heart is. It's protects itself from magic,_ (to Chris)_ but you already knew that, didn't you?

WYATT: _(hopelessly)_ Isn't there anyway for you to find it?

ORACLE: Believe me if I could find it, I would've taken over the Underworld by now.

_(Wyatt and Chris stare at each other hopelessly and then both orb out.)_

**(Scene:** **Paige's House. Kitchen. Skye, in waitressing outfit, is in the kitchen busy looking through the fridge. She spots the cheese and heads to the counter and starts making herself a sandwich.)**

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: Skye?

SKYE: No, Mike.

_(Hayley, with reading glasses on, comes running into the kitchen.)_

HAYLEY: Very funny. What are you doing home so early?

SKYE: I've been having these harsh headaches lately.

HAYLEY: _(worriedly)_ How are you feeling now?

SKYE: Better I think.

_(Hayley slowly nods then turns around and starts heading out.)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: Geese. Stop worrying so much.

HAYLEY: _(spins around)_ Excuse me?

SKYE: _(looking up from making sandwich)_ What?

HAYLEY: What did you just say?

SKYE: _(rolling her eyes)_ I didn't say anything.

HAYLEY: Yes, you did.

SKYE: No I didn't. (telepathically)Paranoid much?

HAYLEY: I'm so not paranoid._ (both twins suddenly pause)_Wait your lips didn't move just now, did it.

SKYE: That would be a no._ (telepathically)_Duh.

HAYLEY: Hey, I heard that.

SKYE: Okay, confused. What exactly is happening to us?

HAYLEY: I haven't a clue.

SKYE: You up for an orbing trip?

HAYLEY: I'm up for anything as long as it gets you out of my head.

_(Hayley grabs Skye's hand and they disappear in orbs.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer is in the attic, flipping the pages of the Book with one hand and holding her cell phone to her ear in the other. Ringing is heard, followed by a dial tone.)**

ANGELA: Hey, you've reached Ladybug's voicemail. You know the drill.

JENNIFER: _(frustrated)_ Angie, hey, please call me back when you get this._ (pauses)_ I've gotta bit of a demon problem and I don't wanna bother Wyatt since his searching for the Cerulean Heart. I haven't found him in the Book so I'm gonna go check at mom's Book at the house if you get this.

_(Jennifer heads to the door. On the floor a small shadow is visible. Halfway to the door Jennifer stops, midstep, and grabs a few potion vials from the table. She quickly heads out, the shadow following close behind. The twins orb in beside the Book and Hayley starts flipping.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Living Room. Katie is watching cartoons, a bag of potato chips in hand, when knocking is heard.)**

KATIE: _(with mouth full of chips)_ Who is it?

ANGELA: Take a wild guess.

_(Katie rolls her eyes and heads to the door, opening it.)_

KATIE: What's up?

ANGELA: Get your bag; we're heading to aunt Billie**.**

KATIE: _(gasps)_ Awesome. We can really get the demon lowdown, since I'm like the total cardboard cut out of her.

ANGELA: Yeah, you wish. I'm gonna go wait in the car.

_(Angela and Katie head in opposite directions.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Billie's House. Angela and Katie are at the door, ringing a bell. Footsteps are heard and the door opens revealing a smiling Billie.)**

BILLIE: _(happily)_ Hey, girls.

KATIE: _(envelopes Billie in hug)_ Hey aunt Billie, we missed you a lot.

BILLIE: _(wrapping Angela in hug)_ Same here, it's been to long.

ANGELA: Definitely.

BILLIE: Well c'mon in.

_(Billie starts heading in the house, followed by Angela and Katie.)_

BILLIE: You guys want something to drink?

ANGELA: Sure_ (pauses)_ Katie, I think I forgot my phone in the car, would you go get it?

_(Katie nods and heads out. Cut to Billie, who is pouring lemonade in glasses when Angela joins her.)_

BILLIE: So…

ANGELA: So?

BILLIE: _(scoffs)_ I wasn't born yesterday ladybug. Something is bothering you.

ANGELA: You know me so well.

BILLIE: Yeah, I know. So go on.

_(Angela is about to respond, but Katie interrupts.)_

KATIE: _(handing phone to Angela)_ Hey, Jennifer left you a message.

ANGELA: _(takes phone)_ Oh okay, I'll be right back.

_(Angela heads out and dials on her phone.)_

DIAL VOICE: You have one message left, to listen to message press o-

_(Angela interrupts the voice and presses one on her cell phone.)_

JENNIFER'S VOICE: Angie, hey, please call me back when you get this._ (pauses)_ I've gotta bit of a demon problem and I don't wanna bother Wyatt since his searching for the Cerulean Heart. I haven't found him in the Book so I'm gonna go check at Mom's Book at the condo if you need me.

_(Cut to Katie and Billie.)_

KATIE: So how do you know when a hand-grenade potion is done, exactly?

BILLIE: _(smiling)_ The liquid generally has to be emerald green.

_(Angela enters.)_

ANGELA: Hey, sorry to cut this short, but Jennifer needs us. She's got a demon problem.

BILLIE: _(worriedly)_ What kind?

ANGELA: She doesn't know, but she's at the house alone…_ (to Katie)_ so we better head over there.

BILLIE: Not without me, your not.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Hayley is still flipping through the Book of Shadows while Skye sits on the couch restless. Skye sighs loudly and heads over to the Book.)**

SKYE: _(walking to Book)_ That's it, my turn.

HAYLEY: _(turns bookstand around so it faces Skye)_ I'm telling you your not gonna find anything.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ I'm feeling lucky… well at least luckier than you.

HAYLEY: _(frustratingly)_ Would you please stop with the mental insults here. You're starting to give me a headache as well.

SKYE: _(flipping pages)_ Sorry, it's not like I can control it._ (pauses flipping)_Do you really think it's a demon that's causing this?

HAYLEY: Yeah, I mean what else could it be?

_(Skye seems to think for a moment then her face brightens and she starts flipping the pages of the Book, stopping just a few minutes after.)_

SKYE: How about this?

HAYLEY: _(looking over Skye's shoulder)_ Telepathy?

SKYE: Yeah, maybe it's a power advancement.

HAYLEY: _(doubtfully)_ I'm not entirely hooked. The Book says powers are to grow but telepathy doesn't have anything to do with orbing or astral projection.

SKYE: Let's ask mom._ (excitedly)_I just know I'm right about this.

HAYLEY: Yeah, let's just check first before you get your hopes up.

_(Hayley starts walking out and Skye follows.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Spoil sport.

HAYLEY: _(turning around)_ I heard that.

_(Skye smiles innocently back.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Bedroom. Jennifer is rifling through one of the drawers and pulls out a small book. She heads out the bedroom and starts flipping the Book. A few feet behind her, dark smoke starts to emerge from the shadow. The cloaked figure appears. He slowly closes in on Jennifer. He slowly lifts his bony hand upwards.)**

BILLIE_ (o/s)_: _(shouting)_ Jennifer, watch out.

_(Jennifer quickly twists around and screams, falling backwards. The cloaked figure lunges forward but then suddenly flies backwards. At the door Billie, with her arm outstretched, Angela and Katie are seen. Angela quickly runs towards Jennifer, helping her up. The cloaked figure floats up. Dark, swirling winds engulf him, then heads toward Jennifer and Angela. Not acting quick enough, Jennifer and Angela are hurled towards Billie and Katie, knocking Billie down. The wind dissipates and a dark sphere is hurled from his hand towards Katie. Katie attempts to levitate but the sphere knocks her down. The cloaked figure floats towards Billie, Jennifer and Angela. He creates another dark sphere and hurls it towards them. The sphere is blocked by blue energy. Jennifer rises and the blue energy flashes between the cloaked figure, herself, Billie and Angela. The cloaked figure hovers backward and smoke engulfs him.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Billie's House. Living Room. Grey smoke arises from the floor, dissipates and reveals Billie, Angela, Jennifer and Katie in her arms. Billie runs out of the room while Angela and Jennifer lay Katie down on the couch.)**

JENNIFER: Is she okay?

ANGELA: Yeah, she's still breathing.

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Thank God.

_(Billie comes running back in with a small book in one hand and a small jar in the other.)_

BILLIE: Here you go…_ (hands jar to Angela)_ rub that on her forehead, it's a herbal ointment.

_(Billie takes a seat and starts flipping through her book. Angela applies the ointment to Katie's forehead.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Billie)_ What are you looking for, aunt Billie?

BILLIE: Your mom may not have come across a demon like that before but as you guys know, I was quite the rebel. I'm not sure but I've come across him befo…_ (stops flipping) _Ah hah. Here we go._ (reading)"Grims. A powerful race of shadow demons. They bend shadows to their will, duplicate" yada yada yada… Ah here," defeat them with their natural enemy."_

JENNIFER: Easy, light.

_(A groan is heard as Katie becomes conscious.)_

KATIE: Why am I always the one getting hit?

ANGELA: Lucky number three.

KATIE: So catch me up.

JENNIFER: Powerful shadow demon… duplicate, bend shadow… defeat with light.

KATIE: And how are we gonna get that, call me crazy but I seriously doubt this demon's willing to go to the beach with us.

BILLIE: I could make a spell.

ANGELA: Yes, but that still doesn't help us find him.

JENNIFER: I'll find him-

_(The others stare at Jennifer waiting for her to complete her sentence.)_

JENNIFER: Or rather he'll find me. I can't explain it but I think this demon is specifically targeting me.

BILLIE: Why would he do that?

JENNIFER: I don't know but c'mon think about it, he hasn't attacked anybody else.

KATIE: Cool girl, speaks truth.

BILLIE: I'll go start a spell and potion._ (starts heading out)_

KATIE: Wait up._ (runs after Billie)_

ANGELA: _(concerned)_ What's wrong?

JENNIFER: I don't know, I just have this creepy feeling. Like something bad is gonna happen and I can't stop it.

ANGELA: Yeah, I know what you mean.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Bianca sitting against the bed rest, reading. Chris orbs in.)**

CHRIS: Hey, beautiful

_(Chris moves beside her and kisses her on the cheek.)_

BIANCA: Hey, where were you? I was getting worried.

CHRIS: Went to see an Oracle.

BIANCA: Find out anything new?

CHRIS: Nada, but let's not talk about magic problems. Have you decided on bridesmaids yet?

BIANCA: I can't decide.

CHRIS: Well you better decide quickly if you wanna become Mrs. Chris Halliwell._ (starts kissing Bianca's neck then pauses)_You do still wanna become Mrs. Chris Halliwell, right?

BIANCA: _(smiling mischievously)_ I don't know. To be honest you've been spending so much time in the Underworld lately, I've forgotten why I said yes.

CHRIS: _(smiling)_ So you wanna little reminder?

BIANCA: _(nods)_ If sex is the food of marriage, play on.

**(Scene: Billie's House. Living room. Jennifer is pacing back and forth. She pauses. A small shadow appears behind her. Dark smoke rises as the Grim appears. It slowly moves in on Jennifer.)**

JENNIFER: What's up with the slow creeping thing? We're not in a B-rated thriller.

_(She twists and backhands the demon, who stumbles backwards. White lights surround Jennifer and when they disappear, Katie is visible.)_

KATIE: It's called fantasy.

_(As the Grim regains balance, Katie levitates forward, landing a kick in his chest. The Grim falls backward and crashes into a cabinet. Billie, Angela and Jennifer come running into the living room. The grim dissolves in smoke and suddenly bony hands start grabbing each girl by their legs. While each of them struggle, Billie waves her hand sending Jennifer flying on the couch.)_

BILLIE: _(shouting)_ Drink the potion, hurry.

_(Jennifer pulls a vial from her pocket and swallows the green fluid inside.)_

JENNIFER: This may hurt a bit guys.

_(Jennifer places her hand on the floor and a blue force field emanates from it. The force field grows and heads towards the bony hands. It makes contact making the hands dissolve and dismounts Billie, Katie and Angela.)_

KATIE: Since when did vanquishing demons become so painful?

JENNIFER: Warned you.

_(The Grim appears behind the couch. Jennifer spins around but doesn't defend.)_

JENNIFER: Anytime now guys.

BILLIE, KATIE, ANGELA: _(chanting) "Power of Jennifer rise_

_Find the shadow that seeks and hides_

_Take him forth now with the light_

_So he may find eternal night" _

_(As the girls chant a second time, Jennifer creates a huge force field that incases the Grim. The blue force field shines a blinding light and burns the cloak, revealing a rotten skeleton and engulfing it with light. The light disappears. The girls are left awe struck in the room.)_

KATIE: You know, times like these I really hate my levitation power.

ANGELA: At least you can do something with it.

_(As Angela utters these words, Billie looks at her curiously.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco, at night, are shown. Scene: Billie's House. Living Room. Billie and Angela are seated on the couch, both with coffee in hand. Billie faces Angela.)**

BILLIE: So, now that we're alone….

ANGELA: Now that we're alone…

BILLIE: Ladybug, you're talking to a teacher here. I know something's been bugging you.

ANGELA: Am I that transparent?

BILLIE: No, but dealing with magic school students everyday definitely makes you learn a thing or two.

ANGELA: Tired already, huh?

BILLIE: Changing subject.

ANGELA: Okay, I got this major huge premonition a while ago and I can't stop thinking about it. My whole life lately has been revolving around it. I've been completely-

BILLIE: Obsessed. Trust me I've been there. When I was searching for Christy everything around me was just put on hold and I'm not gonna lie, I made some huge mistakes because of it. I don't want that for you too. You need to live your life. Your mom always told me everything happens for a reason, which means there's a reason why you got this premonition. It may be good_ (pauses)_ or bad but remember if you're meant to stop it you will. I believe that.

ANGELA:_ (teary-eyed)_ I hope so.

BILLIE: _(curiously) _Care to elaborate on the "major huge premonition"?

ANGELA: Not really, no.

BILLIE: _(smiles)_ Yah I didn't think so.

ANGELA: _(bursts out laughing and hugs Billie)_ Thanks, aunt Billie.

BILLIE: Don't mention it sweetie. I'm always here for you and your sisters. I owe a lot to your mom, Piper and Paige and I will always be grateful for them. I hope they know that.

ANGELA: Well, considering my mom's an empath, I'm thinking totally.

_(Both Billie and Angela burst out laughing.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Living Room. Jennifer and Katie are cleaning up the mess the demon made when a knock is heard. Katie and Jennifer both answer the door revealing the twins, extremely excited, outside.)**

SKYE: Guess who's got a new power.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ What?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Real subtle.

SKYE: _(to Hayley)_ Okay, that's gonna get annoying.

HAYLEY: You're telling me.

KATIE: Hello, lost.

SKYE: We have telepathy.

JENNIFER: What, both of you?

SKYE: Yeah, mom had this long explanation of why which I really rather would not get into again but short version-

HAYLEY: We've been drifting apart and since we are twins our emotions created this connection between us.

KATIE: In English.

SKYE: We can only communicate telepathically with each other. What can I say it's a twin thing, but still pretty cool, huh?

KATIE: Yeah, not that much anymore.

_(Skye shoves Katie.)_

SKYE: Shut up, at least I got a new power.

_(Skye and Hayley start heading to the couch and Katie and Jennifer follow.)_

KATIE: Oh you did not just go there.

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. The cave from before is seen. This time a top the white podium a young Asian man is seen. The outline of the woman from before is seen in the shadow.)**

YOUNG MAN: You've acted irresponsibly, haven't I taught you anything.

WOMAN: I'm sorry Aero, I couldn't help it. I despise her.

AERO: That may be but that doesn't change the fact that we might need her… that we may need all of them.

WOMAN: I understand. It won't happen again.

AERO: Always remember…_ (looking up towards cocoon)_ bringing back him is what we all want.

WOMAN: And once we bring him back…_ (steps out of shadows revealing herself as Courtney)_ the Underworld will bow before us._ (smiles wickedly)_

**END**


	6. Sparks of Telepathy

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X06 Sparks of Telepathy**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Adam Tuominen as Jake_

_Kristine Sutherland as Tabitha_

_Special Guest:_

_Alyssa Milano_

_Musical Guest:_

_La Roux_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Henry's room. Henry is busy typing on his computer when suddenly Skye bursts in the room. Henry quickly closes the document.)**

SKYE: Please, just kill me now.

HENRY: What's wrong?

SKYE: What's wrong?_ (Laughs sarcastically)_What's not wrong? Do you have any idea how it feels to have a crazy sister in your head the hold time?

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: _(shouting)_ I heard that!

SKYE: Did I just say that telepathically?

_(Henry shrugs his shoulders.)_

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Actually, no you didn't but if you haven't noticed sound tends to travel in this house.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Would you just get out of my head?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Make me, oh wait, you can't.

_(Skye screams and Henry winces.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ You know what? Now I can complain to you anywhere, anytime, like now. I hate that blue top you're wearing today, can you say disgusting?

SKYE: _(shouting)_ I don't hear you! La la la la la la la la!

HENRY: That's it; please just get out before I go bonkers

SKYE: _(angrily)_ Fine. If that's what you want_ (starts walking angrily to the door)_

HENRY: Skye, don't be like that. You're acting real immature.

SKYE: _(turning around)_ Immature huh? Oh I'll show you immature.

_(Skye starts screaming loudly. Cut across town to Halliwell's. A girl in her late teens, Tess, is seen walking past Halliwell's. She is wearing punk clothing and a small red mark is visible on her left cheek. She pauses and enters Halliwell. Cut to inside. The restaurant is fairly empty, with only a few people occupying the seats at the bar. Tess spots a plate of leftover spaghetti at an empty table and above it a fire sprinkler. She places her middle- and index finger on the floor. From her fingertips electrical energy emanates and jumps across the floor and slowly starts focusing on a wooden chair. Smoke rises from the chair and the fire sprinklers detect it. The sprinklers are set off and water sprouts all over the room. The room's occupants start bustling to get out and Tess heads into the building, unnoticeably. She grabs the plate of spaghetti and heads out through the back exit. She enters an alley, checks both sides and then runs left down the alley.) _

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: P3. Counter. Wyatt is seated on the counter a phone to his ear as Jennifer and Angela walk in.)**

WYATT: Uh huh, okay the equipment will be set up by then. No problem.

_(Wyatt ends the phone call, looking extremely hyper.)_

JENNIFER: Either his finally got a girl or his won the lottery. Ooo which will it be?

ANGELA: Well I hope it's the lottery choice that way I get something out of it.

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Ha-ha, I finally got a band to play tonight. So will I see you guys?

ANGELA: Depends…

WYATT: On?

JENNIFER: Who's playing?

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Well you guys will just have to wait and see.

JENNIFER: Aawh, c'mon Wyatt.

_(Both Angela and Jennifer make puppy dog eyes.)_

WYATT: Nice try but that stopped working when I turned fifteen.

JENNIFER: That's fine I gotta head out anyway.

ANGELA: _(curiously)_ Where to?

JENNIFER: Mom.

ANGELA: Oh it's your turn today huh?

_(Jennifer nods sadly.)_

WYATT: What's up?

JENNIFER: Mom's on one of her bonding hits again. Pray for me.

_(Jennifer starts heading out.)_

WYATT: _(holds up a clenched fist)_ May the force be with you

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Bianca, phone in hand, is seated at the dining table and Chris walks in with two mugs of coffee.)**

BIANCA: Uh huh, uh huh, okay Jackie._ (sighs loudly)_

CHRIS: What was that all about?

BIANCA: Oh the usual pain-in-the-but boss, if I lose my job cause I'm spending all my time planning this wedding it'll be on your head.

CHRIS: _(hands coffee to Bianca)_ Maybe this'll help.

BIANCA: Is this something I can expect every morning from now on?

CHRIS: _(smiling)_ If you play your cards right?

BIANCA: Oh really? So do tell, what type of cards are you referring to?

CHRIS: Keeping me happy in bed.

BIANCA:_ (scoffs)_ You wish._ (shoves Chris playfully)_So have you thought about what you're gonna do after the big day?

CHRIS: You mean about a job? No, not yet. Everything's just been really hectic but don't worry after the wedding the job hunt train will take off full steam.

BIANCA: It better cause your not gonna smooch of me.

CHRIS: Oh really, not even a little bit?

_(Chris starts kissing Bianca's neck.)_

BIANCA: You bet your whitelighter but.

_(Chris feverishly starts tickling Bianca's sides and she bursts out laughing.)_

BIANCA: _(between laughter)_ Chris, stop it. I mean it.

CHRIS: What's the magic word?

BIANCA: Jeepers, Piper.

CHRIS: What?

_(Chris spins around, facing the entrance, quickly but no one is seen. Bianca breaks loose from his grip and starts sprinting upstairs. Chris, catching on, instantly heads after her.)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Hayley is at the bar counter busy writing. On closer inspection she is making notes from a book entitled "Teachers Degree".)**

SKYE_ (o/s): (telepathically)_ Am I annoying you yet?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Would please stay out of my head for ten measly minutes? I'm working.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Well maybe now you'll think twice before using your powers to annoy me.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ It's not like I can control my power.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Well same here.

_(A tall chef steps out of the kitchen and heads towards Hayley.)_

CHEF: Hayley, could you take out the trash please?

HAYLEY:_ (looks up)_ Sure Josh, no problem.

_(Josh nods and heads back to the kitchen. Hayley stands up and goes to pick up the trash bags. Cut to outside. Hayley steps out of the restaurant and closes the door with her foot. She heads over to the dumpsters and opens it. Just as she is about to dump the trash she hears the backdoor slam and turns around, coming face to face with Tess, who has a large plate with chicken hand.)_

HAYLEY: _(holding up hands with trash bags)_ Whoa there lady, where do you think you're going with that.

_(Tess pushes Hayley backwards. Hayley lands on her but and the trash bags slip from her hand. Tess starts darting up the alley.)_

HAYLEY: Bitch

_(Hayley starts running after Tess. Tess notices and holds up one hand creating an electrical ball. Tess outstretches her hand and sends a bolt of electricity towards Hayley.)_

HAYLEY: What the-

_(Hayley dodges the electric bolt and disappears in a flurry of orbs. She reappears before Tess, who looks shocked.) _

HAYLEY: Going somewhere?

_(Tess creates another electric bolt and it makes contact with Hayley electrocuting her. Hayley falls to the ground hard.)_

TESS: Sorry but you made me hurt you.

_(Tess starts sprinting out the alley as Hayley struggles to get up.)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Hayley, what's wrong? What happened?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Huh? _(starts heading to the dumpsters)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ You kept asking, actually screaming, for help which by the way caused me serious brain trauma.

_(Hayley nears the dumpsters and sees the trash lying everywhere.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Sorry but you can nag about that later, we have magical trouble…_ (picks up trash)_…messy magical trouble.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. The twins orb in, beside each other, at the Book of Shadows. Hayley instantly starts sifting through the Book.)**

SKYE: What are you looking for anyway; by the sound of things you definitely didn't fight a demon.

HAYLEY: How do you know?

SKYE: Hello, girl stealing foodand saying sorry _(telepathically)_ Boy you must've taken a hard knock.

HAYLEY: Mom so needs to quicken the pace on teaching us how to control our new power so I can block you out of my head. Otherwise I might just have an aneurism.

SKYE: Who says you'll be able to block me. Mom said that with our power we could learn to block other people from penetrating our mind.

HAYLEY: _(frustrated)_ Whatever okay? Let's just focus on this girl.

SKYE: Gladly and since you're the genius, what do we do?

HAYLEY: _(stiffly)_ I think I should go back to Halliwell's and go from there. You stay here and try to figure out a potion or something.

SKYE: For what?

HAYLEY: To strip her powers I don't know. You figure it out.

SKYE: Should I call Henry?

HAYLEY: Yeah that'd be great.

_(Hayley orbs out and Skye withdraws her cell phone from her back pocket. She dials Henry's number.)_

**(Cut across town to Bayside Mall. Food Court. Melinda, Joe and Katie are sitting at a round table.** **Melinda and Joe keep sneaking glance at each other while Katie stares at them, trying to contain her laughter.)**

KATIE: So Joe, what school did you attend, you know before Bayview High?

JOE: _(nervously)_I was sorta home-schooled.

KATIE: _(smiling) _Nice, never having to go to school sounds like heaven.

JOE: It's not all it's cracked up to be.

MELINDA: Cause you don't get a chance to interact with others?

JOE: Yeah, how'd you know?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Just had a feeling.

KATIE: Mel always used to be kinda a loner. It took me and Henry ages to crack open her shell. I remember she even locked herself in the bathroom when she had to sleepover.

MELINDA: Katie.

KATIE: Huh?_ (mouthing)_Sorry.

MELINDA: _(to Katie)_ So what were you doing here again?

KATIE: Henry needed my help.

JOE: Henry, that's your other cousin, right?

MELINDA: Yeah…help with what?

KATIE: I believe his precise words were "Tori is suffocating me".

_(Joe snorts and both Melinda and Katie look at him.)_

JOE: Sorry, I just know the feeling. Tori is in my homeroom.

KATIE: So I better go, leave you guys to chat.

_(Katie walks off.)_

MELINDA: Sorry about that.

JOE: About what?

MELINDA: I know she can be a bit annoying sometimes but it grows on you.

JOE: I have no doubt about that if she's friends with you she must be pretty great.

MELINDA: Who's to say I don't have poor judgment?

JOE: Well, you came here with me, didn't you?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Somebody's confident.

JOE: I like to call it wishful thinking.

MELINDA: Oh really, I could use some of that wishful thinking.

JOE: For?

MELINDA: The school play is in a few months and I'm thinking of auditioning.

JOE: Really? You should totally go for it.

MELINDA: You really think I should?

JOE: You never know until you try, right?

_(Melinda smiles towards Joe. Cut to_ _Roscoe's Music store. Various different musical instruments are occupying the store. Henry is inside, behind the counter; tuning a guitar, with Tori in front of the counter.)_

HENRY: I'm sorry Tori; I just can't afford it right now.

TORI: It's just small pair of shoes it's not like I'm asking you to buy the whole of England.

HENRY: With that price you might as well.

_(Katie steps into the music store.)_

TORI: Ughh! I hate when you get all financial on me.

KATIE: Well not all of us can spend money exactly the way you do.

TORI: _(sighs)_ Look what the cat dragged in.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ It's nice to see you to Tori.

TORI: If you don't mind we're kinda in the middle of a conversation here.

KATIE: Actually, I do cause I just saw this amazing sale on the second floor.

TORI: What?

KATIE: Yep, it's handbags galore.

TORI: _(stuttering) _I'll see you later Henry.

_(Tori sprints out of the store.)_

HENRY: Took you long enough.

KATIE: Sorry I ran into Mel.

HENRY: I just can't believe she fell for that either she's blonder than I thought or just plain gullible.

KATIE: My guess is the latter.

_(Suddenly a ringing sound is heard and Henry picks up the store's phone.)_

HENRY: You've reached Roscoe's how may I help?

SKYE_ (o/s)_: Henry, when does your shift end? We have trouble.

HENRY: In half an hour but Katie's with me I'm sure she can come right away.

SKYE_ (o/s)_: Great thanks bro.

KATIE: Demon?

_(Henry nods)_

KATIE: See ya!

_(Katie sprints out the store, leaving Henry alone to tune the guitar.)_

**(Cut across town. Scene: Apartment building. The room is dimly lit with all the curtains closed. A woman is seated on the couch, stiffly, staring at the television and smoking. The door to the apartment opens and Tess, with the food, walks in.)**

WOMAN: _(angrily)_ You're late.

TESS: _(nervously)_ Sorry aunt Tabitha, I had trouble. A whitelighter tried to stop me

TABITHA: _(grunts)_ Whitelighters, what a sorry excuse for guardian angels. Nevertheless you have too be punished._ (nears cigarette to lips and inhales) _

TESS: _(afraid)_ But aunt T-

TABITHA: I want you to go steal money somewhere, anywhere I don't care. We have to pay rent and I'm sure as hell not living on the street.

TESS: _(pleadingly)_ Aunt Tabitha please don't make me do this.

TABITHA: _(holds up hand with cigarette)_ Enough. You will get the money and you'll get it fast.

TESS: _(teary-eyed)_ Aunt Tabitha please-

TABITHA: _(clenches fingers)_ Sshh, don't speak_ (Tess immediately stops talking against her will)_ Now go!

_(Tess nods stiffly against her will and heads out the apartment, leaving Tabitha smirking.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Alleyway. Hayley is seen in the alleyway from before. She's busy searching for clues.)**

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Hey, Hayley? Can you hear me?

_(Hayley rolls her eyes.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Off course.

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ I wasn't sure it would work since I really tried.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ So what's the sitch?

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Well Henry's still at work but I got Katie here with me and we're done with the potion, have you found something?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Zilch. I'm gonna check one more time and then join you guys maybe we can come up with a spell or something. You guys should set up the crystal cage just in case.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Will do.

_(Hayley heads to the back entrance of Halliwell's and just as she is about to enter a sound is heard further down the alley. Hayley quickly heads behind the dumpster, hiding herself. She notices Tess cautiously head to the backdoor. Tess nears her hand to the door handle.)_

HAYLEY: _(revealing herself behind the dumpster)_ Hey there, miss me.

_(Tess quickly spins around. Tess' eyes widen.)_

TESS: Listen lady, I let you get away last time don't make me regret it.

HAYLEY: Was that a threat

TESS: Whatever you want it to be.

HAYLEY: Well you should know. I don't respond well to people that threaten me.

_(Tess creates a ball of electricity in her right hand and Hayley lunges forward, grabbing her hand. The electric bolt is sent towards the dumpster blasting it.)_

TESS: Let go of me.

HAYLEY: Gladly.

_(Hayley starts orbing out, teleporting Tess with her.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie is seated on the couch, leafing through the book, with one crystal in her hand, while Skye is busy bottling a potion. Hayley and Tess orb in. Hayley pushes Tess to the ground as both Skye and Katie look up.)**

HAYLEY: Skye the potion!

_(Skye hurls the potion in her hand at Tess' feet. White smoke rises. Tess raises her hand and a bolt of electricity knocks Hayley across the floor. Katie quickly gets on her feet and places the crystal on the floor, creating a crystal cage. Tess sends an electricity bolt at Hayley but it makes contact with the cage causing a small explosion.)_

TESS: Let me out of here.

SKYE: _(standing up and walking towards Hayley)_ I think it's safe to say my potion didn't work.

HAYLEY: _(annoyed)_ No shit Sherlock. Didn't you check the Book?

SKYE: I thought I could up with something by myself.

KATIE: Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your sister bonding thing but don't you think we have bigger problems.

HAYLEY:_ (sighs)_ Right, so we'll check the book for power-stripping potion and boom goes the dynamite.

_(Katie returns to looking through the Book.)_

TESS: _(angrily)_ Hey wait a minute. You can't strip my powers. I'm not evil it's not fair.

HAYLEY: You're not evil but you clearly have no qualms about hurting people.

TESS: I can't help it.

HAYLEY: Yeah right, I'll act as if I believe you and ask why not?

TESS: I can't tell you.

HAYLEY: _(faux shocked)_ Wow I never would've guessed.

TESS: Ughh it's like talking to brick wall.

_(Skye lets out a small smirk. Hayley turns to her.)_

SKYE: _(innocently)_ What? When you're right you're right.

HAYLEY: I think you've got me confused with someone else that looks just like me.

_(The twins start arguing as Katie rolls her eyes continuing searching the Book.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Phoebe and Jennifer enter the house, both with tons of groceries in hand. Both head to the kitchen and start unpacking groceries.)**

JENNIFER: Geeze mom, don't you think this is overkill half of these stuff isn't even gonna be used.

PHOEBE: We'll see about that. From now I'm cutting the fast food intake of this family, between you and me your father needs it.

JENNIFER: _(laughs)_ Mom!

_(Phoebe starts giggling and Jennifer also.)_

JENNIFER: _(stops laughing)_ You guys love each other a lot, huh?

PHOEBE: _(nods)_ Marrying him was the best decision I've ever made.

JENNIFER: What's it feel like? Being in love with someone I mean.

_(Phoebe stops unpacking and after a minute so does Jennifer.)_

PHOEBE: Well honey I can't really explain it but you've felt it before.

JENNIFER: Really? Cause I'm drawing up a blank.

PHOEBE: Sure you have. Remember your first year of high school when you fell for one of Angela's friends and you came back home and couldn't stop talking about him.

_(Jennifer smiles)_

JENNIFER: Sometimes I'm just not sure anymore. It feels like I've been living in an emotionless ball and now I can't even distinguish between my feelings anymore.

PHOEBE: Oh that's not true. Obviously you must be feeling something for this person, who I don't know, otherwise you wouldn't even be thinking about it.

JENNIFER: How did you know there's a guy?

PHOEBE: Psychology master, remember? Plus Katie may have mentioned him.

JENNIFER: I'm gonna kill that girl.

_(Both laugh and return to unpacking.)_

JENNIFER: So what do I do? He hates me now.

PHOEBE: Just try to make amends and maybe just start by being friends. That's always a good start.

_(Jennifer nods as she and her mom unpacks the rest of the bags.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Skye is sitting at the couch mad while Hayley is feverishly flipping through the Book. Katie is busy with a potion and Tess is sitting in a fetal position inside the crystal cage.)**

TESS: Listen I don't know who you are?

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Well I'm Skye_ (points to Hayley)_ that's my grumpy sister Hayley and_ (points to Katie)_ that one is our niece Katie. What's your name?

TESS: Tess. _(irritated)_But that wasn't my point. If you don't let me go you could get hurt.

SKYE: How?

HAYLEY: Skye, I don't think it's a good idea to be chummy with the go-getting thief.

TESS: _(sighs)_ You just don't get it

HAYLEY: Well why don't you explain it to me.

TESS: I can't.

_(Shift to Tabitha. Tabitha's eyes are closed and she hears the conversation between Tess and the twins. Tabitha opens her eyes, looking livid. Cut to Attic.)_

TESS: Are you always such a bitch?

HAYLEY: Did that seriously come from the girl that knocked me on the ass.

TESS: Do you have a death wish, cause that's what you're gonna get if you don't let me out off here.

HAYLEY: Oh really and from who? You?

TABITHA (o/s): No, me.

_(Everyone turns to see Tabitha behind Hayley. Tabitha closes her eyes and suddenly Skye and Hayley fall to the ground, their hands clutched to their ears as they hear a piercing sound. Katie walks over to the crystal cage and removes a crystal.)_

TABITHA: _(to Tess)_ Come.

_(Tess obediently moves towards Tabitha, taking her hand. Hayley unnoticeably crawls toward them and grabs Tess' leg just as Tabitha throws a potion to the ground. Grey smoke swallows all three of them and when it disappears they're gone. Henry steps into the attic as Skye stands up from her position on the floor and Katie snaps out of her daze. _

HENRY: _(noticing crystals)_ Oh oh.

WYATT_ (o/s)_: What happened?

_(Cut to P3 parking lot. A blown amp is lying on the floor with two bartenders beside it.)_

BARTENDER #1: Somebody was slacking of.

BARTENDER #2: Wait, are you blaming me?

WYATT: _(angrily)_ Enough! Start getting the other equipment out. I'll get an amp at Roscoe's.

_(Wyatt starts walking off but then stops and turns around.)_

WYATT: In case you wondered, this is coming out of your paychecks.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Chris and Bianca are lying in bed, facing each other.)**

BIANCA: You sure you're ready for this? There's still time to back out you know.

CHRIS: And why on earth would I possibly want to do that?

BIANCA: Yeah, your right I mean look at me.

_(Bianca and Chris both start laughing and afterwards kissing. Bianca slowly pulls away.)_

BIANCA: But seriously, you marry me and you're tied to everything remotely related to the Phoenix witch line and I can tell you now it's gonna be messy.

CHRIS: Bianca, stop. Everybody and I mean everybody has their pros and cons and cons aren't gonna change how I feel about you.

BIANCA: You sure about that?

CHRIS: I am way sure about it.

_(Chris starts kissing Bianca again but soon after stops.)_

BIANCA: _(worriedly)_ Something wrong?

CHRIS: I don't know. Henry's calling sounds serious._ (gives Bianca a quick kiss)_I'll meet you at the club.

_(Cut to Manor. Katie, Skye and Henry are standing beside each other, each one looking anxious. Chris orbs in.)_

HENRY: Hey, what took so long?

CHRIS: Sorry I was…in bed. What's wrong?

SKYE: Hayley got herself in the lion's den that's what's wrong.

KATIE: Yeah we need a lift.

CHRIS: Well do you know how to vanquish these demons, or is it warlocks?

KATIE: Neither. It's crazy witches and no we're just gonna wing it.

_(Chris hesitates.)_

SKYE: Chris we gotta go, Hayley could be dead.

CHRIS: _(sighs)_ Fine, but if we get the chance, we get her and get out I hate going after anything unprepared.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Hayley and Tess are situated in a crystal cage. Tabitha is busy bustling around the room.)**

TABITHA: _(angrily)_ You stay here while get rid of our money problem since you can't do anything right.

TESS: _(sadly)_ I'm sorry aunt-

TABITHA: _(grabs a potion)_ Don't bother. I'm going now so don't even try to get out. Remember I can hear your every move.

_(Tabitha slams the potion on the ground and she disappears in grey smoke.)_

HAYLEY: So what's up with aunt loony?

TESS: She not loony, she's just…crazed

_(Hayley starts laughing and Tess cracks a smile.)_

TESS: _(seriously)_ She wasn't always like this. She was a great aunt, probably why I ended up with her after my mom died.

HAYLEY: I'm sorry.

TESS: It's okay; it was a really long time ago, colon cancer.

HAYLEY: So what went wrong?

TESS: Aunt Tabitha's husband was human and during a demonic crossfire got himself killed. Aunt Tabbie wasn't the same after that. She quit her job, never went out. Life just seemed to stop for her.

HAYLEY: And that's why she's been using you to steal stuff? How does she do it anyway?

TESS: She's an extremely strong telepath. She can use other's power, plant thoughts and everything that goes along with it.

HAYLEY: _(sincerely)_ I'm really sorry for being such a bitch.

TESS: _(smiling)_ It's okay. We kinda have that in common.

_(Chris, Skye, Henry and Katie orb in.)_

HAYLEY: Guys quick, get us out of here.

_(Skye quickly removes a crystal from the crystal cage and Hayley and Tess make their way to Chris.)_

TABITHA: Where do you think you're going_ (raises arm sending Chris, Skye, Katie and Henry flying to the corner of the room.) _Tess, you know what to do.

HAYLEY: No, Tess don't.

_(Tess obediently raises her arms sending electrical currents around the children, trapping them in an electrical field. Hayley runs toward Hayley.)_

HAYLEY: Tess, fight her. I know you can beat her.

TABITHA: _(angrily)_ Enough! _(raises her hand, levitating Hayley towards her and closes her eyes.)_What's wrong?

HAYLEY: Didn't expect to go up against another telepath did you?

TABITHA: _(sneers)_ Doesn't matter anyway.

_(Tabitha raises her hand and a knife floats into it. She slowly nears Hayley. Just as she is about to strike a scream is heard followed by a lightning bolt making direct contact with Tabitha chest. Tabitha falls backward, dead. Across the room Tess is seen arms outstretched and tears in her eyes. Hayley falls to the ground and Skye quickly hurries toward her, helping her up. The others struggle up nearing both Hayley and Tess.) _

**(Stock shots of San Francisco at night are shown Scene: P3. The whole club is crowded. In one of the booths at the back of the club Jennifer, Wyatt, Skye, Chris and Bianca are seated. Henry, Katie and Melinda walk up to them.)**

CHRIS: What the heck are you guys doing here? Do you want this place to shut down?

KATIE: Oh lighten up Chris, Wyatt invited us.

_(Chris looks sternly at Wyatt.)_

WYATT: What? It's the first band I've booked can't I be a little excited.

BIANCA: Yeah, give Wyatt a break, your not turning into an old geezer already, are you?

_(Everyone bursts out laughing.)_

CHRIS: I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Yeah, cause if you don't, you're not getting any.

_(Everyone laughs again as Chris gives Jennifer the evil eye.)_

MELINDA: _(to Skye)_ Where's Hayley?

SKYE: She went to help Tess settle in at magic school.

KATIE: She's really tight with her, huh? I hope I don't ever have that type of experience with an innocent.

JENNIFER: Speaking of, where's Angie?

KATIE: What's that have to do with-

_(Angela and her boyfriend join the group.)_

ANGELA: Hey guys, what you talking about?

KATIE: This and that. Hey Jake how you doing?

JAKE: Can't complain.

JENNIFER: Good for you guys, at least someone's love life is going well.

_(Chris clears his throat loudly.)_

JENNIFER: Chris you can get water here, you know? This ain't the Sahara.

_(Everyone laughs again as the emcee makes his way to the stage.)_

EMCEE: Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a special treat for ya'll. For your listening pleasure, give it up for La Roux.

_(As La Roux appears on stage the crowd goes wild. La Roux start playing their single "I'm not your toy". Everyone in the club and at the booths start dancing. Suddenly Henry stops and starts heading to the backroom. Cut to backroom. As Henry enters, a phone is heard ringing. He quickly pulls out his phone and answers.)_

TORI_ (o/s)_: Hey there, sexy.

HENRY: _(startled)_ Tori, hey.

TORI_ (o/s)_: Where are you? Do I hear music?

HENRY: _(quickly closes the door)_ Uh, I'm at home and that just my sister.

TORI_ (o/s)_: Oh too bad. I'm in desperate need of a party.

HENRY: _(rolling eyes)_ Tori, is there any particular reason you called?

TORI: Oh yeah totally. I found this great necklace at that store that nerd sent me too.

_(Cut to Tori. She is lying on her bed.)_

HENRY_ (o/s)_: Oh really?

TORI: Uh huh. I can't wait to show it to you I…

HENRY_ (o/s)_: Sorry Tori I think my mom's calling, bye.

_(Tori is about to reply but the line is already dead. She sighs loudly and heads over to her closet. She opens it and pulls out a jewelry box. She heads over to her bed. She slowly opens it, revealing the Cerulean heart.)_

**END**


	7. Kidnapped: The Bianca Story

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. The wedding has finally arrived.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X07 KIDNAPPED: THE BIANCA STORY**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Tom Welling as Joe_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia _

_Special Guests:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Rose McGowan_

_Alyssa Milano_

_Kaley Cuoco_

_Brian Krause_

_Victor Webster_

_Ivan Sergei_

_James Read_

_Jennifer Rhodes_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. The cave from before, with white podium situated in the middle, is visible. The cocoon attached to the pillars is as dusty as ever, cobwebs ensnaring it. A top the podium Aero is seen. A blinding blue light radiates before him and then vanishes leaving Courtney in its spot.)**

COURTNEY: _(angrily)_ What reason do you have for summoning me this late?

AERO: Gaia has requested us all.

COURTNEY: _(curiously)_ Us all? Well then where's Pyro? Last time I checked there were four elementals not three and what makes Gaia so special anyway?

AERO: Pyro is still busy with his mission Hydra. I am unable to summon him at the moment. Now please, stop with your constant whining we were destined to do this.

COURTNEY: Yeah so you say.

_(Aero looks at Courtney, sternly.)_

COURTNEY: Don't look at me like that. It's just when I became an elemental I didn't know it'll take us this long to bring him back.

AERO: But the rewards we'll reap when he returns makes it all worthwhile.

COURTNEY: If he returns, we still don't know what we need to bring him back.

MAN'S VOICE_ (o/s)_: Oh cousin, but we do.

_(Suddenly a strong earthquake shakes the cave, causing cracks in the wall and rocks tumbling everywhere. Between Courtney and Aero a golden flare appears and deposits a young African man.)_

COURTNEY: _(rolling eyes)_ Gaia.

GAIA: _(smiling)_ Hydra, I see you haven't changed a bit. Happy to see me I hope.

COURTNEY: _(annoyed)_ Can't you tell? Overjoyed.

AERO: _(to Gaia and Courtney)_ We don't have time for your pettiness._ (to Gaia)_What have you found out? How do we resurrect him?

GAIA: Serious as ever Aero, I like that. Well after ages of searching for magical hypothacares, I found one that knows how to resurrect him.

AERO: And?

GAIA: We'll need two things, a powerful spirit and a great solid power.

COURTNEY: _(curiously)_ A great power, that's simple to find but hard to obtain but where on earth will we find a powerful spirit?

GAIA: I've researched that as well and the answers is in a phoenix witch, more specifically the one who's rumored to be getting married to the charmed one's heir tomorrow.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. The moonlight is glowing through the window. Chris is fast a sleep, snoring loudly and Bianca lies behind him. Wide awake, she traces symbols on Chris' back. Suddenly Chris jerks forward, waking up.)**

BIANCA: _(guiltily)_ I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you.

CHRIS: _(sleepily)_ Is something wrong? What are you doing up?

BIANCA: I couldn't sleep. Everything feels so unreal. You have a cute snore, you know that?

CHRIS: _(smiling)_ Yep, you tell me that every time. Bianca, are you sure you're okay?

BIANCA: I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen, something we can't stop.

CHRIS: Bianca listen, nothing bad will happen. I promise I'll protect you from anyone and anything, don't worry.

BIANCA: _(nods)_Yeah, you're right, you better get back to sleep it's bad luck to see the bride before the marriage besides I gotta get some rest as well otherwise you will wake up to a monster tomorrow.

CHRIS: Impossible baby girl, impossible.

_(Chris leans forward and kisses Bianca feverishly.)_

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. Melinda, in pajamas, opens the door, revealing Joe on the other side.)**

MELINDA: _(surprised)_ Joe? I wasn't expecting you.

JOE: Oh I'm sorry, hope I'm not imposing.

MELINDA: Oh not at all, I'm sorry. Did you need something?

JOE: Okay, I stayed up all night last night trying to figure out how to tell you something?

MELINDA: _(confusedly)_ Tell me what?

JOE: This.

_(Joe grabs Melinda around the waist and starts kissing her passionately.)_

PIPER_ (o/s)_: Melinda! Melinda!_ (loudly)_Melinda!

_(Cut to Present. Melinda jolts up from her position in bed. Her mother is standing next to her bed.)_

PIPER: Finally.

MELINDA: _(whining)_ Mom, you just woke me up from a really good dream.

PIPER: Sorry sweetie, but you need to get up. We have to start getting this place pixel perfect. Your aunts are already downstairs waiting for us.

_(Piper picks up a pillow from the foot end of the bed and throws it at Melinda. Melinda in turn catches it at places in on top of her head, screaming into it. Cut to Dining Room. Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Leo and Chris are seated at the dining room, eating breakfast.)_

PHOEBE: Chris, you've barely touched your food, something wrong?

WYATT: Aunt Phoebe, clearly Chris has finally realized that he's becoming an old geezer and settling down.

CHRIS: _(punching Wyatt playfully)_ Jealous much? No aunt Phoebe I just can't eat anything now, my stomach's haywire.

_(Piper joins everybody in the Dining room.)_

PIPER: Well I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch.

PAIGE: Are you kidding, I'd do anything to wake up to this every morning. Leo have I ever told you how lucky you are?

LEO: _(smiling)_ Don't worry, I realize it everyday.

_(Leo and Piper start kissing.)_

WYATT: _(holding his hand up)_ Whoa there dad, I could have lived my whole life without that picture.

CHRIS: Agreed.

_(Everyone around the table bursts out in laughter. Melinda, still in pajamas, walks down the stairs and into the dining room.)_

WYATT: Finally decided to join the lively.

_(Melinda sticks her tongue out towards Wyatt.)_

LEO: You okay Melinda? Usually you're the first one up after your mom and me.

MELINDA: No I'm fine, just had a really good dream.

CHRIS: About?

MELINDA: Nothing you need to know about.

PHOEBE: Oh I see you've got a crush.

_(Melinda's face quickly becomes beat red.)_

CHRIS: Yeah, you were dreaming about Joe weren't you?

_(Chris and Wyatt start making kissing faces.)_

PIPER: _(shocked)_ Joe?_ (to Melinda)_Whose Joe?

MELINDA: Nobody mom, these losers are just making stuff up.

PIPER: _(skeptically)_ Uh huh, we'll catch up later.

PAIGE: Ooo somebody's in trouble.

_(Rounds of laughter again erupt from the room.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Katie's Room. Katie, wearing gym clothes and sweating, is busy working out with a punching bag. A knock is heard and a moment later the door opens and Billie steps in, coffee in hand.)**

BILLIE: Hey, you're up early.

KATIE: _(punching, punching bag)_ Yeah, figured I'd fit a last workout in before the wedding.

BILLIE: Have you seen your mom? I wanna thank her again for letting me sleep over.

KATIE: You missed her; she's already over at the Manor to help get ready.

BILLIE: What about your sisters?

KATIE: Well since Angela's the bridesmaid she went to help Bianca get ready, but Jennifer being the nosy parker that she is, tagged along

BILLIE: I see.

COOP_ (o/s)_: _(calling)_ Katie! Can I see you in here for a minute?

KATIE: _(sighing)_ What did I do know?

_(Cut to Living Room. Coop is sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. Katie comes running in.)_

KATIE: What's up daddy-o?

COOP: I got an interesting call from your homeroom teacher yesterday.

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ Really? I don't have a clue why she wou-

COOP: Save it. I don't wanna here your excuses. I'm gonna talk to your mom about this, but you can be damn sure that if your grades don't improve it's bye bye magic and hello boarding school.

KATIE: _(whining)_ But Dad.

COOP: No buts, now get ready we have to get going to the manor.

_(Katie screams and leaves the room infuriated.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High school. Locker Room. Tori and two other girls, all wearing cheerleader outfits, are present in the locker room.)**

TORI: I hate coming to school on weekends, does the faculty have nothing better to do than make our lives miserable.

GIRL #1: Well it was your choice to join the cheer squad, you know?

TORI: _(opens her locker, picks out a make up bag and starts applying to eye shadow to her eyes)_Well I didn't know it'd require me coming to school almost every Saturday.

GIRL #2: Well at least you get to see Henry playing football.

TORI: I beg to differ, he has this stupid family thing going on today so he's not playing but have you seen the Jason today?

_(Both girls shake their heads sideways.)_

TORI: I spotted him with his shirt off_. (squeals)_That guy has a six pack that would make Brad Pitt go red.

_(Both girls burst out in laughter.)_

TORI: Ooo have I shown you make new necklace I got? It's in here._ (starts ruffling through her locker.)_

GIRL #2: That's sweet Tori but you've already shown us…

TORI: _(turns to girls with box in hand)_ Did I ask you that?

_(Both girls look at Tori with a "duh" expression on their faces.)_

TORI: Well maybe I did but who cares just look at it.

_(Tori opens the box and pulls out the Cerulean heart. She carefully puts it around her neck and the green pendant starts to glimmer.)_

TORI: You know what?_ (takes necklace off)_I'll wear it to the Spring fling. You know? Like a big unveiling.

_(Both girls nod and Tori returns the box to the locker. All the girls head out of the room.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Underworld. Elementals' Lair. Courtney is sitting cross-legged, in the center of the white podium. She is busy meditating when a golden flare deposits Gaia behind her.)**

COURTNEY: Is everything prepared?

GAIA: Almost, Aero went to collect a few more demons.

COURTNEY: _(inquisitively)_ More? Why would you need more? I thought we shouldn't kill them.

GAIA: In case you've forgotten Charmed ones will be present and besides killing one will not affect our plans, we don't even know if we'd need them.

COURTNEY: _(angrily)_ Then why the heck was there lashed out at me when I went after Jennifer?

GAIA: Because you act alone and often impulsively. No wonder your plans always fail.

COURTNEY: _(blots upwards angrily)_ How dare you?

GAIA: _(laughs out loud)_ So passionate, that's what I've always loved about you.

COURTNEY: _(disgusted)_ You make me sick.

_(Courtney disappears in a blinding blue light, leaving Gaia alone, laughing out loud.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Bedroom. Bianca, in a silk robe, is sitting in front of the mirror while Angela, behind her in a long, flowing violet dress, is busy blow-drying her hair. Jennifer is leaning in front of the mirror, applying make-up to her face. Melinda, in an identical violet dress as Angela, enters the room followed closely by Katie and the twins.)**

SKYE: _(shouting)_ Knock knock!

BIANCA: _(shouting)_ Hey guys_ (to Angela)_ Wow that thing's loud!

ANGELA: _(shouting)_ Sorry, can't help it.

HAYLEY: _(moves towards Jennifer)_ What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Bianca get ready._ (starts applying make-up to Bianca)_

JENNIFER: _(laughing)_ Sorry every girl for herself.

_(Angela rolls her eyes and unplugs the blow dryer and places it on the desk.)_

MELINDA: _(excitedly)_ Are you nervous?

BIANCA: Are you kidding me-

_(Cut to Basement. Chris and Wyatt are busy getting ready and Henry is seated on the staircase.)_

CHRIS: My stomach has been upset all morning, but I'm more worried about Bianca.

HENRY: Why?

CHRIS: She keeps feeling-

_(Cut to Melinda's Room. Everyone is seated on Melinda's bed while Bianca heads to the closet and pulls out her wedding dress.)_

BIANCA: Like something bad is gonna happen.

ANGELA: Why?

BIANCA: I don't know just a feeling. I have to admit I'm a little scared.

ANGELA: Why?

_(Everyone turns to look at Angela and burst out laughing.)_

BIANCA: _(seriously)_ What if he-

_(Cut to Basement. Wyatt and Henry are both finished by now and Chris is busy with his tie.)  
_

CHRIS: She backs out?

WYATT: What? She's crazy about-

_(Cut to Melinda's room. Angela is busy helping Bianca get into her dress.)_

HAYLEY: You, no freaking way will he back out. Trust-

_(Cut to Basement. Chris finishes with his tie.)_

HENRY: Me.

CHRIS & BIANCA: I hope your right.

_(Cut to Melinda's room. Everyone stares open mouthed at Bianca.)_

BIANCA: So, how do I look?

_(Bianca twirls in a flowing white wedding dress.)_

ALL THE GIRLS: Perfect.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Garden. Numerous seats are placed aside each other facing a small a podium before a flowered arch. Henry snr, Coop and Leo are placing the last few seats in their places. Paige, Piper, Billie and Phoebe are bustling about, making last minute changes and Grams, in incorporeal form, is standing atop the podium.)**

GRAMS: Henry, could you move that seat over there? We need a clear path for the bride to walk by.

HENRY SNR: But it's fine.

_(Grams stares at Henry sternly.)_

PAIGE: Honey, just do it please.

HENRY SNR: _(reluctantly) _Fine.

_(Henry moves towards the chair and Coop beside him heads over to Phoebe.)_

COOP: _(whispering)_ We need to have a little chat with Katie later, I got a call from her teacher yesterday.

PHOEBE: _(whispering)_ What again? Don't worry I'll talk to her.

_(Henry, Wyatt and Chris enter the garden followed closely by Victor.)_

PHOEBE: Hey dad._ (moves over and hugs Victor)_

VICTOR: Hey sweetie. Wow the weather's playing along great isn't it?

GRAMS: That's what happens when magic's involved Victor.

VICTOR: Penny._ (to Phoebe)_You mean to tell me you used magic?

PHOEBE: Off course not daddy, how long have we been doing this?

_(Piper, Paige and Leo walk over to Chris.)_

PIPER: My my look at you.

PAIGE: Very handsome.

LEO: What'd you expect?

_(Chris starts blushing and Piper starts to tear up.)_

PAIGE: Oh no, hear come the waterworks.

_(Chris and Leo start laughing.)_

PIPER: I can't help it, my boy's growing up. It seems like yesterday when we were potty-training you.

LEO: Don't remind me.

_(Piper starts laughing through her tears and embraces him tightly, soon after Leo joins in.)_

GRAMS: Everybody get ready.

_(Everyone starts scurrying to their places. The doorbell is heard ringing.)_

GRAMS: Who could that be? I have lots to do in the heavens.

VICTOR: Like what, bingo night?

GRAMS: Wouldn't you like to know.

_(Cut to the entrance. Melinda opens the door, Jennifer, Katie, Skye and Hayley hurrying into the garden behind her, revealing Joe pacing on the other side.)_

MELINDA: _(confusedly)_ Joe?

JOE: Hey Melinda_ (noticing dress)_ Wow you look amazing, am I interrupting something?

MELINDA: _(blushing noticeably)_ Thanks, uh kinda, is there any particular reason you came by?

JOE: _(flustered)_ Yeah, I wanted to ask you something, I mean still want… to ask you…_ (gulps)_ something.

_(Both stay silent as Melinda waits for Joe to go on.)_

JOE: _(flustered)_ Oh right, uh would you like…no that sounds lame. How about you and me go out tomorrow night as in…like on a date?

_(Melinda doesn't respond.)  
_

JOE: _(sadly) _Right._ (slowly turns around)_See you at-

MELINDA: No

JOE: I understand.

MELINDA: _(flustered)_ No, no I don't mean no I mean yes, not no definitely yes.

JOE: _(breaking out in a huge smile)_ Really?

_(Melinda nods excitedly.)_

JOE: Cool can I call you later?

MELINDA: Uh huh. I'm already late as it is._ (she nods her head in the direction the other girls went.) _

JOE: See you.

_(Joe slowly leans forward and he and Melinda hug, awkwardly. Joe heads down the porch. Melinda stands still on her spot watching him.)_

PIPER_ (o/s)_: Melinda, we don't have all day.

_(Melinda snaps back to reality and shuts the door. Cut to the garden. Wedding music is playing and everyone is seated. Grams is present at the small podium Chris, Wyatt and Henry on her left-handed side. Melinda enters the garden followed closely by Angela. Bianca descends from the staircase and enters the garden. Everyone turns to look at her, smiling widely, Chris with the goofiest smile of them all. The minute she enters a single snowflake lands on her cheek. She looks up to the sky as numerous snowflakes descend to the ground. Everyone looks up.)_

KATIE: _(whispering to Skye beside her)_ Snowing in San-Francisco, now that's what I call magical.

SKYE: _(whispering)_ I know, right?

_(Bianca continues to walk down the isle to where Chris and the others are waiting. She takes her place across Chris.)_

CHRIS: _(astounded)_ You look…Wow.

_(Bianca blushes red and starts giggling. Both turn to Grams.)_

GRAMS: (_smiling)_ We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you Chris Halliwell and Bianca Perry join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?

CHRIS: I do.

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ I do.

GRAMS: You may face each other, join hands. Chris you may recite your vows.

CHRIS: I Chris Halliwell, take you Bianca Perry, to be my friend, my lover and my wife. I will be there in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health-

_(Small time lapse.)_

BIANCA: In times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you._ (Chris' voice joins)_For all eternity.

GRAMS: Here before witnesses Chris and Bianca have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord… (telekinetically wraps cord around their hands) I bind them to those vows.

CHRIS & BIANCA: Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.

GRAMS: So mote it be.

EVERYONE: So mote it be.

GRAMS: You may kiss the bride.

_(Chris, smiling leans forward and start kissing Bianca passionately. Everyone starts applauding. Phoebe leans her head on Piper's shoulder.)  
_

PHOEBE: _(applauding)_ We did good, didn't we?

PAIGE: Are you kidding? We did great.

_(The applause grows louder as Chris and Bianca step off the podium and slowly start heading inside. Suddenly a broom flies in front of them, levitating in the air.)_

VOICE_ (o/s)_: What?

_(Everyone turns to the source of the voice. In the far side of the garden Gaia is visible.)_

GAIA: Just trying to help, shouldn't you be jumping over the broom.

_(Chris, Bianca and the others look on angrily as more than a dozen demons, including Aero teleport in, in front of Gaia.)_

GAIA: _(smiling) _Sorry, my bad.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Garden. A large explosion is visible as the two demons before Gaia, explode into small particles. Piper is seen with her hands in her usual fashion. By now everyone has gotten to their feet. Gaia is wearing an angry expression on his face while a few demons have stepped back, looking scared.)**

GAIA: _(angrily)_ Well don't just stand their idiots, attack!

PIPER: _(shouting)_ Coop get everybody to the attic and set up the crystal cage.

_(Coop nods and swiftly heads over to Henry and Leo as the demons start their demonic assault. Billie starts telekinetically blasting demons everywhere. Gaia and Aero look on as Katie, Angela, Jennifer, Melinda, Henry, Wyatt and the twins start battling the demons. A demon starts racing towards Melinda who tries to freeze him. Unfortunately it doesn't work and she grabs a chair and smashes it into his back. The demon falls backwards but soon after regains his balance. Katie, levitating, kicks him in the face. Jennifer is holding up a force field, protecting Angela and Skye when Hayley orbs in beside them. She holds out potions towards them and they in turn start attacking the demons with it. A demon heads over to Victor and breathes fire, aiming at Victor. Grams notices this.)_

GRAMS: Victor, watch out.

_(Grams telekinetically sends Victor flying towards Coop and they all disappear in a fluffy pink heart. Not even a minute later, Grams disappears in a flurry of white orbs. Five demons hurry towards Phoebe. Phoebe, hair whipping in the air, creates a plethora of fireballs with her empathy and sends it flying towards the demons, knocking back most of them. Paige orbs in beside her. Phoebe and Paige clasp their hands together. A clinging sound is heard as Phoebe uses her Empathy. Paige closes her eyes and Phoebe waves her hand. A wave of orbs washes over the demons, vanquishing a few and sending the others flying. Paige starts orbing both and both orb in beside Piper, who is blasting demons everywhere.)_

WYATT: Mom, go protect dad, we'll take care of them.

PIPER: Are you sure?

WYATT: Positive

_(Wyatt creates energy balls in both hands and sends it flying towards two demons. Piper, Paige and Phoebe orb out.)_

CHRIS: _(standing in front of Bianca, telekinetically blasting demons away from them.)_You go to, before you get hurt.

BIANCA: Like hell, I'm not leaving till I see slobber on that bastard's face._ (shimmers out)_

CHRIS: _(panicky)_ No!

_(Bianca shimmers in before Gaia and Aero, energy balls in both hands. She hurls it towards them. Aero raises his hand and the energy balls stop mid air. Gaia lifts up one leg and plunges it to the ground. From the tip of his foot, sharp rock formations form, bounding towards Bianca. As it's about to make contact, orbs form before her and the raging pillar sends Chris flying across the garden, leaving him bleeding severely. Henry sees this and starts racing towards Chris, but a demon obstructs his path.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Wyatt, get to Chris!

_(The demon emits a bolt of lightning towards Henry, sending him flying. He lands on his stomach and the demon nears him. A glowing white orb is produced in the demon's hand and he sends it towards Henry. A white glow washes over Henry as the ball makes contact. Bianca has now joined Chris' side, who is being healed by Wyatt. The demon towering over Henry bursts into flames. When the flames disappear, Skye is visible and she helps Henry up. By now most of the demons have been vanquished and the kids start grouping together before the elementals, Wyatt still healing Chris.)_

BIANCA: _(teary-eyed and angry)_ You monster!

_(Bianca shimmer in behind Gaia, plunging her hand into his back. Gaia cries out in pain. Aero moves to attack but is blasted by a potion. Aero lands on the ground as Jennifer and Angela bound toward him. Aero is engulfed by a gust of wind that starts forming a twister. The twister blasts Jennifer of her feet and through the glass window of the sunroom. Hayley orbs beside her and orbs her away next to Chris. Angela rapidly starts throwing potions in succession at the twister but it has no effect. Gaia gains control of his strength and vines emanate from the ground grabbing Bianca and wrapping around her tightly, trapping her. As Chris and Jennifer are healed, Chris runs toward Gaia and Bianca. As he nears them the twister obstructs his path and knocks him back down. Gaia grabs Bianca at the neck and both disappear in a golden flair. A minute later Aero to, disappears in a gust of wind.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ No!

_(Chris, crying, kneels to the ground as the last few drops off snow, fall to the ground.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Dining room. Wyatt, Billie, Coop, Phoebe, Paige, Henry and Leo are all present in the dining room and all wearing somber looks. Piper enters, tray in hand, and hands everyone tea.)**

LEO: I just don't understand why they took Bianca.

WYATT: Yeah it's a real brain teaser**. **I mean you'd think they'd rather go for the Charmed ones.

PIPER: _(eyes filled to the brim with tears)_ To be honest I don't care. I just want her back.

PHOEBE: _(moves to Piper, wrapping her in a hug)_ Oh Piper, we'll get her back don't worry.

PIPER: _(wiping tears)_ I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's Chris?

PAIGE: He and Henry headed up to the Attic.

_(Piper nods and starts heading up the stairs. Cut to attic. Chris is paging feverishly through the Book of Shadows. Henry standing in front of him, looking worried. Piper enters but neither notice.)_

CHRIS: There has got to be something in this book.

PIPER: Henry.

_(Henry twists on his spot and Chris looks up from his spot behind the Book.)_

PIPER: Could you give us a second?

HENRY: Sure.

_(Henry hurriedly heads out the attic.)_

PIPER: How're you feeling?

CHRIS: How am I feeling mom? Did you seriously just ask that? I felt like someone ripped out my heart and people are taking turns to smash their feet on it.

PIPER: I'm sorry.

CHRIS: I don't want sorrow. I just want her back._ (starts crying)_I promised her everything would be okay, that I'd protect her and look…I sure did a bang up job.

_(Piper moves over to Chris and he leans towards her. Piper wraps her arms around him as he cries into her shoulder._ _Lost by Michael Bublé starts playing in the background. Cut to Jennifer. She is sifting through her closet but then stops. She picks out a dark satin dress and look at the tag, which reads "Property of Bianca". Jennifer starts crying and lies on the bed, dress in hand. Cut to Angela. Angela is looking at her laptop where a photo of her and Bianca posing is visible. Cut to Katie. Phoebe and Coop enter Katie's room. Katie stands up from her position on bed, looking upset. Cut to Library. Melinda is reading a book teary-eyed. Joe appears behind her. She turns around and he wraps her in a hug, patting her back. Cut to Henry. Henry is in his room, looking out the window. Skye enters. She walks towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder.)_

SKYE: You okay?

HENRY: _(startled)_ Oh Skye, yeah I'm fine just a little headache. I'll be okay.

SKYE: _(worriedly)_ You sure?

HENRY: I'm sure, don't worry.

SKYE: Okay, night.

HENRY: Night.

_(The door closes behind him and he puts his fingers to his temples rubbing it a little. Henry then returns to looking out the window.)_

**END**


	8. Love and Leech

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x08 LOVE AND LEECH**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Special Guest:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Piper is seated in the dining room, drinking a cup of coffee. The front door opens and Melinda enters, smiling. When she notices her mom she quickly heads for the stairs.)**

PIPER: Whoa there missy.

_(Melinda halts mid step and turns, walking towards her mother.)_

PIPER: So…

MELINDA:_ (innocently)_ so?

PIPER: The playing dumb trick has never worked well on you. Don't hold back on me now. How was your date?

MELINDA: _(taking a seat)_ It was dare I say it, magical.

PIPER: _(smiling)_ So it went well?

MELINDA: _(smiling widely)_ Yeah, it was great. He makes me feel really special.

PIPER: Oh oh, it's those smooth talkers you gotta look out for.

MELINDA: Trust me mom. He has been nothing but caring to me since…

_(Both Piper and Melinda's smiles fade.)_

MELINDA: Where is everybody?

PIPER: Your father's running late, grading papers at magic school and Wyatt's at P3 and I don't know where Chris is.

MELINDA: Maybe he's at Bianca's.

PIPER: Yeah, or maybe he's doing something else.

_(Cut to Underworld Cave. Loud explosions are heard as many demons seem to run and shimmer out. Chris walks into sight.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ What's the matter, don't you wanna play?

(All demons dart for the cave exit.)

CHRIS: I guess not. Boulders!

_(In the corner of the cave huge boulders are engulfed in orbs. The boulders are deposited in front of the cave exit. Just as the demons turn, potions make contact with all of them, exploding them. As Chris is about to exit a small whimper is heard. He turns around and notices a demon under the boulders. Chris raises his hand and the demon is lifted from the ground. In a swift movement of his hand the demon's neck is snapped. Chris orbs out. Cut to Bianca's Apartment. Chris appears in the middle of the bedroom. He walks over and takes a seat on the bed. Chris picks up a photo of him and Bianca. Tears form in his eyes and he sighs, curling up in the bed, the photo against his chest.)_

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Revenge" by the Plain white T's plays in the background. Scene: Bianca's Apartment. Bedroom. Chris is seen in the same position, sleeping as the sun rays, illuminate the room. A knock is heard.)**

WYATT_ (o/s)_: Chris? Chris, you there?

_(Chris only groans in response. White orbs appear in the middle of the room and deposits Wyatt, who sighs sadly once he sees Chris, in bed. Cut to the Manor Kitchen. Piper is busy washing dishes when Chris orbs in beside her.)_

PIPER: _(briefly looking up)_ Hey, did you find him?

WYATT: Uh huh, at Bianca's. He's still sleeping.

PIPER: _(sighing)_ Could you bring him over?

WYATT: _(hesitantly)_ Are you sure that's the best idea?

PIPER: What do you mean?

WYATT: I mean if something like that happened to me I would definitely not be in the mood for company.

PIPER: Well Chris may like it or not, but he needs his family.

WYATT: But I can't just drag him out of bed.

PIPER: Fair enough but I want you to check on him every half hour.

WYATT: Mom, don't you think that's overdoing it a bit?

PIPER: No at all. You know how irrational Chris can be sometimes.

WYATT: Fine you win, see you later.

_(Wyatt pecks his mom on the cheek and heads out the kitchen.)_

PIPER: Bye!

**(Cut across town to Bayside. Roscoe's Music store. Henry is busy moving large cardboard boxes to the backroom when a ringing sound is heard, signaling Katie and Melinda's entrance.)**

KATIE: _(angrily)_ I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am.

MELINDA: Give it a try; I'm sure you'll get close. Hey Henry!

HENRY: Hey guys, be back soon.

_(Henry heads to the backroom with the last cardboard box while Katie and Melinda head over to the grand piano.)_

KATIE: Okay, I'm furious, enraged, frustrated, mad and irate. But in short I just really just hate them with every fiber in my being.

HENRY: _(coming from backroom)_ Whoa, who do we hate?

KATIE: _(mockingly)_ You mean besides Tori.

MELINDA: Mrs. Fig called her dad, need I say more?

HENRY: No, I think I'm pretty much caught up now.

_(Both Henry and Melinda laugh.)_

KATIE: This is not funny you guys. I have to get my grades up or mom's gonna bind my powers till I do.

HENRY: Whoa, twilight zone never thought I'd hear you say those words.

_(Melinda and Henry again burst out in laughter.)_

KATIE: Laugh all you want but_ (to Melinda)_ Y\you know this means you're tutoring me, don't you? And that means less time with your new beau.

MELINDA: You wish.

KATIE: Not likely. You have to remember this is all for the greater good.

_(Henry starts laughing and hops onto the counter. He stops laughing and places his fingers on his temples.)_

MELINDA: Something wrong?

HENRY: Uh no, I've just been having these headaches lately. I'm sure it's nothing. So where're we heading?

KATIE: Home, so we can get started on homework.

_(Stands up and pulls Melinda up, dragging her to the door.)_

MELINDA: _(acting)_ No Henry, save yourself.

_(Everyone starts laughing not hearing the bell ring, signaling in a new occupant. A soft applause is heard. Melinda quickly spins around, coming face to face with Joe. Katie tries to stifle, unsuccessfully, her giggling behind Melinda as Melinda's face turns beat red.) _

MELINDA: _(embarrassed)_ Joe, Hey I wasn't expecting. How'd you know I was here?

JOE: I stopped at the Manor looking for you and Wyatt told me you're here. So I was hoping we could catch a movie but only if you're free?

_(Melinda turns to Katie with a pleading looking on her face. Katie stares back sternly but finally gives in.)_

KATIR: Go ahead.

MELINDA: _(kissing Katie's cheeks)_ Thank you, thank you. I'll see you guys later.

JOE: Bye.

_(Melinda and Joe latch arms and head out the store. Katie turns to Henry, who has a wide smile on his face.)_

KATIE: What are you smiling about? You're stuck tutoring me now.

HENRY: _(shocked)_ What?

KATIE: Uh huh, let's start with Biology._ (heads over to the counter and takes a seat)_

_(Cut to Underworld Cave. Two demons are running through the Underworld tunnels. One demon stops and leans forward, resting his hands on his knees.)  
_

DEMON #2: Hurry up before-

_(Demon #2 explodes and behind him Chris is seen. Chris raises his hand and sends him flying against the cave wall, holding him in the air, telekinetically. Chris whips his hand back and the demon is telekinetically dragged into a cave. He lands atop small red eggs. The eggs splatter and green liquid oozes from it. The demon quickly gains balance and sends rocket after rocket of blue flames toward Chris. Chris telekinetically deflects each flame and sends two potions flying at the demon. The demon explodes and shockwaves emanate from the explosion sending Chris also flying into eggs, splattering them. Chris stands up and notices a burn mark on his shoulder. Chris orbs out.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Underworld. Elementals' Lair. Bianca, in her wedding dress, is present a top the podium. She looks a little disheveled and small cut is present on her cheek. Bianca starts shimmering out but an invisible force field knocks her back. A gust of wind deposits Aero outside the podium.)**

AERO: _(smirking)_ Nice try.

BIANCA: _(noticing Aero, angrily)_ Let me you bastard.

AERO: I'm afraid I can't do that.

BIANCA: And why the hell not? What do you want from me?

AERO: What makes you think we want something?

BIANCA: Oh please, I know how demons think. No way did you risk yourselves going up against the Charmed ones without you wanting something.

AERO: If you must know, we want your familiar. It's very… special to us.

BIANCA: _(confusedly)_ The phoenix spirit? It's been in our line for centuries.

AERO: I know that. It's the only one of its kind, that's why we need it.

BIANCA: _(angrily)_ Why? What will you do with it?

_(Aero disappears in a gust of wind.)_

**(Scene: Psychology building. Hallway. Jennifer exits a class and heads down the hallway. On the far end of the hall she spots Courtney. Jennifer slowly heads over to Courtney, who immediately starts heading in the opposite direction)**

JENNIFER: Courtney wait._ (runs in front of Courtney)_

COURTNEY: _(frustrated))_ What do want?

JENNIFER: I uh…I came to apologize.

COURTNEY: Oh really? Why? So Greg should take you back and then break his heart again? Nice try._ (starts walking away)_

JENNIFER: Would you just please give me a chance?

COURTNEY: _(looking back)_ Let me think…No.

_(Courtney runs off and Jennifer releases a frustrated sigh. Jennifer starts walking towards the exit, looking down. As she nears the exit she accidentally bumps into someone. The other person's books fall to the ground and he kneels down to pick them up.)_

JENNIFER: _(kneeling down and picking up books)_ God, I'm so sorry you must already be late as it is.

GREG: No problem, don't even worry about it.

_(Both look up and realize who they're talking to. Both quickly get back on their feet.)_

JENNIFER: _(awkwardly)_ Greg.

GREG: _(awkwardly)_ Jennifer.

_(Both stay silent staring awkwardly at each other.)_

GREG: I should probably get to class.

JENNIFER: Yeah, sure….Oh here's your books._ (hands over books)_

GREG: Thanks. (taking books)

_(Greg quickly sprints down the hallway while Jennifer looks on ion a sad daze.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is sitting on the couch going through the Book of Shadows**_._ **Orbs appear in the middle of the attic and deposits Wyatt.)**

WYATT: Hey, where were you I've been looking all over for you?

_(Chris doesn't reply.)_

WYATT: What are you doing?

CHRIS: What does it look like? I'm looking for those bastards so I can beat the living daylights out of them.

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Maybe you should take a break. I think there's still some leftover lasagna in the kitchen.

CHRIS: No thanks, I'm not hungry.

WYATT: Well you have to eat something.

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ You know if I knew you'd turn out to be a sissy than I wouldn't have gone back in time and saved your ass from turning evil. You know what? It's getting really crowded in here so I'm gonna go._ (stands up and heads to the door)_

WYATT: Chris, wait._ (grabbing Chris' shirt sleeve)_

CHRIS: Let go.

WYATT: Or what?

_(Chris turns and looks over his shoulder at Wyatt. A huge telekinetic force sends Wyatt flying the cupboard. Chris orbs out. Cut to Bianca's Apartment. Chris orbs in next to the bed and heads to the closet. He opens it, revealing Bianca's neatly stacked clothes. He reaches out under the clothes and pulls out a Grimoire. He head over to the bed, takes a seat and starts sifting through the Grimoire. He slowly pulls up his hand and starts scratching his neck. On closer inspection, green slime is visible just above his shirt and atop it small claws are seen protruding into his shirt.) _

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Henry is seated at the counter, leaning a top it and looking frustrated. Katie is seated on a chair across him looking very much focused.)**

KATIE: _(eyes closed)_ Okay, so the humerus is attached to the fibula- no the tibia._ (sighs)_I give up. Damnit it's the femur. How am I ever going to get this stuff in my head?

HENRY: You just have to concentrate and it also might help if you're not sitting with a Wicca book in your lap.

KATIE: I'm sorry but the things in here_ (places book on the counter)_ are important life skills.

HENRY: _(frustrated)_ So is not flunking your sophomore year.

KATIE: Fine, no need to get your panties in a twist.

HENRY: Okay so the humerus is attached to the ulna and radius.

KATIE: Do you ever wish you had another power.

HENRY: Ughh, that's it I'm done.

_(Henry and Katie start arguing when the twins enter.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Oh oh they're arguing.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ I say we duck out now before we get sucked into it.

_(Both slowly turn around and tiptoe out the store)_

HENRY: _(noticing the twins)_ Hayley, Skye?

_(Hayley and Skye slowly turn around.)_

KATIE: _(turning around)_ Hey guys, Hayley didn't you have Biology in high school? Cause I desperately need a tutor, someone who doesn't have a stick up their ass.

HAYLEY: No, I think you're confusing me with Skye.

SKYE: _(panicky)_ What!

HAYLEY: Yeah, I'm sure she could help you but I really got a jet. I'm running late for my shift. Bye.

_(Hayley quickly runs out the store.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ You are so dead.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Sorry, I'd much rather you go through fire than me.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ You know what? Bite me.

_(Cut to Food Court. Melinda and Joe are walking beside each other, awkwardly.)_

MELINDA: So, I had a really great time last night.

JOE: Good, cause that's what I was going for.

MELINDA: Well fortunately for me, you succeeded.

JOE: Rough huh?

_(Melinda slowly nods)_

MELINDA: You never really appreciate something until it's gone.

JOE: I can relate. My parents left me when I was seven.

MELINDA: _(jokingly))_ What you're adopted?

_(Joe doesn't respond.)_

MELINDA: _(mournfully)_ Oh my god Joe. I'm so sorry.

JOE: _(sadly)_ It's okay. You didn't know.

_(Melinda slowly moves her hand towards Joe's. Just as she is about to hold it a ring tone is heard. Melinda reaches into her pocket retrieving her cell phone and answers it.)_

MELINDA: Hallo.

WYATT _(o/s)_: Hey Mel, where are you?

MELINDA: At Bay valley, why?

WYATT_ (o/s)_: Something's wrong with Chris and I need your help.

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ What happened?

_(Joe looks worriedly at Melinda)_

WYATT_ (o/s)_: Not sure, just meet me in the parking lot.

MELINDA: Okay, I'll be there.

_(Melinda ends the phone call and turns to, a still worried looking, Joe.)_

JOE: Is something wrong?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Uh no, I mean yes. I really gotta but I'll explain later.

JOE: Its okay I understand.

_(Melinda and Joe awkwardly hug each other and Melinda runs off afterwards.)_

**(Cut across town. Bianca's apartment. Bedroom. Wyatt and Melinda orb in. Melinda walks over to the bed and takes a seat.)**

WYATT: Another dead end.

MELINDA: I knew we should've scryed. We can go around and search every nook and cranny.

WYATT: You're probably right. Let's go.

_(Melinda slowly stands up and notices something under her foot. She kneels down and picks up the Grimoire. The Grimoire is opened at the page for Raptor demons, including a location.)_

MELINDA: I think I just found Chris.

_(Cut to Underworld. A cave which largely occupied by a dark pool is visible. A potion lands in the pool and the water bursts upwards. As the water starts pouring down, two raptor demons burst out the water at the speed of light. The raptor demons charge toward Chris. Chris flicks his middle- and index finger, forcefully blasting them back. One raptor demon attacks with a see-green blast, protruding from his mouth. Chris raises his arm to reflect it but suddenly it stops midair. Chris turns around wildly and comes face to face with Melinda.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ Melinda, get out of here before you get hurt.

MELINDA: _(pleadingly)_ No Chris we're here to help you

CHRIS: What?

_(Chris quickly turns to the demons and behind them Wyatt is visible. Wyatt smashes potions into both raptors' back and vanquishes them.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ Those were my demons._ (moves toward Wyatt)_

MELINDA: No!

_(Melinda moves forward but Chris, spinning around, telekinetically blasts her against the cave wall, knocking her unconscious. Wyatt angrily blasts Chris backwards with an energy ball. Chris starts to orb out bu_t_ twin energy balls, from Wyatt, knocks him out of his orbs. He lands on the ground hard and is out cold. Wyatt kneels beside Chris and notices slime at Chris' neck. Wyatt lifts up Chris' shirt and reveals an unusually large black scorpion, with horns originating everywhere on its body. Huge pinchers are latched to Chris' back, causing blood.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is lying, unconscious, inside the crystal cage. Melinda is lying on the couch while Wyatt heals her. When she is fully healed she slowly moves to a sitting position on the couch.)**

MELINDA: _(places hand on the back of her head)_ Aawh, my head hurts.

WYATT: Yeah, you took a big knock.

MELINDA: _(noticing)_ So have you figured out what's wrong with him yet?

WYATT: Not fully no, but you might wanna stay away from his back.

MELINDA: _(curiously)_ Why?

WYATT: I found this weird scorpion-thingy like attached to it.

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Did you check the book yet?

WYATT: Not yet but I'll check now. I think you should lie down a bit.

MELINDA: I can't not while Chris is… in this condition.

WYATT: I'll call you as soon as I find something.

MELINDA: Okay fine, but you better call me straight away.

WYATT: Cross my heart.

_(Melinda smiles half-heartedly at Wyatt then heads out the attic.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Angela, wearing glasses, is seated on her couch, typing on her laptop. The door opens and Jennifer enters the apartment.)**

ANGELA: _(typing)_ I should never have told you where I hide the spare key.

JENNIFER: I'm sorry for barging in it's just you've been locked up in here for the last few days and I seriously need big sister help.

ANGELA: _(sighs and closes her laptop)_ Okay shoot.

JENNIFER: Okay I've been trying to get things right with Greg but every time we run into each other we just have this awkward silence and nothing seems to go as planned. The same with Courtney.

ANGELA: Courtney?

JENNIFER: The blue-haired chick I told you about.

ANGELA: Oh right, I'm sorry I'm just a little scattered. So you're trying to make things right with her as well.

JENNIFER: Well yeah, I mean after I talked to mom-

ANGELA: Wait, you talked to mom?

JENNIFER: Yeah, I told you last week.

ANGELA: _(sighs loudly and rubbing her temples)_ I really need to get out.

JENNIFER: _(sadly)_ I'm sorry.

ANGELA: _(curiously)_ For?

JENNIFER: Here I am rambling on about my problems while you're still feeling guilty about Bianca.

ANGELA: I just feel like I should've gotten a premonition and I didn't. God my power is useless.

JENNIFER: You can't think like that. Remember when you got your first premonition?

ANGELA: Yeah, when we were on the beach and Katie didn't wanna get out the water at high tide.

JENNIFER: _(nodding)_ Yep and you went speeding to Mom.

ANGELA: Man I've never seen mom that angry.

JENNIFER: Yeah well Katie always had a way of pushing her buttons.

_(Both Jennifer and Angela start chuckling.)_

JENNIFER: Trust me we will find her.

ANGELA: I hope you're right. Besides the family she was my best friend. You know she was the first one to know when I lost my virginity.

JENNIFER: _(faux shocked)_ You told me I was the first one.

ANGELA: Well that was kinda a lie.

JENNIFER: I hate you. (pouts)

_(Angela starts laughing again and Jennifer joins her after a few seconds.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt is bottling a filled potion vial. Chris is still unconscious in the crystal cage.)**

WYATT: _(calling)_ Melinda!

_(Not even a second later Melinda comes running in the attic, straight towards Wyatt.)_

WYATT: Whoa there Speedy Gonzalez.

MELINDA: _(noticing potion)_ Wait a minute. You told you'd call me as soon as you found something.

WYATT: What can I say? You needed rest and I gave it to you. Check the Book and you'll be up to speed.

MELINDA: _(heads to Book and starts reading)_"_Leech. A parasitical demon that feeds on human emotions and amplifies it in a negative way. Once fully grown the demon kills its host using their nutrients to fertilize their eggs."_ Sounds really bad. How'd you know what potion to make?

WYATT: I don't. I'm just making the strongest one I can come up with.

MELINDA: So you don't even know if it'll work?

WYATT: _(bottles another vial)_ Nope. Chris is the one that always cooked with mom not me._ (walks over to Crystal cage and kneels down)_You ready?

MELINDA: For?

WYATT: To kill it. We can't let that thing continue feeding on Chris.

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Right…Off course. I'm totally ready.

WYATT: Okay, remember Chris may be unconscious but that thing definitely isn't and I got a feeling it's gonna come hard and fast.

_(Melinda nods and Wyatt removes a crystal from the circle. Wyatt slowly walks towards Chris and kneels down beside him. He reaches toward Chris' shirt and suddenly the Leech jumps out, latching to Wyatt's neck. Melinda jumps backward as Wyatt struggles getting the leech of him. Finally he breaks free and the Leech falls to the floor. It quickly starts running behind the couch. Wyatt creates an energy ball and sends it toward the couch, blowing it up. A loud screech is heard as Wyatt and Melinda walk toward a bleeding leech. Wyatt opens a vial and drops its content a top the Leech. The potion burns the leech and finally incinerates it.)_

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Looks like I'm not as bad at making potions as I thought must be genetic.

_(Melinda gasps in reply.)_

WYATT: _(turning around)_ What's wrong?

MELINDA: I think we attracted mamma bear.

_(Confusion flushes Wyatt's features and he looks in the direction Melinda is looking and spots a giant leech wrapping itself around Chris. Wyatt gasps and throws his other potion toward the leech. An indigo force field is emitted by the Leech protecting it from the potion. The force field disappears and the Leech, with Chris, disappears in an indigo blur.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Cave. The raptor demons' lair from before is shown, this time with a stone slab next to the dark pool. Chris is laying a top the slab. At the entrance of the cave Wyatt and Melinda orb in.) **

MELINDA: Found him.

WYATT: Yeah but where's the Leech?

_(A raptor demon bursts out the pool but large black tentacles wrap themselves around it and a moment later the Leech emerges from the water. The tentacles start glowing and the raptor demon loses energy.)_

WYATT: Asked and answered. So you ready?

MELINDA: Remind me again why I have to play bait girl.

WYATT: Cause I'm the one with the offensive power.

_(The raptor demon disintegrates to dust and the Leech crawls out the water next to Chris. Its tentacles attach themselves at Chris' temples. They start glowing as the Leech feeds on Chris.)_

WYATT: You better hurry, or next thing we know Chris plays daddy to a bunch of leech babies.

_(Melinda nods and slowly walks forward.)_

MELINDA: _(shouting)_ Hey, big scary monster.

_(The Leech instantly detaches one of his tentacles and starts crawling to Melinda. The attached tentacle stretches the farther the Leech moves from Chris. Melinda pulls potion from her pocket and throws it at the parasite, who instantly deflects it with its force field.)_

MELINDA: _(panicky)_ Well it was worth a try._ (flicks her hands freezing the Leech)_Wyatt get your but out here.

_(Wyatt sprints next to Melinda and throws two potions at the Leech. On contact it creates an explosion sending the parasite flying backward.)_

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Okay why didn't that work?

WYATT: He must be a lot stronger than we thought.

_(The Leech quickly gets on its feet and hurriedly starts crawling towards Melinda.)_

WYATT: Quick freeze it.

_(Melinda flicks her hand in the usual fashion but this time the Leech does not freeze.)_

WYATT: _(panicky)_ What's wrong?

MELINDA: I don't know he must've adjusted or something.

_(Wyatt raises his hand and sends energy balls flying towards the Leech. The Leech emits a force field protecting him from each.)_

WYATT: Okay, new plan. You get Chris and we get the hell out of here.

_(The Leech's loose tentacles start wrapping themselves around Wyatt while Melinda heads over to Chris. The Leech raises Wyatt in the air constricting him. Melinda tries to detach the tentacle at Chris' temple.)_

WYATT: _(struggles breathing)_ Melinda hurry!

MELINDA: _(afraid)_ Uh Chris you owe me so much after this.

_(Melinda moves down and bites the Leech's tentacle. The leech emits a loud scream and lets Wyatt go, turning to Melinda. Wyatt falls roughly to the floor. The leech hurries to Melinda sending her flying backwards. The leech again wraps itself around Chris. A white glow emanating from them.)_

MELINDA: _(coughing) _Chris, you gotta get up otherwise you'll never see Bianca!

_(Chris faintly opens his eyes. Through Chris' blurry vision he sees Melinda and Wyatt on the floor. His eyes open wide. Suddenly the white glow turns golden. Chris squints his eyes and he telekinetically blasts the Leech backwards in a huge golden flare. The Leech is sent across the pool and the water combines with telekinetic blast. Once the demon makes contact with the wall a huge explosion takes place and water starts raining against everyone as Chris slowly heads to Melinda.)_

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco at night are shown. Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Chris enters the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to his bed, taking a seat and pulling out a photo of him and Bianca. A knock is heard and he quickly shoves it under the pillow.)**

CHRIS: Come in!

_(The door opens and Piper walks in.)_

PIPER: I guess you know we're gonna have to talk about this.

_(Chris slowly nods.)_

PIPER: _(walks over to Chris and takes a seat next to him)_ You may not believe me but I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be so angry you just can't control yourself. To want nothing more than revenge and your love back. Honey I know how much you love Bianca and how much you and how much you want her back but you cannot let anger and vengeance drive you. Love is at your disposal and not just your love for Bianca but family love. We're all here for you, to help you and to care for you.

CHRIS: _(starts crying)_ I just miss her so much mom.

PIPER: _(engulfs Chris in a hug and also starts tearing up)_ I know sweetie. I know. Just know that we will find her. It may not be soon but we will. Now c'mon look at me.

_(Chris raises his head, wiping off his tears.)_

PIPER: You're gonna come down and eat dinner with us and you're gonna forget about all your problems for a while because believe me there's gonna be plenty of time for that from tomorrow.

CHRIS: _(laughing a sad laugh)_ Thanks for the insurance.

PIPER: _(smiling)_ Don't mention it._ (standing up)_I'll see you downstairs._ (walks out of the room)_

_(As Piper closes the door Chris again pulls out the photo. He nears it to his lips and kisses it.)_

CHRIS: _(sadly)_ Night, my wife.

_(Chris lets go of the photo and heads over to the closet starting to get dresses.)_

**END**

**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated. They're like my fuel.


	9. Sleepwalking

**A/N: Guys I really don't wanna whine about reviews all the time but I desperately need it. I need to know what you guys are thinking and if you approve of events that happen in the story. Love it? Hate it? Pretty please with a cherry on top review. **

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x09 Sleepwalking**

_Also Starring:_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Adam Tuominen as Jake_

_Melinda Clarke as Oracle_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Richard Burgi as Jonathan_

_Special Guest:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Rose McGowan_

_Musical Guest_

_Daughtry_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Bay valley. Sport Shop. The store is filled with different types of sport equipment. Jake is busy playing pinball on the computer when Angela steps into the store.)**

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Hey there stranger.

JAKE: _(quickly exits the game and stands up)_ Hey to what do I owe this unbelievable visit?

ANGELA: I'm doing an article on the gallery near the food court.

JAKE: _(faux sadly)_ And here I thought it was for little old me.

ANGELA: _(laughing)_ I'll make it up to you, when does your shift end.

JAKE: In an hour, when do you have to be at the gallery?

ANGELA: Fifteen minutes.

JAKE: So since we both have time why don't we uh-

_(Cut to Storeroom. Angela is pushed against the wall as Jake leans in and starts kissing her neck. Angela's legs are wrapped around Jake's shirtless body. The pair kiss passionately. Suddenly a beeper goes off.)_

ANGELA: _(picks up her bag from the floor)_ Oh my God. I am so late. I got to go.

JAKE: _(placing kisses across Angela's neck)_ Do you have to?

ANGELA: _(running out the storeroom)_ Yes. I'll see you later.

JAKE: _(buttons up shirt)_ No doubt about it.

_(Cut to outside store. Angela hurriedly runs out the store. Beside the sport store is a fairly large stall with a sign that reads "Harry's Hypnotism". A young girl and her mom enter the stall and close the dark curtains behind them. Suddenly a large flash off purple light is seen gleaming out under the curtains.)_

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco is shown while "Control" by Metro Station plays in the background. Scene: Bayview High School. School Grounds. A sign is up reading "Plant A Tree Day". Melinda and Katie are kneeling to the ground, busying themselves with working on soil. Katie stands up letting a loud sigh loose.)**

KATIE: Remind me again why we're doing this.

MELINDA: _(working on soil)_ Well for one, it betters the current global warming crisis so we won't burn to death.

KATIE: Seriously, you're a witch fighting demons on a daily basis and you're worried about burning to death from warmth. I gotta tell you, you're really starting to worry me.

MELINDA: Why did you come to school today anyway if you hate this so much? I mean knowing you; you'd be off at the Wicca Box by now.

KATIE: I'm not off the hook yet and I'm not willing to bet my magic on not being caught.

MELINDA: So how'd you do in the Biology test?

KATIE: Passed barely. No thanks to Henry.

HENRY_ (o/s)_: Talking about me?

_(Katie spins around coming face to face with Henry.)_

KATIE: Yeah, about how lucky I was that I had you to tutor me.

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Nice save.

KATIE: So I didn't think you'd come to school today.

HENRY: Yeah well it's all for the planet and besides I knew Tori wouldn't be here.

KATIE: Sometimes I really wonder if I'm related to any of you. Seriously how long have you been avoiding her?

HENRY: About two weeks. Give or take a month.

MELINDA: _(laughing)_ Really? And what are your excuses every time?

HENRY: A highly infectious foot fungus. That way she steers clear from me.

KATIE: Henry you seriously need to man up.

HENRY: And you seriously need to start planting trees.

KATIE: I don't wanna. This shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-NA-S.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Did you just quote Gwen Stefani?

KATIE: _(smiling and wiggling eyebrows)_ Pretty witty huh?

HENRY: Yeah, makes me wonder if you came up with that by yourself.

KATIE: Well even I have my moments.

MELINDA: Guys, normally I enjoy your verbal tennis matches but not while I'm the only one working.

KATIE: Fine. We'll help. Don't get you panties in a twist.

_(Henry and Katie kneel down and start helping Melinda. Henry nears his hand at the soil but the soil starts moving creating a small dent in the ground. Henry furrows his eyebrows but then proceeds to cover the dent.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Chris, in a t-shirt and boxers, is busy making himself an omelet. Just as he stuffs a piece of cheese in his mouth Piper enters through the backdoor.)**

PIPER: Hey honey_ (places bag on the counter and moves toward Chris)_

CHRIS: _(with a full mouth)_ Hey mom.

PIPER: Ugh, you're so disgusting._ (places a kiss on his cheek)_So how's the search going?

CHRIS: _(swallows cheese)_ Me and Wyatt are checking out a few oracles when he comes back from P3.

PIPER: What's he doing there so early?

CHRIS: His booked another band for the day after tomorrow and wants to make sure everything's perfect.

PIPER: _(takes a piece of cheese and eats it)_ So what are you gonna do when you find something?

CHRIS: _(smiling at his mom)_ Hopefully save Bianca.

PIPER: Yeah, but do you have any new information about the demons.

CHRIS: Nope, hopefully we can figure something out about them too.

PIPER: Well good luck. Me and Phoebe are going out so if you need me I'll be upstairs. Just holler.

CHRIS: _(smiling as his mom exits the kitchen)_ Will do.

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Sport shop. Angela nears the store and notices a closed sign at the door. She opens the door, confused. As Angela enters the store her foot bumps something. She kneels down and picks up a key and a note. The note reads "Lock the door then meet me in the back. Angela, smiling widely, turns around and locks the door. Cut to storeroom. On a large workout mat in the middle of the storeroom, lies Jake in nothing but boxers. In front of him Chinese food is visible. Angela enters and immediately laughs out loud.)**

ANGELA: _(smiling as she nears Jake)_ I could get use to this.

JAKE: _(pushing the tray of Chinese food forward)_ You mean, my awesome takeout?

_(Angela straddles Jake and places a long kiss on his lips)_

ANGELA: _(breaking kiss)_ Mmm that too.

JAKE: What say you we…_ (kisses Angela) _We skip lunch and get a straight to uh-

_(Cut to Angela as she is pushed against the wall. Jake and Angela feverishly start making out as Angela wraps her legs around Jake. Angela's bag falls to the floor. Time Lapse. Angela, with ruffles hair, and Jake, buttoning the top button of his shirt, exits the store.)_

ANGELA: I totally hate you. How could you fall on the moo shoo pork?

JAKE: Whoa there, it takes two to tango. I can't help it you're such a wildcat.

_(Angela stops and turns around, mouth agape. She playfully pushes Jake and he in return laughs out loud. As Jake finishes locking the store both start heading down the aisle, Angela in front of Jake. Jake stops and points to the hypnotist stall.)_

JAKE: Hey Angela you might be interested in this.

ANGELA: _(turns around and immediately looks alarmed)_ Huh, why would you say that?

JAKE: Well I found a book on psychic stuff at your apartment.

ANGELA: Really? It was probably just for an article and this thing is probably fake anyway.

JAKE: But still, it'll be fun. C'mon we'll both go.

ANGELA: _(shouting)_ No...need. I'll go I can't risk you distracting the hypnotist.

_(Angela enters the hypnotist stall as Jake slumps against the sport store's wall, not noticing a purple flash under the curtain. A few minutes later, Angela exits and immediately starts walking down the aisle.)_

JAKE: _(catching up with Angela and turning her around)_ So how did it go?

ANGELA: _(confused)_ Huh?

JAKE: _(furrows eyebrows)_ The hypnotism.

ANGELA: _(laughing)_ Oh, like I said…totally fake.

_(Angela spins around, smiling widely, as Jake looks on confusion written all over his face.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living room. Most of the furniture is placed against the wall, leaving a wide open space in the middle of the room. Paige is laying out small mats, two beside each other and the other opposite them.)**

PAIGE: _(shouting)_ Girls, I have charges to get to, hurry up.

_(A few minutes later the twins enter, looking bummed out.)_

HAYLEY: Mom, do we really have to do this now?

PAIGE: _(sighs)_ First you want to get it over with and then you pull a one-eighty. I can win with you two. Sit.

SKYE: _(whining)_ But mommy-

PAIGE: _(sternly)_ I said sit.

_(The twins both sit cross-legged on the mats placed out for them as their mom takes a seat across them.)_

PAIGE: Now, I want you guys to clear your heads completely.

_(Both twins sigh and close their eyes. They inhale and exhale silently.)_

PAIGE: Now Hayley since you've already blocked someone from tapping into your mind I want you to try again. So Skye I want you to communicate telepathically with Hayley while she attempts to knock you back. Ready?

_(Both Skye and Hayley nod.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Hey there, big sis. So I heard this funny joke the other day and thought I should try it out on you.

_(Hayley furrows her eyebrows in aggravation and Paige notices.)_

PAIGE: Hayley, concentrate and use your determination to your advantage.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ So why is six afraid of seven? Cause seven eight nine. Man I crack myself up.

_(Suddenly Skye is knocked backwards, falling from her sitting position. Hayley opens her eyes.)_

HAYLEY: I did it.

SKYE: _(returning to her former position and massages her temples)_ Ouch, my head hurts.

PAIGE: Right, you must've really annoyed your sister for her to conquer blocking and psychic hits at the same time.

SKYE: _(smiling)_ I try my best.

**(Scene: Underworld. Oracle's Lair. The Oracle is standing in front of a bookcase, sifting through different books. She pulls a worn out book from the shelf and moves to another shelf. She extracts a number of different beakers and vials and heads to a large pot.)**

WYATT'S VOICE: Funny, I never knew oracles could make potions.

CHRIS' VOICE: Just goes to show, you learn something new everyday.

ORACLE: _(sighs)_ You know, if I knew you'd be frequenting here I'd have start asking a service fee.

_(The oracle turns around as Wyatt and Chris emerge from a dark corner in the lair.)_

WYATT: Well you should talk about that with your fellow demon since there are the ones who cause us to visit.

ORACLE: _(smiling evilly)_ Oh yes I heard. The little Phoenix witch was kidnapped. Poor baby.

_(Chris moves forward angrily but Wyatt holds him back.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ Where the hell is she? Tell me now or say hello to the wasteland.

ORACLE: Honey, don't flatter yourself. I don't take kindly to threats.

WYATT: What do you know?

ORACLE: I know nothing. Demons aren't usually chatty with me. Idiots. All I know is that it's a very powerful force that captured the Phoenix witch. I haven't seen anything about it or her.

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ You're lying.

_(Chris thrusts his hand forward and sends the oracle flying into the bookcase.)_

ORACLE: _(standing up)_ Now that wasn't very nice.

WYATT: C'mon Chris let's go. We're not gonna find anything here.

_(Wyatt orbs out and after a minute so does Chris.)_

**(Shift to Earth. Apartment building. Bedroom. Both Angela, hair hanging loose, and Jake are fast asleep as the moonlight illuminates the room. Suddenly Angela climbs out of the bed and heads to the door. Jake sleepily changes position in his sleep as Angela heads out the door. Time lapse. The sunlight is gleaming into the room as both Angela and Jake wake up from that sleepy daze. Angela, with a ponytail, quickly stands up and heads to the door.)**

JAKE: Hey where're you going?

ANGELA: To the shower sleepyhead.

JAKE: _(smiling wickedly)_ Maybe I should join you?

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Maybe you should.

JAKE:_ (jumps out the bed and lifts Angela off her feet.)_Was your hair like that last night?

ANGELA: You're obviously still fast asleep. Off course.

JAKE: Yeah maybe you're right so in that case this shower would be a real sweet escape.

ANGELA: _(laughing)_ You betcha.

_(Jake, carrying Angela, heads out the room and slams the door shut with his foot.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Boys Dorm. Jennifer is walking down the hall and stops at room 415. Jennifer knocks on the door and a few minutes later Greg, topless, opens the door.)**

JENNIFER: _(nervously)_ Greg, Hi. Can I come in?

GREG: Maybe that's not such a good-

JENNIFER: Please. I really don't want stuff to be awkward between us and I really wanna fix things.

_(Greg moves out the way and Jennifer, with a small smile, enters. Jennifer stands awkwardly in the room as Greg gestures towards a seat. )_

JENNIFER: Wait before we start can you please…you know…cover up.

_(Greg looks confused for a minute but then looks down at his bare chest.)_

GREG: _(moves to closet and pulls out a shirt)_ Right, sorry thought you'd be used to it seeing as how you've probably tapped about half the guys at school._ (puts on shirt)_

JENNIFER: _(yelling)_ See that's exactly the kind of attitude I wanna change. First of all yeah I went out with tons guys but does that mean I sleep with each one? No, sure I teased them a lot and yeah I did sleep with two or three of them but I'm sick of this false perception Courtney has planted into your brain.

GREG: If this is your idea of fixing things you're doing a bang up job.

JENNIFER: Sorry, it's just I hate the idea of you thinking I'm a slut.

GREG: _(confused)_ I'm totally lost. Why do care what I think anyway?

JENNIFER: Cause you might actually be the first guy that I've dated that didn't date me cause of my reputation.

GREG: So what're you saying you wanna get back together? Cause I don't think-

JENNIFER: No not at all. I just wanna be friends. So what do you say?

GREG: _(holds out his hand as a small smile reaches his lips)_ Friends, on a trial basis.

JENNIFER: _(shaking Greg's hand and smiling widely)_ Trial basis. Gotcha.

GREG: And as a friend, if sometimes I grab your boob, it's totally unintentional.

_(Both Greg and Jennifer burst in a fit of giggles and laughter.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt, with crystal in hand, and Chris are standing next to each other. A demon, looking exhausted is lying at their feet inside the crystal cage.)**

CHRIS: Let's try this again. What do you know about the demons that kidnapped my wife?

DEMON: _(scared)_ I don't know anything I swear.

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ Bull, you're a scavenger demon and as I recall tons of you crashed my wedding which means you know the demons. Wanna try again? Wyatt.

_(Wyatt kneels down and completes the crystal cage, electrocuting the demon. The demon shrieks in pain and Wyatt removes the crystal.)_

DEMON: Fine fine. They came to recruit us. Said we'd be rewarded. I didn't believe them so I ditched simple as that I swear.

WYATT: You didn't even catch a name?

DEMON: Uhh-

_(Wyatt lowers the crystal.)_

DEMON: Elementals, that's what they called themselves.

CHRIS: Thanks for the help._ (hurls a potion at the demon, exploding him)_

WYATT: So elementals, ever heard of them?

CHRIS: Nope but I'm gonna check the Book.

WYATT: You do that while I go check on the club and we'll meet back here at seven.

CHRIS: _(starts flipping through the Book)_ Sure, no problem.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Angela is lying on her bed and busy typing on her laptop. Angela pauses and grabs her bag from the nightstand. As she pulls it toward her a few of the contents fall out onto floor. She looks down and spots her memory stick. She reaches for it and sees a hypnotist pamphlet a few inches away. Confusion crosses her face and she reaches for the pamphlet. The moment she touches the pamphlet her body goes rigid and she gasps.)**

(Premonition: Angela steps into the hypnotist stall and closes the curtain behind her. She notices a large device and from it a purple beam emanates. The beam makes contact with her forward. There's a flash. Angela, asleep in bed, stands up and walks out the room. Another flash. She and a few other people gather in a warehouse in rows like a group of soldiers.)

_(A confused and worried look takes over Angela's facial expressions as she comes out of the vision.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela is busy flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. Orbs form in the middle of the attic and deposit the twins, Katie and Melinda.)  
**

KATIE: Angela have I ever told you that you have brilliant timing? You saved us from the devil named Wyatt.

MELINDA: C'mon Katie his letting the school kids in for the benefit concert. The least we can do is help him set up.

KATIE: Melinda no one likes a suck-up

ANGELA: Guys can we please get back to the problem at hand here?

KATIE: Right, so you mentioned something about a premonition-

ANGELA: Yeah, I got it from this_ (hands Hayley the pamphlet)_ some beam shot me in the forehead and I was sleepwalking and I was back in eight grade marching band.

SKYE: So what I'm getting is it was all pretty confusing.

ANGELA: Pretty much yeah.

MELINDA: Do you know if it happened already?

ANGELA: I think it did. I mean yesterday Jake and I passed that hypnotist's stall but it's all really fuzzy from there.

SKYE: Jake? The hot guy with the major sex appeal?

ANGELA: Yeah, we have to way much sexual tension between us.

HAYLEY: _(rolling eyes) _Maybe now's not the time.

KATIE: Agreed. Have you found something in the Book?

ANGELA: Not yet and somehow I doubt we're gonna find anything. I mean this thing looked like a machine, not exactly demon apparatus.

HAYLEY: So why don't we get a second look at it?

ANGELA: How?

_(Hayley smiles in return. Cut to Bayside. Hayley and Skye orb into a restroom's toilet cubicle.)_

HAYLEY: Okay, take a nice seat you don't wanna hurt yourself.

SKYE: Right.

_(Skye takes a seat on the toilet and her head falls limp. Her head knocks against the cubicle wall.)_

HAYLEY: Oops.

_(Cut to Hypnotist stall. Skye's astral self is deposited beside the Hypnotist stall. She quickly walks inside and closes the curtain behind her. The inside is dark with a single light illuminating an iron chair. Skye nervously takes a seat and suddenly her arms and legs are locked with iron bars. A machine moves forward out the dark and a purple beam protrudes from its head. As the beam makes contact with Skye her astral self disappears in a red flare.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Elementals' lair. Aero is seated cross-legged on the ground and Bianca is lying tiredly in the middle of the white podium. Aero opens his eyes, which are blinding white, and suddenly a white force field is emitted around the podium and Bianca is levitated into the air. She starts screaming as a red glow washes over her and slowly extracts as a flaming bird. The bird is pulled back in and Bianca falls to the floor. A blue light shines behind Aero and he spins around coming in contact with Courtney.)**

COURTNEY: Have you progressed?

AERO: Not yet. She's much stronger than I anticipated.

COURTNEY: _(frustrated)_ Maybe if you stop feeding the bitch you'd have got it by now.

AERO: I don't have a choice. She dies the Phoenix dies it's as simple as that.

COURTNEY: Yeah and meanwhile me and Pyro have to waste away up there.

AERO: That's what you agreed to when you took the oath.

COURTNEY: Yeah yeah, just do me a favor and hurry.

_(Courtney disappears in her usual fashion as Aero looks at a worn out Bianca.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie and Melinda are busy making potions while Angela is busy working on her laptop. Hayley and Skye orb in. Skye is busy rubbing her head.)**

SKYE: Thanks a lot for busting my head you jackass.

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_ I did no such thing.

ANGELA: You ooh. Find anything?

SKYE: Boy did I. You're right it doesn't seem demon-ish but we'll definitely need fire power to break that thing.

KATIE: _(walking towards the twins and handing them and Angela a potion)_ Fire power complimentary from yours truly and my assistant.

HAYLEY: How'd you know we'd need these?

MELINDA: We didn't; just figured we might stock up.

SKYE: So that's all you've been doing while I risked my life?

ANGELA: Actually no, I found some interesting tid bits on the owner of the stall Mr. Jonathan Laritate. Apparently he had a small share in the mall's profit but when push came to shove they kicked him out of the deal and got away scot free thanks to the best lawyers money can buy.

KATIE: So this could very well be an old loon wanting revenge on the owners

MELINDA: But why go through all the trouble to hypnotize people? And how did he build a hypnotizing beam anyway?

ANGELA: Well he used to be a scientist until he was locked up for stealing from his lab.

SKYE: Man this guy's got history.

HAYLEY: No kidding. Angela can you remember what you were doing in the warehouse?

ANGELA: Like I said nothing really. We were basically just puppets. Why? What're you thinking?

HAYLEY: Well this guy had no resources to test his machine and if he did it with a machine that didn't work-

SKYE: He'd be back in jail, so-

HAYLEY: So maybe he's just testing it on his customers.

_(Skye and Hayley look at the others who stare back at them shocked.)_

KATIE: So if you're right how do we stop him?

_(Time lapse. Manor. Bedroom. Angela, the twins and Katie are all lying on Melinda's bed. Angela suddenly wakes up and climbs carefully over the bed. She accidentally kicks Katie of the side of the bed. Katie lands on the floor with a hard knock, waking the others. Melinda struggles to keep her laugh in as Angela heads out the door. Cut to warehouse. Angela and a few other people are walking towards the entrance of the warehouse as the twins, Katie and Melinda orb in behind a red car watching them.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Warehouse. The twins, Katie and Melinda are still situated behind the red car as more people arrive.)**

HAYLEY: What the hell do we do now?

SKYE: Maybe we should have thought this thing through.

HAYLEY: Thank you captain obvious.

MELINDA: Guys we really don't have time for your bickering right now.

_(Katie suddenly jumps out from behind the car and walks in the same fashion as the other people toward the warehouse.)  
_

MELINDA: Katie! What the hell?

_(Melinda hurries after Katie and the twins follow suit. Cut to inside of warehouse. The people slowly enter the warehouse and neatly order themselves in rows of five. They all face the back of the warehouse where iron stairs lead to a large soapbox. A top the soapbox, the hypnotizing beam is situated and next to it, Jonathan Laritate. The twins, Katie and Melinda enter with the last few people and complete the last row.)_

JONATHAN: Welcome my lovely test subjects. It seems my machine is working perfectly but just to be sure. I will now inspect each of you.

MELINDA: _(whispering)_ What the heck do we do?

KATIE: _(whispering)_ Freeze the scene.

_(Melinda slowly raises her hands and freezes the entire room.)_

KATIE: Skye do you have the recorder?

SKYE: All charged up.

KATIE: Great Hayley can you orb those four in the second row here?

_(Hayley nods and orbs to the second row. She orbs two people at a time to the girls' previous position as the girls head to the open spaces. The room unfreezes and Jonathan continues his inspection. Jonathan nears Katie)_

KATIE: _(robotically)_ Why did you hypnotize us?

JONATHAN: _(shocked) _What the hell? Must be a glitch, I'll have to fix it. If you must I have a special mission for you all tonight. You're going to kill some of my old friend, the owners of Bay valley mall.

KATIE: _(robotically)_ Why?

_(Jonathan eyes Katie suspiciously and moves behind her.)_

JONATHAN: For revenge off course. That's why I've been hypnotizing you all._ (laughs wickedly)_

SKYE: _(relaxes from her stiff position and lifts up the recorder)_ Boy, for a scientist you sure are thick.

JONATHAN: _(shocked)_ What?

_(Katie sucker punches Jonathan, who lands on the floor, unconscious.)_

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Sorry I'm a glitch.

_(The girls head up to the soapbox and surround it.)  
_

MELINDA: On the count of three.

SKYE: 1-

KATIE: 2-

HAYLEY: 3-

_(Cut to P3. The club is packed as Daughtry performs "What about now" on the stage. _

_Henry, Katie and Melinda are on the dance floor, dancing when Henry notices a girl, with a short bob hairstyle, by herself at the bar.)_

HENRY: Hey Mel, who's that girl at the bar, the one with the water?

_(Both Melinda and Katie turn around to look at the girl.)_

MELINDA: Oh that's Kendall, she has Spanish with me.

KATIE: Not even single and his already fishing.

HENRY: _(rolls eyes)_ How come I've never seen her around school?

_(Melinda shrugs her shoulders and continues dancing.)_

KATIE: I guess it could be cause you are from two different worlds. I mean you're in a group of partying and drinking and she's in a group of loneliness and studying.

HENRY: Your sympathy astounds me. No wonder you didn't wanna help at school.

KATIE: Actually if helping out at school means more shindigs like this, I'm all for fighting against global warming.

_Henry rolls his eyes and suddenly Tori emerges from the crowd and heads straight to Henry.)_

TORI: Where the hell have you been? I was searching everywhere for you.

HENRY: I've been here the whole time.

TORI: _(noticing Katie and Melinda)_ Eww what are you doing hanging with theses losers_ (grabs Henry's hand)_ Whatever we don't have time let's go.

_(Henry looks at Katie and Melinda alarmed and they only laugh in return.)_

HENRY: Hey where's that necklace you wanted to show me.

TORI: _(smiles widely)_ I've decided to where it to the Spring fling. You'll have to wait till then to see it but trust me it's magical.

HENRY: Really? Interesting choice of words.

TORI: Have I ever told you how cryptic you can be?

_(Henry shrugs in reply)_

TORI: Well you should take it into consideration. Now we really got to go.

_(Tori drags Henry behind her and as Henry's left foot lifts of the ground a small crack is visible. Cut to Booth. Chris, Wyatt and the twins are seated at one of the booths. All of them have drinks in hand.)_

WYATT: So how's the magic training going?

SKYE: Ughh, don't even ask. I'm going nowhere while little miss perfect_ (points to a smiling Hayley)_ over there is going everywhere.

HAYLEY: I can't help it, I'm a fast learner.

SKYE: _(mimicking stupidly)_ I'm a fast learner.

HAYLEY: _(playfully punches Skye)_ How about you guys any leads?

CHRIS: Yep, elementals ring a bell?

_(Both Skye and Hayley shake their heads sideways.)_

CHRIS: Well whoever they are I'll find them.

SKYE: Speaking of finding them wasn't Jake and Angie going to meet us here?

WYATT: Yeah, where are they?

_(Cut to the Sport shops' backroom. Angela is pushed against the wall as she and Jake make out passionately. Angela's legs are once again wrapped around a shirtless Jake.)_

JAKE: Shouldn't we get going?

ANGELA: _(kissing Jake's neck)_ Why?

JAKE: Well you know… ughh screw it.

_(Jake carries Angela to the open door and slams it shut.)_

**END**

.


	10. Angels or Demons

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x10 Angels or Demons**

_Also Starring:_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Eva Longoria Parker as Dania Fuentes_

_Timothy Adams as Archie_

_Chris Carmack as Ang_

_Kristen Bell as Elle_

_Michael Zernow as Josh_

_Musical Guest:_

_Taylor Swift_

TEASER

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. A large amount of students are occupying the gymnasium; most of them, decorating it. Among the students Tori is yelling orders at everyone. Henry and a few of his friends are seated on the bleachers, chatting and laughing. Katie and Melinda enter the gymnasium and Henry, noticing them, stands up and sprints over to them.)**

MELINDA: Hey, we've been looking all over for you. Weren't you supposed to be at swimming practice?

HENRY: Coach couldn't make it.

KATIE: And you decided to come here? Henry maybe you're not clued up but if you're trying to avoid someone you usually go to a place where you wouldn't find them.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ I think I know why he came here.

_(Melinda pushes Katie's face in the direction of Kendall, who is busy hanging up streamers.)_

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Henry, you've got it bad. I mean any guy who'd go through Tori just to see a girl is a lovesick puppy.

MELINDA: Henry you really should just dump Tori.

HENRY: No worries I'll do it soon.

KATIE: That's what you always say.

HENRY: Listen I got to go. We've got a new employee at Roscoe's and once again I'm stuck with the tutoring job. Will I see you tonight at the Spring fling?

KATIE: Yeah thanks to your no good cousin I'm gonna be the third wheel tonight.

HENRY: _(laughing)_ What? You're going as a group of three?

MELINDA: I was totally ready to ask him but I got flustered and wigged out. I couldn't help it.

HENRY: _(laughing)_ Melinda you really should stop wigging out but I'll see you later._ (Runs out the gymnasium)_

MELINDA: Speaking of I gotta jet. Me and Joe are heading to Golden Gate Park._ (Starts running towards the exit)_Mwah, love you.

_(Katie smiles as she watches Melinda head out the gymnasium. She averts her gaze to Tori, who is still yelling out orders. Katie rolls her eyes and also heads to the door. Cut to Tori.)_

TORI: _(yelling)_ Where the hell is the tape you two? How the hell are we supposed to hang the balloons? Do I have to do every thing around here?_ (Starts heading to the other gym exit)_God leave it to me to get the dumbest nerds there is.

_(Cut to Basement. The door opens and Tori enters. The dark room is full of stuffy, dust-covered boxes and cupboards. Tori, with flashlight in hand, walks across the floor and slightly trips over something steps. She kneels down and pulls out a small, four-pointed, star shaped talisman. She dusts it off but then throws it over her shoulder, away from its former position. She points the flashlight towards a dust-covered table with a box atop it. She reaches into the box and pulls out scotch tape. She hurriedly runs out the exit. Atop the talisman's former position a small crack appears.)_

**Opening Credits**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "4ever" by the Veronicas plays in the background. Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Wyatt is busy dressing himself while Angela is following him around.)**

ANGELA: So what do you think?

WYATT: _(putting on a shirt)_ About? Sorry I zoned out a bit.

ANGELA: _(rolling eyes)_ What's new? About Ryan should I date him or not?

WYATT: I didn't know there was trouble on paradise.

ANGELA: There isn't. It just seems like our relationship rides on sexual tension and that's it.

WYATT: Well depends, how much tension is it?

ANGELA: Tons.

WYATT: So maybe just enjoy the ride. I mean you sometimes act like having fun is one of the seven deadly sins.

ANGELA: _(scoffs)_ I do not.

_(Wyatt stares at Angela sternly. He then turns around and heads out the room. Angela soon follows.)_

ANGELA: Okay, maybe I do sometimes but I don't wanna go through with my relationship if nothing's gonna come out of it.

_(Cut to foyer. Wyatt and Angela come down the stairs.)_

WYATT: Angela just because you can see the future doesn't mean you have to have yours figured out. Besides you might even I don't know fall for the guy and it's not like you're having sex with him just to avoid something.

ANGELA: _(thoughtfully) _Right.

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Campus Grounds. Jennifer and Greg are seated on the grass both with bags and books next to them. Greg pulls out two apples and tosses one to Jennifer, who catches it and takes a large bite.)**

JENNIFER: _(chewing)_ Wow this is one good apple.

GREG: Yeah it should be my dad owns a couple of orchards. He's a pretty big deal in the farming business.

JENNIFER: No wonder you're so spoilt.

GREG: Don't you have that backwards.

JENNIFER: _(playfully hitting Greg)_ Be nice. So what're you doing this weekend?

GREG: My sister's having an engagement party and I'm flying out to L.A, will you miss me while I'm gone?

JENNIFER: Don't give me loaded questions, please.

GREG: Aawh, Jenny, you're breaking my heart.

JENNIFER: Better that than your brain cause we have tons of stuff to work through.

GREG: _(whining)_ Do we have to?

JENNIFER: Yep, I already failed one year I'm not going through it again.

GREG: I kinda preferred the former verbal banter.

JENNIFER: Well lucky for you we have plenty of time for that later.

GREG: There you go again with the breaking.

_(Jennifer sticks out her tongue and both she and Greg burst out laughing.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Kendall is standing near a refreshment table, busy blowing up balloons as Katie nears her.)**

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Hey, Kendall right?

KENDALL: _(tying a balloon)_ Yep and you're… Katie.

KATIE: Yeah, how'd you know?

KENDALL: I Have English with you and Melinda, cousins right?

KATIE: Uh huh, wow and all I knew was your name.

KENDALL: No worries after three years of middle school, I'm used to it. Which begs the question why are you talking to me?

KATIE: I was just wandering round on my lonesome, looking for my cousin, other cousin, Henry-

KENDALL: _(curious)_ Henry?

KATIE: Yeah, do you know him? He's on the football team, swimming team, surfing team, track team,_ (laughing)_ pretty much everything in school that ends with team.

KENDALL: Yeah I think I saw you dancing with him the other night at P3.

KATIE: _(excitedly)_ Yeah, that's him-

TORI: _(from across the room)_ Hey there, girl with the funny short hair, could you like go get more scotch tape in the basement?

KENDALL: Uhh actually-

TORI: Great thanks. Btw the hair looks good in a weird sorta way, maybe if you tilt your head and close both eyes, oh who am I kidding? Looks like Godzilla spit on you._ (Smiles sweetly and walks off)_

KENDALL: _(sighing)_ I swear I don't know why I signed up for this; I'm not even coming tonight.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ What how come?

KENDALL: Don't have a date.

KATIE: Well why don't you come with us, Melinda kinda dragged me into it.

KENDALL: That's sounds nice. Listen I got to get to the mall for tonight's sound system. Do you mind getting the tape?

KATIE: Not at all. I'll get it quick and bail but you should check out Roscoe's, it's a great store.

KENDALL: _(nodding)_ Okay sure, See you tonight.

_(Cut to basement. Katie enters the basement and directs the flashlight an every which way. The flashlight crosses the crack, that has become much larger, and she kneels down. She lightly traces the crack with her fingers.)_

KATIE: _(scrunching eyebrows)_ What do we have here?

_(Cut to alleyway. A Mexican woman, with a shocked facial expression, in her late forties is standing in the middle of the alleyway staring at a topless blonde man, Ang. Large wings protrude from his back, spreading out wide in the air)_

WOMAN: What….How? This is a trick.

ANG: I'm afraid not Sylvia, we're back and angelic as ever.

_(Ang raises his hand so his open palm is facing Sylvia. Suddenly large, white, angel wings emanate from his back. A large light sphere appears in front of his palm. There is a large white flash and a loud shriek. When the light disappears Sylvia is lying at the Ang's feet.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Henry and the new employee, Josh, are busy rearranging the various music instruments of the store.)**

HENRY: So new equipment are usually delivered Wednesday's and booked stuff is saved in the back. You cool?

JOSH: Yep, nothing to complain about.

HENRY: Great so you start Monday, finally my workload will be lessened. Thanks so much buddy.

JOSH: Don't even mention it man, money's tight your boss is actually doing me favor by giving me this work. Only way to pay for school.

HENRY: You're in SFU?

JOSH: Uhuh.

HENRY: Cool, my sisters and cousin also go there. Maybe you know them it's Skye and Hayley my annoying sisters and Jennifer.

JOSH: I'm not sure about your sisters but Jennifer; well let's just say I've heard stories_ (laughing)_

HENRY: _(laughs)_ I'd be surprised if you haven't.

JOSH: _(still laughing)_ I'll see you when I see you

_(Henry head over to the counter as Josh heads for the door. Just as he exits Kendall enters, heading over to the counter.)_

HENRY: _(noticing Kendall)_ Uhh Hi.

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Hi

_(Both Kendall and Henry remain quiet looking at each other.)_

HENRY: _(shaking his head)_ What can I do for you?

KENDALL: I'm looking for a sound system, you know for tonight's Spring fling.

HENRY: Yeah uhm right so we have a few here….

_(Henry remains in his spot, silent.)  
_

KENDALL: You mind showing them to me?

HENRY: _(laughing nervously)_ Off course not, it's not like I wanna stay in this moment forever…_ (blushes)_ anyway this way.

_(Henry heads to the opposite direction of the store. Kendall remains in her spot, smiling and blushing, but after a few seconds heads over to him.)  
_

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Melinda and Joe are walking beside each other, hands linked, through the park.)**

MELINDA: So are you still coming tonight?

JOE: _(confusedly)_ Tonight?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Spring fling, remember?

JOE: Oh my God, Mel I totally forgot about it I won't be able to come.

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ Why not?

JOE: Family obligations I'm so sorry.

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ That's okay it's not like it was a date or anything it's cool. It's a shame you'll be missing Tori's big necklace unveiling.

JOE: Yeah she's been rambling about nothing else; she even showed me a pic-

_(Joe places his fingertips to his temples and Melinda stops walking, worry flushing her features.)_

MELINDA: Are you okay?

JOE: _(hurriedly)_ Uhuh fine, I got to go, see you, bye

_(Before Melinda has a chance to reply Joe quickly sprints away, leaving Melinda with a confused expression on her face.)  
_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Basement. The dark room is lit with light illuminating from the entrance and the flashlight. Katie is seated on her knees with an open map in front of her. Her arm is outstretched, clutching a scrying crystal as it rotates across the map.)**

KATIE: Okay my sweetie let's see what we have here?

_(The crystal continues to rotate and then finally drops, the edge pointing to Bayview High school. Katie is left with a confused expression on her face. She reaches out to the talisman and holds it tightly in her hands..)_

KATIE: _(whispering)_"Take me to

Where I might find

The one who's magic

I hold in hand"

_(In her kneeling position, Katie is engulfed in golden orbs, swirling around her. Cut to Principal's office. The golden orbs appear in the in the middle of the principal's office and Katie's confused expression remains. Suddenly the door opens and principal Dania Fuentes enters. Katie spins around like a deer caught in headlights.)_

DANIA: _(confused) _Katie, I didn't realize you were in here. Did you want something or did Mrs. Carlyle send you to my office again?_(moves across the room and takes a seat motioning her hand to the chair across the desk)_

KATIE: _(nervously)_ No she didn't. I came here…by myself.

DANIA: Care to elaborate?

KATIE:_ (calmly)_Principal Fuentes, do you believe in the supernatural?

DANIA: _(flustered)_ Supernatural? Katie that's utterly absurd-

KATIE: _(opens palm, revealing talisman)_Cause this dandy little thing right here, sent me to you.

_(A look of shock appears on the principal's face and she leans her head backwards closing her eyes.)_

DANIA: When you found it where exactly in the basement was it?

KATIE: _(confu_sed) Excuse me?

DANIA: _(sternly)_ Answer me.

KATIE: On the far right hand side.

_(Dania emits a small gasp and quickly rises from her chair.)_

DANIA: I'm sorry Miss Halliwell; I'll have to cut this meeting short.

_(Dania helps Katie out the chair and moves her toward the exit.)_

KATIE: No wait, what's going on?

_( A large, blinding, white light swallows the room. When the light disappears Dania and Katie face the opposite of the room, where three angelic-looking beings occupy the room. Ang is standing on the left hand side and two his right is a petite blonde woman, Elle, and a large blonde man, Archie. Both have wings protruding from their back, with Elle have a short lace top and flowing short skirt. Archie has similar attire to that of Ang.)_ELLE: Revenge sweetie, that's what's going on.

_(Suddenly Elle's eyes turn black and her wings rise, emitting a flurry of feathers. The feathers immediately knock Katie against the wall with the principal struggling not to land there to. Suddenly a shimmering, white star appears before Serena, swallowing her. The white star moves towards Katie and engulfs her, after which it disappears, leaving the beings angry.)  
_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie, furiously, stomps into the attic and heads straight toward the Book of Shadows.)**

KATIE: _(calling)_Hayley!

_(A few seconds later orbs appear in the middle of the attic and deposit Hayley.)_

HAYLEY: Hey, what's up?

KATIE: Demons are what's up.

HAYLEY: _(worriedly)_What happened?

KATIE: I'm not too sure myself; all I know for sure is that we need to get to principal Fuentes and fast, c'mon._(moves toward Hayley)_

HAYLEY: Hold on first I wanna know what's the deal and then we'll take the cosmic trip to your dear principal.

KATIE: _(hurriedly)_Right so I found this in the school basement_(shows talisman to Hayley)_and casta spell that took me to the principal, who acted all weird, so anyway she tries to get rid of me and these freaky angel-looking demon show up and attack and next thing I know I'm against the wall and Mrs. Fuentes transfigures into this shimmering star which was really cool cause it teleported us but also suckish cause I landed on my but outside the school building.

HAYLEY: Okay I didn't catch all of that but do you know where we'll find her.

KATIE: I'm gonna take a wild bet and say ole Fuentes is a witch and if she is she probably went home which is why…_(pulls out a small piece of paper with an address scribbled across it.)_

**(Scene: Bayside** **Mall. Clothing store. Only a few people are occupying the clothing store. Jennifer enters the store and immediately spots Courtney in the far corner of the store. Jennifer instantly heads toward the exit but then stops and turns around. She inhales deeply and walks over to Courtney, who is busy looking through a clothing rack.)**

JENNIFER: Hey Courtney.

COURTNEY: _(turns around and rolls her eyes)_Well if it isn't the wicked slut of the west.

JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ You know what I'm trying really hard to get along with you but you're working on my last nerve.

COURTNEY: And that concerns me how?

JENNIFER: Well as reigning bitch of the west you might feel a little threatened.

COURTNEY: Well seeing that I'm dealing with a dumb slut why would I feel threatened.

JENNIFER: Oh I don't know maybe because you lost your life support aka Greg to me.

COURTNEY: If Greg is stupid enough to let you in again that's his problem.

JENNIFER: Well judging by your face clearly it isn't. I'd try eyeliner oh and ever of this new thing called moisturize? You know what honey I want you to feel threatened maybe it'll kick you of your high horse.

_(Jennifer swiftly turns around and calmly exits the store, leaving Courtney furious.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Orbs deposit Hayley, Katie and Skye in the middle of the attic and Skye heads toward the Book of Shadows.)  
**

KATIE: Ughh this is so frustrating, where could she be? We have to get to her before they do.

HAYLEY: But I don't get it how did you get to her before?

KATIE: _(placing he4r palm on her forehead)_Om my god I'm so stupid. I used a spell.

SKYE: _(excitedly)_So get to chanting.

_(Katie begins to recite her former spell when Melinda enters.)  
_

MELINDA: _(walking over Katie, Skye and Hayley)_Katie, where have you been? We have to get ready-

_(Golden orbs engulf the four occupants.)_

MELINDA: Oh oh.

_(Cut to alleyway. The Golden orbs deposit the four girls in the alleyway and a loud shriek is heard. Katie quickly takes off in the direction and the others follow suit. Dania is seen flying against the wall as Elle stands before her, arms outstretched and dark eyes, sending a flurry of feathers at her. Ang and Archie are standing beside her smiling. Katie and the others near the men, who notice them.)_

ARCHIE: _(angrily)_ You again?

_(Katie levitates forward, kicking Archie in the chest. Archie stumbles backwards mid-air.)  
_

KATIE: Yep me-

_(Archie quickly regains balance and strikes forward, his wings turning a blinding, golden color. Katie is knocked backwards to the floor. The twins and Melinda run toward her and everyone orbs away. The orbs float towards Dania and swallow her disappearing. )_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Dania is seated on a chair while the girls are looking through the Book of Shadows.)**

KATIE: _(sighing)_Okay miss Fuentes there's nothing in the book so you have to tell us what's going on.

DANIA: I can't you've already put yourself in so much danger by saving me.

SKYE: In case you haven't figured it out, we're witches so we're pretty much used to danger.

DANIA: Why are you risking yourselves like this?

HAYLEY: Hell we're witches that's what we do.

DANIA: _(sadly)_ I wish I had that attitude when I was young.

KATIE: Meaning…

DANIA: I never belonged to any real coven when I was young so me and my friends created our own one. We were all pretty much fed up with magic and we tried to create the perfect substitute for a witches' job. God we were naïve. The spell went horribly wrong and the Angel demons came after us since we were the only ones who could trap them in the basement which is where I have to trap them again.

MELINDA: But why not vanquish them?

DANIA: They can't be vanquished, we made them that way.

KATIE: So why not just go trap them?

DANIA: It's three against one I can't possibly-

KATIE: We're gonna help end of story so-

HAYLEY: So you and Melinda get ready for the dance and I'll call Wyatt, Chris and Angela for help.

KATIE: But-

SKYE: No buts, you go early and make sure everyone's safe in the gym we don't want anyone to get hurt.

KATIE: _(pouting)_Fine.

_(Cut to Melinda's Bedroom. "Low" by Flo Rida starts playing in the background as the girls get ready. Cut to Kendall. Kendall is staring at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a flowing, strapless, teal evening dress. She smiles wide and twirls around. Cut to Tori. Tori is inside a walk-in closet busy looking at herself in the mirror. She holds various dresses in front of her and then throws them over her shoulder. Cut to Henry. Henry is also staring at himself in the mirror, wearing a formal black suit and button-up white shirt while adjusting his tie. Cut to Melinda's Bedroom. Melinda is zipping up her dress and Katie places a silver necklace around her neck. Both stare at the mirror, standing beside each other. Melinda's hair is up with a few loose curls. She is wearing a short, ruffled purple dress that puffs out below her waist with a satin pink bow around her waist. Katie is wearing a flowing Caribbean blue dress with her hair down.)_

KATIE: _(looking at Melinda in the mirror)_Let's get ready to party.

_(Cut to Bayview High's Gym. The gym is beautifully decorated and everything is already set up but no one has arrived yet. The only occupants of the gym are Katie, Melinda and Henry.)  
_

KATIE: Or not.

MELINDA: Everyone will arrive soon don't worry in the meantime_(sifting through the contents of her handbag and pulls out three potions)_take these-

_(Katie stares open-mouthed at Melinda.)_

MELINDA: _(rolling eyes)_ Chris gave them to me and I think we're going to need it. These demons are gonna come hard and fast

_(Cut to Principle's office. A loud shriek is heard and energy ripples are seen through the air. The ripples head straight for the entrance, wear it makes contact with Dania, Hayley and Skye. All of them are sent flying through the air. Beside them Chris, Angela and Wyatt are present. Chris' arm is raised as he deflects the ripples from himself Angela and Wyatt. Across the room the angel demons are present. Ell is screaming loudly, thus creating the energy ripples.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ You guys go, I'll keep them busy.

_(Wyatt nods swiftly and he and Angela help the others up and head out the room. Cut to Hallway. The group enters the hallway and start heading up the hall. A loud smack and everyone turns around to see Chris flying out the room. He coughs loudly and struggles toward them.)  
_

CHRIS: _(running)_ Okay not my best idea.

WYATT: _(running)_ Speaking of do we have a plan involved in any of this.

DANIA: Divide and conquer-

HAYLEY: Uhuh separate them and keep them busy while two of us trap them one by one.

ANGELA: _(confusedly)_ So we're bait.

HAYLEY: Got that right. Watch out.

_(Hayley tackles Angela to the ground as a white beam flies across their heads; behind the group the angel demons have entered the hallway.)_

SKYE: _(running)_ Okay the plan officially starts now.

_(Hayley and Angela turn around and head down the other hallway. Chris and Wyatt do the same but in the opposite direction. Dania and Skye head straight further as a white beam is sent flying towards them.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Swimming Pool. Hayley and Angela hurriedly rush into the swimming pool room. As they enter Hayley quickly shuts.)  
**

ANGELA: I have got to get better shoes for this.

HAYLEY: Dido we're definitely not in the O.C.

_(Steps are heard slowly passing by the room, outside. Hayley presses her ear to the door.)_

ANGELA: _(whispering)_ You think we lost him.

HAYLEY: _(nervously)_ Nope.

ANGELA: How do you know?

HAYLEY: Just a feeling.

ANGELA: _(confusedly)_ What?

_(Angela turns to look at Hayley and notices Hayley is staring in the direction of the pool. She turns towards the pool and sees Ang floating an inch above the water.)_

HAYLEY: Why do I get the feeling his not in the mood for a dip?

_(Ang's wings spread high and he swiftly flies in Angela and Hayley's direction. Both take of running but as Ang nears them, Angela smashes a potion to the ground. The potion creates a wall of fire between the girls and Ang. As Ang makes contact, a huge explosion knocks both Angela and Hayley of their feet. Cut to Basement. Arch swiftly floats into the basement and descends carefully down the stairs. He notices Skye in the far corner of the basement and in a flash he is floating behind her.)_

ARCHIE: _(whispering)_ What keeps you awake at night?

_(A red flare engulfs Skye and she disappears, leaving Arch confused. Behind him Dania and Skye emerge from the darkness. Dania places the talisman on the floor and glowing, purple rings surround Arch.)_

SKYE: I sleep soundly but thanks for the concern angel.

_(Dania smirks and she and Skye link hands.)_

DANIA: _(chanting)_ Trasitivo Captura Evulio Amera

_(The purple rings tighten their hold on Arch, constricting him. The hoops turn into a vortex and sucks in Arch. Cut to Auditorium. Chris and Wyatt rush into the auditorium, heading straight to the stage.)_

CHRIS: _(running)_ I don't get it I thought we lost her.

WYATT: _(running)_ Me too.

_(Both reach the stage and turn around, finding Angela and Hayley running after them.)_

CHRIS: What the hell? We thought Elle was coming?

HAYLEY: Oops sorry.

WYATT: What're you doing here we had a plan?

ANGELA: Our guy is knocked out.

_(Suddenly Elle and Ang zoom into the auditorium.)_

ANGELA: At least we thought he was. Oops sorry.

_(Elle releases a shrieking scream and everyone runs behind Chris, who raises his arm, deflecting the energy ripples. From behind Chris, Wyatt is sending a plethora of energy balls toward the angel demons.)_

CHRIS: I can't hold this for much longer.

_(Suddenly the room is swallowed by a shimmering gold star and when it disappears all the occupants are deposited in the basement, Ang and Elle inside the purple rings. All the others struggle to their feet as the shimmering star nears the ground and transfigures into Dania. She lands limply on the floor. Skye hurries toward her and connects hands reciting the same curse as before. The vortex appears and sucks in Elle and Ang. As the extreme purple light disappears the small crack on the basement floor also disappears.)_

**(Scene:** **Stock shots of San Francisco at night are shown while "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift plays in the background. Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Taylor swift is on a raised platform singing while the students are dancing. Melinda, Katie and Kendall are dancing with each other. As Taylor enters the bridge of her song, Henry is seen from the refreshments table closely watching Kendall, smiling. Joe emerges from the crowd and nears Melinda.)**

MELINDA: Hey, I thought you weren't gonna make it?

JOE: I made other arrangements_ (noticing Melinda's dress)_ wow you look amazing.

MELINDA: _(smiling widely)_ Thanks.

JOE: Would you like to dance?

_(Melinda giddily nods and heads off with Joe slow dancing with him. Katie rolls her eyes and continues dancing with Kendall. Cut to Principle's office. Serena is flipping through a book of personal gain spells. She throws it in a trashcan and extracts a match from her handbag. She lights it and throws it in the trashcan. Cut to Tori. Tori exits her house with a short, tight-fitting, black dress and the Cerulean heart. She heads to the sidewalk and looks down the street, squinting her eyes. Cut to Henry. Henry is still watching Kendall closely. Cut to Tori. Tori is still looking down the street, squinting her eyes when someone grabs her arms from behind. In front of her a masked man emerges and knocks her out.)_

**END**


	11. Magical Detectives

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x11 Magical Detectives**

_Also Starring: _

_Tom Welling as Joe_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia _

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. Melinda is running down the hall and heads for the door. She swiftly unlocks the door and opens it, revealing Katie, bouncing on her heels in anticipation.)**

KATIE: _(anxiously)_ Did you hear what happened?

MELINDA: No-

KATIE: Tori got robbed last night.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ Oh my godyou're joking?

KATIE: Nope I swear on my wiccan but.

MELINDA: Ewe but when, how, where?

KATIE: Last night during the dance, in their neighborhood and I don't know how._ (walking into the kitchen and looking through the fridge)_ Anyway did your mom make food last night you should see the upchuck mom tried to feed me last night.

MELINDA: Hello, how can you be so calm about this?

KATIE: _(pulls out a plate of macaroni and cheese and closes the fridge)_ What do you mean?

MELINDA: I mean yeah Tori can be a real bitch but I certainly don't wish her bad.

KATIE: _(stuffs her mouth with food)_ Mel, millions of people get robbed everyday it just so happens that you knew this person that's all.

MELINDA: How can you be so apathic?

KATIE: _(eating with a full mouth)_Mel trust me it wasn't that bad. They stole her purse and necklace and she kinda got a black eye that's it.

MELINDA: I'm not even gonna try to get through to you. Oh my god does Henry know?

KATIE: _(laughing)_ Does he ever?

_(Cut to Henry. Henry and Tori are seated on Tori's bed. Tori is in Henry's arms, sobbing loudly.)_

TORI: I can't believe this happened they just came out of no where.

HENRY: Yeah, I know it's really disturbing.

TORI: Disturbing doesn't even begin to cover it. Take a look at how beautiful I look on this photo.

_(Tori heads over to her closet and pulls out a photo under her clothes. She hands it to Henry. Henry looks closely at the photo.)_

TORI: And look right there that amazing necklace- It was supposed to be its huge unveiling. I mean it just screams power…

_(Tori continues speaking as Henry notices the necklace. Realization appears on Henry's face.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco in the morning are shown as music plays in the background. Scene: San Francisco University. Boys' Dorm. Greg, shirtless, is sleeping on a littered bed with the sheet thrown wildly over him and in a very awkward position. Jennifer loudly enters the room in workout clothes and upon noticing Greg rolls her eyes. An evil smirk appears on her face and she quickly heads out the room. A few minutes later she re-enters with a large bucket of water. She slowly creeps toward the bed and as she tips the bucket, Greg's arm lunges upward and knocks the bucket backward. The water showers over Jennifer, who shrieks, leaving Greg in fits of laughter.)**

JENNIFER: That was so not funny.

GREG: _(laughing)_ An eye for an eye.

JENNIFER: You betcha._ (Jennifer wildly shakes her dripping wet hair, making Greg wet as well)_Get up we gotta get to the gym.

GREG: What it's like_ (checks wrist watch)_ ten in the morning.

JENNIFER: _(spins around and wiggles her hips)_ Exactly this booty doesn't tone itself.

GREG: Do you mind giving an encore?

JENNIFER: Get your lazy but to getting ready and we'll see or maybe I'll just pull out kung fu on you.

GREG: So aggressive. Well at the risk of you knocking my ass out with your crazy martial arts I think I'm gonna get ready.

_(Greg stands up laughing and retrieves a toilet bag from his closet and heads out the room, leaving Jennifer smiling widely.)_

**(Scene: P3: Bar counter. Chris is seated at the bar counter, with a drink in one hand and lazily resting his head on another. Henry enters and swiftly moves down the stairs. As he nears the bar, he raises one eyebrow, inquisitively.)**

HENRY: Drinking this early is never a good sign.

CHRIS: Relax I've just had one.

HENRY: I take it the search isn't going well.

CHRIS: That's the understatement of a lifetime.

HENRY: Well just as long as you don't give up speaking off, where's Wyatt?

WYATT: You gossiping about me?

CHRIS: What's there to gossip about? We'll get as far as Wyatt is working and hunting demons and that would be it.

WYATT: Ha-ha._ (to Henry)_ Why you looking for me?

HENRY: _(points to Chris' drink)_ First can I have one of those?

_(Wyatt reaches into a small fridge under the counter and pulls out a cider. He nears it to Henry and as Henry nears his hand toward it Wyatt pulls it back.)_

WYATT: How about no?

HENRY: C'mon it's not like you never drank when you were my age and I have information about the Cerulean Heart.

WYATT: What? What is it?

_(Henry remains silent and Wyatt sighs loudly, reluctantly handing Henry the cider.)_

HENRY: Take a look at this.

_(Henry hands Wyatt the photo and Wyatt closely studies the photo. His eyes grow wide.)_

WYATT: Henry you gotta get that thing from her.

HENRY: Here comes the bad news. She was robbed last night.

WYATT: You're joking? I can't catch a break.

HENRY: Don't worry I have a plan. Meet me in an hour at fifth and high.

CHRIS: Where are you going?

HENRY: I'm getting our homegrown psychic.

**(Scene: The Wicca Box. Katie and Melinda exit the Wicca box and start walking down the street.)**

KATIE: So what did Joe say last night?

MELINDA: _(confusedly)_ What do you mean?

KATIE: I mean didn't he tell you why he could make it?

MELINDA: Nope and I didn't ask him. Joe's really tough to crack he doesn't talk much about himself so why bother him with that?

KATIE: I'm telling you Mel this guy seems shady, what if he's in a gang.

MELINDA: Right Katie, the chances of that being true is almost as certain as me failing a test and I mean that in a non-vain way.

_(Suddenly a large crash is heard and both Katie and Melinda whip their heads in the direction of the sound and Katie immediately runs down the nearest alleyway. A man is hovering over a female as Katie nears them, obscuring Katie's vision of her. The man is wearing a dark jean and various tattoos of different symbols are visible on his shirtless body. Hearing footsteps he turns around and reveals a large scar on his left cheek. He lunges his arm forward and a red beam emanates, heading towards Katie. Suddenly the beam stops midair and both Katie and the demon look towards the alley entrance, spotting Melinda with her hands up. The demon quickly spins around only to see the female has disappeared. Shimmers appear around him and he disappears. Katie checks the surroundings and doesn't notice anything. She swiftly turns around and rapidly exits the alley, passing Melinda.)  
_

MELINDA: Where we heading?

KATIE: To get our homegrown psychic.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. A knock is heard at the door and Angela, with a towel wrapped around her, runs toward the door. She opens it slightly and pops her head out low and notices two pairs of legs. She slowly looks upward and sees Katie, Melinda and Henry looking at her like she's crazy.)**

ANGELA: _(smiling awkwardly) _Hey guys now's not really a good time so if you can come back later that'll be-

KATIE: We have magical trouble.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ You're so joking.

HENRY: Afraid not Angie, we found a lead on Wyatt's powers and-

KATIE: Me and Mel found an innocent we have no way of tracking.

ANGELA: _(groans)_ Fine I have to go tell Jake so you guys wait downstairs in my car.

_(Angela disappears into her apartment and reappears holding out a key which Henry grabs. Cut to Angela's Car. Melinda, Henry and Katie are seated inside the car and twenty minutes have gone by. Katie rolls her eyes. Cut to Angela's Apartment. As Katie nears Angela's apartment, the door bursts open and a flustered Angela walks over to Katie. Both of them enter and the elevator door closes.)_

KATIE: Can I ask you something and you promise to be real honest with me?

ANGELA: _(curiously)_ Sure what's up?

KATIE: Angie, what's wrong?

ANGELA: Nothing-

KATIE: Please don't give me that BS. I know you. Every time something is eating at you're like a sexed up super witch. I mean you don't even like Jake that much but you're getting in the sack with every time of day and I noticed you always carry different potions with you.

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ Katie, just leave it. Nothing is wrong just get that through your thick skull. God, no wonder you've been failing?

_(A single tear slips from Katie's eye as the elevator opens. She quickly hurries out of the elevator as Angela looks on regretfully. Cut to Angela's Car. Angela, with watery eyes, enters the car in the driver's side.)_

MELINDA: _(curiously))_ Hey, where's Katie?

ANGELA: She had to go somewhere. So where do we begin?

_(Cut to Attic. Angela is standing in the middle of the attic with Tori's photo in hand. Melinda is flipping through the pages of the Book. Chris and Henry are seated on the couch and Wyatt is standing, anxiously, beside Angela. Angela sighs loudly and lightly slaps her hands on her hips.)_

ANGELA: Nothing _(to Melinda)_ Any luck?

MELINDA: Nope nothing- Oh wait here.

_(Angela walks over to Melinda.)_

WYATT: Angela hello, we were busy here.

ANGELA: _(ignoring Wyatt)_ Gypsy Hunter?

MELINDA: Uh huh.

ANGELA: Let me see if I can get something_ (places both hands on gypsy hunter entry and immediately gasps)_

(Premonition: A small shop sign is visible that reads "Mariner's Corner" The demon appears in shimmers in front of the store.)

MELINDA: What'd you see?

ANGELA: Not sure really. I did get a shop sign though, Mariner's Corner?

MELINDA: I'll go check on the net and see if I can find Katie while I'm busy with it.

_(Melinda hurries out the attic and Angela heads over to the cupboard, opens it and retrieves a golden brown stone from it.)_

CHRIS: _(curiously)_ Angela?

ANGELA: Tiger stone, enhances psychic abilities.

_(Angela tightly holds the stone in one hand and the photo in another. She turns rigid and gasps.)_

(Premonition: The effects of Tori's robbery is played out and it is seen how the robbers snatch Tori's handbag and necklace. The contents of the handbag are discarded and various boxes of fruit with a label "Fruit and Veg" are seen surrounding the robbers)

ANGELA: Fruit-packing plant.

**(Scene: Paige's House. Hayley is seated on her bed, busy painting her toe nails, when Skye and Jennifer enter her room.)  
**

SKYE: We have a visitor.

JENNIFER: Hey loser, I came to fetch you guys, we're going to the mall.

HAYLEY: No can do this stuff has to dry first.

JENNIFER: Well hurry up. My face is screaming Mani and Pedi.

SKYE: Ooo trying to impress someone?

JENNIFER: I don't know what you're talking about.

HAYLEY: You, Greg, spill.

JENNIFER: Nothing's going on guys we're just friends.

SKYE: C'mon you have the hots for him it's the perfect time to turn on the Halliwell magic.

JENNIFER: No way I'm not risking our friendship.

HAYLEY: What about Courtney? How are things with her?

JENNIFER: I'd rather not talk about it.

HAYLEY: Oh boy here comes the Ice queen beware of her cold snap.

JENNIFER: Okay you asked for it_. (to Skye)_Grab her arms.

_(Jennifer grabs hold of Hayley's legs and Skye, Hayley's arms. Both burst out laughing as Hayley screams.)_

HAYLEY: _(screaming)_ You guys are dead meat!

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: The Wicca Box. Katie is in the library section of the Wicca Box and is seated in the corner of the room on the windowsill, with both feet a top it, looking out of the window. Melinda slowly nears Katie and takes a seat beside her.)**

MELINDA: Figured I'd find you here.

KATIE: _(sadly)_ Hey.

MELINDA: Wanna tell me what happened?

KATIE: Me and Angie got into a little fight.

MELINDA: What about?

KATIE: I confronted her about how weirdly she's been acting lately and she totally bit my head off.

MELINDA: What did she say?

KATIE: Different stuff like I was stupid and that's why I'm failing.

MELINDA: I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. Something must be bothering her I mean you never fight much.

KATIE: Well I was trying to tell her that but she's stubborn like hell.

MELINDA: Tell you what? Let's get to work on this innocent and get your mind of things.

KATIE: You found her?

MELINDA: No but I found an address. So get up and let's beat the "insert bad word here" out of that demon.

_(Melinda stands up and a small smile appears on Katie's face as Melinda lifts her up. Both start heading out.)_

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Clothing Store. Jennifer, Skye and Hayley are present in the store. Skye and Jennifer are sifting through the clothing racks while Hayley follows them in boredom.)**

HAYLEY: _(sighs loudly)_ Why am I here?

JENNIFER: You're helping Skye and myself buy pretty things so we can where them and make all the boys swoon.

HAYLEY: And here I thought you were done with your old ways.

SKYE: _(laughing)_ C'mon Hayley doesn't it ever get boring being such a stick in the mud?

HAYLEY: _(sarcastically)_ Not at all you should try it sometime

JENNIFER: Guys knock it off.

COURTNEY_ (o/s)_: Ooo better listen the queen has spoken

_(The twins and Jennifer turn around and come face to face with Courtney.)_

JENNIFER: Is this store jinxed or something? Why is it that every time I come here I run into you?

COURTNEY: Karma, what else? You bitch what you sow.

SKYE: Excuse me?

JENNIFER: Skye just leave it-

SKYE: You must have serious issues, coming here out of the blue and insulting my cousin.

COURTNEY: You mean you're related? Who knew the slut had bitches for cousins?

HAYLEY: On no you didn't biyatch. Here's what I want you to do. Go home, look in the mirror and slap yourself silly and try to think about what you just said.

SKYE: Oh wait, Hayley she can't. I mean you can't get much sillier than what I see before me.

HAYLEY: Right well maybe she should just step off till that fake tan wears out to get a new one.

SKYE: Yeah I mean you give a whole new meaning to the term "dumb blonde". C'mon guys let's leave this bitch here in her unwanted glory.

_(The cousins all head out of the store.)_

COURTNEY: _(screaming angrily)_ This isn't over Jennifer! No one humiliates me and gets away with it!

_(The cousins just ignore her as they walk out the store, leaving everyone to stare at Courtney silently.)_

**(Scene: Fruit Packing Plant. The wa0rehouse is closed and empty. The large door is opened and as light illuminates the room, Chris is seen on the others side, his hands midair, telekinetically lifting the slide iron door. Wyatt, Angela and Henry, beside him, enter the warehouse after which he follows. All of them walk in different directions as Angela points towards the corner of the store occupied by a large number of cardboard boxes. Chris waves his hand and the boxes tumble to the floor. Wyatt hurries over to the boxes, pushing it out of his way.)**

WYATT: _(disappointedly)_ Nothing, Angie?

ANGELA: _(runs over to Wyatt)_ My premonition must have been from the past._ (looking around her and noticing a advertisement on the floor)_ Fusion I've never heard about this club.

CHRIS: It's in the bad side of town and usually filled with_ (a look of realization appears on Chris' face)_ demons.

WYATT: We have to get there pronto.

_(Voices are heard on nearing the warehouse and Chris swiftly shuts the iron door by squinting his eyes. The voices on the other side are now trying to open the door as Chris holds it in position.)_

CHRIS: Henry I can't hold it much longer move those boxes and then get ready to orb out.

HENRY: _(nodding)_ Sure.

_(As Henry is about to call for the boxes, the ground starts shaking and the earth beneath the boxes falls apart. The boxes tumble into nothingness as all of the cousins stare at the spot dumbfounded. Wyatt and Angela quickly runs over to Chris and Henry and all of them orb out as the earth returns to its previous position.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Fusion Club. Angela and Henry enter the crowded club followed by Chris and Wyatt, both of whom are covered up in large coats. All of them start searching for the robbers.)**

HENRY: _(whispering)_ Angie, what was up with my power back there?

ANGELA: _(whispering)_ I haven't a clue. Right now I'm thinking power advancement but we'll worry about that later let's just get this over with.

CHRIS: Over there look.

_(Chris points toward the robbers, who enter another room. The cousins quickly head through the club towards the other room.)_

WYATT: Ready?

_(Everyone nods and Wyatt quickly opens the door, revealing the two robbers with Gaia on the other side.)_

**(Scene: Mariner's Corner. Katie and Melinda are walking through the isles of the herbal shop.)**

KATIE: Are you sure this is the right place?

MELINDA: Positive. Just be patient.

_(Through the window of the shop, Melinda can see the demon shimmering in the street.)_

MELINDA: See, like clockwork.

_(The demon enters the store and Katie and Melinda watch him from a far. The demon heads over to the cash register and starts talking with the woman. Katie and Melinda can't hear anything. The demon then heads up the stairs. A few minutes later a large crash is heard and the girls both look up. Cut to Upstairs. The gypsy Hunter is seen hovering over the female but is falls against the wall as Katie kicks him. Katie hurries toward the demon in a fighting stance as he struggles to his feet. Melinda hurries over to the female but stops with a shocked expression.)_

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ Kendall?

KATIE: _(confusedly turns around)_ Kendall?

_(Kendall stands up revealing a mixture of shock and guilt on her face. The demon takes advantage of their momentary distraction and sends a red beam flying towards Katie and it knocks her back. The demon sends another towards Melinda who raises her hands, freezing it.)_

KENDALL: Thanks Melinda.

_(Kendall raises her hands and the red beam burst in a plethora of different colored orbs. The orbs are absorbed into Kendall's hands. Kendall snaps her fingers and a blue-purple flame appears on her finger. The flames engulf her hands and she fires rocket after rocket of fire towards the demon. Kendall creates a powerful flame and as the flame makes contact. The demon catches on fire and burns to death, leaving only a heap off ash. Melinda looks at Kendall in shock until a groan is heard and both she and Kendall run over to Katie and helping her up.)_

KATIE: You, have so much explaining to do.

_(Kendall cracks a smile as she and Melinda help Katie up.)_

**(Scene: Fusion Club. Wyatt, Chris, Angela and Henry encounter Gaia and the two robbers. A furious look replaces Chris' shocked one.)**

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ You bastard!

_(Chris runs over toward Gaia, who snatches the Cerulean Heart from the robbers and turns around. Chris tackles him to the ground and starts punching him. Gaia releases a high pitched laugh. He pushes Chris off with a powerful blow and is engulfed in a golden flare as the flare is busy disappearing, Chris reaches out toward it, as if telekinetically pulling it toward him, and realizing this Wyatt, Henry and Angela grab onto him and all of them are engulfed in the golden flare.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Large Cave. The golden flare appears but than breaks into five flares flying in different directions. The flares take form into the cousins who land, falling, and Gaia who lands on his feet.)**

GAIA: _(angrily)_ Look what you've done! It's disappeared again.

CHRIS: Yeah but you won't.

_(Chris waves his arm forward and sends Gaia flying against the wall. Wyatt then attacks with various energy balls in succession. Gaia releases a grunt and rock pillars emerge from the ground, deflecting the attacks. The rock pillars transfigure into rock formations that head straight to the cousins.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Get behind me!

ANGELA: _(panicking)_ What?

HENRY: Just do it.

_(Wyatt, Angela and Chris take cover behind Henry. Henry closes his eyes and as the rock formation nears, a large rock wall appears before him. The formations make contact and burst sending the cousins flying back. Dust and small rocks shower over the entire cave as coughing is heard. As the dust settles, Angela, Wyatt and Henry are seen struggling up. Wyatt heads over to Chris, who searches the cave for Gaia. Chris's features turn from angry to sad as Wyatt places a hand on Chris' shoulder.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco in the morning are shown. Scene: Apartment block. Living Room. A knock is heard on the door and Angela head over to it. She opens and sees Katie on the other side.)**

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Hey

ANGELA: Hi.

KATIE: Listen ladybug I came to apologize, I shouldn't have-

ANGELA: _(raises her hand)_ Stop. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was a total bitch and I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said back then. I'm just trying not to think about it and you reminded me of it.

KATIE: _(curiously)_ It?

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ I really want to tell what's wrong but I just can't; not now at least, I just need time.

KATIE: _(nods)_ I understand, so what do you say about me helping you not think about it by taking you to my happy place.

ANGELA: Your happy place?

KATIE: The movies, where else?

_(Angela laughs as she closes the door. Cut to Tori. A knock is heard on her door and she goes to open it. She reveals Henry on the other side.)_

TORI: Finally, I've been calling you for hours where have you been?

HENRY: Thinking_ (pauses)_ a lot.

TORI: What the hell about?

HENRY: Tori it's not my fault you got robbed and as much as I feel for you I'm not gonna sell my soul any longer by trying to make us work. I want to break up.

TORI: _(angrily)_ You're not serious? No one breaks up with me, I'm diamond.

HENRY: Sorry but you just look like a fake knock off to me.

_(Tori opens her mouth to reply but Henry shuts the door before she can. Cut to San- Francisco University. Jennifer happily nears the psychology building and as she walks she notices various people staring and laughing at her. She frowns and walks into the building. She immediately takes note of lots of paper plastered to the walls. Jennifer nears a singular page and a photo is seen of a fat girl with dirty blonde hair. Beneath it there is a caption reading "San-Francisco University's Slut way back when: Jennifer". Jennifer snaps her head back and realizes people nearing her, laughing and staring. Her eyes become teary and she runs out the building as her tears start to fall. As she runs people are laughing and pointing at her from behind.)_

**END**

**A/N: Who's heard owl city's album ocean eyes. Check it out it's amazing. **

**A/N: So does anybody wanna take a guess at who the fourth elemental is. I'll be leavin clues each chapter till chapter 14 when he/she will be revealed. Clue #1: He/She is already very much part of the story and has been featured numerous times.**


	12. Miss Unpopularity

**A/N: I've enabled anonymous reviews for those of you who want to review but aren't signed up at **

**A/N: CLUE #2-Pyro has either communicated with or talk about by evry main character except the twins and Angela.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x12 Miss Unpopularity**

_Also Starring:_

_Rachel Marvin as Kendall_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Morgan York as Young Jennifer_

_Laura Marano as Young Melinda_

_Chris Zylka as Brad_

_Special Guest:_

_Alyssa Milano_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Living Room. Jennifer is seated on the couch, covered in blankets. She's busy looking through a photo album. She stops flipping and stares at a singular photo of three girls standing beside each other in the park. A seventeen year-old Angela is standing on the right-side, smiling widely. On the left side an eleven year-old Katie is seen pointing towards something on the grass. In the middle a plump, sixteen year-old Jennifer is seen, posing like a supermodel. A tear slips from Jennifer's eye.)**

(Flashback: A teenaged Jennifer is seen swinging on a swing set in the part of the park that is covered from most of the other play sets. Suddenly a ball flies past the swing set and seconds later, a teenage boy, roughly the same age as Jennifer comes running past and picks up the ball. He turns around and notices Jennifer, looking scared.)

TEENAGE BOY: _(calling out)_ Hey look guys, it's fat Jenny!

_(A few minutes later a group of boys gather round the swing set all laughing and singing "fat Jenny". Jennifer starts to tear up and climbs of the swing set only to trip and fall. A teenage boy emerges from the crowd and helps her up. She blushes a deep red and all the boys laugh and tease her. Jennifer tears begin to slip and she runs away.)_

_(Cut to Present. A crying Jennifer closes the photo album and throws it against the wall. She lies down on the couch in a fetal position, crying herself to sleep.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco in the morning are seen while "Behind these Hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson plays in the background. Scene: Apartment building. Angela opens the door and Greg steps inside the apartment.)**

ANGELA: Hey Greg.

GREG: Hey Angela have you seen Jennifer?

ANGELA: Nope I thought she was at campus.

GREG: Not such luck, don't you know what happened?

_(Angela slowly shakes her head no)_

GREG: Courtney set like thousands of pictures of a slightly chubby Jennifer all across the campus.

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ what?

GREG: Yeah that's why I'm looking for her. I checked the house but-

ANGELA: She wouldn't have opened she'd be too ashamed. I'll tell you what? I'll go check on her and let you know if she's okay. She won't talk to anyone else right now.

GREG: I'll be in my dorm room the whole day so I'll be waiting on your call.

_(Angela nods and Greg exits the room.)_

**(Scene: P3. Wyatt is seated in his office going through different files when a bartender enters the room. Wyatt looks up.)**

BARTENDER: The last applicant is here.

WYATT: Good she sure took her sweet time. Send her in please.

_(The bartender exits the office and a few seconds later a blonde woman, Caitlyn, enters the office. Wyatt looks up and his mouth slightly falls open.)_

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ Hi, I'm Caitlyn

_(Caitlyn holds out her hand and Wyatt shakes it.)_

WYATT: Wyatt_ (gestures toward the seat across him)_ Please take a seat.

CAITLYN: Thanks, sorry I'm late traffic's bitch.

WYATT: Yeah?

CAITLYN: Yep, I've been telling myself for months to just move to this part of town.

WYATT: _(smiles)_ Right, so let's move on to the job at hand I see you haven't had much job experience in the club industry.

CAITLYN: That's because I quit my job in New York when I moved here and let's just say they weren't very happy.

WYATT: So what have you been doing?

CAITLYN: Working on and off, just looking for the right place.

WYATT: And you think P3 is the right place?

CAITLYN: Well to be honest no, this place has kinda been suffering but I wanna turn its luck around.

WYATT: Excuse me.

CAITLYN: Oh I didn't mean to offend you really it's just your advertising sucks I mean yeah you get good bands but how are people supposed to know their playing when you aren't advertising enough. Trust me you gotta sell it.

WYATT: I think we've been doing just fine.

CAITLYN: But you can do so much better, this place has so much potential and I just might be the girl to be the catalyst.

_(Wyatt looks down and releases a small smile.)_

WYATT: So what do you have in mind?

CAITLYN: I can guarantee you by tonight this club will be packed.

WYATT: I'll hold you to that

_(Both Wyatt and Caitlyn shake hands and smiles widely.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Front Porch. Melinda climbs the step to the door and lightly knocks. Cut to Living Room. Jennifer is sitting, lifelessly on the couch, eating potato chips and watching television while Melinda's knocking is heard. Cut to Front Porch. Melinda is now knocking harder.)**

MELINDA: _(calling)_ Hello, Katie? Jennifer? Anybody here?

_(Melinda continues knocking.)_

(Flashback: Young Jennifer is seated on her bed. Various pictures of thin models are seen scattered across her bed. Tears are slipping from her eyes as she lightly bounces a small stone on a force field originating from her index finger. As the stone is midair the force field disappears and reappears when it nears Jennifer's finger. A small knock is heard and a young, six year old, Melinda enters with doll in hand.)

YOUNG MELINDA: Hey Jennie, what's wrong?

TEENAGE JENNIFER: _(crying)_ Nothing's wrong Mellie just leave me alone.

YOUNG MELINDA: Wanna play with my dollies, Cindy's always nice to me when I'm alone?

TEENAGE JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ Mel I don't wanna play with your stupid dolls just go away and don't come back!

_(Tears well up in Melinda's eyes and suddenly Jennifer's lamp on her bedside table bursts. Melinda jumps back in shock and then runs out the room, leaving a crying Jennifer to look at the broken lamp.)_

_(Cut to Present. Jennifer is busy tracing the outline of a lamp on a table near the window. The lamp has clearly been repaired with glue. Jennifer moves her hand to her head while Melinda keeps knocking on the door. Cut to Front Porch. Melinda stops knocking and heads down the steps. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer enters her room and reaches under her bed. She retrieves a thick book and opens it, revealing the pictures that were scattered on her bed. She flips the pages and stops at a particular page where a small spell is scribbled.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: The Wicca Box. Katie and Kendall are seated in the library section, in the corner of the room.)**

KATIE: So you're actually a gypsy?

KENDALL: Yup, and you're actually a witch?

KATIE: Yup.

KENDALL: And your sisters and cousins are witches as well?

KATIE: Bingo.

KENDALL: Does that mean Henry is a witch too?

KATIE: _(raising her eyebrow)_ Why would you need reassurance when I just told you he is?

KENDALL: No reason, so you levitate?

KATIE: You're changing the subject but yes and I'm still confused about your power. Shall I call it blue-purple flame?

KENDALL: You can call it energy conversion.

KATIE: And? How does it work?

KENDALL: Well basically I can absorb magical attacks and convert it into any type of energy attack. For instance if a demon attacked with an energy ball I could absorb it and turn into any form of energy but I'm still a little rusty.

KATIE: What do you mean?

KENDALL: Our gypsy line, the Gambaro gypsies, usually receive our powers in our teens.

KATIE: So then would you be interested in training it? With inspirational music off course.

_(Both Katie and Kendall burst out laughing.)_

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Chris is busy playing on a drum set in the corner of the store while Henry is busy tuning an acoustic guitar when Melinda enters the store.)**

CHRIS: Have you and Angie checked out tat crazy power of yours?

HENRY: Not yet I've been really really busy.

CHRIS: You should definitely

CHRIS: Hey sis.

MELINDA: Hey, have you guys maybe seen Katie?

HENRY: Nope, why what'd she do now?

MELINDA: Nothing we were supposed to meet up with Kendall that's all.

HENRY: _(nervously)_ Why? Did she mention me?

CHRIS: Dude you sounded way too eager right do I smell a crush?

HENRY: Yeah it's a similar smell to your whack drum playing skills.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ No Henry she didn't but you're gonna freak when you here what we found out?

HENRY: What?

MELINDA: Kendall is a gypsy.

HENRY: What?

MELINDA: She was our innocent.

HENRY: What?

MELINDA: She knows about magic and if you say what one more time I'll scream bloody murder.

HENRY: I'm sorry it's just this changes everything.

CHRIS: In a good way though now you just have to pluck up the courage to ask her out.

MELINDA: Stop that Chris, Henry is already nervous why do you have to do that?

CHRIS: It's fun.

MELINDA: Just get home it's your turn to cook tonight and you don't want mom to flip her lid.

CHRIS: Fine fine fine. See you later courage the cowardly witch.

_(Chris continues laughing as he heads to the door when suddenly a drum stick is thrown to his head. He turns around and both Melinda and Henry quickly point at each other.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Angela near the front porch and as she reaches the door, knock on it. When there is no response she reaches under the doormat and pulls out a key, unlocking the door with it. Cut to Inside. Angela enters and immediately heads to Jennifer's room. She opens the door and meets the untidy room. She walks over to the bed and notices Jennifer's book filled with pictures. She picks up the book and clearly sees that a page has been ripped out.)**

ANGELA: Where are you Jennifer?

_(Cut to Manor. Attic. Jennifer is sitting cross-legged in a circle of lit candles. She pulls out the spell from her pocket and holds it in front of herself.)_

JENNIFER: _(chanting) _"I'm the queen and you're the bee

From now on everyone will notice me

In fear and in pride I will have rule over thee"

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Phoebe's house. Jennifer's room. Phoebe enters the room noticing a sleeping Jennifer covered in sheets. Phoebe picks up a stray pillow from the floor.)**

PHOEBE: _(throws pillow at Jennifer) _Rise and shine sweetie.

JENNIFER: _(groaning) _I'm up I'm up.

PHOEBE: Good.

_(Phoebe heads out the room closing the door and Jennifer climbs out the bed and slips on her slippers. She walks over to her bathroom not noticing someone eyeing her from her closet. Jennifer closes her bathroom door and heavy breaths are heard. Cut to bathroom. Jennifer reaches her hand out to the water faucet and immediately notices red boils on both her arms. She snaps her head to the mirror where she sees veins on her right check protruding from her neck. Her skin is pale. Boils are visible across her face and her eyes are blood red. Jennifer releases a piercing scream. Cut to bedroom. Jennifer quickly bolts out the bathroom heading straight for her door as the figure keeps close watch on her. Suddenly the door is pushed halfway open by Katie but Jennifer slams the door shut leaning against it.)_

KATIE_ (o/s)_: Jennifer are you okay? Is it a demon?

JENNIFER: _(stuttering)_ No…No I just chipped a nail that's all.

KATIE_ (o/s)_: _(annoyed)_ Than can you please turn your volume down even drama queens have to rest their voice.

JENNIFER: Well then you should probably start practicing.

KATIE: Whatever.

_(Katie voice drifts away and Jennifer heads over to a large mirror in her room lightly tracing her fingers over her face. All the while the figure is still watching Jennifer and releasing slow and heavy breaths.)_

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Henry nears the store and notices someone at the entrance, carrying a large box. As he approaches the entrance he realizes it is Kendall.)**

HENRY: Need any help?

KENDALL: Hey thanks.

_(Henry takes the large box from Kendall and hands her the key. Kendall unlocks the entrance and enters the store followed closely by Henry. Henry lightly brushes past Kendall and trips over his own feet. He falls to floor but the box is dissolved in orbs, reappearing on the counter.)_

HENRY: Oh shit.

_(Henry turns around flustered looking at Kendall.)_

KENDALL: It's okay Henry I know your secret.

HENRY: Oh really well I know yours true.

KENDALL: _(laughs)_ Cool so those are the equipment used at the school dance.

HENRY: Yeah I figured.

KENDALL: Great so then I'll see you in school.

_(Kendall turns around, walking to the exit and Henry opens his mouth to answer but then closes it. When Henry finally replies Kendall stops in her tracks taking a deep breath.)_

HENRY: Yeah, um see you at school.

_(Disappointment flushes over Kendall as she turns around and nods before exiting the store.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Jennifer's Room. Skye, Hayley and Angela are facing Jennifer, who is standing in front of the mirror. A figure is still seen watching from Jennifer's closet.)**

HAYLEY: Oh-

SKYE: My-

ANGELA: God.

JENNIFER: _(annoyed)_ Would you please stop staring?

ANGELA: What the heck were you thinking casting a personal gain spell? This sounds like something Katie would do.

JENNIFER: I was thinking that I wanted respect from everyone and not to be looked down on.

HAYLEY: Honey, the people that matter respect why do you care what other people think?

JENNIFER: It's easy for you guys to say it; you never ever went through the torture I went through in high school.

SKYE: We understand Jenny, really we do but you can't let high school rule over the rest of your life._ (points at a picture of Jennifer on the wall)_Look at that sexy bitch on the wall-

HAYLEY: The one who doesn't let anyone mess with her-

ANGELA: Because that's the girl we love and miss. You've always been confident you just didn't know it.

JENNIFER: Thanks guys but it's gonna take a lot more than your combined pep talk to make me feel better._ (walks over to her closet)_I mean what do…_ (opens closet and screams)_

_(A blue force field generates in front of Jennifer and blasts her backwards as a thin, tall demon, with a burned face and pulsing thorns on his ears emerges from the closet. Skye's head falls limp and an astral Skye appears before her.)_

ASTRAL SKYE: _(shouting)_ Get to the Manor quick!

_(Astral Skye starts delivering double kicks to the demon as Jennifer runs over toward Hayley, grabbing her hand. Skye lands an axel kick on the demons chest just as Hayley orbs out with herself, Angela, Jennifer and Skye's limp body. Cut to Manor. Attic. Hayley orbs in with Angela, Jennifer and Skye's body. A few seconds later a red flare passes over Skye and she gasps, snapping her head upwards.)_

SKYE: _(to Jennifer)_ What the hell was that?

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: P3. Wyatt enters a packed club, with a startled expression occupying his features. He struggles through the crowd and heads to the bar where Caitlyn is serving another guy. As she finishes Caitlyn turns toward Wyatt, smiling widely.)**

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ What will it be?

WYATT: _(laughing)_ I don't know how much is a beer?

CAITLYN: Three dollars but for you today I'll make it six.

WYATT: Wow thanks for your graciousness.

CAITLYN: That's me you know? All gracious, all the time.

WYATT: How did you get this club so packed we don't even have a band playing?

CAITLYN: Three words great DJ and advertising.

WYATT: Well I must say I'm really impressed.

CAITLYN: Good cause that's what I was going for. So what do you say do I have the job?

WYATT: _(smiling)_ You most definitely have the job.

CAITLYN: _(excitedly)_ Really? Thanks so much I won't disappoint promise but I have one more question.

WYATT: What's that?

CAITLYN: Employees get a discount right?

_(Cut to Manor. Attic. Hayley and Skye are busy with a potion at the cauldron while Angela and Jennifer are seated on the couch talking.)_

ANGELA: So Greg came to see me.

JENNIFER: Ugh I don't even wanna hear what he had to say.

ANGELA: Actually-

JENNIFER: Please don't Angela I already have enough problems as it is.

ANGELA: At least you know this demon doesn't wanna kill you.

JENNIFER: Yeah he just wants to use me to breed his offspring.

HAYLEY: Don't worry with any luck this potion will vanquish him.

JENNIFER: You're basing my future on luck?

SKYE: Afraid so. Have you got any ideas on reversing the spell?

ANGELA: Well Jenny here has to learn a lesson and as soon as that happens the spell would've run its coarse reversing itself automatically.

HAYLEY: Oh no now she's doomed.

JENNIFER: Whatever.

_(Jennifer picks up a pillow and throws it at Hayley, who dodges it. The doorbell downstairs is heard.)_

ANGELA: Who could that be?

_(Angela and Jennifer stand up and head to the door.)_

SKYE: Jennifer can you bring up some poppy seeds please?

_(Jennifer nods as she and Angela exit the attic. Cut to downstairs. Jennifer and Angela come running down the stairs as the doorbell goes off again. Once they've reached the ground floor, they split, Jennifer going to the kitchen and Angela to the door. Cut to kitchen. Jennifer opens the herb cupboard and retrieves a small bag filled with poppy seeds. She heads out the kitchen into the foyer. From the foyer she sees Angela talking to someone but the door is only opened a little.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Angela)_ Who is it?

GREG_ (o/s)_: Jennifer?

_(A shocked expression appears on Jennifer's face and she quickly runs up the stairs, listening from above. Greg tries opening the door more but Angela stops him.)_

ANGELA: Sorry Greg, Jennifer really isn't feeling that good-

GREG: I just wanna talk to her.

ANGELA: Okay you have my word that she'll come and talk to you tonight but we're really kinda busy.

_(Jennifer's jaw drops and she furrows her eyebrows.)_

GREG: Fine I'll go can you just tell her-

(FLASHBACK: The teenage boy, who helped Jenny up, is seen talking to his friends when teenage Jennifer walks up to him. When his friends notice her they try to stifle their laughter and walk away as tears well up their eyes.)

TEENAGE JENNIFER: Hey, Brad, I was wondering if you would go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?

BRAD: Are you serious?

_(Jennifer nods excitedly.)_

BRAD: I would_ (pauses)_ never go out with a fat pig like you. I just helped you so Gina would notice me that's all_(laughs)_.

TEENAGE JENNIFER: _(crying)_ You- You're lying.

BRAD: No I'm not I can't tell you how much better it feels not having to pretend that I like you all the time.

_(Tears start flowing from Jennifer's eyes and she turns around and walks away. Cut to Present.)_

GREG: -Tell her that I don't think any different of her and when she's ready to take on the world I'll be there right by her side. Oh and she can consider her trial period over; we're officially best friends.

_(While Greg speaks a small smile appears on Jennifer's face and she recovers to her normal state a single tear visible on her cheek.)_

ANGELA: I'll tell her don't worry.

_(Greg nods sadly and walks down the front porch as Angela closes the door. Angela walks over to the steps and as she is about to go up the demon from before appears in flames behind Jennifer. Angela gasps and the demon grabs Jennifer around the neck and both disappear in a flurry of flames.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela comes running into the attic, poppy seeds in hand, startling the twins.)**

ANGELA: _(throwing poppy seeds into the potion cauldron)_ We've got to hurry the demon got Jennifer.

SKYE: What? How will we find them?

HAYLEY: Reverse the call of a lost witch spell.

ANGELA: Okay let's do this.

_(Cut to Underworld. Jennifer is on her knees her hands across her head as she creates a force field protecting her from the demon, who is trying to break through it. Suddenly a potion makes contact with the demon's back, blasting him off his feet. The twins and Hayley hurry towards Jennifer helping her up.)_

JENNIFER: Uh guys the potion didn't work.

SKYE: We'll just have to go old fashion.

_(The demon stands up and Skye's head falls limp as an astral Skye appears behind the demon. She jumps and spin kicks the demon on the back. The demon stumbles toward Angela. Angela lands a double kick on his chest and then grabs his throat, backhanding him with her arm hand. Behind Angela, Jennifer's hair is whipping in the air as a powerful, electrical force field is created. Hayley twist and kicks the demon directly into the force field where he is shocked to death, bursting in hot white sparks.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown as music plays in the background. Scene: Phoebe's House. Living Room. Jennifer is seated near a crackling fire when her mom joins her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.)**

PHOEBE: I guess you know we'll have to talk about this sooner or later.

JENNIFER: Don't worry mom we'll talk but I have something to do first.

PHOEBE: Greg?

JENNIFER: How'd you know about him?

PHOEBE: I may have taken a tiny peak in your diary.

JENNIFER: _(shocked)_ Mom!

PHOEBE: Don't give me that look, I worry.

JENNIFER: I know, but don't I really think I'm starting a new chapter in my life-

_(Jennifer grabs her book filled with photos and throws it into the fire.)_

JENNIFER: And ending the old one.

PHOEBE: You've always been beautiful-

JENNIFER: Mom don't give me the cheesy speech please.

PHOEBE: Hey it may be cheesy but doesn't mean it's not true.

JENNIFER: Yeah I know I mean look at I'm America's next top model.

_(Jennifer strikes a pose in front of her mother who in return erupts in a fit of giggles.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown as the music continues playing. Shift to Greg. Greg, shirtless, opens his door, revealing Jennifer, in a large coat, a huge hat and big sunglasses, on the other side. Greg immediately pulls Jennifer close, slowly rocking her on the spot.)**

**END**


	13. Twin Telepathy

**A/N: Clue 3-Pyro acts really sweet. Stupid clue I know but I couldn't think of anything else otherwise I would practically be telling you who it is.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X13 Twin Telepathy**

_Also Starring:_

_Rachel Marvin as Kendall_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Rib Hillis as Yang_

_Kristin Miller as Yin_

_Special Guest_

_Rose McGowan_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. An energy ball is seen flying towards Skye who dodges it by flipping sideways. Next two balls are thrown from a male, well built, blonde demon, wearing baggy black pants and arm bands. This time Skye axel kicks the energy balls, mid air, back to the sender who creates a green energy wave, disintegrating the energy balls and heading straight for Skye. As the wave nears Skye she is engulfed in a swathe of black orbs. The black orbs reappear in front of the male demon, startling him a bit.)**

SKYE: So do you think we're ready?

MALE DEMON: Absolutely you've perfected her to a tick.

SKYE: So our next move-

MALE DEMON: Replacing you with the whitelighter's daughter.

_(Skye smiles wickedly and the male demon grabs her by the waist, kissing her passionately. Mid-kiss Skye transfigures into a skinny, female, blonde demon. She is wearing skinny black jeans, high heels and short black halter top.)  
_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown as "My life would suck without you" plays in the background. Shift to Magic School. Glittering sparkles are seen soaring through the air and head straight for Kendall. Kendall raises her arms and the sparkles are absorbed into her hands. Her eyes glow hot white and she twists into the air, white sparkles trailing from her feet as she creates two glowing white balls in each palm. Kendall slowly descends from the air, smiling widely. From the other side of the room, Katie is seen with her jaw open beside her Melinda is seated on a table, writing in a journal. All of them are situated in a large cleared room.)**

KATIE: That was a-ma-zing. Don't you think Melinda?

_(Melinda continues writing, ignoring Katie.)_

KATIE: _(shouting)_ Melinda!

MELINDA: _(startled)_ Huh, yeah great job.

KATIE: What're you busy writing in that journal of yours?

MELINDA: Nothing important so did we come here to train or not?

KENDALL: _(walking towards the spot beside Katie)_ We did and you're up.

_(Melinda nods and heads over to the spot where Kendall previously stood. Katie retrieves a potion from the table on which Melinda was and smashes it onto the ground. From the floor, fire rockets starts bursting in the air and when they land, they form in to flaming dogs, which head straight to Melinda. Melinda squeals as they near her and she instantly raises her hands, freezing the dogs one by one. From the corner of her eye, Melinda notices Katie grabbing Melinda's journal and she hurries toward Katie. Katie realizing this starts running away, Melinda follows her and Kendall watches them, hopelessly. As_

_Melinda loses concentration and the dogs are unfreezed. Katie gasps as the dogs near them and accidentally knocks over the two remaining potions on the table. Sparkles emit from the potion, combine and form a glowing anaconda. Katie, Melinda and Kendall faces are each flushed with shock.)_

KATIE: Oh crap.

_(Cut to P3. Wyatt is standing at the bar, leaning against it and staring at the stage where Caitlyn is seen talking to sound manger. Chris enters the club excitedly heading straight to Wyatt.)_

CHRIS: Guess what I found out…

_(Wyatt doesn't respond still staring at the stage. Chris waves his hand in front of Wyatt's face who in return still doesn't notice him. Chris follows Wyatt's line of vision noticing Caitlyn on stage and a small smile appears on his face. Chris hurries behind the counter and grabs a stack of files from the floor. He slams them on the counter and it lands with a resounding thud, startling Wyatt.)_

CHRIS: Welcome back from planet gaga bro, you're welcome.

WYATT: Was I that obvious?

CHRIS: I'm sure you past obvious hours ago.

WYATT: Whatever why are you so chipper?

CHRIS: I've finally made a breakthrough on the elementals.

WYATT: Oh wow, really?

CHRIS: Yep, they're a group consisting of four demons each wielding an elemental power.

WYATT: Yeah, figured as much, so what's their schlep?

CHRIS: Well according to this "ye olden" sorcerer the elementals have existed for generations each time passing down their power to a new member but they're true goal is to resurrect their master.

WYATT: Yoda…

CHRIS: Haven't found that part out yet.

WYATT: Well this is good at least we have more to go on and that's probably why they wanted my powers.

CHRIS: They must've figured out away to resurrect their master with it only they're stuck in the same position as us but this doesn't explain why they would need Bianca.

_(Chris furrows his eyebrows in annoyance.)_

_(Cut to Underworld. A demon burst into flames, exploding and behind him Skye is visible with an athame in hand. Skye heads over to Hayley who is seated on a large rock in a massive amount of rubble.)_

HAYLEY: Remind me again why you signed us up for underworld duty tonight.

SKYE: Mom is suffocating me with my grades I needed to get out.

HAYLEY: So why am I involved?

SKYE: We're twins honey we need to balance each other out so now it's your turn to suffer instead of me.

HAYLEY: If I wasn't so tired I'd kick you in the behind…

_(Hayley and Skye's conversation becomes muffled as the two demons from before, Yin and Yang, are seen watching them through a pool filled with a silver substance.)_

YIN: I can't here their conversation.

YANG: Don't worry we don't need to you can do it. All we have to do is get Paige's power otherwise we both might die.

YIN: _(sorrowful)_ I'm sorry Yang this is entirely my fault. If I hadn't killed that irritating darklighter you wouldn't need to balance us out by getting a whitelighter's powers.

YANG: We can't do anything about it now.

YIN: But is it necessary to go after a Charmed One there are tons of other whitelighters out there.

YANG: _(takes a seat on a large bench formed in the cave wall and grabbing grapes laying a top it) _No, this one was powerful I could feel it we will need a whitelighter who's equal in strength. Enough of this make yourself use full.

_(Yin sighs slowly removing her top and walking over to Yang.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Henry is lying on the couch, lazily throwing a small ball in the air and then catching, after which he repeats the same action. Angela is flipping through the Book of Shadows, confusion on her face.)**

HENRY: _(sighs)_ We done yet?

ANGELA: Nope I haven't found a single thing that explains how you could get geokinesis.

HENRY: Well that means it's a good thing. I'll just be on my way then-

ANGELA: Wait something is still bothering me; I mean powers don't just appear out of thin air,

HENRY: Angie, check this out. I'm not hurt and I've even been practicing this power.

_(Henry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, His palms, facing upwards, are slowly lifted into the air. Nothing happens. Henry opens his eyes, shocked.)_

HENRY: _(disappointed)_ That should've worked.

ANGELA: Sure, good luck with that cousin.

(Angela turns around and immediately her jaw falls open and she stops in her tracks. Outside the attic window, a large boulder is seen swirling in the air, sand trickling to earth.)

ANGELA: Uh Henry?

HENRY: What's up?

_(Henry twists in his spot, his palm swinging as well. Suddenly the boulder stops swirling.)_

HENRY: Oh oh-

ANGELA: This could be a problem.

_(The boulder flies through the attic window, straight towards Henry and Angela. Both duck, the boulder flying over there head and then suddenly bursts in small rocks, that stream over Henry and Angela. Angela emerges from the rubble with an annoyed look on her face.)_

HENRY: In my defense I didn't say I mastered it.

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Jennifer is lying on the couch, her hand propped beneath her while Greg is seated on the floor, his head resting on her stomach. Both are watching television while eating popcorn.)**

JENNIFER: I just love watching Spanish soap operas.

GREG: _(reaching for more popcorn)_ Yeah, the fact that you don't understand anything makes it that much interesting. Whoops refill.

JENNIFER: I got it last time, you go.

GREG: This isn't my house.

JENNIFER: Ha I've heard that one before. You munch you get and you better do it quick Maria is about to reveal she's pregnant.

GREG: How'd you get that?

JENNIFER: A girl knows.

GREG: So when you planning on going back to school I can't keep getting your notes for you.

JENNIFER: Soon, could you hand me the remote.

GREG: _(sighs and reaches for the remote, handing it to Jennifer)_ You know if it helps we could always get a little revenge.

_(Jennifer raises her eyebrow as Greg laughs in return.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Skye is seen running through a large cave as a demon hurries after her. She reaches the cave wall and jumps running up the cave wall and flipping behind the demon. She delivers a fast blow of thunderous kicks and reaches for an athame stabbing the demon. Behind her Hayley is busy applauding.)**

HAYLEY: Good job. So we done here?

SKYE: Hayley for the umpteenth time no.

HAYLEY: You suck.

SKYE: Whatever.

_(Skye turns around heading for the cave exit when a hard knock is heard.)_

SKYE: _(walking to exit and replying sarcastically)_ What you do fall over?

_(There is no response.)_

SKYE: _(turning around)_ Hayley?

_(Behind her Hayley is seen with an unusually chipper smile on her face.)_

YIN/HAYLEY: What? I thought we were hunting demons, c'mon let's go.

_(Hayley passes Skye, walking to the exit as Skye follows Hayley with her eyes a confused expression on her face.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living Room. Black orbs appear in the middle of the room and dissolve, revealing Hayley and Skye.)**

SKYE: Was that black orbs I just saw?

YIN/HAYLEY: What? No must have been a trick of the light. Where's mom?

SKYE: Random, how should I know I'm trying to avoid her, remember?

YIN/HAYLEY: _(laughing nervously)_ Right I knew that.

SKYE: Hayley, did you bump your head or something?

YIN/HAYLEY: _(overacting)_ Ha-ha you are so funny. I'm gonna go.

SKYE: Go where?

YIN/HAYLEY: _(nervously)_ Huh, I mean yes. Uh the bathroom you know? Freshen up.

SKYE: _(suspicious)_ Uhuh

_(Skye eyes Hayley, suspiciously, as she exits. She closes her eyes trying to listen in on Hayley's mind but it doesn't work. Skye furrows her eyebrows worriedly.)_

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Girls' Dorm. Courtney is seated in front of a mirror applying lipstick. A loud knock is heard which startles Courtney, causing her to rub the lipstick across her cheek. A frustrated expression appears on Courtney's face.)**

COURTNEY: I'm coming!

_(Courtney raises palm and spreads her fingers. At the tips of her fingers small water drops appear. She rubs her fingertips over her cheek, clearing her cheek of lipstick. She grabs a small handbag from her bed and heads to the door, following a fellow dorm girl out with a sickening sweet smile. She slams the door shut and a small crack is heard. The window is suddenly pried open and after a minute Greg enters, dressed in a black sweater and black jeans as well as a black, wool nightcap. _

GREG: _(whispering)_ C'mon hurry!

_(Jennifer enters through the window in roughly the same attire and a black handbag.)_

JENNIFER: If we get busted. You're going down.

GREG: Well then you're going down with me. C'mon we won't get caught now hand me the bottle.

_(Jennifer's retrieves a small bottle of which the label is not seen and hands it to Greg who searches through Courtney's closet. Jennifer eyes Courtney's room and notices a small string on the floor. She kneels down and notices it's an occult necklace with a four-pointed star at the edge that must've have been knocked of the desk when Courtney was startled. She eyes the necklace suspiciously and as Greg finishes up she quickly stuffs the key into her pocket and turns toward him.) _

**(Scene: Paige's House. Skye is heading through the hall towards Hayley's room. As she nears the room, whispers are heard. Skye swiftly opens the door and an audible slam is heard as Yin/Hayley is standing against her closet.)**

SKYE: Did I hear you talking to someone?

YIN/HAYLEY: _(nervously)_ Nope must be your imagination.

SKYE: Hayley stupid is not written on my forehead what are you hiding?

YIN/HAYLEY: _(angrily)_ Nothing just leave me alone.

SKYE: _(furiously)_ Fine obviously someone didn't take their bitch pills this morning.

YIN/HAYLEY: _(angrily)_ You did not just say that.

_(Skye makes a swift exit, walking towards the living room but Yin/Hayley follows suit.)_

YIN/HAYLEY: Wait a minute we're not done!

SKYE: Who says?

PAIGE_ (o/s)_: I say you are.-

_(Both girls look in the direction of Paige's voice and see her entering the house.)_

PAIGE: Now back to yourcorners and tell me what happened?

_(Skye opens her mouth to reply but a loud crash is heard. Skye and Yin/Hayley exchange knowing looks and Skye hurries towards Hayley's room. Skye bursts into the room and is immediately send flying against the wall. She struggles to her feet as Yang generates an energy ball in his palm. He thrusts the energy ball forward but Skye flips sideways. She kneels down and slide kicks Yang, tripping him. Skye quickly runs out the room and enters the living room in a rush. Yin/Hayley and Paige have disappeared and shock is visible on Skye's face.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Skye, with a panicked expression, runs into Hayley's room only to find it completely empty. Skye inhales deeply and starts walking in circles.)**

HAYLEY _(_o_/s)_:_ (telepathically)_ Don't forget to exhale.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Hayley?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Wait you mean you can actually hear me? I've been trying hours to get through to you.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ I must've blocked when I tried to invade your double's mind. Wait a minute I blocked you I actually blocked you out of my head.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Save the congratulations till you come save me and by the way can we not call her my double. My double is your double so we might as well call her your double instead.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ At least I don't have to worry about you not being the imposter and by the way the imposter got mom.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ What!

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Ouch take it down a notch will ya this thing doesn't come with volume control.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Skye this is serious-

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Chillax I'll fix it I don't know how but I will.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Great my life is in the hands of my clueless twin sister.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Watch your telepathic tongue I might think twice about saving you.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Sorry but we don't have-

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Time gotcha I'm on it.

**(Scene: Underworld. Paige is lying on a stone slab, purple crystals encircling her. Yin is standing outside the crystal circle, smiling widely as Yang joins them.)**

YIN: Is it ready we're running out of time?

YANG: No the potion has to set for a while but don't worry we have her daughter as leverage.

YIN: Are you sure this will balance us.

YANG: I'm positive have I ever been wrong?

YIN: No.

YANG: That's right now take your shoes for a walk the ritual needs to begin and I have to be alone.

_(Yin has a hurt look on her face and she hesitantly walks out of the cave.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Room. Both Melinda and acting Katie are dressed in their pyjamas, drinking hot chocolate and seated on Melinda's double bed.)**

KATIE: So I'm thinking of someone and it's a witch.

MELINDA: Melinda Warren.

KATIE: You know me so well.

MELINDA: I know right.

KATIE: Okay your turn.

MELINDA: I'm thinking of someone and it's a guy in our class.

KATIE: It's Joe.

MELINDA: We're so in sync tonight right?

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ Yeah, right.

MELINDA: What's wrong?

KATIE: Nothing what would be wrong?

MELINDA: I don't know you tell me.

KATIE: _(sighs)_ I'm just worried that you're falling to fast for Joe. Melinda you barely know him.

MELINDA: I do to know him.

KATIE: Really where does he live? What are his hobbies?

MELINDA: _(stiffly)_ I don't want to talk about this I'll be downstairs making popcorn for the movie.

_(Melinda quickly heads out the room, leaving Katie alone.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Hayley's arms are cuffed against the cave wall. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears before her, depositing Skye.)**

SKYE: Hey I had a twin telepathy call and it said youneeded help.

HAYLEY: Great now get me down here.

SKYE: Fine don't get your panties in a twist.

_(Skye retrieves two potions from her pocket and slams each against the iron cuffs, disintegrating them to dust and Hayley trips on her feet. Skye rolls her eyes and helps Hayley. Both head to the cave exit.)_

YIN_ (o/s)_: Where do you think you're going?

_(The twins twist around and come face to face with Yin on the other side of the cave.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Underworld. A lightning bolt is emanated from Yin, heading straight to Hayley and Skye. Hayley is engulfed in orbs and Skye dodges the bolt. Behind Yin, Hayley orbs back in.)**

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Keep her busy will you?

_(Skye nods swiftly as Hayley hurries through the same cave wall Yin used to enter. Skye's heads falls limp and an astral Skye appears in the air, delivering a flying kick to Yin who stumbles backward. Yin emits a loud shriek and red-orange energy ripples are directed toward the astral Skye. As the ripples near her, astral Skye disappears in a red flare and the corporeal Skye awakes. Skye hurriedly runs forward and jumps atop a rock. Using the rock to jump higher, Skye flips over Yin, grabbing her neck and pulling her to the ground. She powerfully hurls Yin against the wall. Skye kneels down and retrieves an athame from her shoe. She impales Yin with the athame and a dark light engulfs Yin, lifting her into the air. Cut to Paige. Paige is still lying on the stone slab, unconscious, but this time crystals aren't surrounding her. Hayley hurries toward Paige, shaking her lightly.)_

HAYLEY: _(whispering)_ C'mon mom, you gotta wake up.

_(Suddenly an energy ball knocks Hayley backwards and Yang appears next to Paige. Yang snaps his fingers and a green, circular energy wave appears around him and Paige. Hayley struggles to her feet and orbs engulf. The orbs fly towards the energy wave and as it makes contact, Hayley is thrust backwards, her orbs sprinkling everywhere. Skye hurriedly enters the cave and helps Hayley up. Inside the energy wave, Yang places his hands over Paige as a golden light emanates from his hands.)_

SKYE: Mom!

_(Skye grabs Hayley's hand and a blue light emanates from their connected hands. Skye raises her hand and a purple-blue energy ripple generates from her hand. The ripple grows stronger and it sails through the air, braking through the energy wave and knocking Yang backwards. Hayley and Skye quickly hurry towards Paige and wakes her up. Yang struggles to his feet.)_

PAIGE: Athames!

_(Suddenly four athames appear in orbs before Paige, flying in midair. Paige waves her hand behind them and they fly against Yang, impaling him. He is suddenly lifted into the air by a golden light. The dark light, carrying Yin, floats into the cave and the light carrying them grows stronger till finally bursting into tiny golden-dark orbs.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "All we are" by One Republic plays in the background. Shift to Magic School. Flaming dogs rush towards Henry but as they near him, he closes his eyes and rock pillars burst out the floor and make contact with them, combusting them to ashes. Shift to Jennifer. Jennifer is lying in her bed, holding the necklace she found above her and inspecting it closely. Shift to Skye is busy folding her clothes when Hayley walks past her room. Hayley halts and enters the room, knocking on the door.)**

SKYE: _(looking up)_ Hey.

HAYLEY: I just wanted to say thanks. I mean even though it was your fault I was captured in the first place you did save me…and mom…so thanks.

_(Skye smiles widely and nears Hayley, wrapping her in a hug.)_

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_ And by the way I am so getting you back.

SKYE: I wouldn't expect anything less.

_(While still trapped in the hug, a faint white light glows between the twins, gradually getting less faint. Cut to Amazon Forrest. The moon is illuminating the forest and a small non-inhabitant area of the forest is seen. A path leads to a small, circular barren land is seen surrounded by tall trees, barely allowing the moonlight through. In the middle of the barren land a large, concrete tomb is situated. A top it "HEX" is marked out. The tomb top is slightly open and inside an eye is seen vaguely being opened.)_

**END**


	14. Halliwell Home Musical

**A/N: Da da da, the moment of truth...**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X14 Halliwell Home Musical**

_Also Starring:_

_Rachel Marvin as Kendall_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia _

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Cafeteria. Katie, Henry and Kendall are seated at one of the round tables in the crowded cafeteria and Melinda rushes toward them.)  
**

MELINDA: _(panting)_ Okay if Joe asks you haven't seen me, I'm off sick or something just make sure he doesn't find me.

KATIE: But what-

_(Joe enters the cafeteria, eyeing the large room.)_

MELINDA: Can't talk got to go bye.

_(Melinda rushes out the exit that leads outside as Joe nears Katie.)  
_

JOE: Was that Melinda I just saw?

KATIE: Actually,_ (shouts)_ Ouch.

_(Katie eyes Henry while rubbing her leg.)_

HENRY: You know what Joe I think she said something about the flu.

JOE: She's sick?

KENDALL: Well you know how those bugs go around.

JOE: Well if you see her let her know I'm looking for her will ya?

KATIE: No problem, what about?

JOE: Musical auditions. Melinda was supposed to audition.

KATIE: Okay I'll let her know.

_(Joe nods swiftly and heads out the cafeteria.)_

KATIE: That girl is gonna wet her pants if she has to go on stage but enough about her. After school we'll get together at the Manor. We need to get pro-active in searching for Wyatt's power now that these elemental dudes are after it.

KENDALL: Sure.

HENRY: Wait you're coming?

KENDALL: Uhuh Katie asked for help that's not gonna be a problem is it?

HENRY: Not at all. We need all the help we can get in finding Wyatt's powers...

_(Cut to Elementals' Lair. Bianca, inside the white podium, is hanging in the air as if invisible chains are latched to her hands. On the other side of the cave Aero, Gaia and Courtney are seen.)_

COURTNEY: We need to act faster. Every minute we waist is a minute the Charmed Ones' children can use to find us.

GAIA: Well instead of whining maybe you could help think of something.

COURTNEY: I thought of Wyatt's powers didn't I?

GAIA: Yes, but do you have a location? No, if it wasn't for Pyro we wouldn't have even known it was with that high school student and it could take lifetimes to find it again.

AERO: We need the power soon. The familiar has started the extracting process.

COURTNEY: But how will we find Wyatt's power?

AERO: Perhaps it's not necessary.

GAIA: Meaning?

AERO: Well we may not be strong enough to get the Charmed Ones' power but we might be strong enough to get their Book.

COURTNEY: _(sarcastically)_ That's brilliant Aero the Book is an amazing source of power to bad we can't get it because it protects itself from evil.

GAIA: _(looking at Bianca)_ Yes but it just so happens that we have someone's blood that can help us get it.

_(A small whimper is heard and the elementals turn to look at Bianca.)_

BIANCA: _(softly)_ Struggling huh? Good, they'll be coming for you…soon.

_(Two large, golden-red incisions are seen through Bianca's torn wedding dress on her back on each shoulder. Faint red flames formed into small wings are seen protruding from it.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT 1**

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. Melinda, Henry and Katie enter the house. Henry and Katie through their schoolbags into the living room and follow Melinda into the kitchen. Cut to Kitchen. Melinda heads straight to the fridge as Katie hops on a counter.)**

KATIE: Please tell me your mom cooked last night.

MELINDA: _(handing Katie a container filled with seafood)_ When have you known mom not to cook?

KATIE: Thank God, she's a lifesaver.

_(Katie hands the container to Henry who pops it into the microwave.)_

HENRY: So how long are you planning to avoid Joe?

MELINDA: The next two or three weeks.

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ Okay then good luck with that.

HENRY: Melinda you've never even sneaked out of the house before do you really think you'll pull this off?

MELINDA: I'll pull it of just fine.

_(A moment of silence passes as Henry and Katie stare sternly at Melinda.)_

MELINDA: Fine, what should I do?

HENRY: Just get the audition over and done with.

MELINDA: _(sarcastically)_ Great I'll just call my confidence and tell it to heighten.

KATIE: You know if you're really that worried I could always try a spell?

MELINDA: Won't that be personal gain.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Not necessarily…Let's go.

_(Cut to Attic. Jennifer and Angela are standing at the Book of Shadows. Angela is busy inspecting Courtney's necklace as Jennifer flips through the Book. Skye and Hayley are sitting on the couch, anxiously.)_

JENNIFER: I'm telling you something is definitely up with that necklace.

ANGELA: Maybe but you'll have to find something to convince me.

SKYE: Well have to find something later since your ten minutes are way over do.

_(Jennifer grumbles as she and Angela switch positions with Hayley and Skye. Katie enters the attic but stops in her tracks. She swiftly hurries out, unnoticed by the others.)  
_

HAYLEY: You guys really should have seen the telepathic boost we had in the Underworld.

SKYE: _(flipping through Book)_ Yeah it was crazy if I do say so myself.

_(Orbs appear behind both Hayley and Skye and they are moved out of the way. The orbs fully dissolve and Wyatt and Chris are visible.)_

CHRIS: Ten minutes are over sorry.

SKYE: What!

WYATT: Hey we have more important things to do than review powers.

HAYLEY: _(pointing to the window)_ Oh look what's that?

_(Both Chris and Wyatt turn to look at the window as Skye quickly grabs the Book.)_

SKYE: _(smirking)_ Then wait your turn suckers.

_(Hayley and Skye quickly run out the attic. For a moment Chris and Wyatt stare at each other dumfounded, then quickly hurry out the attic, Jennifer and Angela following suit. Cut to Sunroom. Henry and Melinda are standing in the middle of the sunroom when Katie enters with s mall piece of paper in hand.)_

KATIE: Okay I'm not sure but I think I might be a genius I've created an adapted version of the confidence spell in the Book of Shadows.

HENRY: Are you sure it'll work?

KATIE: Positive._ (to Melinda)_So you ready?

_(Melinda looks hesitant but shaking it off she nods.)_

KATIE: _(chanting) "_Please help my niece in finding prominence

Her mind after which will not be split

In giving her the gift of confidence

We family three will help her knit

A new world where in which she'll fit"

_(As Katie repeats the spell again, the twins come running into the sunroom quickly followed by Wyatt, Chris, Jennifer and Angela, all of whom notice her chanting. A panicked look appears on Katie's face.)_

CHRIS: Is that a spell?

JENNIFER: Oh crap.

_(A blinding white light is seen originating from Katie's hands, obscuring the sight of everyone in the room.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Room. Melinda I purple flannel pajamas is sleeping soundly. Her alarm clock goes and she bolts upwards, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Cut to Kitchen. Melinda pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the island. Suddenly the music of "Fame" by Naturi Naughton begins to play in the background and the kitchen turns dim. The background vocals are also heard.)**

MELINDA: _(singing)_ "Baby look at me _(a spotlight appears on Melinda)_ and tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest.  
_(Climbs atop the island and strides atop it)_I got more to me, and you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hand  
Don't you know who I am?  
Remember my name"

_(Melinda jumps of the island and heads into the dining room. Cut to Dining Room. Melinda strides beside the dining table while singing.)_

MELINDA: _(singing)"_Fame! I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly, high  
I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry  
_(Starts heading up the stairs as if singing on a stage.)_  
Fame, I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame, I'm gonna live forever  
Baby, remember my name  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember"

_(Cut to Attic as the background music continues playing. A demon is seen nearing the Book of Shadows and a force field erupts protecting it. Melinda enters the attic.)_

MELINDA: _(noticing demon)"_Remember my _(screaming)_ name!

_(The music stops playing. As the demon and Melinda stare at each other a moment of silence passes and the music starts up again as the demon fires an energy ball at Melinda.)_

MELINDA: _(freezes the fireball)"_Fame! I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly, high  
I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry_(grabs a bat from the desk closet and hits the energy ball back towards the demon.) _  
Fame, I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame, I'm gonna live forever  
Baby, remember my name

Remember my name"

_(The energy ball hits the demon bursting him into flames and leaving a shocked Melinda alone in the attic.)_

MELINDA: _(screaming) _Katieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_(Cut across town to Phoebe's House. Kitchen. Katie is eating a sandwich with an infuriated Melinda standing across her.)_

KATIE: _(confusedly)_ Spell? What the hell are you talking about?

MELINDA: _(frustrated)_ What the hell do you mean "what the hell I'm talking about"?

You're confidence spell it backfired, big time.

KATIE: Are you sure Wyatt didn't slip you some of his funky hot chocolate last night?

MELINDA: Wait you really don't know what I'm talking about?

KATIE: Not a clue, but have this massive urge to go bust demon ass_ (pauses)_ to inspirational music.

_(Melinda wants to reply but isn't able to as Katie has already walked out the kitchen. Cut to Manor. Attic. Chris is standing beside the Book of Shadows flipping through its pages when "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City begins to play in the background.)_

CHRIS: _(singing)"_ The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
_(walks over to the window, staring out at the pink sky.)_  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here"

_(Shift to Bianca. Bianca is sitting atop the podium staring upwards.)_

BIANCA: _(singing)"_I'll yearn to watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone"

_(Shift to Chris. Chris enters the garden staring up at the twilight as he and Bianca's voices are heard singing.)_

CHRIS & BIANCA: _(singing)"_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because"

CHRIS: _(singing)"_When I think of you I don't feel so alone"

_(Shift to Bianca.)_

BIANCA: _(singing)"_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone"

_(Shifting between Bianca and Chris.)_

CHRIS: "As many times as I blink"

BIANCA: "I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight"

CHRIS: "When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again"

_(Standing in the spot where Chris and Bianca shared there vows, Chris reaches his hand forward. Shift to Bianca. Bianca reaches her hand forward, connecting it with a transparent Chris. Shift to Chris.)_

CHRIS & BIANCA: "And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

_(The music continues playing as Chris lowers his arm, sadly.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Joe is seen hurrying up the front steps and knocks on the door. As his fist makes contact with the front door it swings open. Joe frowns and enters the Manor, walking into the foyer.)**

JOE: _(calling)_ Hello? Melinda?

_(Joe hurries halfway up the flight of stairs.)_

JOE: _(calling)_ Melinda!

_(Cut to Alternate Universe. Roscoe's Music Store. Melinda enters the store immediately walking over towards Henry who is seated at a drum set, near the store's window.)_

HENRY: Melinda? What're you doing here?

MELINDA: Thank God you're here, please tell me you remember.

HENRY: _(staring out the window)_ Remember…

MELINDA: The spell how is it everyone conveniently forgot the spell except me. I knew I shouldn't have done it, it had personal gain written all over it, in capital letters. Henry? _(shouting)_Henry!

_(Henry jumps from his position on his seat jolting his head towards Melinda from its previous position, staring out the window.)_

MELINDA: What's so interesting out there?

_(Melinda walks over to Henry and looks out the window, spotting Kendall at the food court.)_

MELINDA: Amazing. I'm worried sick that we might have changed the world as we know and you're a lovesick puppy. _(walks over to the exit)_We need to get to the Manor quick and reverse this spell. Henry?

_("Every little thing she does is magic" by Mitchel Musso starts playing and Melinda turns to Henry, her eyes wide. Henry is seen playing the drum set.)_

HENRY: _(singing)"_Though I try Before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her  
In my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve as I've done  
From the start"

_(Glittering sparkles appear around Henry and combine to form Kendall who starts dancing to the music.)_

HENRY:_ (singing)_ "Every little thing she does is magic  
Every thing she do just turns me on  
Even though my life is before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
I result to want to call her up,  
A thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll be my girlfriend,  
In some old fashioned way  
But my silent tears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone"

_(A dancing Kendall raises her hand and glittering sparkles appear, forming a disco ball of sorts. Melinda hurries over to Henry while he is singing and yanks him from his seat, dragging him to the exit. Henry stares star struck at Kendall, continuing to sing.)_

HENRY: _(singing_) "Every little thing she does is magic  
Every thing she do just turns me on  
Even though my life is before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing  
Yeah he aaaa (x6)  
Every little thing  
Yeah he aaaa (x6)  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing"

_(As Henry sings the last music notes, Melinda manages to drag him out the store and slamming the door shut. Cut to Manor. Melinda drags a sulking Henry into the house, meeting Wyatt, Chris, Angela, Jennifer and the twins in the foyer.)_

WYATT: Melinda we have a problem.

MELINDA: _(sighs)_ I know it's all my-

JENNIFER: Katie's been kidnapped.

MELINDA: What?

ANGELA: _(holds out her hand to Melinda, handing her a tape recorder)_ The demon he left a recording.

_(Melinda lets go of Henry and takes the tape, pressing play. As soon as she presses the play button a dramatic "dum dum dum" is heard, leaving everyone looking around the room. The voice on the recording sounds like a mixture of a male and female voice as the melody of "Masquerade" in the Phantom of the Opera is heard.)_

RECORDING:_ (singing)_ "Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade…

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will never find you _(pauses)_ or Katie.

P.S this is the Phantom."

_(Another dramatic "dum dum dum" is heard.)_

JENNIFER: _(horrified)_ Oh no the Phantom has Katie.

_(Melinda rolls her eyes.)_

SKYE: I don't know what's going on but I have this strange urge to sing Katie free.

MELINDA: _(shouts)_ What! No-

_(The music to "One and the same" by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato starts playing and the twins jump atop the dining table, retrieve electric guitars from the seats as Skye puts on a pair of sunglasses, Hayley starts playing, Skye joining soon afterwards.)_

SKYE & HAYLEY: _(singing)"_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la"  
You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)  
It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

_(Skye pulls of her glasses throwing it in the air as the sound of a spinning CD is heard. Afterwards "Shake it" by Metro Station is heard. Wyatt, atop the stairs, starts singing. )_

WYATT:_ (singing)_ "Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake  
_(slowly moving down the stairs)_ I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now"

CHRIS: _(singing)_ "Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it"

_(Wyatt joins Chris singing as Angela and Jennifer do an adapted version of the Macarena beside them.)_

WYATT & CHRIS: _(singing)_ "Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it"

_(As Wyatt and Chris continue to sing the chorus a second time and Angela and Jennifer still dance a wide-eyed Melinda, with jaw dropped, scurries around them and runs up the stairs. Cut to Real Universe. Underworld. Elementals' Lair. Gaia is standing in a different cave than the one keeping Bianca. He raises a blood soaked knife in the air, licking of the liquid an ocean blue light deposits Courtney behind him.)_

COURTNEY: _(walking towards Gaia)_ I just got word from Pyro the house is completely deserted.

GAIA: What? Where's is everyone?

COURTNEY: That's not important what is however is the fact that you need to get their fast.

GAIA: That's your Achilles Heal, you always charge in not thinking things through.

COURTNEY: _(angrily)_ Just get the damn book and get it fast we've wasted away down here for long enough.

GAIA: Fine but you're coming with.

COURTNEY: I can't-

GAIA: Is that fear I sense Hydra.

COURTNEY: Don't be foolish there's nothing I'd rather do then get this job finished and if it means going to the Manor now let's go.

_(Courtney exits the cave, a smiling Gaia following her.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Kendall hurries up the steps and notices the door slightly ajar. A worried look appears on her face as she slowly enters the Manor. Cut to Inside. Kendall walks into the foyer slowly, looking around the house nervously. Cut to Attic. Gaia and Courtney appear in the middle of the attic in their usual fashion. Gaia moves toward the Book of Shadows and nears his hands toward it. A yellow force field emerges, protecting it. Gaia's fingers slowly start penetrating the force field. The attic door opens and Kendall, slightly jumping back when she notices Gaia and Courtney. Cut to Alternate Universe. Attic. Melinda is wearing a tight fitting spy suit and high heeled boots, her hair tied in a ponytail. She opens a chest in the attic and retrieves two athames, placing them in her boots as well as a darklighter's crossbow. Cut to Underworld. Katie is tied and gagged to a cave wall when Melinda appears before her in a cloud of grey smoke. She hurries towards Katie and unties her. As she rips of Katie's gag, a lightning fast movement is seen behind her and she whips her head backward.)**

PHANTOM: _(singing in a male and female voice)_"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade…

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will never find you

MELINDA: Show yourself, quit hiding!

_(Suddenly a cloaked figure drops before her, landing on its feet. The figure removes its large hat, revealing a white mask covering its entire face. Melinda slams a potion at Katie's feet. Grey smoke arises, swallowing Katie. Melinda raises the crossbow, shooting arrows toward the Phantom. The Phantom raises its cloak and separates in a group of bats flying toward Melinda. As the bats attack, Melinda drops the crossbow, raising her hands to freeze the bats. The bats stop mid-flight and Melinda knocks one of them down. Suddenly all the bats are knocked down as they converge back into a glowering Phantom. Melinda runs forward, jumping in the air and kicking the Phantom in the gut with both legs. She lands on her back and twists her legs, flipping so as to stand on her feet. She rips out an athame and runs against the wall, kicking the Phantom backwards. Cut to Real Universe. Attic. Gaia falls backwards against a closet as Courtney charges toward Kendall. Courtney jumps in the air. Kendall sends a white beam towards her but she dissipates in a cloud of water, raining to the floor and reconnecting. Courtney emerges sending a ball of water at Kendall, trapping her in a water vortex. Cut to Alternate Universe. A dark ball of energy is flying toward Melinda but she dodges it, flipping forward and lunging the athame at the Phantom. She impales him but instead of exploding he slams her backwards, retrieving the athame from his stomach.)_

PHANTOM: Now the fun really begins.

_(The Phantom lunges forward but Melinda screams, raising her hands and freezes the Phantom. A bewildered Melinda struggles to her feet. She nears her arms toward the Phantom and pulls of the mask. The Phantom unfreezes and stands upright facing Melinda. Melinda's jaw drops as she faces herself. An audible sigh is released as the real Melinda's shocked expression is replaced by a smiling one.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. A damp Kendall is lying on the floor as Gaia towers over her. Suddenly a blinding light appears in the attic and Gaia is kicked in the chest. Katie drops to her feet, kneeling beside Kendall as a bewildered Gaia, searches for Courtney who has disappeared. He releases a frustrated grunt and two large boulders are conjured before him. The boulders fly toward the children. Jennifer hurries forward, creating a wall of blue energy. Gaia thrusts his arms forward as the boulders try to penetrate the force field. Blood starts trickling from Jennifer's nose and Chris hurries forward, telekinetically knocking Gaia of his feet. Henry hurriedly stomps his feet to the ground, trapping Gaia in a stone tomb. Wyatt releases to energy balls, combusting the two large boulders and the twins connect their hands and a telepathic wave heads straight to the stone tomb. The tomb burst, rock flying everywhere. Melinda raises her arms freezing the rock particles and as the dust settles, Gaia is no where to be seen.)**

ANGELA: What happened here?

KENDALL: _(struggling upward)_ I found him up here trying to get your Book of Shadows.

HENRY: _(worriedly) _What? Are you okay?

KENDALL: I'm fine thanks. There was another girl with him. She had this crazy water power.

WYATT: Must be the third elemental…_ (to Chris)…_looks like we were right about our power theory.

CHRIS: _(nodding)_ Uhuh and I think Bianca is still alive as well.

ANGELA: How do you know?

CHRIS: During this Katie's spell thing-I can't explain it-It was like I felt her.

MELINDA: Wait you remember? You all remember?

KATIE: Yep speaking of spell what'd you do to get us back here?

MELINDA: I just realized I've been battling myself with this play thing.

HENRY: Does that mean you're going to audition?

_(Melinda releases a sly smile, nodding excitedly.)_

KATIE: This is great my spell actually worked. Finally the universe is in harmony.

JENNIFER: Not quite…

KATIE: Wait you can't be mad, I was trying to help Mel. Which I did by the way.

HAYLEY: Oh don't worry I've got a feeling you're not gonna be punished alone, that's right I'm looking at you, Henry and Melinda.

MELINDA: But guys have to admit you kinda enjoyed your little trip.

WYATT: Well only because I blew you guys of the stage.

SKYE: What? Delusional much?

CHRIS: Yeah clearly I was the best. I'd take all of you to school.

_(Everyone starts laughing and chatting away as twilight is seen outside. Stock shots of San Francisco are seen while "Fireflies" by Owl City starts playing in the background. Shift to Bayview High. Auditorium. Melinda is seen standing in line, watching a girl audition and holding audition paper in hand. Shift to P3. Owl City is on standing singing "Fireflies. Jennifer, Angela and the twins are at the foot of the stage, staring at Adam Young dreamily. Shift to Melinda. As she nears the front of the line, an unsure expression appears on her face. Hesitating, she leaves her place in line, hurrying out the school. Cut to Outside. Melinda burst out the school, tears slipping from her eyes. Shift to P3. Owl City is on stage singing. Cut to Bar. Wyatt and Chris are seated at the bar. Wyatt stares at Chris who looks rather preoccupied.)_

WYATT: What's wrong?

CHRIS: Something keeps bothering me, how did the elementals know there was no on at the Manor today? I mean they clearly didn't expect us to show up like that.

WYATT: Your right, do you think they've been spying on us?

CHRIS: Maybe or maybe somebody tipped them off.

WYATT: But who would do that?

_(Cut to Golden Gate Park. Melinda is seen in a fetal position, crying on one of the park benches. Suddenly somebody appears before her. She slowly raises her head, her eyes meeting Joe's. Joe takes her hand, raising her up and wrapping her in a tight hug.)_

CHRIS_ (v/o)_:The fourth elemental…Pyro.

_(Joe's eyes glow as fire is seen engulfing his irises.) _

**END**

**A/N: I think most of you guys suspected that it would be Joe so my attempt at secrecy wasn't that although in my defence I did leave alot of clues that lead to Joe in the story.**


	15. Angela Who?

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x15 Angela Who?**

_Also Starring:_

_Rachel Marvin as Kendall_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn _

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Chinatown. Alleyway. Angela's car is seen parking beside the alleyway. Skye and Angela quickly jump out the vehicle and head towards the alleyway. A rather old, Chinese man inside the alley is knocked to the floor as a lower level demon appears behind him. As the demon towers over the old man, Angela and Skye come running towards him. The demon creates an energy ball in his palm, thrusting it towards the girls.)**

ANGELA: _(shouting)_ Watch out!

_(Both Angela and Skye jump out of the way, landing roughly against the floor.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Hales we could really use that potion right about now.

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Hold on I'm almost done.

_(Struggling to her feet, Angela hurries forward, twisting and landing a powerful kick on the demons chest. She kneels down and grabs a chain from the ground. She hurries toward the demon and just as she attacks with the chain, the demon creates an energy ball. The chain and ball make contact, creating an electric current and blasting the demon and Angela backwards. Angela head knocks against the wall and the demon falls to the floor. As the demon struggles up, Skye appears behind him and grabs the chain, chocking him with it. Hayley appears before him and Skye kicks him forward. Hayley slams a potion to his feet and he is engulfed in flames. Hayley hurries toward the old man and Skye toward Angela.)_

HAYLEY: _(kneeling beside the man)_ He's fine what about her?

SKYE: _(shaking Angela)_ Angela, are you okay?

ANGELA: _(slowly opening eyes and looking around)_ What happened? _(confusedly)_ What are we doing here?

_(Skye and Hayley share worried glances.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Help me Remember" by Rascal Flatts plays in the background. Scene: San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Angela is seated on a small platform bed as a doctor is busy checking her eyes. Skye is standing beside the bed, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.)**

DOCTOR: Well good news is it's only a mild concussion.

SKYE: So everything is peachy?

DOCTOR: Not quite, your cousin here has a bizarre case of short term memory loss.

SKYE & ANGELA: What?

DOCTOR: _(to Angela)_ Well you seem to remember your childhood and family but recent events spanning over the last few months seem to be a blur?

ANGELA: _(panicking)_ Oh my God he's right. I don't remember my birthday.

SKYE: Okay there's no need to panic the doctor is gonna fix this, right? _(pauses)_Right doctor?

DOCTOR: Unfortunately there is no set formula to return an individual's memory-

ANGELA: So I'm never going to remember anything that happened in the last few months.

DOCTOR: Not at all this is only a minor case of memory loss with luck you'll regain most of your memory in the next four to six weeks. In the meantime items that may have been of significance in the past few months may help speed up the process.

ANGELA: So there's absolutely nothing else I can do? What about this sharp pain in my head.

DOCTOR: I'll prescribe you some painkillers and be right back.

_(The doctor quickly heads out the door and Skye nears Angela.)_

SKYE: You okay?

ANGELA: No I'm not okay it's your fault that I don't remember anything.

SKYE: What? If I remember correctly you're the one who practically dragged me and Hayley from campus to go save your innocent.

ANGELA: Whatever, where is Hayley by the way?

SKYE: Hurried back to class, what a freak?

ANGELA: Dido, so you up for a trip to the Manor?

SKYE: Sure why not? But I'm driving you just bumped your head.

ANGELA: Na ah it didn't effect my driving ability.

SKYE: _(heading out)_ Did too.

ANGELA: _(following Skye)_ Did not.

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Room. Melinda is seated at her desk, doing homework while Katie is sprawled out on the bed, Kendall sitting beside her.)**

KATIE: So Mel how'd it go at the audition?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ It was a bust I didn't get a role.

KENDALL: I'm sorry I know you really wanted to e part of it.

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ No worries. There'll be other plays besides I'm the one that should be saying sorry it's our fault you were almost dead.

KATIE: We're almost dead almost all the time no biggy.

KENDALL: That's right I mean what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and smarter.

KATIE: Ugh you sound like my mom when she's busy lecturing me about school.

MELINDA: Maybe if you worked harder she wouldn't have to.

KATIE: Hey now stop ganging up on me. I'm going to recruit Wyatt to help me.

MELINDA: You can't he just left for P3.

KATIE: I don't get it, isn't the point of getting a manger to do the work when you don't want to.

MELINDA: Basically yeah but if you ask me Wyatt went gaga for the manager.

KENDALL: Aawh that's sweet I mean by Katie's description he doesn't really seem like the dating type.

KATIE: And I was putting it lightly.

MELINDA: Yeah Wyatt has only had like three serious relationships in his life which is still a step up for my numero uno.

_(Melinda's phone starts ringing and she reaches for it a small smile tugging at her lips.)_

KENDALL: Speak of the devil?

_(Melinda hurriedly answers the phone whilst moving out the room.)_

KATIE: _(dramatically)_ Fine leave us here all alone, with our only thing to do is slyly listen in your conversation.

_(Kendall cackles with laughter and Katie joins her. Kendall struggles to shut Katie's mouth as they attempt to listen in on the conversation.)_

**(Scene: P3. Bar Counter. Chris is busy cleaning glasses and talking to Caitlyn when Wyatt enters a panicked expression immediately appearing on his face.)**

CHRIS: _(amidst laughter)…_Ever since Wyatt has made a ritual of mooning everybody n his birthday till he turned eleven when his developing stage began.

CAITLYN: Which I'm sure is filled with lots of interesting tid bits.

CHRIS: Count on it.

WYATT: Hey guys, talking about me?

CAITLYN: _(turning to Wyatt)_ Wyatt, Hey Chris was just telling me about your childhood.

WYATT: _(concerned)_ Oh really?

CAITLYN: I now know your darkest secrets.

WYATT: Good to know. So you left me a message.

CAITLYN: Yeah, I got Colbie Callait perform here Friday, am I the bomb or what?

WYATT: Totally-

CHRIS: Yeah I saw the message and thought I might come help get everything set up.

CAITLYN: Your brother has been a big help we're almost done.

WYATT: _(grabbing Chris' arm)_That's great, Chris can I talk to you in private?

_(Cut to Office. Wyatt and Chris enter and Chris rips his arm from Wyatt's grasp.)_

WYATT: What the heck are you doing?

CHRIS: Figured you were pissed you know you should really work on your poker face.

WYATT: _(angrily)_ Changing the subject.

CHRIS: Wyatt relax she thought the stories were cute-

_(Wyatt's face burns red.)_

CHRIS: -besides if a girl doesn't run off after your "eating boogers" phase she's definitely worth it.

WYATT: You didn't.

CHRIS: _(grinning)_ I did.

_(Wyatt reaches to grab Chris but Chris dodges him, quickly running out the office.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Henry is busy lounging in the living room, in nothing but boxers and socks, watching television. An assortment of snack foods are splattered everywhere. Hayley, carrying a book bag, enters the living room with a disgusted look on her face.)**

HAYLEY: Okay if I haven't said this before, you're a pig.

HENRY: No fair I've been having terrible headaches-

HAYLEY: Which doesn't affect your cleaning ability and God; do you ever change your socks? Do you find happiness in grossing everyone out?

HENRY: Not everyone, you're special.

HAYLEY: _(exiting the room)_ Whatever I'm heading to my clean, spotless room.

HENRY: _(calling after Hayley)_ Yeah you should probably get help for that OCD of yours.

_(Cut to Hayley's Room. Hayley enters, throwing her bag on her bed and heading to her laptop.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Skye you there?

SKYE_ (o/s)_: Do you have to ask that every time we communicate telepathically?

HAYLEY: Fine next time I'll just going for shouting. So what's the sitch?

SKYE: Angela's memory is lost.

HAYLEY: What?

SKYE: Relax it's only temporary…

_(Shift to Amazon Forrest while Skye and Hayley's conversation is still heard. The concrete tomb in the middle of the forest is seen, this time its top is opened slightly more than last time. While Skye explains Angela's situation the exact same eye as before opens, listening in on the conversation.)_

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Boys' Dorm. Greg is sprawled out on his bed while Jennifer's lying in the opposite direction, resting her head on his stomach. Greg is busy throwing a football up in the air, catching it and repeating the action.)**

JENNIFER: Can I ask you something?

GREG: Shoot.

JENNIFER: What do you think about Courtney? I mean I can't shake the feeling that there's something strange going on with her.

GREG: Strange like how?

JENNIFER: Little stuff, this and that.

GREG: I'll need a little more than that but I sense you're not in the mood to share. Honestly, I find her pretty normal.

JENNIFER: What's so great about normal?

GREG: _(grinning)_ Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?

JENNIFER: _(nervously)_ Jealousy, of what? You, Oh please I mean sure if have the great hair, the perfect smile, an Adonis body. I'm digging myself in a deep hole aren't I?

GREG: _(laughing)_ Kinda, yeah but that doesn't mean I don't like it. How can a guy possibly get tired of drooling girls all over him?

JENNIFER: _(playfully hitting Greg)_ You jerk.

_(The room is surrounded in Greg's laughter when a cell phone tone is heard. Jennifer retrieves her phone from her pocketing and reads an incoming message. An alarmed look appears on her face and she hurries upward.)_

GREG: _(confusedly)_ Something wrong?

JENNIFER: _(hurrying towards the door)_ Nope girl trouble that's all, I gotta head out bye._ (exits, slamming the door behind her)_

_(Cut to Attic. Angela, Skye and Katie enter the attic and head over to the Book of Shadows.)_

KATIE: So wait you wanna do what?

ANGELA: _(annoyed)_ Find a spell to fix this, what else?

KATIE: Call me crazy but isn't that considered personal gain?

ANGELA: No cause a demon did this.

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ If you say so.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Look it's not just that. I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something…something important.

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ The thing that's been bothering you?

ANGELA & SKYE: What thing?

KATIE: I don't know you said you didn't wanna worry me. I do know that you usually kept potions with you and a tiger's eye too.

SKYE: Tiger's eye?

ANGELA: Yeah it enhances psychic abilities.

SKYE: Well why would you need your powers enhanced.

ANGELA: That's what I'd like to know

_(Suddenly a demon, the puppet master, glistens in behind Angela. He is wearing a purple cloak and there are various cuts on his face. The puppet master raises his hands and sends Skye and Katie flying backwards. Angela spins around as the demon nears her. She hurries forward and prepares to kick the demon. As she strikes, the puppet master's eyes turn red, encasing Angela in a red beam. He twists his fingers and sends her flying against the wall. The puppet master nears Angela, reaching forward when suddenly a blue force field emanates between the two. The demon spins around and comes face to face with Jennifer who has just entered the door. Jennifer, with arm raised, waves her hand forward and the force field grows, knocking the puppet master of his feet. She hurriedly helps Angela as the demon glistens out.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie and Skye stand up from their fallen position as Angela moves toward the Book of Shadows, Jennifer following cautiously.)**

KATIE: What was that all about?

SKYE: I don't know but he didn't even seem interested in us. He just went after Angela.

_(Everyone turns toward Angela, waiting for an explanation.)_

ANGELA: What? I don't have a slightest idea who that was.

JENNIFER: _(talking slowly)_ Maybe you should sit down_ (points downward)_ and relax.

ANGELA: _(annoyed)_ Jennifer, I'm not retarded and I'm not sitting down all I wanna do is get my stupid memory back.

KATIE: Hey do you think he has something to do with what you've been so worried about lately?

ANGELA: Like I said I don't know. I don't have a clue.

KATIE: Okay so it's time to divide and conquer. You guys stay here and check the Book, anything you can find on the demon and your memory would be great I'm of to Magic school to see if I can find anything there.

JENNIFER: Who died and made you in charge?

KATIE: Unfortunately not you. I'm going and I'd fill up some potion vials if I were you just in case our friend comes back to play.

_(Katie hurriedly heads out the attic as Angela starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.)_

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Melinda and Joe are seated on a bench in a distant part of the park. Joe's hand is tightly clenched in Melinda hand.)**

JOE: Have you told anybody that you didn't audition yet?

MELINDA: _(sadly shakes her head no)_ No, I mean how could I? After all they went through with the sp-They did so much for him and I really was so sure I was ready but when push came to shove I just froze._ (tears appear in Melinda's eyes)_

JOE: _(wrapping Melinda in a hug)_ Hey shhh don't worry. It's gonna be fine.

MELINDA: _(sniffling)_ I'm sorry.

JOE: _(frowning)_ For?

MELINDA: For disappointing you. I mean you put so much faith in me-

JOE: Melinda don't worry about it seriously I shouldn't have pushed you so hard-

MELINDA: No you believed in me._ (sadly)_ I just wish I did too.

JOE: You do you just don't know it yet.

_(A small smile plays at Melinda's lips.)_

MELINDA: You're magical, you know that?

JOE: I've been told so yeah.

_(Melinda starts giggling, Joe joining her soon afterwards. Melinda rests her head on Joe's chest and their giggling soon turns silent. Melinda raises her head, tilting it upwards and Joe slowly nears his lips toward hers. Right as they are about to kiss, Joe releases a small grunt, his fingers flying to his temples. A worried look appears on Melinda's face.)_

MELINDA: Are you okay?

JOE: _(nervously)_ I'll be right back I just gotta find a restroom.

MELINDA: But-

JOE: Stay there, I'll be right back.

_(Joe's hurries off, leaving Melinda utterly confused.)  
_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Skye is busy brewing potions while Angela and Jennifer check the Book.)**

JENNIFER: So later we jump by your place and see if we can find a few mementos, you know see if you can't jog you memory normally.

ANGELA: Uhuh sure cause this Book is giving me nothing.

SKYE: No kidding, generations of witches have added something to the Book but not one thinks of a proper spell to annoy your sister.

JENNIFER: Now you're starting to sound like Katie which is not a good thing, trust me.

SKYE: Maybe it's that little sister spiel.

JENNIFER: Yeah but Hayley sometimes deserves it…

_(As Jennifer continues talking the Puppet master glistens in behind her, telekinetically waving her out of the attic door. Skye rapidly grabs a few potions and throws them toward the demon. As the potions near him it bursts in a purple-blue ripple. The ripple grows knocking Skye of her feet.)_

SKYE: Angela, get out!

_(A shocked Angela heads to the attic door and reaches her hand forward. As she nears the door, the demon waves his fingers, telekinetically tackling her of her feet. He clenches his palm tight, pulling it toward him. Angela is dragged across the floor toward the Puppet master. He raises his foot and lowers it onto her neck, chocking her. Skye crawls toward the potions table but as she reaches for it, a searing pain is emitted in head. Her palms fly towards her temples. The Puppet master glistens away, taking Angela along with him.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Magic School. Main Hall. Katie is seated at one of the tables in the main hall surrounded by a sea of dusty books. She sighs loudly as she closes the Book she was flipping through and grabs another. Tess enters the main hall and notices Katie at the table. A surprised look appears on her face and she heads straight to Katie.)**

TESS: Katie?

KATIE: _(turns toward Tess, surprised)_ Tess, oh my God. Long time no see.

TESS: Well it's not like I can just pack up and leave, you guys have to visit me remember?

KATIE: Yeah sorry bout that things are really hectic to say the least.

TESS: No worries, Hayley does come once in a while and I'm getting along great here.

KATIE: Still I promise to come visit more and I'm dragging Melinda with me.

TESS: Thanks, so since you're obviously not here on a social call it must be demon related. Am I right?

KATIE: Spot on, do you think you can help me find info on this demon?

TESS: Sure so what's he look like.

KATIE: _(unsure)_ Purple cloak, scratchy face…

TESS: That's all you've got. You are so lucky I've got connections, (_calling)_ Sam!

_(On the other end of the main hall, a young African American girl turns toward Tess, speed walking over to her.)  
_

SAM: Hey there, what's up?

TESS: This is my friend Katie and she needs help finding a demon but we don't have much to go on.

SAM: _(holds out her palms toward Katie)_ Okay no problem.

KATIE: Okay am I missing something here?

SAM: _(smiling)_ I can chrono-project.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Chrono-project?

SAM: It's like astral projection but into the past and future and if you take my hand I'll be able to create a connection and take you back with me to the past.

KATIE: Major cool so you can change the past?

SAM: Not quite. I can only witness the past and future that's all and that being I don't do well with future trips, to much drama. So you ready?

_(Katie nods swiftly and places her palms atop Sam's. Sam gasps as if receiving a premonition and both her head and Katie's head falls limp.)_

(Past: Past Katie, Skye and Angela are in the middle of a conversation when a red flare deposits present Katie and Sam. Katie has a shocked expression on her face.)

KATIE: Whoa! This is super.

SAM: I'm glad you think so. Is this when the demon attacked?

_(The Puppet master glistens in behind Angela and a battle ensues.)_

SAM: I'll take that as a yes. Wait a minute, I know that demon or at least Tess does.

KATIE: _(confusedly)_ What're you talking about?

_(Sam grabs Katie's hand and they disappear in a red flare. Cut to Present. Katie and Sam's heads jolt upward.)_

KATIE: Care to explain now.

SAM: Tess has been researching telepathy ever since-since she came here and we came across that demon when we were researching it. Do you remember where that book is?

TESS: _(nods)_ I think so I'll go get it._ (hurriedly heads out the hall)_

KATIE: Wow thanks so much this'll help a lot.

SAM: One thing was different though, those scratches on his face aren't normally there.

KATIE: Well how'd they get there?

SAM: Exactly what I'm saying, I mean unless he got beat badly by a girl._ (laughing)_

_(A curious look flashes on Katie's face.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Puppet Master's Lair. Angela, unconscious, is tied to a rope by her hands in the middle of the Puppet Master's lair. The lair is filled with magical artifacts. The Puppet Master** **hurriedly enters the lair.)**

PUPPET MASTER: _(panicked)_ Look what you did. They'll be coming from me and I won't be able to stop them.

FEMALE VOICE_ (o/s)_: Oh grow some backbone you foul telepath and think. We have the girl so use her to attack her idiot.

PUPPET MASTER: She'd never do it willingly.

FEMALE VOCE_ (o/s)_: Then you force her to, you're a telepath correct? Now hurry I need to find out everything about her family.

_(A wicked smirk appears_ _on the Puppet Master's face.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living Room. Henry is still seated on the couch in the living room when Hayley passes by the room.)**

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Wow she actually moves.

HAYLEY: _(annoyed)_ Don't throw rocks in a glass house, idiot.

HENRY: Aggressive Aggressive.

HAYLEY: Henry I'm telling you this because I sorta love you. Grow up!

HENRY: You do that enough for both of us but thanks.

_(Hayley grunts as she continues toward the Kitchen. Cut to Kitchen. Hayley enters the kitchen coming face to face with Angela.)_

HAYLEY: _(confusedly)_ Angela, hey I heard what happened, what are you doing here?

_(Angela raises both arms, telekinetically blasting Hayley of her feet.)  
_

HAYLEY: Why'd you do that- How'd you do that?

ANGELA: _(robotically)_ He told me to. He said you're evil.

HAYLEY: What the hell? I thought you lost your memory, not gained a new one.

_(Angela directs her hand to a glass vase, waving it towards Hayley.)_

HAYLEY: Oh crap.

_(Hayley is engulfed in orbs. Cut to Living Room. Hayley orbs in, in front of Henry.)  
_

HAYLEY: A little help here.

HENRY: With what?

_(Angela enters the living room.)_

HAYLEY: _(pointing to Angela)_ With that.

_(Angela thrust an athame towards them and Henry raise his hand, calling for the knife as Hayley orbs out. The knife is dissolved in orbs but soon bursts out the orbs, heading straight to Henry. Henry, shocked, stares at his hand then quickly raises it, creating a rock wall and deflecting the knife. Behind Angela, Hayley orbs in knocking her out with a candle holder. Angela roughly lands on the floor while Henry breaks in a feverish sweat and coughing.)_

HAYLEY: _(grabbing Angela)_ You okay?

HENRY: Yeah I'm fine don't worry.

HAYLEY: I'll get her to the Manor you should lie down.

_(Henry hesitantly nods as Hayley and Angela orb out.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela is lying unconscious in the middle of a crystal circle. Jennifer, Skye, Hayley are standing, helplessly outside the crystal circle. Katie excitedly enters the attic. As soon as she notices Angela on the floor, a worried look replaces her excited one.)**

KATIE: I take it things went from bad to worse.

JENNIFER: Understatement. The Puppet Master has convinced her we're evil.

SKYE: Speaking of did you find anything on him?

KATIE: Yep that and more. I've got a vanquishing spell.

HAYLEY: Great hopefully if we vanquish him his control over Angela will to.

_(Angela confusedly stands up from her position, looking all around her.)  
_

ANGELA: Guys what's going on?

JENNIFER: Angie is that you?

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ No it's George Clooney, who else?

_(Jennifer hurriedly kneels down and removes a single crystal from the circle. As she rises, an evil smirk appears on Angela's face. She telekinetically waves Jennifer backwards into Katie. An alarmed Skye grabs Hayley's hand and closes her eyes, placing her arm on Angela's chest. Angela seems to hesitate. A white glow appears at Skye and Hayley's connected hands and as a shocked Hayley looks at Skye, a blue-purple surge of energy rotates in the length of Skye's other arm. Skye breaks out in a heavy sweat and Angela stars shivering as her eyes glow purple. As the glow disappears, this surge does also and Skye breaks the connection. Katie and Jennifer rise from their positions on the floor.)_

HAYLEY: Angela?

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ What the hell did you knock me out for?

HAYLEY: You're the one who went all loco on us.

KATIE: Speaking of loco, _(to Skye)_ what was that?

SKYE: I just remembered how Tess' aunt used to control her with telepathy and well I took a gamble.

HAYLEY: So you tried to fight of the telepathic link with the demon like I did her aunt.

SKYE: Uhuh exactly.

KATIE: Wow I'm in impressed.

JENNIFER: Yeah now all we have to do is find that_ (shouting)_ demon!

_(Katie hurriedly retrieves a small piece of paper from her pocket as Angela nears her. The Puppet Master nears them all his eyes glowing purple. Suddenly Skye and Hayley fall to the floor and clutch their head as a piercing sound is heard by them alone. Jennifer emits a force field in front of Angela and Katie.)_

KATIE & ANGELA: _(chanting)_ "Vanquish thee our enemy

Through powers that be and telepathy"

_(The Puppet Master stops in his tracks as his chest bursts in glowing purple particles. Soon afterwards his entire body becomes a plethora of purple particles.)_

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco at night are shown. Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Angela is seated on her couch looking through a photo album. Jennifer enters the room, taking a seat next to her.)  
**

JENNIFER: _(looking curiously at the photos)_ You know to get your memory back you should look at stuff from the past few months?

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ I know.

JENNIFER: So what's with the trip down memory lane?

ANGELA: I don't know. After that demon broke through my mind there were instances when I saw moments from our childhood and I can't explain it but I know I've had a really worried aura around me these past few months.

JENNIFER: That's an understatement.

ANGELA: Nevertheless I'd like to get back to the annoying, workaholic sister and cousin I was before and I'm not sure but I think this memory loss is just what I needed.

_(Jennifer smiles as she wraps Angela in a hug.)_

JENNIFER: I think that's a great idea just as long as we still try to figure out what got you so worried in the first place because whether we want to admit it or not something did scare you.

ANGELA: _(looking at Jennifer and nodding)_ I know.

**END**

**A/N: I'd like to use this oppurtunity to thank everybody who's been following the story. Special thanks to firegrl08, sassyangel15, Squirrel holding a bazooka, CharmedSuperGirl, Dancer96 and everybody who has put my story on story alert.**

**A/N: I've been planning a season 2 for the story and I was wondering if anybody would be interested in reading a season 2. If only just one person would be interested, I will continue the story. If I continue with a season 2 I can tell everybody now that it will be drama-filled. A lot of the characters will go though ome tough things. So do let me know if you want to have a season 2. **


	16. Power Notice

**A/N: Thanks LoveWyatt for the view. Truth be told i never noticed how little Melinda/Chris/Wyatt interactions there are in my story yill you pointed it out and I want more to. I'll try my hardest to fit it in the last few chapters I have left to write but you can expect it in season 2. Cross my heart and hope to not die.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x16 Power Notice**

_Also Starring:_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Adam Tuominen as Jake_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Musical Guest:_

_Colbie Callait_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Melinda is guarding the entrance of the gym, checking through the large double doors every so often. On the basketball court Katie and Henry are busy fighting a bounty hunter. Henry hurries toward him, athame in hand, but the bounty hunter thrusts his arm forward, knocking Henry back with a lightning bolt. He directs his hand toward Katie, shooting a lightning bolt from his palm. Katie, in running shorts and T-shirt, levitates backwards on the basketball landing swiftly on her feet. She dodges another lightning bolt with a front flip and pushes a cart full of basketballs at the demon. The demon tumbles over it as Katie hurries to Henry, help him. At the gym entrance, Melinda freezes the coming janitor.)  
**

MELINDA: _(anxiously)_ Guys anytime now!

_(The demon regains his balance, thrusting a lightning bolt at Henry and Katie. Henry acts quick, raising his arm as a large rock wall grows before them. The lightening bolt makes contact with the wall, breaking the side of the wall and deflecting back toward the demon. The demon bursts in flame. Henry lowers his arm, the rock wall also lowering, sweat is covering his forehead.)  
_

KATIE: _(playfully swatting Henry)_ What's up with you? It was just a bounty hunter.

HENRY: _(breathing heavily)_ Yeah I know, I'm fine.

MELINDA: Not that I want to interrupt but we do need to get out of here pronto.

KATIE: Oh shit yeah I've got Art History and the teacher's already looking for a reason to bust my ass.

_(Katie hurries to Melinda and a worn out Henry follows suit.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Classroom. Various students, including Tori, are already seated in class while the teacher is talking when an out of breath Katie enters the classroom.)**

TEACHER: Miss Halliwell, so glad you could join us.

KATIE: Sorry I'm late.

TEACHER: Uhuh detention on Friday.

_(Katie's mouth drops open as she moves toward an empty seat.)  
_

TEACHER: So like I was saying before we were interrupted, you'll be doing this assignment in pairs and since choosing pairs is always such a huge problem with you I've taken the liberty of choosing myself. So Danny and Liz, Maria and Kevin, Katie and Tori-

TORI: What?

TEACHER: Is there a problem miss Parker?

TORI: Yeah a huge one why should I be paired with her, it's not fair.

TEACHER: Life isn't fair miss Parker, now you can either stay with Katie or flunk Art History.

_(Tori releases a miserable sigh as the bell rings. The students start filing out the classroom.)  
_

TEACHER: I'll pair the others Monday and those of you who have already been paired can start with your assignment.

_(Cut to outside Classroom. Katie exits the class with Tori hot on her heels.)  
_

TORI: Meet me five 'o clock at the art gallery so we can get this over and done with.

KATIE: Excuse me? Who died and made you in charge?

TORI: Listen the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get this over with.

KATIE: That might be the first sensible thing I've ever heard you say.

TORI: Sure beats your zero sensible things ever said.

_(Tori hurries down the hall, leaving an angry Katie behind.)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Angela and Jennifer are seated at one of the tables outside the restaurant both drinking coffee.)**

JENNIFER: So how's going down memory lane going?

ANGELA: Awful, yesterday I had to sit and listen to Wyatt's whole life story.

JENNIFER: _(laughing)_ At least you know everything now.

ANGELA: Almost that single important thing that's been bothering me hasn't surfaced.

JENNIFER: I wouldn't worry about that to much.

ANGELA: No I'm not. I've been scheduled for a manicure this afternoon and me and Jake are going to P3 tonight for Colbie Callait.

JENNIFER: Yay I like this laid back Angie.

ANGELA: Yeah well don't get to used to it I start work tomorrow. So suckish.

JENNIFER: _(looking through her handbag)_ The feeling is mutual trust me. Oops I forgot my wallet.

ANGELA: What this was one you I don't have any money.

JENNIFER: Relax I think aunt Piper's here anyway.

ANGELA: You need to stop depending on her, mom and aunt Paige what if they're not here anymore.

_(As Angela says her last sentence a worried look flashes over her face. Jennifer simply shakes her head, heading into the restaurant.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Wyatt, Chris and Henry are busy fighting a large pack of rat demons. The demons speed up towards the boys and Henry squints his eyes, creating a rock wall and knocking a few back, the others breaking through it. Wyatt delivers a powerful blow towards a rat demon and Chris waves the others sideways.)**

HENRY: _(sweating)_ Guys I can't hold on here.

_(Henry's eyes slowly close and he faints, the rock wall crumbling down. Chris and Wyatt look on in shock as the rat demons race toward them.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Henry is lying on the couch, sweating furiously, with a wet cloth lying atop his forehead. Skye is seated beside him and Wyatt, Chris and Hayley are at the Book of Shadows, Chris flipping through it.)**

SKYE: What happened?

WYATT: Not a clue, one minute we're in battle the next he faints.

CHRIS: I don't know what I'm looking for here.

HAYLEY: Okay guys just calm down and think. The other day Henry's telekinetic orbing didn't fully work could that have something to do with it?

SKYE: You're grasping at straws.

HAYLEY: At least I'm grasping.

WYATT: I'm surprised he even tried to use that power; he's been so into his new one.

_(A look of realization crosses Chris' face.)_

CHRIS: New one. That's it.

HAYLEY: Okay maybe you can explain it to us slower ones.

CHRIS: Geokinesis it has absolutely nothing to do with telekinetic orbing so how'd Henry get it.

WYATT: Well Angela was worried about it but they never got around to checking up on it.

HAYLEY: This has to be something deeper. Henry's been having headaches and he was really sick too-

SKYE: Which was when he couldn't use telekinetic orbing.

WYATT: Well when did the headaches start?

HAYLEY: I don't remember.

CHRIS: Well you're going to have to. It may be his only hope to surviving.

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_ I think it…it started…right after the wedding.

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ What?

SKYE: Yeah you're right. In fact I went to him that night to ask him if he was okay.

WYATT: And?

SKYE: He said he was fine but he seemed really out of it.

CHRIS: Wait a minute. _(to Wyatt)_Didn't that scavenger demon we interrogated a few months back say there were power brokers at the wedding?

WYATT: Yep why?_ (gasps)_ Oh no Henry must've been infected.

HAYLEY: But don't the powers from power brokers make the infected paranoid.

CHRIS: I don't know we'll find out. Here make this potion; me and Wyatt will go after them.

_(Hayley nods, grabbing the Book as Wyatt and Chris orb out.)_

**(Scene: Mariner's Corner. Kendall is standing at the counter of the herbal shop with a math book in front of her while Melinda is walking back and forth across her.)**

MELINDA: Maybe he's just sick. I mean just because I've got perfect attendance each year doesn't mean he has to.

KENDALL: _(scribbling with her pencil in her math book)_ Melinda you're rambling.

MELINDA: How would you know? You're not even listening.

KENDALL: _(looking up)_ It's called multi-tasking and besides I don't need to listen all your conversations are the same these days.

MELINDA: _(scoffs)_ That's not true, is it?

KENDALL: Joe this, Joe that, Joe Joe Joe.

MELINDA: Fine fine fine no need to be uptight about it.

KENDALL: Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but I wish I could have it to.

MELINDA: Have what?

KENDALL: You're in love with him aren't you?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ I've never really thought about but I…I think I am. Wait a minute, who are you in love with? Let me guess his name starts with an H and rhymes with Penry.

KENDALL: _(blushing)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

MELINDA: Oh my gosh, you're beat red. You do like him.

_(Kendall giddily nods her head as Melinda releases a high pitched squeal.)_

KENDALL: Please don't tell him.

MELINDA: Do you think I'm an idiot I know how it feels and I won't. Now we better get back to this Algebra homework otherwise we'll be more than just lovesick puppies.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Hayley is busy brewing a potion while Skye is still seated at Henry's side.)**

HAYLEY: Can you pass me the mustard seeds right behind you.

_(Without looking, Skye reaches to a small table beside the couch and nears a glass tube, similar to a salt shaker, and tosses it to Hayley, who catches it. Hayley immediately sprinkles the contents in without checking. She places the shaker beside the pot and hurries toward the attic exit.)_

HAYLEY: I'm getting mandrake root in the garden!

_(Hayley exits the attic and on closer inspection, the label on the shaker beside the pot reads "_Poppy Seeds"_)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. A loud explosion is heard as the potion is done. Hayley pours the potion into a glass vial.)**

SKYE: Sounds more like you're trying to blow someone's head off. Are you sure you made it right?

HAYLEY: This is me we're talking about.

SKYE: Right I forgot, should we wait for Wyatt and Chris?

HAYLEY: No time just shove it down his throat.

SKYE: Why me?

HAYLEY: You're the one who's been playing nurse all day.

_(Skye sighs and stands up, walking toward Hayley. Hayley hands the potion to Skye, flinching as she does so.)_

SKYE: What's wrong? Don't tell you're also pulling a Henry on me.

HAYLEY: No, it was more like a telepathic hit. Go figure.

SKYE: Wait you're accusing me?

HAYLEY: Who else?

SKYE: Karma.

_(Hayley sticks her tongue out at Skye as she returns to Henry.)_

SKYE: Here's hoping.

_(Hayley opens the potion vial, pouring it's content into Henry's throat. Henry's starts coughing then suddenly bolts upward. A white glow washes over him as a white ball projects from Henry's chest. The white ball floats in the air. Cut to Entrance. Jennifer and Greg enter the manor.)_

JENNIFER: I'm just gonna go grab my purse upstairs and I'll be right back.

_(Jennifer heads over to the stairs.)_

GREG: Sure no problem. Cool house.

JENNIFER: _(climbing the stairs)_ I know right.

_(Cut to Attic. Jennifer enters the attic happily while the others are staring open mouthed at the back and forth floating white ball.)_

JENNIFER: What in the name of all things magical is that?

SKYE: _(pointing an accusatory finger at Hayley)_ She did it.

HENRY: Did what?

_(Suddenly the white ball stops in its spot, then bolts downward, passing through the attic floor. A loud crash is heard.)  
_

HAYLEY: Oops!

_(Cut to Downstairs. Jennifer, Hayley, Skye and a limping Henry come running down the stairs to find Greg struggling to get to his feet. When he finally succeeds he turns to Jennifer and the others, revealing to scars beside his face, rock protruding from it.)_

GREG: Hey, you finished?

_(Not one of the cousins reply as all of them stare open mouthed at Greg.)_

GREG: _(laughing)_ What? Is there something on my face?

**(Scene: Art Museum. Tori is in a large room, filled with paintings, tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed. Katie enters the room in a flustered manner, trying to swing her book bag over her shoulder while carrying a sports bag along with a hockey stick and breathing heavily.)**

TORI: _(angrily)_ Where the hell have you been? I have better things to do than waste my Friday afternoon waiting for you.

KATIE: _(blowing a strand of hair from her face)_ Chillax will ya? I came here as fast as I could or have you not noticed the ragged breathing.

TORI: Whatever let's get this over with.

KATIE: _(dropping her bags on a bench)_ Great so what's the assignment?

TORI: You're serious?_ (sighing)_ Leave it to me to get stuck with planet bimbo.

KATIE: Coming from you that sure is a laugh.

TORI: What's that supposed to mean?

KATIE: Uhh let's see Bimbo, Tori, Tori, Bimbo. No wonder you got dumped.

TORI: _(stepping closer to Katie)_ Take that back.

KATIE: _(stepping closer to Tori)_ Or what?

_(Tori extends her arms, pushing Katie to the ground. Katie stares back in shock till her expression turns into a look of anger. Tori suddenly bolts for an exit, Katie hot on her heels. Tori enters a room filled with buckets of paint and hurries for another exit unfortunately it's locked. Katie enters the room and grabs a paint bucket.)_

TORI: _(holding her hand up)_ I wouldn't do that if I were you.

KATIE: Luckily you're not me.

_(Katie swings the bucket forward as paint splutters all over a jaw dropped Tori. Tori angrily swings a bucket of red paint at Katie and a paint battle ensues. As Tori searches for another bucket, Katie hurries of to her. Katie slips and slides her way against Tori, taking Tori with her. Both scream as they lightly bump against the table. Katie utters a laugh and Tori soon joins in a fit of giggles. On top of the table a paint bucket drops, dropping paint on both their faces.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Greg is lying unconscious in a crystal circle, Jennifer just outside the crystal, her arms inwardly carrying her head. Henry is feverishly flipping through the Book of Shadows and the twins are seated on the couch.)  
**

JENNIFER: I can't believe you just knocked Greg out.

SKYE: What else was I supposed to do?

JENNIFER: Oh I don't know get a simple potion done right.

SKYE: I wasn't the one concocting who knows what.

HAYLEY: And I wasn't the one who took poppy seeds when I was clearly looking for mustard seeds.

SKYE: You know how discombobulated I am when I'm nervous.

_(Wyatt and Chris orb in.)_

WYATT: Okay so we're definitely sure it was a power broker_ (noticing)_ and why is Jennifer's boyfriend lying in a crystal circle in our attic?

JENNIFER: He's not my boyfriend; he's just a friend who's a boy.

CHRIS: Same difference and same unanswered question.

HENRY: Somebody people_ (faux coughing)_ Skye and Hayley, were too hasty with making the potion.

SKYE: Oh nice next time you're lying on your death bed don't come crawling back to us.

HENRY: _(jokingly)_ Well I won't now that I've seen what a terror Hayley can cause with a simple potion.

_(Jennifer and Wyatt starts laughing as Hayley scowls at Henry.)_

CHRIS: Same unanswered question.

HENRY: They fed me the potion to extract the power but instead of going poof it went into Greg.

CHRIS: What?

HENRY: Yeah.

CHRIS: Okay we can handle this we just need a plan. Right so Wyatt you go-

WYATT: I can't sorry. I've gotta get to the club I'm already screwed as it is._ (hurries out the attic.)_

CHRIS: Okay, Henry get Katie and go after a power broker we may need one. In the meantime I'll make the right potion while Skye and Hayley observe and Jennifer…keep doing what you're doing.

SKYE: Which is?

JENNIFER: Sanding here and looking fabulous, what else?

CHRIS: _(rolling his eyes)_ Yeah that's what I was referring to.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Art Museum. Bathroom. Katie is seated on a washing basin on the wall while Tori is drying her hair in the basin beside hers, trying to get the blue paint out of her hair.)**

TORI: Ugh this gonna take forever to get out. I hate you!

KATIE: Yeah well dido.

TORI: Still I think a simple apology will suffice.

_(Tori starts exiting the bathroom, Katie following suit.)_

KATIE: Excuse me? I owe you an apology?

TORI: Uhuh that's what I said.

KATIE: Right Tori, I'm sorry the paint bucket didn't hit you on your head.

TORI: You don't wanna start something again and btw I was talking about the whole bimbo thing.

KATIE: Well then you owe me one too.

TORI: Fine,_ (mumbling)_ I apologize okay.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ Really? Well then I apologize too.

TORI: I'm glad we understand each other.

_(By now the two girls have reached the large room from before and a moment of silence passes between the two girls but is interrupted but Henry, clearing his throat. Both turn toward him, Tori immediately looking another way.)_

KATIE: Henry what are you doing here?

HENRY: Chris sent me he has a little bit of a…power problem.

KATIE: _(confusedly)_ A power problem…_ (a look of realization passes her face)_Oh that type of power problem. I just need to go grab my things.

TORI: Wait a minute we still have the assignment.

KATIE: That's right how about you do the first part and then on Monday I'll get it from you and do the second part. I'm sorry I really need to go.

_(Tori seems to consider Katie's offer.)_

TORI: It's fine I can work with your plan.

KATIE: _(smiling)_Thanks.

_(Katie hurries to her bags and then hurries to Henry.)_

TORI: Just keep in mind you'll have a lot more than paint in your face if you make me flunk this thing.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Yeah yeah yeah whatever.

_(Cut to Outside. Henry and Katie exit the art museum, climbing down the steps and heading towards an alley.)_

HENRY: _(raising an eyebrow)_ What was that all about?

KATIE: Nothing you need to break your fragile little mind about. So what's the sitch?

HENRY: I'll explain on the way.

_(Henry slams a potion vial to the ground and both he and Katie are enveloped in a cloud of grey smoke.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is standing at the brewing potion pot. The twins are lying awkwardly on the couch and Jennifer is in the exact same position. Jennifer slowly kneels to the ground.)**

JENNIFER: I've been wondering, are you sure that potion will work?

CHRIS: I think it will why?

JENNIFER: Well this power thingy isn't exactly showing the normal symptoms and I think that potion from before may have worsened the situation.

CHRIS: We'll have to see but that's why Henry and Katie went after the broker?

JENNIFER: _(nodding)_ I gotta go to the bathroom.

_(Chris moves over to the cupboard and opens it as Jennifer heads for the exit. He immediately spots the four pointed star necklace that Jennifer found at Courtney's. As he inspects it, Melinda and Kendall enter the attic.)_

MELINDA: We heard concocting up here, can we help?

_(Chris looks up at Melinda and retrieves the necklace.)_

CHRIS: Is this yours?

MELINDA: Nope why?

CHRIS: _(holding up necklace)_ This symbol it looks familiar doesn't it?

_(The twins sit up straight to get a better view of the necklace.)_

MELINDA: Vaguely…

KENDALL: _(gasps)_ That symbol it was carved into that earth guy's neck… Gaia.

CHRIS: What? Are you sure?

KENDALL: Positive I wouldn't forget.

HAYLEY: Well where and how did it get there?

CHRIS: I haven't a clue but let's just focus on the problem at hand and we'll get back to this. The potion is about ready.

_(Cut to Underworld. A cloud of grey smoke deposits Katie and Henry in the power brokers' lair. Four power brokers are seated round a circular stone slab, power balls atop it.)_

KATIE: _(whistling)_ What's a witch gotta do to get a little attention around here.

_(The demons turn toward Katie who hurls three potions at the various demons, combusting them on the spot.)_

HENRY: Power balls!

_(The white power balls atop the stone slab are swallowed in orbs and fly against the cave wall, combusting.)_

KATIE: Oops was that important?

_(The power broker releases a cry of frustration as Katie grabs Henry's hand and they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Cut to Attic. Chris is kneeling beside Greg with Melinda, Kendall, Jennifer and the twins all around him. He pours a potion down Greg throat. Greg starts coughing as the power ball projects into the air but doesn't disappear.)_

JENNIFER: _(feeling Greg's pulse)_ He's still alive.

_(Suddenly the power ball starts moving wildly above their heads as they rise. Grey smoke appears, depositing Henry and Katie in the attic and behind them the power broker shimmers in. The power ball grows and as it connects with various furniture, sparks combust from it.)_

HAYLEY & SKYE: Oh oh.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris, Melinda and Katie are seen flying across the attic as the power broker telekinetically forced them away. Jennifer is cowering over Greg, a force field surrounding them from the erratic power ball. Kendall is standing behind Henry and the twins her arms raised and her eyes closed as she tries to absorb the power ball. The demon sends an energy ball toward Henry and the twins. The twins raise their arms and a purple-blue energy ripple originates deflecting the energy ball. The demon telekinetically deflects it back.)**

HENRY: Energy ball!

_(The energy ball is swallowed in orbs at flies toward the white power ball. As the two balls make contact the energy ball is deflected back at a rapid speed at hits Hayley, knocking her back. Skye grabs an athame from the potions table and hurls it at the demon, who deflects and sends her flying. Suddenly the white power ball nears the Book of Shadows. The Book creates a large force field and redirects it toward Kendall. Henry noticing this, pushes Kendall out the way, raising his arms. The demon grabs the athame from the floor but is frozen on the spot by Melinda across the attic. The power ball nears Henry's fingers tips as he is in a feverish sweat. The ball is engulfed in shimmering orbs. Henry flips over it and roundhouse kicks the power ball directly at the power broker. The white power ball is absorbed into the power broker's flesh and is overtaken by rainbow colors, convulsing in pain. The demon releases a cry as he burst in a powerful blinding blast. Henry, staring at the explosion, eyes falter and he faints.)_

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown. Scene: P3. Chris, Angela, Jake, Jennifer, Greg and the twins are seated at one of the booths in the back of the packed club. Wyatt is walking towards the counter where Caitlyn is helping a customer.)**

WYATT: What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?

CAITLYN: Well asking may help but that's just a thought.

WYATT: It's really packed tonight I guess I should thank you for that huh?

CAITLYN: What can I say? When I'm good, I'mreally really good and when I'm bad I'm better.

WYATT: Oh really?

CAITLYN: Yeah trust me there's a lot hiding behind my innocent façade. I might even be a demon.

_(Caitlyn starts laughing at her own joke, Wyatt soon joining awkwardly. Cut to Booth.)_

GREG: So you sure you didn't see what hit me in the head?

JENNIFER: Yeah like one minute something hit you and the next like gone.

GREG: _(frowning)_ Weird right?

SKYE: _(laughing)_ You have no idea.

_(Henry nears the group at the back of the club.)_

HAYLEY: Ah the man of the hour hope you scored some serious browning points with your crush.

HENRY: Hopefully yeah.

ANGELA: Did I miss something?

JENNIFER: Always.

JAKE: _(agitated)_ That's seems to be your motto right now huh?

_(Angela frowns at Jake as the emcee walks onto the stage.)_

EMCEE: Ladies and gentlemen, Colbie Callait.

_(Colbie Callait appears on stage and starts singing "Fallin for you". Jennifer grabs Greg and nears the stage, Angela in tow as the twins cheer from the back. Wyatt offers his hand to Caitlyn and she takes it as they move to the dance floor. As Colbie continues singing, Katie enters the club and heads straight toward Chris. She whispers something in his ear and he follows her to Wyatt's office. Cut to Wyatt's office. Music is vaguely heard from the other room as Katie and Chris enter.)_

CHRIS: Hey what's up?

KATIE: Melinda told me about the necklace you found and I think I've figured out a way for us to get Bianca back.

_(Cut to Magic School. Main Hall. Katie and Chris are standing opposite Sam in a fairly empty main hall.)_

SAM: You want me to do what?

KATIE: You have chrono-projection right? I was wondering if you could use this necklace's psychic remnants and project yourself and my nephew back in time to anything that would help us find his wife.

SAM: I've never really used objects to project back but I guess I could try. All in the name of love, right?

CHRIS: You have no idea.

SAM: Well if we're gonna do this, let's do it.

CHRIS: Now?

SAM: No time like the present right? Take my hands and give me the necklace.

_(Chris drops the necklace into Sam's outstretched hand and clenches her hands tightly. Sam gasps as both her and Chris' head falls limp.)_

(Past: Underworld. Courtney is seen in a narrow cave as a red flare deposits Chris and Sam. Courtney starts walking down the path of the cave.)

SAM: You ready to find your wife?

_(Chris stares at Sam for a moment, nods and both start to follow Courtney.)_

**END**


	17. Fantastic Nine: Rise of the Phoenix

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1X17 Fantastic 9: Rise of the Phoenix**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia _

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

_Henri Young as Young Joe _

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Past. Underworld. Courtney is walking down a narrow cave, followed closely by Chris and Sam.)**

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ Where is she going?

SAM: Unfortunately I know as much as you do_ (smiling)_ and you know you don't have to whisper right?

CHRIS: Right sorry, reflex.

_(The narrow path splits in two different directions, Courtney heads down the left path as Chris and Sam follow. Chris pauses for a moment, looking curiously down the other path.)_

SAM: What's the matter?

CHRIS: _(startled)_ Oh nothing, it's just I've been there before. I just can't place my finger on when.

_(Chris takes one last look at the other path, that leads to an open cave with dark clouds filling the sky and large rock pillars forming a circle around a stone slab in the middle of the cave, before heading after Courtney. Courtney reaches a dead and retrieves the four pointed star necklace from her pocket. She thrusts the necklace against the cave wall, creating a blinding light blue light. When the light disappears the cave wall has given way and Courtney enters the elementals' lair. Chris and Sam hurry inside, Chris immediately spotting Bianca in atop the glowing podium. Chris runs toward her.)_

CHRIS: Bianca!

_(Chris kneels down next to Bianca, looking into her eyes.)_

SAM: She can't see you remember? Did any of this help you?

CHRIS: _(tracing Bianca's hand)_ Uhuh I just need to figure out that other cave and then we could get here with that necklace. Thanks so much.

SAM: _(smiling)_ No problem-

_(Chris looks up at Sam, seeing her raise her hand in which the necklace is beaming various blue shades. Chris looks at Bianca again and vaguely notices the fiery wings originating from her back.)_

SAM: _(worriedly)_ This hasn't happened before.

_(Sam releases a gasp as the cave is immerses in white light.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Past. Underworld. Elementals' Lair. A red flare appears on the spots Sam and Chris were just at, depositing them. A few inches from Chris a young boy, roughly twelve years old, is seated, his head hanging between his legs. Chris scurries over to Sam.)**

CHRIS: _(panicking)_ What happened?

SAM: I don't have a clue. I'm sure the magic will take us back…I hope.

_(A young, eighteen year old Courtney, wearing the necklace, enters the cave followed by Gaia and Aero. The young boy, Joe bolts upwards, cowering backwards and clenching a golden locket tightly in his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white.)_

COURTNEY: Are you sure he's the one? He seems awfully weak.

GAIA: Off course he does, he just saw us killing his father. Do you expect him to be jumping for joy?

COURTNEY: How will we convince him to join us if he saw us killing his father?

AERO: We'll combine our power and erase his memory of it.

COURTNEY: I don't like this at all.

YOUNG JOE: _(afraid)_ What did you do with my father?

COURTNEY: _(ignoring Joe)_ He's a weak link, a firestarter. He's not even a demon he could weaken our whole collective.

AERO: That's why we won't make him a blood brother but whether you like it or not we need him.

COURTNEY: Fine but don't come running to me when your plan fails.

AERO: We won't, we can't. We promised him back in 1800-

_(Aero's words become fuzzy and the whole scene blurry as Sam releases a gasp. Cut to Present. Magic School. Chris and Sam's heads bolt upward as Katie hurries, from a nearby couch, toward them.)_

KATIE: _(anxiously)_ What happened? Did it work?

SAM: I think so, we definitely found your cousin's wife.

KATIE: _(excitedly)_ What? You did?

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ Yeah I know where to find her. Problem is I need to get to this place and I don't remember were I've seen it before.

KATIE: That's not a train smash. We'll fix it.

CHRIS: Another thing. They were pulling something out of her…I saw it just before we were transported away.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Something? Something what?

_(Chris releases a strained sigh as he shakes he's head._ _Cut to Underworld. Elementals' Lair. Bianca releases a loud shriek inside the podium. Outside the force field, Joe, Gaia, Courtney and Aero, with his arm raised, are seen. The Phoenix's wings are clearly visible as an almost tangible Phoenix head is seen projecting from Bianca's face.)_

AERO: It's working!

_(The Phoenix spirit is struggling to break free. Suddenly Bianca falls to the floor and the Phoenix spirit is extracted from her. The spirit takes flight, leaving traces of fire behind it. The Phoenix encircles the cocoon at the top of the cave then enters the cocoon. The cocoon starts flashing various colors as the elementals look on, Courtney with a wicked smile on her face and Joe with a slightly nervous one. The flashing fades away.)_

COURTNEY: Finally we're getting somewhere.

GAIA: That's right now all we have to do is find a great power. Joe you need to keep a close eye on the children if they trace anything, you let us know.

JOE: Uhuh I always do.

AERO: I can't believe it. After all this time our master will finally return.

_(Aero looks up at the cocoon again where a small crack is visible at the bottom.)  
_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Melinda's Room. Melinda and Joe are seated on Melinda's bed with books spread out before them.)**

MELINDA: So the six gasses are?

JOE: Uhm, Helium, Neon, Argon, Xenon, Radon and… Krypton.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Correct and they're noble because…

JOE: All the elements strife to have their electron configuration. They're perfect.

MELINDA: That's right; see I knew you didn't need my help.

JOE: Oh yes I did. You make everything so much simpler.

MELINDA: _(sarcastically)_ Oh I'm that good?

JOE: Nope, you're better.

_(Melinda starts blushing and looks away.)_

JOE: Hey why do you do that every time I compliment you? C'mon look at me.

_(Melinda shakes her head "no".)_

JOE: _(pouting)_ C'mon pwetty pwease.

_(Melinda still doesn't look Joe's way and he nears her. He grabs Melinda's sides and starts tickling her feverishly. Melinda burst out in a fit of giggles as she releases cries of defeat. Melinda lightly shoves Joe of her and he accidentally falls to the floor, pulling Melinda down with him as she lands a top, still laughing out loud. Joe reaches up his hand, lightly shoving a stray strand of hair behind Melinda's ear and tracing her cheek with his fingertips. Both Joe and Melinda near each other as if about to kiss.)_

MELINDA: _(stuttering)_ Ugh I…I ne-need to got to…the uhm bathroom.

_(Melinda climbs of Joe and heads out the room, down the hallway and enters the bathroom. She heads straight to the mirror breathing heavily. She reaches her hand up and lightly traces the spot Joe's fingers were at minutes before. Cut to Melinda's Room. Joe is pacing back and forth in Melinda's room, brushing his hands over his face worriedly. He stops mid step as voices are heard from above. Joe frowns as he heads out the room. Cut to Attic. Chris is flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows hurriedly, Wyatt standing across him. At the attic entrance, Joe slyly spies on both.)_

WYATT: What are you hoping to find in there anyway?

CHRIS: Something, anything, Wyatt I know I saw my wife and I know I've been near it before I just don't know when?

WYATT: Calm down Chris we can't go into this thing feet first. We can't risk losing these guys.

CHRIS: I know I know it's just these demons are doing something to her and I can't do anything to stop them.

WYATT: We'll figure something out, we always do.

CHRIS: What if we don't this time? What if we're too late?

_(Wyatt's expression turns sad, watching a hopeless Chris. From the second floor, Melinda is heard calling Joe. Joe's eyes grow wide and he hurries down. Joe swiftly passes Melinda's room, where Melinda is, and heads down the stairs. Melinda soon exits the room and also heads to the stairs. The two bump into each other as Joe pretends to be coming up the stairs.)_

JOE: Hey sorry just needed some a…fresh air.

_(Joe hurriedly heads to Melinda's Bedroom, a frowning Melinda following him. Cut to Attic. Chris and Wyatt are still in the same positions as before.)_

WYATT: Fill me in on what else you saw?

CHRIS: Well it seems like when an elemental dies a new one has to fill the old one's slot and the fire elemental isn't a demon, he's a firestarter. They were afraid that he may be to weak.

WYATT: So why'd they choose him in the first place?

CHRIS: _(shrugging)_ Search me.

WYATT: _(takes a seat on the couch)_ Maybe they thought it's like his destiny or something.

_(A look of realization crosses Chris' features.)_

CHRIS: Wyatt, you're a genius.

WYATT: I have my moments by the way what was my genius moment?

CHRIS: Off course how could I not see it before?

WYATT: You're moving a little too fast for me here.

CHRIS: _(anxiously)_ When I went back in time to save you there was this Order that tried to turn you. It's their lair.

WYATT: So what you're saying is-

CHRIS: I think we may have found Bianca._  
_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Henry is standing at the counter, listening to music through his earphones when the bell rings, signaling a new customer. Kendall nears the counter nervously. As she leans on the counter, Henry finally notices and jumps back, startled. Henry removes his earphones as Kendall tries to stifle her laughter.)**

KENDALL: Hey there, hope I didn't scare you.

HENRY: Okay I guess I deserved that but in my defense I fight demons a lot.

KENDALL: _(sarcastically)_ Completely understandable. I mean demons would definitely attack in a place so filled with people.

HENRY: Did you actually need something?

KENDALL: Ugh nope I actually came to thank you.

HENRY: Thank me?

KENDALL: Uhuh if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead right now so thanks.

_(Kendall hesitates but then turns around, slowly heading toward the exit.)_

HENRY: Kendall.

KENDALL: _(turning around)_ Yeah?

HENRY: _(nervously biting his lower lip)_ I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out sometime?

KENDALL: _(nervously)_ Like on a date?

HENRY: _(smiling)_Yeah, so what do you think?

_(Kendall releases a short nod then turns around, smiling her way out the music store. Henry turns around and jumps wildly on to the counter. He continues his erratic jumping till his phone starts ringing on the counter.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Jennifer, Angela and Skye are seated on different couches in Skye's apartment, watching television as the credits to "The Titanic" role. Angela rises from her sitting position heading into the kitchen.)**

JENNIFER: If only my love life could be like that?

SKYE: _(raisig an eyebrow)_What, with your lover dying a cold and chilly death?

JENNIFER: With me and my lover being so in love.

HAYLEY: You realize you don't make sense, don't you? And besides you at least have a love life next to my non-existent one.

_(Angela re-enters the living room.)_

JENNIFER: _(snorts)_What love life? Greg and I are just friends. Angela's the one with a love life?

ANGELA: Ha, yeah right, were you in the same club as me last night?

SKYE: Now that you mention it Jake didn't seem a little bitchy, what's his case?

ANGELA: I don't have a clue and he can go stuff itwith that attitude.

_(The group of girls burst out laughing when Angela's cell phone starts ringing on the counter. Cut to Attic. All the cousins are standing in different parts of the attic.)_

ANGELA: So you've absolutely positively found Bianca?

CHRIS: _(nodding)_ Absolutely positively.

WYATT: That's why we can't risk them finding out we know.

_(Cut to Elementals' Lair. Gaia, Aero and Courtney are standing beneath the cocoon with connected hands and eyes closed when Joe nears them.)_

COURTNEY: _(opening her eyes)_ You're late.

JOE: Sorry but I was undercover remember?

AERO: Have you found anything?

JOE: Well I've found something but you're not gonna like it.

GAIA: What is it?

JOE: Somehow one of the witches has found our lair, we'll have to retreat.

COURTNEY: _(angrily)_ What we can't leave, this place is the perfect habitat for our master! How the hell did they find out?

JOE: Don't have a clue but what else can we do? They'll be coming.

AERO: Gaia we need a defense, gather as many demons as you can while me and Hydra project defensive shields around the cocoon. Pyro you take the Phoenix witch to the deeper caverns of the lair.

_(Joe nods and hurries toward Bianca while Gaia teleports in a golden flare. Cut to Attic. The cousins are still in their previous positions.)_

WYATT: Okay so everybody hip to the plan?

KATIE: _(smiling excitedly)_ Uhuh let's do this.

CHRIS: All right then, get ready for one hell of a fight.

_(Chris stares warily at everyone, before everyone links their hands, creating a circle. Soon everyone is engulfed in bright blue orbs, traveling through the attic floor.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Underworld. The Order's Lair. The circle of orbs appears in the middle of the lair, depositing the group. Chris breaks the connection, immediately heading in the direction of the narrow path. The rest of the group follow him warily. As everyone reaches the rock wall, Chris turns to look at Wyatt, who offers an encouraging nod in return. Chris retrieves the necklace from his pocket and Jennifer's eyes immediately lock with it.)**

JENNIFER: Where did you find that?

CHRIS: _(confusedly)_ Huh?

JENNIFER: _(nears Chris and inspecting the necklace)_ Did you get it in the attic?

CHRIS: Uhuh why?

JENNIFER: _(turning toward Angela)_ Look familiar?

ANGELA: _(frowns followed by a look of realization)_ Blue-haired girl!

WYATT: What?

HAYLEY: Wait a minute, that's Courtney's?

CHRIS: Hold up guys, who is Courtney?

JENNIFER: It's this girl at school who has tried everything to ruin my life. I found this necklace in her dorm room.

CHRIS: Wait a minute, Angela mentioned a blue haired girl-

KATIE: And Sam mentioned you saw one in her vision.

SKYE: Which means-

JENNIFER: She's an elemental._ (angrily)_I knew something was up. God she's gonna pay!

_(Jennifer snatches the necklace from Chris and places it against the wall. The blinding white light appears and the wall opens. The cousins warily enter the, empty, elementals' lair. Chris hurries toward the podium, where he saw Bianca in Sam's vision. Chris turns toward the others who are still at the entrance.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ She should be here!

_(A loud crash is heard and Chris whips his head toward the sound. He nears a cavern, leading to deeper parts of the lair. Releasing a heavy sigh he rapidly moves across the cave. As he nears the cavern, a whipping wind forms in front of the cavern. Wyatt hurries toward Chris but a huge earthquake sounds, knocking Wyatt of his feet. Gaia emerges before Wyatt, followed by a plethora of different demons. The cousins spread out across the length of the cave. Chris waves his hand forward, causing small dents in the wind. The twins and Henry hurry toward him, but a few demons block their path. One demon strikes forward with an athame but Hayley orbs out behind him. Retrieving a potion she smashes it atop his back. As he is swallowed in flames, Henry calls for the athame and as soon as he receives it, he hurls it at another demon, impaling him. Across the cave Wyatt, from his position on the floor, hurls energy balls at Gaia while scuffling backwards. Gaia creates walls of rock each time and as the energy balls make contact, it crushes the edges of the wall. Henry, noticing this, hurries toward him as the twins continue toward Chris. On the opposite side of the cave Angela is seen running up the cave wall. She flips over and impales a demon with an athame. As others hurry to her, she hurls potion at them and creates a fire wall, beside her demons are hurling fireballs at Melinda, who keeps freezing them. As the amount of fireballs heightens, Melinda smashes a potion on the floor and a powerful blow directs it back at the demons. The twins have reached Chris by now and connect their hands. A powerful telepathic energy ripple emits from their connected hands and heads straight to the wind force field. It makes contact and knocks Aero out of the whipping wind. Chris hurries past him as Aero struggles to his feet. At the podium, Katie levitates in the air, kicking two demons coming from opposite directions. As she lowers, an energy ball knocks her on her back. She lands on the floor, roughly, noticing the cocoon. She slide kicks an oncoming demon and starts levitating toward the cocoon. As she nears the cocoon, she connects with a large water force field. It powerfully knocks her back to the podium and she lands roughly, soaking wet. Jennifer hurries to help Katie up as water starts raining down from the force field. The water drops rise and connect, forming into a smiling Courtney. Jennifer nears her warily.)_

COURTNEY: _(smiling)_ I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this.

_(Cut to Chris. Chris hurries through the cavern and reaches an entrance. He hurriedly enters, finding Bianca inside, trapped in iron bars, rooted in the cave floor and ceiling. Bianca is lying on the floor unconscious.)_

CHRIS: _(gasping)_ Bianca!

_(He hurries toward her but an electric force field knocks him back. Joe is seen watching him from the entrance.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Elementals' Lair. Chris is busy firing potion after potion at the iron bars, causing small explosions but not denting them. Joe is still watching him from the cave entrance. Joe worriedly heads down another path. He frowns)**

(Flashback: A tall brunette woman is seen thrusting potions toward someone. Young Joe is behind her, cowering in a small corner. Peaking through his fingers, fire is seen everywhere.)

_(Joe continues down the path, shaking his head. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer has her force field raised, protecting herself and Angela from the water assault, protruding from Courtney's hands. On the other side of the cave, Aero thrusts powerful balls of wind toward Melinda and Katie, knocking them out. He attempts to attack the twins with the same attack but they deflect it with a telepathic ripple. Aero is knocked to the floor. Cut to Chris. With no more potions left Chris waves his arms forward, trying to break through the shield. Telekinetic wave after telekinetic wave make contact with the protective shield. A look of determination appears on Chris' face. He nears the Bianca and grips the iron bars. Electricity starts soaring towards him but as it nears, Chris squints his eyes, keeping them a short distance from his hands. With all his strength, Chris starts pulling at the bars and boosts it with telekinetic energy. The iron bars bend open and are pulled from the earth. Chris releases a loud grunt and the bars fly sideways. He hurries toward Bianca, crouching beside her. He strokes her cheek then hurriedly picks her up in a bridal fashion. He hurries out the cave, Bianca in his arms, from where he came. Cut to Henry. Henry is thrust against the cave wall by a large tree root, before him Gaia is seen, arm raised. Wyatt hurries to Gaia and punches him in the face, powerfully. The tree root trapping Henry, loosen and he roughly lands on the floor.)_

HENRY: _(out of breath)_ Thanks for that.

WYATT: No problem buddy

_(Cut to Skye. Skye is delivering punches at Aero as Hayley hurries toward Katie and Melinda. She places her palms atop them, orbing them out. Chris enters the cave, hurrying toward Wyatt. Henry is busy fighting Gaia.)_

CHRIS: _(anxiously)_ I've got her we need to get out of here now!

WYATT: _(pointing at the cocoon)_ What about that thing up there?

CHRIS: We can't give them a chance to get the better hand.

WYATT: _(nodding)_ Fine you go now. I wanna make a decent exit.

_(Chris orbs out with Bianca in his arms as Wyatt hurries in Jennifer's direction. He grabs Henry by the arm, dragging him along. Skye notices them and flips over Aero, kicking him in the back. She hurries after them. Jennifer is struggling to keep her force field as water starts bursting through. Hayley orbs in beside Angela as Wyatt, Henry and Skye near them. Wyatt starts creating a huge energy ball above his head.)_

WYATT: Hayley and Skye I'm gonna need your help here and Henry get ready to orb me.

_(Henry and the twins nod in reply and Wyatt starts running forward. Wyatt jumps up high and as he falls to the ground his feet land on a blue-purple telepathic ripple mid air. Wyatt starts running upwards in the air, each time landing on a telepathic ripple. As he nears the cocoon, Courtney notices and stops her assault on Jennifer.)_

COURTNEY: _(screaming)_ No!

_(Wyatt thrust the energy ball forward and it makes contact with the cocoon. Powerful blinding explosions immediately emit. Wyatt is blown to the floor but is engulfed in orbs. He reappears beside his cousins as the golden explosions take over the entire cave. Wyatt grabs Angela and Jennifer's hands as Hayley does the same with Henry and Skye's hands. All of them are swallowed in orbs just as the cave is swallowed in the blinding light. Cut to Manor. Attic. Bianca and Melinda are lying unconscious on the couch. Chris is seated beside Bianca, stroking her hair. Katie is leaning on the Book of Shadows rubbing the back of her head when their cousins orb into the attic. Wyatt hurries to Melinda and Bianca and starts healing them. Melinda is the first to be fully healed and bolts upward. Beside her Bianca is finally fully healed and her eyelids slowly flutter open meeting Chris'.)_

BIANCA: _(whispering)_Chris?

CHRIS: _(smiling widely)_Bianca!

_(Bianca's eyes widen as Chris wraps her in a tight hug. Everyone starts applauding Chris and Bianca wrapping them in a tight hug as Bianca finally smiles widely.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta and Akon plays in the background. Scene: P3. Wyatt and Angela, both with plenty of drinks in hand, head to the back of the club, where Jennifer, the twins and Katie are seen dancing. Henry and Melinda are seated in the booth.)**

ANGELA: _(placing the drinks on a table)_Whoa those are some hot moves you got there

JENNIFER: What can I say? We have reason to celebrate.

WYATT: _(raising his drink)_I'll drink to that.

SKYE: Hopefully this will keep them down for a while.

HENRY: I wouldn't count on it but at least we got Bianca.

KATIE: Speaking of Bianca, where is she and lover boy?

MELINDA: Most likely, catching up.

_(Cut to Bianca's apartment. Chris and Bianca are lying on the bed, passionately kissing each other. Chris leaves a trail of kisses along Bianca's collar bone and Bianca releases a small giggle.)_

CHRIS: What?

BIANCA: _(smiling)_I take it you missed me.

CHRIS: Are you kidding?

_(Chris flips them over so that Bianca straddles Chris' waist.)_

BIANCA: _(worriedly)_They're not gonna give up Chris…on bringing that thing back.

CHRIS: We'll be ready this time. If they want a fight, they're gonna get one. One major fight.

_(Chris grabs Bianca's waist, pulling her towards him as they continue making love.)_

**END**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I didn't have access to the Internet.**

**A/N: I need a huge favour****. Everybody that lives in America and watches american idol pleaaaaaase vote for Katie Stevens and Tim Urban**


	18. The Secret Weapon

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope it translates into the chapter.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x18 The Secret Weapon**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe _

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Sophia Bush as Constance _

_Special Guest:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Joe is seated amongst a mass of trees on a swing-bench, toying with a golden locket in his hand.)**

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: Choices…They often define who we are.

_(Shift to the Wicca Box. Katie is inside the library section, reading a book.)_

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: We choose to skip school and are often marked as troublemakers…

_(Shift to Bianca. Bianca is in the bathroom, her eyes are red and she kneels to the water faucet and splashes water over her face.)_

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: We choose to act strong in front of loved ones, trying not to show our pain deep inside.

_(Shift to Joe. Joe is still seated in the exact same position.)_

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: Then there are some of us, who choose to ignore our past, often ignoring our true selves as well. It's also common that we who do not know ourselves have to lie to keep it a secret…

_(Shift to Bayview High School. Melinda is in front of her class reading her English paper.)_

MELINDA: …and it's those of us who often risk losing the ones we love.

_(The school bell sounds and Melinda hands her essay to the teacher, struggling to get past the bustling students amongst her. The school bell starts to sound like a siren. Cut to Apartment building. An ambulance is seen propelling towards a building ion fire. Cut to inside. A young man is lying unconscious inside the burning building. Orbs appear mid-air and release a female whitelighter. She kneels at the young man's side when a small crack is heard. She twists around gasping.)_

CONSTANCE: Oh it's you…you scared me. What are you doing?

_(A look of horror appears on the whitelighter's face and she releases an ear-shattering shriek.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. Melinda is racing towards her locker, gasping for breath. When she finally reaches it, her hair is standing everywhere. She unlocks her locker hurriedly, opening it. Melinda dumps most of her books into the locker and closes it, revealing Katie behind it. Melinda gasps.)**

MELINDA: _(whining)_ Katie!

KATIE: _(laughing)_ Sorry that never gets old.

MELINDA: Have you seen Joe?

KATIE: Not since lunch Mel you have a little hair situation

_(Ignoring Kate, Melinda starts walking down the hallway, followed by Katie. Melinda accidentally bumps into Tori.)_

TORI: Ugh watch where going freak.

MELINDA: _(mumbling)_ Sorry.

KATIE: _(scoffs)_ What are you apologizing to Queen big foot for? It was an accident.

TORI: Excuse me?

KATIE: You heard me, wow and I thought my feet were big.

TORI: Rather that than have a dish rag on my head that passes for hair.

_(Melinda rolls her eyes at the two girls. As Katie and Tori continue there bickering, she heads further down the hallway. Cut to Library. Joe is pacing up and down one of the isles in the library. As he turns, Courtney materializes behind him.)_

COURTNEY: What are you so jittery about?

JOE: _(brushes his hands over his face)_ I don't know if I can go through with this Hydra.

COURTNEY: _(shouting)_ What the hell does that mean!

JOE: _(whispering)_ Shhh, keep your voice down.

COURTNEY: We cannot risk not going through with our plan. Our leader can't go much longer without the power source he has been feeding on in our lair…

JOE: I know-

COURTNEY: …And since our lair is destroyed and he doesn't get his daily power resource, he could die, making all these years of hard work count for shit…

JOE: I realize that but-

COURTNEY: _(sternly)_ No buts Joe. They don't have second doubts about killing us that's why you need to convince her we're not evil.

JOE: _(confusedly)_ I still don't know why we need to convince her in the first place. I mean we're not evil, right?

COURTNEY: _(hesitantly)_ Right, but still better safe than sorry.

_(Footsteps are heard and Courtney disappears in a glimmering blue light. Melinda turns up in the isle, noticing Joe.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Hey thought I might find you here.

JOE: _(flustered)_ Hey Melinda.

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ You okay?

JOE: Uhuh we better get going.

_(Joe brushes past Melinda, who after a second of frowning, follows him.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Bianca is sitting upright on her bed, leaning against the headboard and covered in bed covers. While she is busy flipping through the channels, Chris enters the room, a large tray filled with food in hand. He leans on the bed kissing her and places the food in front of her. Chris takes a seat beside her.)**

CHRIS: Brunch in bed.

BIANCA: Breakfast in bed, brunch in bed, what's next?

CHRIS: Are you saying I should stop?

BIANCA: Good point but I swear at this rate I'll be up two sizes by next week.

CHRIS: I'm just looking out for you honey.

BIANCA: _(takes a bite from a bagel)_ This is really good.

CHRIS: I learned from the best.

BIANCA: You really did.

_(Bianca reaches for the remote control and flips through the channels again.)_

CHRIS: _(nervously chewing the inside of his cheek)_ Bianca, can I ask you a question?

BIANCA: _(still flipping through different channels)_ Shoot.

CHRIS: What did the elementals want from you?

_(Bianca stops flipping through the channels and slowly lowers the remote control.)_

BIANCA: I… uh… need to go to the bathroom.

CHRIS: Bianca, no-

_(Chris reaches for Bianca but she slips from his grasp hurrying into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Chris walks over to the bathroom door, leaning against it as he hears water running on the other side.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. Angela and Jennifer enter the Manor as Wyatt emerges from the kitchen, a large BLT in hand.)**

JENNIFER: I knew from the beginning she wasn't legit. Why didn't I follow my instinct?

_(Angela starts heading toward Wyatt while Jennifer hangs her coat up in the closet.)_

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ Because you're such a sweet person.

JENNIFER: You're telling me. I just wanna wipe that disgusting smirk of her face.

WYATT: _(with a full mouth)_ What she rambling about?

JENNIFER: Take that back. I do not ramble.

ANGELA: Yes you do and Wyatt you remember when we talked about eating with your mouth closed. Yeah it's so much better now.

WYATT: _(with a full mouth)_ Sorry.

JENNIFER: God you're such a pig…

_(While Jennifer continues rambling, orbs appear behind her, depositing a young man, roughly twenty four years old, Justin. As Wyatt and Angela try to get a word in through Jennifer's rambling, the whitelighter gently taps Jennifer on her shoulder. Jennifer shrieks, twisting on her spot and instinctively creating a force field. The force field blasts the whitelighter of his feet and he lands roughly on his back.)_

JENNIFER: Oops!

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Justin is seated on the couch, rubbing his neck. Jennifer and Wyatt are at the Book of Shadows and Angela enters with an ice pack. Angela takes a seat next to Justin, putting the ice pack on his neck. He winces.)**

JUSTIN: I take it you're the ditzy one?

_(Jennifer's mouth falls open and Wyatt snorts out loud.)_

JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ Excuse me? You don't just go around sneaking up on people in this house.

ANGELA: Technically he wasn't sneaking.

JENNIFER: Whatever I apologized already it's not my fault he's a wuss.

JUSTIN: _(scoffs and stands up)_ Come again.

JENNIFER: _(walking toward Justin)_ You heard me. What? You lost hearing on that fall to.

JUSTIN: Oh trust me it takes a lot more than your petty force field to bring me down.

JENNIFER: Really? So what's wrong with your neck?

_(Angela releases a loud whistle.)_

ANGELA: Enough. Back to your corners.

WYATT: Thank you, Angela. _(to Justin)_So I take it the elders sent you.

JUSTIN: _(nodding)_ Uhuh I'm Justin.

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ Is there any particular reason why they sent you?

JUSTIN: Well since you've taken up your mothers' job, the elders have thought it necessary that you receive a whitelighter so I'm here on a trial period-

JENNIFER: What! What the hell do they smoke up there? We've been doing just fine without a whitelighter. We don't need one.

JUSTIN: Well from where I'm standing.

WYATT: Guys! _(to Justin)_Is that it?

JUSTIN: No, there have been lots of attacks on whitelighters the past week or so and the elders want you to investigate it.

ANGELA: Is there anything to go on?

JUSTIN: Well we suspect it's a darklighter but we can't be sure but don't worry I already have a bulletproof plan.

WYATT: And what's that?

JUSTIN: I'm bait.

**(Scene: Paige's House. Hallway. Skye is walking down the hallway and hears voices. She turns and leans in on a door reading "HENRY". Skye presses her ear to the door. Cut to Inside. Henry is lying on his bed, a phone to his ear.)**

HENRY: _(smiling wide)_ Great so we'll meet tonight? About sevenish… I'll pick you up… Great bye.

_(The door to Henry's room swings open and Skye leans against the door pane.)_

SKYE: And who are we meeting tonight?

HENRY: _(sitting up straight)_ None of your beeswax.

SKYE: _(sitting on Henry's bed)_ What's with the attitude I just wanna help.

HENRY: I appreciate that but it seems that every time you try to help me, you end up completely embarrassing me.

SKYE: Fine but don't take her to Halliwell's tonight.

HENRY: Why the hell not?

SKYE: _(slyly)_ Well because neither me nor Hayley will be there tonight. You won't get special treatment.

HENRY: Well lucky for you I don't want any special treatment so thanks for the tip kiddo. I gotta go to the bathroom.

_(Henry playfully pats Skye's shoulder and exits the room, leaving Skye alone, smiling wickedly. Cut to Library. Hayley is busy reading a book at one of the tables in the library.)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Hey there the best sister in the whole wide world.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ What do you want?

_(Cut to Henry's room. Skye is now lying on Henry's bed.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ You're working tonight right?

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_:_ (telepathically)_ Yeah…why?

SKYE:_ (telepathically)_ Well I was thinking since you have that English Lit paper due Friday that maybe I could take your shift tonight. Can't become a good teacher if you don't ace your stuff.

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_:_ (telepathically)_ You're right but no can do. I really need the extra income and I'm not willing to swap shifts.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Well you don't have to. I'll give all the tips I make and you'll get full credit.

_(Cut to Hayley. Hayley raises her head from reading the book.)_

HAYLEY:_ (telepathically)_ No strings attached?

SKYE_ (o/s)_:_ (telepathically)_ Nada.

HAYLEY:_ (telepathically)_ I don't know what you're up to but I accept.

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Joe and Melinda are walking along a stone path, through the plantations in the park. Joe a few steps before Melinda.)**

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Joe is something wrong?

JOE: No not at all. Everything's fine.

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ You've been distant the whole day, what's going on?

JOE: I've just had a lot on my mind that's all.

MELINDA: Like?

_(Joe stops walking along the path and turns to Melinda.)_

JOE: _(hesitantly)_ Melinda I like you…a lot_ (releases a nervous laugh)_ So I wanted to give you this.

_(Joe places the golden locket in Melinda's hand.)_

MELINDA: _(looking at the locket)_ Wow Joe, it's beautiful.

JOE: It was my mom's…my real mom's.

_(As Melinda is about to reply Joe captures her lips between his own. Melinda's widen as both share a passionate kiss. Melinda runs her hands along Joe's neck as Joe pulls her close. Melinda finally starts relaxing in what is both Joe's and hers first kiss.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Abandoned House. Justin is pacing back and forth in an room, littered with rubbish. At the entrance, Angela, Wyatt and Jennifer are peaking through the door. Orbs appear next to Angela, depositing Chris.)**

ANGELA: _(whispering)_ What the heck are you doing here? We're on a stake out.

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ Sorry I didn't know. I really need to talk to you.

ANGELA: _(whispering)_ Well that'll have to wait.

JENNIFER: _(whispering)_ Ha! Get ready for a long wait.

WYATT: _(whispering)_ Jennifer not now please.

JENNIFER: _(whispering)_ What? This may just be the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas.

ANGELA: _(whispering)_ Well do you have a better plan?

JENNIFER: _(whispering)_ How about we ditch the whitelighter and start from scratch.

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ I'm sensing some tension between you and _(pointing to Justin)_ whoever that guy is.

JENNIFER: I've had enough!

_(Jennifer rises from her kneeling position and stalks over to Justin.)  
_

JENNIFER: Look I don't know if you're a rookie or something but I gotta tell ya, this plan it's a little lame. So what do you say-

JUSTIN: Look I don't tell you how to do your job and you don't tell me how to do mine.

JENNIFER: Well that's a little hard considering you suck at yours.

JUSTIN: I'm not the one who knocked down an innocent magical being.

JENNIFER: Ha! So you admit you got hurt.

_(Blue orbs appear behind Jennifer, depositing Constance.)_

JUSTIN: Constance, what are you doing here?

CONSTANCE: Uhm the elders sent me, they've sent out an alert.

JUSTIN: Funny I didn't here anything?

JENNIFER: _(muttering)_ That's because you suck as a whitelighter.

JUSTIN: Enough,_ (to Constance)_ let's go.

_(Constance reaches for Justin's hand but he knocks her back.)_

JENNIFER: What the hell?

_(Constance levitates to her feet, an evil smirk on her face, as Angela, Wyatt and Chris bust into the room.)_

WYATT: Uhh I'm assuming she's bad.

_(Dark orbs appear in Constance hands and deposits a black harpoon, She fires the harpoon, another taking its place. The harpoon heads straight to the cousins and Justin and Jennifer creates a blue force field. The harpoon breaks through and Jennifer is sent flying back as the harpoon falls to the floor. Constance raises her other hand and clouds of orbs wrap around Chris, Angela and Wyatt, pulling them sideways. Justin watches, a shocked expression lining his face and Constance fires the second harpoon, impaling him in the chest. Justin falls to floor and the same time, the harpoon in Constance's hand as well. Chris, Angela and Wyatt are released from orbs and Wyatt hurries to Justin, healing him. Jennifer struggles toward them while Constance, suddenly, starts convulsing. Wyatt finishes healing Justin.)_

CHRIS: Uhh guys…

_(Everyone turns to Constance as she burst in blue orbs.)_

ANGELA: Okay that's new.

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. An excited Melinda enters the Manor through the backdoor finding an equally excited Katie inside, hovering over a bubbling pot.)**

MELINDA: Wait a second, am I missing something here? You're cooking?

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Mel don't be stupid. I think I may have found a way to get the Cerulean Heart.

MELINDA: _(anxiously)_ What? How?

KATIE: Well this whole time we've been searching for the Heart and exactly that was the problem. The thing protects itself from magic so we'd never be able to find it, but what if we tried to find Wyatt's powers instead.

MELINDA: I'm confused. Wyatt's powers are in the Heart.

KATIE: Yeah but we haven't been looking for his powers we've been looking for the heart. That's why I've created this potion to scry for Wyatt's powers and not the Heart.

MELINDA: Katie that's the single most brilliant plan I've ever heard. What can I do to help?

KATIE: Well I have my moments, wait, what's going on? You never want to help with magic if you don't have to?

_(Melinda's smile grows wider as Katie stops stirring in the pot to look at her.)_

MELINDA: _(mumbling)_ Joe kissed me.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ What! You had your first kiss and you wait till now to tell me.

_(Katie pulls Melinda toward her excitedly.)_

KATIE: You have to tell me everything, down to the smallest detail. C'mon._ (starts dragging Melinda out the kitchen)_

MELINDA: _(whining)_ What about the potion?

KATIE: It has to simmer for a while. Relax the Heart is not going anywhere.

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Flee Market. Piper is walking through the many stalls in the flee market, carrying grocery bags. She spares a glance at a fake jewelry stall and something catches her eye. She nears the stall, reaching down to a silver necklace with a blue pendant, the Cerulean Heart.)**

PIPER: Mmm Melinda will like this, excuse me?

_(A rather old man turns to Piper.)_

MAN: How can I help you ma'am?

PIPER: How much for this?

MAN: Two dollars.

_(Piper reaches into her purse and retrieves five dollars, handing it to the man.)_

PIPER: Keep the change.

_(Taking the necklace, Piper starts walking off, slipping the Heart into one of the grocery bags.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt and Jennifer are standing beside the Book of Shadows while Wyatt is thumbing through it. Chris is standing across them and Justin and Angela are seated on aunt Pearl's couch. The harpoon is lying beside the couch.)**

WYATT: I've never seen a darklighter with that weapon before; do you know what it is?

JUSTIN: I don't have a clue. If they have new weapons it's news to me to.

JENNIFER: Well then why did this Constance character have it? She was for real, right?

JUSTIN: Yep I don't- _(winces)_ Ugh.

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ What's wrong? Didn't I heal you fully?

JUSTIN: It's nothing, I'm fine.

ANGELA: I'll go get you a glass of water._ (starts walking to the exit)_

CHRIS: Uhh I'll help.

_(Chris follows Angela out the attic. Cut to Bathroom. Angela is pouring water into a glass, Chris right behind her.)_

ANGELA: So what's the deal?

CHRIS: Bianca, she's having trouble processing this captured thing.

ANGELA: Well what'd you expect for her to be A okay?

CHRIS: Well… Anyway is there anything I can do to help her?

ANGELA: Just give her time and be there for her. She'll come around in time.

CHRIS: You sure?

ANGELA: Hello this is my best friend we're talking about. I'm positive.

_(Cut to Attic. Angela, with a glass of water, followed by Chris enters the attic. Jennifer is kneeling in the corner of the attic and retrieves a darklighter's bow and arrow.)_

CHRIS: Whoa do we have a plan?

WYATT: Yeah, we torture a few darklighters till they spill their guts.

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ I like it, except Jennifer should stay here with Justin.

JENNIFER: What?

ANGELA: You have a defensive power if anyone comes after him you'll be able to protect him.

WYATT: She's right let's go_ (grabs darklighter arrow from Jennifer)_

_(Jennifer doesn't get a chance to protest as Wyatt, Chris and Angela immediately orb out. She turns to Justin, who is smiling widely in amusement, and offers a fake smile in return.)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's. Kendall and Henry are seated at one of the tables, both are smiling widely as they seem engrossed in each other's company. Skye nears them and Henry's eyes widen in shock as soon as he sees her.)**

SKYE: _(smirking)_ You ready to order? Hey Kendall.

KENDALL: Hi, I didn't know you work here?

SKYE: Yeah our aunt actually owns the place. Henry didn't tell you?

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ No he didn't but it's really nice.

HENRY: _(annoyed)_ Skye, don't you have other tables to serve.

SKYE: Fine don't get your panties in a twist.

_(Skye heads off as Henry releases an uneasy laugh. The clock on the wall's large pointer moves, indicating time has passed. Henry is sitting with an annoyed expression on his face beside Skye. Skye and Kendall are busy talking while Skye repeatedly eats Henry's food.)_

SKYE: _(laughing)_ Yep he has always had a freaky sense of style. Take a look at the last picture.

HENRY: _(smiling uncomfortably)_ Skye we need to talk. Be right back Kendall.

SKYE: But I was-

_(Henry grabs Skye by the arm. Cut to Back Alley. Henry bursts angrily out of the door.)_

HENRY: _(frustrated)_ What the heck are you doing? Do you wanna be on this date with me?

SKYE: Off course not but how else am I gonna learn anything about your girlfriends if you keep hiding them from us.

HENRY: After tonight is their any wonder why I keep hiding them? You just ruined a date with one of the greatest girls ever. Thanks a lot.

_(Skye is about to reply but Henry doesn't let her as he stalks back into the restaurant, leaving a regretful Skye behind. Cut to Inside. Kendall is standing from her seat as Henry nears.)_

HENRY: Hey where you heading?

KENDALL: Curfew sorry my parents are…strict to say the least.

HENRY: You don't have to make excuses. This may have been the worst date ever.

KENDALL: _(frowning)_ What are you talking about? I enjoyed it.

HENRY: _(shocked)_ But Skye-

KENDALL: Was a little nosy and embarrassing I know but aren't all siblings like that. My little brother sure is.

HENRY: So she hasn't ruined our chance on a second date.

KENDALL: That depends are you asking me out on second a date?

HENRY: _(taps his finger on his chin before releasing a smile)_ Definitely.

_(Kendall smiles and leans towards Henry, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek before heading. Henry smiles widely until he notices Skye entering the restaurant and his expression turns guilty.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Garden. Joe is pacing back and forth in the garden switching between looking at the stars and looking through the glass windows where Melinda's figure is vaguely seen in the kitchen. Courtney appears before him in blue light.)**

COURTNEY: Have you done it yet?

JOE: _(annoyed)_ I'm getting there.

COURTNEY: _(sternly)_ Pyro.

JOE: _(angrily)_ I said I'm getting there!

_(A near situated rose bush catches on fire and Joe and Courtney look startled.)_

JOE: _(calming down)_ I'll do it okay, just leave.

_(Courtney hesitates but the leaves in her usual fashion. Joe raises his arm and closes his eyes as the burning rose bush dies down. Joe turns to the kitchen, coming face to face with a teary-eyed Melinda.)_

JOE: _(nears Melinda)_ Melinda.

MELINDA: _(stumbles backwards)_ Don't get away from me!

JOE: It's not what it looks like?

MELINDA: _(confusedly)_ Oh and what does it look like? Cause I gotta tell you I don't know

JOE: It looks like I'm evil. Like we're all evil but we're not.

MELINDA: Oh so killing is just a natural thing with you?

JOE: We never actually killed someone?

MELINDA: _(a tear slips from Melinda's eye)_ But you've caused pain. Why?

JOE: _(sadly)_ I just want to revive my father.

MELINDA: _(sniffling)_ Your father is a demon? Are you a demon?

JOE: _(defensive)_ No, Courtney has explained everything to me. He was trapped long ago by a demon. The elementals were just his groupies.

MELINDA: _(tears slip from her eyes)_ How do you know she's not lying?

JOE: She's not. Look Melinda I realize this is a lot to take in but I need your help.

_(Melinda stops her sniffling, raising her head and looking at Joe in disbelief, who returns the gesture sternly. Cut to Underworld. Angela is seen slamming a darklighter to the floor, choking him with her shoe heel while Wyatt and Chris protect her from oncoming attacks, either blasting it or telekinetically waving it back.)_

ANGELA: So you wanna tell me what this new weapon is?

DARKLIGHTER: _(coughing)_ Go to hell!

_(Angela drives the shoe heel into the demon's stomach.)_

ANGELA: Come again?

DARKLIGHTER: Fine. It infects the whitelighter_ (coughs)_ so it kills another and then obliterates.

ANGELA: _(alarmed)_ What! How do we stop it?

DARKLIGHTER: Destroy the harpoon.

_(Cut to Attic. Jennifer is seen flying across the room as Justin nears her.)_

JENNIFER: What the hell?

JUSTIN: Help please I don't wanna hurt you.

_(Justin reaches down and retrieves the harpoon, aiming it at an alarmed Jennifer.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Justin releases the harpoon and it heads straight to Jennifer. Jennifer releases a loud shriek and creates an blue force field, sizzling with energy. As the harpoon and shield make contact, the harpoon disintegrates to dust and Justin falls to his knees. Angela, Wyatt and Chris orb in.)**

ANGELA: We need to destroy the…_ (noticing Justin and Jennifer)_ harpoon.

_(Katie comes running into the attic.)_

KATIE: I heard screaming.

_(Jennifer, standing up release a small chuckle and the others join as she nears Justin reaching out her hand to him. He accepts and she pulls him up as the others start explaining everything. Cut to Kitchen. A teary-eyed Melinda enters the kitchen, confusedly. Looking around wildly she accidentally knocks her mom's grocery bag to the floor. The Cerulean Heart slips out just as the bag makes contact with the floor and slips in between two closely situated cupboards. Melinda, worried, hurriedly heads out the kitchen door again.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while music plays in the background. Scene: Apartment Building. Chris enters Bianca's dark apartment and turns on the light, finding Bianca sitting beside the dining table, smiling. The table is filled with food, rose petals and candles.)**

CHRIS: What's this?

BIANCA: Well since you've been spoiling me so much I've decided to return the favor.

CHRIS: _(taking a seat beside Bianca, wearily)_ Uhh but Bianca, you can't cook.

BIANCA: So I used a little magic. Sue me.

_(Chris starts digging into his food as Bianca watches him intently.)_

BIANCA: Chris?

CHRIS: _(swallowing down his food)_ Mmm?

BIANCA: _(nervously)_ I just wanted to thank you… For being here…I've been a real bitch the last few days but if it helps I'm ready to talk about everything that happened and-

_(Chris takes hold of Bianca's jaw and kisses her urgently. He leans backwards, looking at an impish smiling Bianca. She reaches behind his neck and they start kissing again.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer is standing at the Book of Shadows, writing an entry on "The Harpoon" on a blank page. Orbs appear in the middle of the attic and deposit Justin.)**

JUSTIN: _(looking around the attic)_Hey where is everybody?

JENNIFER: They got tired of waiting.

JUSTIN: _(astonished)_ And you stayed?

JENNIFER: _(mumbling)_ Well there were multiple reasons for me staying and…I'm gonna stop talking.

JUSTIN: _(releases a small, amused laugh)_ I never got a chance to thank you, you know for saving my life and all.

JENNIFER: That's what I do. So what's their verdict? You here to stay?

JUSTIN: Well no. You guys can evidently handle yourselves but if ever you guys need help you can always call on me.

JENNIFER: So what you're only our whitelighter when you wanna be?

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ Pretty much, yeah

_(Both Justin and Jennifer start laughing uncontrollably. After calming down Justin gestures a small nod.)_

JUSTIN: See you soon.

_(Jennifer raises her hand in a small wave as Justin starts walking to the attic exit. As he nears the attic, he is swallowed in orbs.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Henry's Room. Henry is lying in his room, staring at the ceiling when Skye enters.)**

SKYE: Knock! Knock! Is it safe to come in?

_(Henry sits up straight in his bed, nodding and Skye takes a seat beside him.)_

SKYE: I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a nosy bitch who can't mind her own business and-

HENRY: _(raising his hand)_ You're forgiven, besides I'm the one who should apologize.

SKYE: _(shocked)_ Messy little brother, say what?

HENRY: I may have overreacted just a little when I was busy biting your head off tonight.

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Oh I get it, your date liked me. I definitely approve.

HENRY: Yeah this time but let's just make a deal. Next time stay out of my business.

SKYE: _(gestures like a soldier)_ Ai ya Captain.

_(Henry starts laughing and after a minute Skye joins him.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Katie is busy mixing the potion in the bubbling pot.)**

KATIE: _(shouting)_ Melinda, I think I'm finished!

_(There is no response and not missing a beat, Katie seizes her stirring to look up.)_

KATIE: Melinda?

_(Something is knocked against Katie's head and she floor, unconscious. Behind her, Melinda is seen with an iron spanner. Melinda nears the bubbling pot standing right before it.)_

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: Choices…They often define who we are.

_(Melinda picks up the bubbling pot and exits the Manor with it, closing the door behind her.)_

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: But what happens when you make the wrong one?

**END**

**A/N: Thanks boilerbetter for the great review.**

**A/N: Who's excited about the upcoming Charmed Comic. I won't even be able to buy it but I'm super excited for everyone who can. I saw a preview with baby Melinda in it and it looks pretty neat :)**


	19. Open Hearts and Secrets Unsealed

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x19 Open Hearts and Secrets Unsealed**

_Also Starring:_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe _

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Nico Panagio as Nathan Hartley_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Wyatt is the only one in the dining room, eating when Melinda enters, still in pajamas.)**

WYATT: _(with a full mouth)_ Hey there sleepy head.

MELINDA: _(taking a seat across Wyatt)_ Morning.

WYATT: Heard anything from Katie yet?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ No, why? Should I?

WYATT: Well she did call looking for you last night.

MELINDA: _(hesitantly)_ I uh actually haven't seen her in a while.

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Melinda, are you okay?

MELINDA: I'm fine Wyatt what's with the third degree?

WYATT: I was just-

MELINDA: I know. I'm sorry I'm just… tired.

_(Wyatt gestures a small nod at Melinda, while eyeing her.)_

MELINDA:I'm gonna go make myself some coffee.

_(Cut to Kitchen. Melinda enters, heading straight to the coffee maker. She turns it on and leans against the counter. On the floor just a few inches from Melinda's feet, the Cerulean Heart is seen. Cut to Alleyway. A man, Nathan, is running down the alleyway, his white lab coat waving behind him. Nathan is clutching tightly to a large black suitcase as a dark figure zooms past him. He hurriedly looks behind him but sees nothing. Nathan turns and faces a Harpy. The harpy grabs Nathan with her sharp claws and throws him against a dumpster. Nathan falls to the floor and stumbles to his feet while ruffling in his suitcase. The harpy nears him and he retrieves a large beam from his suitcase. He fires a green beam at the Harpy and he connects, knocking the Harpy unconscious.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are seen while "Change" by Taylor Swift plays in the background. Scene: Golden Gate Park. Joe and Melinda are standing at the spot where they shared their first kiss.)**

JOE: _(alarmed)_ What! Melinda how could you dump the potion?

MELINDA: _(panicked)_ I didn't know what to do okay! I'm not sure if this…us…is right. There's just so much that doesn't add up about your "brothers".

JOE: Melinda, for once, stop listening to logic and listen to what your heart says.

MELINDA: I don't know what my heart is saying.

JOE: I think you do. You just don't wanna admit it.

MELINDA: Admit what?

JOE: _(hesitantly)_ That...that…forget it. Melinda please you need to trust me.

MELINDA: _(teary-eyed)_ I don't know if I can.

JOE: _(sadly)_ I really… and I mean really need you on my side.

_(Joe presses a chaste kiss on Melinda's lips before walking down, off the beaten path. Melinda releases a barely audible sigh as a single tear falls on her cheek.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Bianca and Angela are seated beside each other, Jennifer across them. All of them are drinking coffee.)**

ANGELA: So you're telling me you had a familiar inside of you this whole time?

BIANCA: _(nodding)_ Uhuh it has protected Phoenix witches for years. Until now…

JENNIFER: That's so crazy.

BIANCA: Tell me about it but I'm actually glad it's out of me.

ANGELA: _(confused)_ Huh?

BIANCA: That family heirloom was part of my old life, my old family. I have a new family now anyway.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Cheers to that. Wait, what did your boss say?

BIANCA: Don't even get me started but the short version, my ass is so fired but the good news is I get time off to search for a new job while Chris is off temping.

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ Chris at a temp job? You're joking.

BIANCA: I had exactly the same reaction.

_(The girls burst in a fit of giggles as Jennifer checks the time.)_

JENNIFER: I gotta bounce.

ANGELA: Where to?

JENNIFER: I am determined to find something in the Book of Shadows that will wipe that smug smirk off that bitch Courtney's face.

BIANCA: If you find something, please let me know and I'll join you.

_(Jennifer smiles as she grabs her handbag and heads out the apartment.)_

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Henry is busy playing with a guitar at the counter with Katie and Kendall standing across him.)**

HENRY: _(frowning)_ So you haven't heard anything from Melinda yet?

KATIE: _(shaking head "no")_ Nope nada.

KENDALL: That's so unlike her. Maybe she feels guilty.

HENRY: For what? She wasn't there to help, lots of us weren't.

KENDALL: Yeah but she was supposed to._ (curiously)_ Where was she anyway?

KATIE: She hasn't told me anything and last time we talked I got a really weird vibe from her.

HENRY: You both are reading way too much into this.

KENDALL: We are girls that's our job.

HENRY: Well I'm a guy and it's my job is to take my lunch break right about now.

KENDALL: Uhh we're heading to magic school so I'll see you later.

_(Henry nears Kendall and wraps her in a hug, kissing her on the cheek.)_

KATIE: _(holding her hands in front of her face)_ Enough with the PDA already, c'mon.

_(Katie grabs Kendall's hand, dragging her out the shop. Cut to Underground Parking. Henry, with a helmet under his arm and a leather jacket, exits the elevator and heads to a black motorbike. As he starts to put on his jacket, a black blur zooms past him. His head whips sideways, checking behind him. He turns around and the harpy from before grabs him in a choke hold. Henry tries to break free as the Harpy lifts him in the air. She thrusts him backwards and connects with a cement wall. On closer inspection, the harpy seems different. Her nails are grown together, forming talons, her teeth have grown sharper and there are black iron wings, protruding from her back. She hurries toward Henry and strikes forward with her talon but he ducks and kicks, trapping her hand against the cement wall, which suffered a huge dent. Henry grabs the harpy's head, throwing her backwards. A small piece of her nail is stuck in the wall and Henry grabs it. He hurries toward his motorbike jumping on it and quickly attaching his helmet while the harpy struggles up. As Henry starts up the bike, the harpy hurries to him. He creates a huge amount of smoke with the bike's tires and the smoke is engulfed in tiny orbs, which cloud of orbs, obstructing the harpy from nearing him. Henry moves at a rapid speed out the parking lot.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Henry is busy, searching through the Book of Shadows when orbs appear in the room, depositing Hayley and Skye. Hayley is carrying a lunch box. Henry hurries to her, grabbing the lunch box and shoving a sandwich in his mouth.)**

HAYLEY: Uhm you're welcome.

HENRY: _(swallowing the food)_ Sorry but fighting demon on an empty stomach is not a good thing.

SKYE: Yeah well I've got things to do so what's the plan.

HENRY: To scry for the bitch and fight her in the hopes of winning.

HAYLEY: What there's no spell?

HENRY: Unfortunately only a power of three one.

HAYLEY: That sucks.

SKYE: Well I'll try a vanquishing potion anyway. You guys start scrying.

_(As Skye heads to the cauldron, she halts, placing her fingers beside her left temple.)_

HENRY: What's wrong?

SKYE: _(turning around)_ Nothing just…uhh nothing.

_(Skye continues her way to the cauldron as Henry looks on suspiciously.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Kitchen. Angela is seated beside the island with a photo album on it. Bianca is standing across her, tarot cards lined out before her.)**

BIANCA**: **_(sighing)_ Got anything?

ANGELA: Zilch. I don't know what else to try.

BIANCA: According to these cards you'll have to get your premonition back by a family member. The cards never lie.

ANGELA: Maybe but they're a little fuzzy on the details. I mean do I get it by touching them literally or by touching something else connected to them?

_(Bianca is about to reply when Chris enters the apartment with a bag of groceries. He places the bag on the island throwing his car keys beside it.)_

CHRIS: What you up to?

ANGELA: Trying to get my all important vision back.

CHRIS: _(sarcastically)_ Good luck.

BIANCA: _(playfully hitting Chris)_ Don't be so negative. We'll get it.

CHRIS: Whatever you say sweetie pie.

_(Chris grabs a banana and kisses Bianca on the cheek before heading out the room.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. Jennifer enters the Manor and hangs her coat in the closet before starting to the stairs. Cut to Attic. Melinda is hurriedly going through the pages of the Book of Shadows when Jennifer enters the attic.)**

MELINDA: _(startled)_ Jennifer, what are you doing here?

JENNIFER: Hi, my daily dose of elemental research. I'm obsessed.

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Right. Well I better get going then.

JENNIFER: Wait, how are you? Katie told me what happened.

MELINDA: _(frustrated)_ I'll be fine if everyone just stops fussing over me.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Excuse me?

MELINDA: Sorry. Uh…that came out wrong.

JENNIFER: Maybe you should help me research these demons to get your mind of things. Nothing would give you more satisfaction then watching those evil bastards' crumble.

MELINDA: _(defensively)_ Who says they're evil? Who are we to declare them evil?

JENNIFER: Melinda, they're demons. You know, their national sport is killing.

MELINDA: Have they actually killed anybody?

JENNIFER: _(annoyed)_ How should I know? But they damn sure have tried. Where is all this coming from?

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ I don't know_ (sighing)_ it's nothing. I'm sorry I gotta go.

_(Melinda heads out the attic, leaving a confused Jennifer alone.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Factory. The Harpy is busy torturing a lone factory worker. Screams of pain echo throughout the large factory. Thorns have now started protruding in her face. She breaks the workers neck just as the twins and Henry orb in behind her.)**

SKYE: Looks like someone's been busy.

HENRY: No kidding.

_(The Harpy jumps back and turns towards the siblings.)_

HAYLEY: _(scared)_ Is it just me or does she look a little different then the one in the Book?

SKYE: It's not just you.

_(Skye hurls a potion at the Harpy's chest and it bursts on contact, creating only a puff of smoke. The Harpy releases a high pitched shriek and sound waves head straight to the siblings. The twins connect their hands and a blue-purple force field blocks the sound waves from them, sending it sideways. Skye releases a barely audible grunt of pain and Hayley glances at her.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Are you okay?

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ I'm not-

_(Skye releases a scream and breaks the connection with Hayley the sounds waves sends them flying against a stack of cardboard boxes. Henry, struck paralyzed in confusion, is knocked out by a blue beam sent from the Harpy. The harpy nears them. Behind her, Nathan enters the warehouse, his beam in hand.)_

NATHAN: Here here doggy.

_(The harpy turns around and a look of fear appears on her face. Nathan fires a green beam at her, knocking her unconscious. He walks past her and towers over the unconscious sibling.)_

NATHAN: Good-

_(Cut to P3. Wyatt is on stage, checking if all the equipment is working and Caitlyn is standing beside the stage.)_

WYATT: …Girl. You're awesome.

CAITLYN: Tell me something I don't know.

WYATT: I'm awesome also.

CAITLYN: _(snorts)_ Since when?

WYATT: Since I decided to give you a raise.

CAITLYN: _(excited)_ What! You're awesome.

WYATT: But there's a catch.

CAITLYN: Look Wyatt you're a nice guy and all but I'm not sleeping with you.

WYATT: _(laughing)_ No nothing like that-although funny how that's the first thing you thought of- but I wanna head home.

CAITLYN: You're the boss you can do whatever you want.

WYATT: Thanks, I'm worried about my sister. Will you be okay setting up for Cobra Starship?

CAITLYN: _(placing her hand on Wyatt's shoulder)_ I'll be fine, this is me we're talking about, don't worry.

_(Wyatt stands still for a moment, dumbstruck, and then shakes his head as he stumbles out the club with a goofy grin on his face.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Laboratory. The Harpy is floating in a large glass tube, filled with green liquid. In the middle of the small lab, Henry and the twins are lying on iron tables, each tied to it tightly. Henry's eyes bolt open, alarmed, and he searches all around him, spotting his sisters a few feet away from him.)**

HENRY: _(panicked)_ Hayley! Hayley you gotta wake up before-

NATHAN: _(nearing Henry)_ Before what? Before you become my test subjects?

HENRY: What's going on?

NATHAN: It's rather simple. You see, you're here to help further all science as we know it. You see I've known about magic for years. There is so much untapped potential in it. A whole new world for science, it's a goldmine waiting to be drilled.

HENRY: Keep dreaming.

NATHAN: There's really no use in trying to fight me… unless you want to die. Now stay still for me will you?

_(Nathan retrieves a sharp needle from a desk behind him and he nears it to Henry's arm.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Laboratory. Henry starts struggling against his restraints as Nathan nears the needle to his arm. The needle is swallowed in orbs and the orbs fly towards the wall as the needle sticks to it. Nathan releases a frustrated grunt and heads to the wall. Orbs loosen the iron restraints around the siblings and Henry bolts upward and heads to Hayley, beside him.)**

NATHAN: _(angrily) _No! _(starts running toward Henry)_

HENRY: Cabinet!

_(A cabinet against the wall is engulfed in orbs and obstructs Nathan's way, tripping him. He stumbles over the case, knocking down a desk. The items atop the desk scatter everywhere, a sharp object causing a small crack in the large glass tube. Henry lightly slaps Hayley's cheek. Hayley wakes up and bolts upward. Not missing a beat, Skye bolts up.)_

SKYE: _(holding her head) _Ouch, what you do that for?

HAYLEY: Sorry it was for your own good.

HENRY We have to get out of here.

_(Henry, Hayley and Skye hurry to an exit as the green liquid starts spilling from the tube.)_

**(Scene: Magic School. Main Hall. Katie and Kendall are busy looking through various books sprawled out in front of them.)**

KENDALL: Are you sure you found the ingredients in this section?

KATIE: Positive. It has to be here somewhere?

KENDALL: I don't understand how you forgot the ingredients.

KATIE: I wrote it down okay. I'm not a super genius like you and Melinda.

KENDALL: _(laughing)_ But still, you're definitely smarter than a fifth grader.

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ Gee thanks for that.

TESS_ (o/s)_: You know you're smarter than you think.

_(Katie and Kendall turn toward the direction of the voice, seeing Tess near them.)_

KATIE: _(passively)_ Tess hey, uhm Sam was just here a minute ago.

TESS: _(frowning)_ Yeah I know. She told me she ran into you before rushing to class.

KATIE: Right, well shouldn't you be too?

TESS: Look who's talking. What's got you so on edge?

KENDALL: She forgot the ingredients to a potion and can't find it in this jumble of books.

TESS: Oh really? Melinda came by earlier today doing the same thing.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ What?

TESS: Yeah she came this morning looking for a tracking potion.

KENDALL: You're serious?

_(Tess nods in reply and Kendall turns toward Katie, who is standing dumbstruck. Suddenly, Katie takes off at a rapid speed, leaving a confused Tess and a worried Kendall behind.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Sunroom. Melinda is in the sunroom, worriedly pacing back and forth and holding a ripped page titled "Tracking Potion" in her hand. In her other hand she holds a box of matches. She retrieves a match and lights it, nearing her shaking hand toward the parchment. She releases a loaded sigh and blows out the flame. She crumbles the paper, shoving it in her back pocket and turns around to face a worried Jennifer.)**

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Jennifer, how long have you been standing there?

JENNIFER: Long enough to know that something is up? Melinda, spill.

MELINDA: _(frustrated)_ Nothing is up. God you're like a dog with a stick.

JENNIFER: _(pointing an accusatory finger at Melinda)_ See that right there proves something is up. The Melinda I know would never say that.

MELINDA: Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do._ (smiling)_But why does that even surprise me? All you care about is guys.

JENNIFER: Oh really?

MELINDA: _(coolly)_ For sure and let me tell you being easy isn't an attractive quality.

JENNIFER: The studs don't seem to mind but I wouldn't expect you to know that since you've had a whapping one boyfriend your entire life.

MELINDA: _(angrily)_ At least I know he likes me for me.

JENNIFER: And how long did that take? Another two years and he make take you seriously after you lose your wimpy attitude.

MELINDA: What do you get off thinking I'm wimpy?

JENNIFER: You never went to your stupid play audition.

MELINDA: _(hesitatingly)_ How'd you know?

JENNIFER: _(snorts)_ Oh please. Any psychology student can see it. I've know for weeks. Face it, the risk of being laughed at was just too much for you.

MELINDA: _(angrily)_ Take that back.

JENNIFER: _(smugly)_ Or what?

_(Wyatt enters the Manor just as the chandelier in the foyer, combusts, falling to the floor. Wyatt hurries toward Jennifer and Melinda.)_

WYATT: _(shocked)_ What the hell is going on?

JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ Ask your sister, she's the one who's been taking a batch load of bitch pills.

WYATT: _(confusedly)_ What-

MELINDA: You've been taking them all your life so deal with it!

WYATT: _(shocked)_ Melinda-

MELINDA: _(shouting)_ Shut up Wyatt! I'm-

_(Cut to Apartment Building. Angela and Bianca are still in their previous positions. Angela sighs loudly and climbs of her seat.)_

ANGELA: - Sick of this. I give up.

BIANCA: _(sarcastically)_ That's the spirit. So get us some more coffee and we'll continue.

ANGELA: Didn't you just here what I said?

BIANCA: Sure I did but after saying it five times in the last hour I gotta tell ya, the thrill wears off.

ANGELA: Fine I'll get the coffee.

BIANCA: Oh and can you hang the keys up as well? Chris always forgets to.

_(Bianca grabs the keys off the counter and throws it toward Angela, who catches it. Angela's fingers slide over a photo with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and she turns rigid, gasping.)_

(Premonition: The older charmed ones are standing in the attic. The vision becomes blurry and then becomes clear again. The charmed ones are seen lying on the floor, blood pooling from their stomachs. All of them, dead. Someone, a female, walks past them, to the attic exit. When she reaches the exit, the female turns, revealing herself as a tear-stained Melinda.)

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ Chris! Chris!

_(Chris comes trudging into the room lazily.)_

ANGELA: We need to get to the Manor. Now!

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Laboratory. Henry and the twins are running down a long hallway and reach a T-section.)**

SKYE: Which way do we go?

HENRY: I don't know.

_(A red alarm beside the wall goes off and the siblings direct their attention toward it.)_

HAYLEY: That can't be good.

SKYE: Are you sure you can't orb?

HAYLEY: I'm sure.

_(Suddenly Nathan, enters the hallway, panicked. He runs toward Henry and the twins.)_

NATHAN: _(panicked)_ Help me please!

_(Suddenly the Harpy bursts through a wall between them. Green content is spilling everywhere, landing over broken electrical wires.)_

HENRY: That's our cue.

_(The sibling hurry down the right hallway as a huge explosion sounds behind them. Hayley turns around and her eyes grow wide as the explosion nears them. She grabs Skye and Henry by their shoulders and they are engulfed in orbs. Cut to Outside. The orbs deposit Henry and the twins on the floor outside the warehouse as the explosion travels through the whole lab. As Henry and the twins struggle to their feet, the whole warehouse catches on fire as.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Sunroom. Jennifer and Melinda are yelling at each other, Wyatt still in between them when Katie descends from the staircase, running toward Melinda.)**

KATIE: _(angrily)_ Melinda, what the hell is going on?

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ What are you talking about?

KATIE: The potion, why'd you go fetch it at magic school?

MELINDA: I didn't-

KATIE: _(frustrated)_ The hell you didn't, Tess saw you.

MELINDA: _(flustered)_ She's imagining things I don't know anything about it.

_(Angela, Bianca and Chris are deposited by orbs in the sunroom.)_

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ Melinda what the hell is going through your mind?

CHRIS: _(defensively)_ Okay cool your jets.

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ Not till she explains herself!

_(Tears start slipping from Melinda's eyes and she hides her face.)_

WYATT: _(angrily)_ Guys stop it! Why are you ganging up on her?

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ Wake up and smell the coffee Wyatt! Something is up.

WYATT: Like what?

JENNIFER: How should I know? Ask her.

WYATT: _(turning to Melinda)_ Just tell everybody that nothing is going on, Melinda.

_(Melinda raises her head slowly, eyeing her brother through a tear-stained face. She glances at Jennifer and Katie, then at Chris, Bianca and Angela, then back to Wyatt.)_

MELINDA: _(voice breaks)_ I don't know if I can.

WYATT: _(pained expression aligning his features)_ What-What do you mean?_ (a look of realization crosses his face)_ It's that Joe guy isn't it?

MELINDA: _(crying)_ He's not evil Wyatt…I'm really sorry.

WYATT: _(desperately)_ Melinda, No!

_(Melinda retrieves a potion from her back pocket and slams it to her feet. Grey smoke rises, swirling around Melinda. The smoke dissipates in thin air, taking Melinda with it and leaving her family in a state of shock.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are seen while "Good girls go bad" by Cobra Starship plays in the background. Shift to P3. Cobra Starship is on stage playing their song to the audience while Caitlyn is busy serving a couple at the bar counter. As soon as she's done serving them, she sneaks a glance at the entrance; sadly She shakes out of her daze and starts helping another customer. Shift to Golden Gate park. Joe is nervously pacing back and forth at his and Melinda's "spot" but suddenly stops as footsteps near him. He looks up to face Melinda. Her eyes are bloodshot and she raises her hand, with the crumpled paper in it.)**

MELINDA: _(hesitatingly)_ I'm ready -ready to help.

**END**


	20. Charmed Once Again

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye _

**1x20 Charmed Once Again**

_Also Starring:_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe _

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia _

_Nicholaz Gonzales as Kryton_

_Special Guests:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Rose McGowan_

_Alyssa Milano_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt and Chris are the only people in the attic. Both look extremely tired as Wyatt is rubbing his eyes while flipping through the Book and Chris yawns while making a potion.)**

WYATT: Do you think we should check their old lair?

CHRIS: It'd be a waste of time. You destroyed most of it; I doubt they'd go back there.

WYATT: _(panicked)_ What else can we do? We need to find Melinda

_(Piper enters the attic in a nightgown while rubbing her sleepy eyes.)_

PIPER: _(to Chris)_ What are you still doing here? Bianca called.

CHRIS: _(passively)_ I'll call her back, sorry she woke you.

PIPER: No, c'mon guys you need to rest.

WYATT: Mom, how can you be so calm about?

PIPER: I've had my fair share of evil siblings. Trust me, we'll fix it.

CHRIS: What if we can't? According to Angela, she's gonna kill you! What if we can't stop it?

PIPER: You will. As much as you'd like to blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault. Now get to bed and don't make me us my power on you.

_(Wyatt and Chris slowly trudge out the attic. Piper heads to the Book and releases a heavy sigh and worriedly starts going through the Book.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Underworld. A large open field is seen. Dead trees are sprouting everywhere and the sky is filled with dark clouds and lighting flashes. In the middle of the field, the cocoon of Chaos is standing upright. Large veins protrude from it into the ground, pulsing. In front of the cocoon, Hydra and Aero are busy making a potion in a large cauldron. Gaia and Pyro are standing beside them and Melinda is seated on a rock in the far corner. Joe turns to her, his face filled with worry. He walks over to her, Gaia following his every move.)**

JOE: Hey there, you okay?

MELINDA: _(robotically)_ I'm fine. How's the potion going?

JOE: It's coming along.

_(Melinda nods her head.)_

JOE: Melinda I-

MELINDA: I know you worried about me. I just need time to adjust. I feel like I abandoned my family.

_(Joe opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again.)_

JOE: Maybe you need a change of scenery._ (holding out his hand)_Join me?

_(A small smile plays at Melinda's lips as she takes hold of Joe's hand and they exit the Underworld.)_

GAIA: She's unreliable, that girl.

HYDRA: We just need her till we find the Cerulean Heart.

GAIA: But what if they get to us before?

AERO: Find Kryton. He should serve well as a temporary distraction.

HYDRA: I'll start talking to Joe, he'll convince the girl to "kill" the Charmed Ones. We're reaching the final stretch brothers. _(smiling)_Chaos will surely ensue.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris and Hayley are at the potions table, concocting potions. Wyatt is searching through the Book feverishly while Katie is going through various other books, Henry helping her. Angela is pacing back and forth in the room and Jennifer and Skye are sitting on the couch.)**

KATIE: _(slamming a book shut)_ Nothing!

ANGELA: _(anxiously)_ Well we need to get something...and fast too.

JENNIFER: We don't even know what to get. As far as we know Melinda changed sides willingly. There's no cure for that.

KATIE: You're talking about her like she's a demon.

JENNIFER: Well she kinda is, isn't she?

WYATT: _(determined)_ No!She's just confused._ (pauses)_I know she's not evil, I could see it...in her eyes.

HENRY: We believe you okay and we believe in Melinda too but we still need a plan when she comes.

SKYE: A plan like what?

CHRIS: We need something that will restrain Mel but not kill her, to give us enough time to talk her down.

HAYLEY: What if we don't get through to her?

CHRIS: _(sighing)_ We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

JENNIFER: Well while you guys continue I'm gonna get us more coffee...

_(Skye opens her mouth to say something.)_

JENNIFER: ...And tea for Skye.

_(Cut to Kitchen. Jennifer enters the kitchen, yawning and flicks the switch for the coffee maker, turning it on. She leans against the counter as dust particles swirl in a spiral from behind her. The particles combine, creating a demon, Kryton, as Jennifer turns around. The demons fingers are grown together, creating iron claws and a dark incision is seen traveling across the length of his face. Jennifer, with mouth open, ducks, rolling out of the way, as the demon strikes forward with his claw. She grabs an iron pan from her kneeling position, slamming it across Kryton's head. Kryton doesn't seem to be fazed and Jennifer hurries out the kitchen, hurrying into the dining room.)_

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ Guys, a little help here!

_(Jennifer starts hurrying up the stairs, Kryton close behind her. Wyatt appears at the top of the stairs, hurling an energy ball at Kryton. Kryton shields himself by holding his iron claws in front of himself. The energy ball combusts, but has no effect. Kryton lowers his arms, smiling widely.)_

KRYTON: Nice try.

_(Kryton evaporates in dust before Wyatt can react.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Most of the children are in the same position they were in before, except Angela, who is now sitting on the floor, a book laid out in front of her and Jennifer who has now joined Wyatt at the Book of Shadows.)**

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Ha! Found him._ (smile falters)_Oh oh.

SKYE: What?

JENNIFER: _(reading)"Kryton. A powerful demon, harnessing great strength in his iron claws, which have formed through decades. Kryton is immortal, often following orders from more powerful demons. Only the Power of Three can vanquish Kryton"._

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ This just keeps getting better and better.

HENRY: The Power of Three? You're serious?

JENNIFER: I'm not exactly in a joking mood right now.

WYATT: _(flustered)_ We can't deal with this right now. We need to focus on saving Melinda.

HAYLEY: We can't save her from the grave Wyatt, we'll have to divide and conquer.

HENRY: _(worriedly)_ How are we supposed to conquer a Power of Three demon?

ANGELA: I think I have a plan. One that doesn't involve dividing.

CHRIS: Spill.

ANGELA: Well we need to protect our mom's from Melinda and we need to vanquish this demon. What if the demon is vanquished by none other than the Charmed Ones?

SKYE: Are you kidding? They aren't strong enough to demon fighting anymore.

ANGELA: That's why Katie will create a spell. Returning them to full glory.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ That might just work.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Yeah, I grand your plan.

WYATT: _(seriously)_ Hold on. We can't keep running to our mom's if things get difficult. What's the use we took over for them then?

ANGELA: We don't have another choice right now. Not if we wanna save Melinda.

WYATT: _(sighing)_ Fine.

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Great. Me and Katie will start with the spell while you guys round up mom, aunt Piper and aunt Paige.

**(Scene: Underworld. Dust particles form, creating Kryton before Gaia, Hydra and Courtney. Courtney is still busy with the potion while the veins from the cocoon are pulsing.)**

KRYTON: I did as you instructed. I've attacked one of the girls.

AERO: They should be looking at the Book now.

GAIA: We can't give them enough time to react._ (to Kryton) _Gather the bounty hunters and attack as soon as possible.

KRYTON: What if we can't stop them.

HYDRA: Don't worry about stopping them If you can do it but splitting them up in the Underworld is key.

_(Kryton nods and evaporates in dust.)_

HYDRA: _(to Gaia)_ What about the girl? Is she taken care of?

GAIA: I've talked to Pyro and he should be coaxing, or shall I say "asking", her right now.

HYDRA: _(smiling)_ If only she knew she is about to kill the most powerful witches ever.

**(Scene: Golden Gate Park. Joe and Melinda are sitting on a bench in the park. Melinda is staring at her feet while Joe stares at her.)**MELINDA: What was your dad like?

JOE: _(confused)_ Huh?

MELINDA: I know totally random but what was he like?

JOE: I don't really remember all that much about him. Although I do remember us playing in the park real often._ (smiling)_

(Flashback: A young Joe is throwing a football at his father, who catches it. Joe's father returns the ball, but throws it with too much force, causing it to sail over his hand into a forest area. Joe hurries into the forest.)

MELINDA: What about your mother?

(Flashback: A brunette woman is hurling potions at someone. Joe is cowering from flames in a corner.)

JOE: _(gulping as his eyes tear up)_ I uh-I don't remember her.

MELINDA: _(turns to Joe worriedly)_ What if the potion doesn't work?

JOE: _(sniffing away tears)_ Uhm we actually have a backup plan...involving you.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ Me!

JOE: _(retrieves a knife from his back pocket)_ We nee you to absorb the Charmed Ones' power with this.

MELINDA: Are you crazy? You want me too kill my own mom?

JOE: No not at all. Hydra assured me that you only need a small cut. No killing involved.

MELINDA: Yeah but still...She could be lying.

JOE: She would never lie to me. Look you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't pressure you. I mean you've already sacrifices so much. Point is, I'd understand.

_(Joe leans against his legs, fiddling with knife, between his fingers as Melinda looks at him, sincerely. Her looks turns determined as she grabs his hand and takes the knife from him.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie and Angela are at the Book of Shadows, scribbling on a piece of paper. Henry is standing across them and Jennifer and Skye are busy with a potion. Orbs appear in the attic, depositing Wyatt and Phoebe. A few seconds later, two more orb clouds appear. The orbs dissolve, revealing Chris and Piper in one and Hayley and Paige in the other.)**

CHRIS: _(heading to the potions table)_ Are you finished yet?

KATIE: Almost we just need to make a few more adjustments.

PHOEBE: So what's going on? Wyatt dragged me here without even explaining.

PAIGE: _(eyeing Hayley)_ Join the club.

JENNIFER: Short version is we got attacked by a power of three demon.

PHOEBE: Whoa I didn't think there were any of those left.

SKYE: Well apparently there is?

KATIE: _(jokingly at Henry)_ Looks like someone did a half-baked job.

_(Henry bursts out laughing, joining Katie in a fit of giggles. He turns around to Paige, Piper and Phoebe, who all have serious looks on their faces. His smile immediately disappears.)_

HENRY: _(pointing at Katie)_ She said it not me.

PAIGE: I'll deal with you later, so what's your plan?

WYATT: _(smiling)_ We're making you super strong.

PIPER: _(confusedly)_ You're turning us into superheroes again?

KATIE: No but-wait a minute, you were superheroes?

PHOEBE: _(smiling)_ Not now Katie. So what then?

HAYLEY: Were returning you to full strength so you can vanquish the demon and protect yourself from Mel.

PIPER: We don't need protection from my daughter.

ANGELA: Well according to my premonition, you do.

PHOEBE: _(sternly)_ Ladybug.

ANGELA: We just need time to get through to her. So we've created this spell.

PHOEBE: _(holding out her hand)_ Let me see that.

_(Angela hands the paper to her mom, who reads it. She then hands it back to her.)_

PHOEBE: Not bad.

PAIGE: _(to Phoebe)_ No chance of backfiring.

PHOEBE: Nope, my daughters are good.

_(Katie and Angie beam while Jennifer roles her eyes.)_

PIPER: So what are we waiting for? Let's get to chanting. Chop chop.

ANGELA & KATIE: _(chanting)"_May space and time

Help us through

Regain the magic of thy true

Charmed Ones now, powered up

will vanquish evil, truly shut"

_(The Charmed Ones are lifted into the air and form a triangle. White orbs swirl around each and golden light surge through them. The triquatra appears between the sisters as their old age lines disappear and they slowly descend. A lightning bolt strikes the middle of the triquatra, causing a blinding white light. When the light disappears, the Charmed Ones, younger, are visible. All the children stare open mouthed at their mom's.)_

KATIE: Did it work?

_(Phoebe levitates up, swirling in the air, before descending slowly. She has a huge smile on her face.)_

PHOEBE: It definitely worked.

_(Cut to Downstairs. Kryton teleports into the Manor, at the foot of the staircase, in his usual fashion, followed by an army of bounty hunters glistening in. Kryton raises his head and using his enhanced hearing listens in on the conversation. Cut to Attic.)_

KATIE: _(excited)_ We so rock!_ (high fives Angela)_

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Tell me about it.

JENNIFER: _(envious)_ Please, anyone of us could've done it if we had the time.

_(Katie opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted.)_

PHOEBE: Don't even start.

CHRIS: Yeah, we don't have time.

HENRY: What's the next step?

CHRIS: Our spell "geniuses" should try to make a tracking spell for that demon.

WYATT: And Melinda?

HAYLEY: We could try scrying for her.

SKYE: That won't work. She's protected from our radar by the same magic they are.

HENRY: Unless she's surfaced already.

WYATT: I think we should scry anyway. Besides we have a stronger power now anyway.

_(Cut to Downstairs. Kryton frowns, hearing Wyatt's words and turns to one of the bounty hunters. Kryton nods and the bounty hunter glistens out. Cut to Attic. The bounty hunter glistens in behind Skye, who is now standing in a far corner. Only Hayley sees him.)_

HAYLEY: Watch out!

_(Skye doesn't react quickly enough and the bounty hunter grabs her neck. Chris raises his hand but is knocked of his feet as another bounty hunter has teleported in and used his telekinesis. The bounty hunter with Skye glistens out and the other hurries out the attic, the cousins following suit. The cousins hurry after the bounty hunter, down the stairs. Wyatt stops n the middle of running, noticing the foyer packed with bounty hunters. Two energy balls are directed at Angela and Katie. Angela jumps of the side of stairs, landing roughly on a wood table. Katie levitates into the air and flies toward the bounty hunters. More energy balls are directed at the rest of the cousins but it connects a force field generated by Jennifer. Katie lands on her feet and starts fighting the demons as the others also start attacking. Angela and Katie are telekinetically forced against the wall and Chris orbs to them. Chris kneels beside them but is grabbed from behind and is teleported in a lightning bolt, followed suit by Angela and Katie. Jennifer's shield is penetrated by a powerful lightning bolt and she falls to her knees. Henry is being choked by a bounty hunter and disappears in a lightning bolt. Wyatt is still firing energy balls left and right. Cut to Attic. Explosions are heard downstairs and Phoebe hurries to the door.)_

PIPER: _(grabbing Phoebe's arm)_ They can handle themselves. We need to figure out a spell to vanquish that demon.

KRYTON_ (o/s)_: Talking about me?

_(The Charmed Ones turn towards a smiling Kryton. Kryton's eyes grow wide and his smile falters, noticing the Charmed in their state. Piper flicks her left hand as Kryton shields himself from her with his iron claws. A powerful explosion emits against the iron, but when the smoke clears, Kryton and his iron claws are unaffected.)_

KRYTON: _(lowering his arms)_ Is that the best you got?

PAIGE: Not even close.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. The Charmed Ones are dodging a plethora of fireballs, directed to them by Kryton and take cover behind aunt Pearl's couch.)**

PAIGE: _(exhaling deeply)_ It sounds quiet downstairs, should we be worried?

PIPER: Uhuh, right after we vanquish this demon.

PHOEBE: _(to Paige)_ Do it!

_(Paige nods and disappears in a flurry of orbs. Phoebe and Piper rise from their position and Kryton immediately attacks wit a fireball. Phoebe uses her empathy and raises her hand, sending the fireball flying sideways just as it nears them. Behind Kryton, Paige orbs in, surrounded by a massive amount of orb-clouds. The orb-clouds swirl around Paige, her hair whipping, before directing themselves toward Kryton. The orb-clouds fly towards Kryton and as they near him, the orbs disappear, leaving various sharp objects flying towards him. Kryton raises a single arm and protects himself from a few of the projectiles but not all.) Kryton falls to ground and as he struggles up, Phoebe grabs his chest with her right arm, twists and knocks him to the ground with her left arm. Phoebe, flips forward, levitating in the air and striking her leg powerfully in the demon's gut. She levitates back toward Piper and Paige. Piper raises her hands and the demon is forcefully blasted backwards.)_

PAIGE: Crystals!_ (directs her hand toward Kryton)_Circle!

_(The white Pyrite crystals in their wooden container are swallowed in orbs and surround themselves around Kryton. Paige, Piper and Phoebe connect hands.)_

PAIGE, PIPER & PHOEBE: _(chanting)_ "Hear us now, the witches call,

He who makes Samaritans fall

We speak as one the sisters three

And banish you to eternity"

_(Kryton howls in pain as the iron around his hands, combusts and the small particles surround him. The particles swirl around him, before entering him through his eyes and mouth. Kryton convulses and explodes in a burst of white energy.)_

PAIGE: Quick, we need to get downstairs.

_(Paige hurries out the attic, followed closely by Piper and Paige. Cut to Downstairs. The sisters hurry down the stairs, seeing the ground floor in ruins, Split wood, broken glass and various other explodes objects are cluttered across the floor.)_

PHOEBE: What happened here?

PIPER: We need to get to the Book and find them.

_(The sisters hurry up the stairs, leaving the ground floor unoccupied. Suddenly the front door is opened and Melinda steps inside. She slowly walks through the foyer, frowning when she sees the wreck. Her eyes tear up as she raises her head, to look up the stairs.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Chris, Katie and Angela are walking through the Underworld caverns. Suddenly a bounty hunter appears before them but before he can do something Chris has sent him flying against the cave wall, knocking him unconscious.)**

ANGELA: You think maybe we should orb to the Manor.

CHRIS: No, we have to find the others.

ANGELA: But I'm pretty sure this is the perfect time for Melinda to strike.

CHRIS: Well you said that spell for a reason. Let's just hope it works.

_(As Chris, Angela and Katie enter another cave and appear to be in a small cloud as Courtney is standing at a cave wall, looking at them through the enchanted wall. Beside them, two more clouds are floating, one containing Wyatt, Jennifer, Henry and Hayley walking through a cave and the other, a bounty hunter towering over a unconscious Skye. Courtney smiles wickedly as she turns to Aero who is kneeling to the ground busy scrying and Gaia.)_

COURTNEY: _(anxiously)_ They've fallen for the trap and none of them are going above ground to stop Melinda.

GAIA: Told you capturing one of them first would work.

COURNTEY: _(rolling her eyes)_ You were right okay let's save the congratulations for later. Is the potion working?

AERO: I can feel it, trying to find the twice-blessed's powers.

GAIA: How is it possible you can even scry? You're not a witch.

AERO: The potion powers the crystal to find the magic. I don't need to be a witch to find it.

COURTNEY: I'll keep checking on the cousins, let me know when you find it.

_(Aero nods as Courtney turns heading back to the enchanted cave wall. Cut to Manor. Attic. Phoebe is going through the Book of Shadows while Piper and Paige standing across her.)_

PIPER: We're wasting time. We should try a spell.

PAIGE: What if it doesn't work? This thing was planned out really well.

PIPER: We'll have to take our chances besides we're sitting ducks if we wait here.

PHOEBE: But I know we can get through to Melinda if we just-

_(Melinda enters the attic holding the knife Joe gave her tightly in her hand.)_

MELINDA: Talking about me?

_(Piper and Paige turn to the attic entrance, seeing a determined Melinda.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are staring at Melinda, across the attic. Melinda's knuckles are turning white through her clutching it tightly. Melinda is walking to the side of the attic.)**

PIPER: (_raising her hand, defensively)_ Melinda, put the knife down.

MELINDA: I can't.

PAIGE: Yes you can sweetie, don't let the elementals control you.

MELINDA: _(tearing up)_ They're not controlling me. I'm doing this by myself.

PIPER: _(panicked)_ Why?

MELINDA: _(passively)_ He needs my help. I promised I'd help him.

PIPER: Promised who?

_(Melinda shifts uncomfortably in her spot, her grip on the knife slightly loosening. A tingling sound is heard.)_

PHOEBE: _(wide-eyed)_ Joe? You promised Joe?

PIPER: _(shocked)_ What?

MELINDA: _(defensively)_ He's not evil. He's a good person… a good person.

PAIGE: Why would a good person want you to hurt your own mother?

MELINDA: _(hesitantly)_ To save his father…besides it won't hurt you. He promised.

PIPER: _(sincerely)_ Melinda, you know this is wrong.

MELINDA: Do I?

WYATT_ (o/s)_: Yes, you do.

_(Everyone turns to the direction of the attic entrance and see the other all the cousins enter the attic. Cut to Kitchen. Courtney teleports into the kitchen, using her usual fashion. She pauses and listens for anybody then kneels to the ground. She reaches her arm between the two cupboards and retrieves the Cerulean Heart, swinging it before her eyes and smiling widely. Cut to Attic. By now most of the children are have surrounded Melinda.)_

MELINDA: Get back!

CHRIS: _(pleading)_ Mel, listen to yourself. You're seriously gonna help the people who took Bianca captive for months.

MELINDA: _(hesitantly)_ But-

HENRY: Who almost killed Kendall.

JENNIFER: I know this is an anti-climax, but also who tried to ruin me at school.

KATIE: Face it Melinda. These elementals and Joe aren't good people. No matter how you spin it.

MELINDA: _(tears start to slip from her eyes)_ I promised I'd help him.

_(Melinda starts crying as the knife slips from her hand, landing hard onto the floor. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are suddenly engulfed in white light. When the light disappears, they look the way they did before the spell. Piper immediately hurries to Melinda's side, wrapping her in a hug.)_

PAIGE: What happened?

PHOEBE: The spell ran its course.

MELINDA: _(crying)_ I'm so-so sorry.

PIPER: _(rocking Melinda)_ Shhh everything's going to be fine.

_(Suddenly Gaia appears behind Melinda.)_

GAIA: I beg to differ.

_(Piper is knocked backwards by a rock pillar as Gaia grabs Melinda by the neck, placing an athame to her throat. Wyatt hurries to Piper's side and starts to heal her. Chris raises his hand.)_

GAIA: I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your little sister dead.

KATIE: Leave her alone.

GAIA: Oh no I'm afraid this is leverage…

_(Piper rises to her feet has Wyatt finished healing her.)_

GAIA: Or shall I say offering. Chaos will be woken soon and I think it's safe to say that he would want a little magical snack.

_(Piper raises her hands but before she can do anything, Gaia and Melinda disappear in a golden flare, leaving the whole attic somber.)_

**END**

**A/N: Aawh, both Katie and Tim were sent packing :(**


	21. It takes Nine Part 1

**A/N: This is the first part of the season finale and it only consists of four acts beacuse if I added another it would have been to long.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**1x21 It Takes 9(Part 1)**

_Also Starring:_

_Jacob Young as Chaos_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Sara Paxton as Courtney_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Adam Tuominen as Jake_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Melinda is lying in a cell, similar to the one Bianca lay in, unconscious. Dries tears mixed with dirt are visible on her cheeks. Outside the Joe, with an expression of regret, is standing. A tear makes its way to the brim of his eyes and he closes his eyes, letting the tear slip. Joe places his fingers to his temples and a flame bursts to life at the foot of the iron bars. The flames start swirling around the individual iron bars.)**

COURTNEY_ (o/s)_: _(shouting)_ Pyro!

_(Joe jumps back, opening his eyes, and the flames die down. He turns toward the cavern's entrance. A few seconds later Courtney appears entering the cavern.)_

COURTNEY: It's time. We need to hurry.

_(Courtney turns around and starts exiting the cavern, but stops when she notices Joe hasn't left his position. She turns to him.)_

COURTNEY: _(annoyed)_ Didn't you just hear what I-

JOE: What happened to my mother?

COURTNEY: _(shocked)_ What! What are you talking about?

JOE: _(raises the golden locket he gave Melinda)_ Funny Story. When you stuffed Melinda into this cage, this dropped out of her pocket.

COURTNEY: _(annoyed)_ I'm struggling to find the funny part. You've had that old thing for years.

JOE: Yeah but this time there was something else inside it besides the picture.

COURTNEY: Oh really?

JOE: Yep, a newspaper article. Actually it's a magical one in which it says how a powerful firestarter and his wife were killed. There son was never found.

COURTNEY: _(nervously)_ I don't know what you're trying to imply but-

JOE: _(angrily)_I'm not implying, I'm saying. You killed my parents. You and Gaia and Aero.

COURTNEY: _(sighing)_ What the heck? Yes we did and you know what? We enjoyed it.

JOE: _(angrily)_ You lied to me!

COURTNEY: Boo hoo. We don't have time for your theatrics let's go.

JOE: Are you insane? Why would I help you summon a monster?

COURTNEY: Because if you don't you can say goodbye to your little girlfriend…

_(Joe's eyes grow wide.)_

COURTNEY: _(sternly)_ Now I'm not gonna repeat myself. Let's go.

_(Courtney exits the cavern and after a few seconds Joe follows, glancing once again at the unconscious Melinda. Cut to Cocoon. Hydra, Gaia and Aero have already connected hands around the cocoon when Joe enters. Joe hesitantly nears them, Gaia looking on with a smug smile, and connects his hands to the other three elementals.)_

HYDRA: _(chanting)_"Through water, fire, air and earth"

GAIA: _(chanting)_"Our master now, return to turf"

AERO: _(chanting)_"We offer up this power thee ask"

_(Aero places the Cerulean Heart against the cocoon and it attaches to it. A white light outlines the necklace.)_

JOE: _(looking down)_"To bring…thy…back…back the Chaos"

_(Electric currents surge through the elementals' connected hands. The current swirls around the cocoon and fades through the top of the cocoon. The cocoon starts rising as if breathing. It glows white. There is a small crack on the cocoon's top and suddenly the cocoon splits, emitting a cloud of smoke. When the smoke has dispersed, Chaos is visible. He is topless, wearing only leather pants and boots. A large cross is carved out on his chest. Half of his face is covered with a mulberry-colored birthmark. Dark, bowed, angel wings are protruding from his back and his eyes are closed. His eyes snap open and he gasps. The elementals immediately kneel before him. Joe follows rather hesitant.)_

HYDRA: _(smiling)_Welcome back, Master.

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Chris, in his boxers, is busy retrieving clothes from the closet. An upset Bianca is sitting up straight on her bed.)**

BIANCA: I don't get why I can't help.

CHRIS: _(putting on a jean)_ Bianca I know this is important to you but I really can't risk losing you again.

BIANCA: HelloI'm a witch I can protect myself.

CHRIS: _(putting on a t-shirt)_ I can't be worried about you while fighting demons.

BIANCA: _(standing up from the bed)_ But don't you see? You don't have to.

CHRIS: _(sadly)_ How can you expect me not to? I lost you for months. I searched for you forever. The thought of you being dead…it killed me.

_(Chris lowers his head to the ground and sniffs as Bianca looks on, sadly.)_

BIANCA: Chris I-

CHRIS: _(raising his head)_ I'm fine. I need to get going.

_(Chris hurries over to his bedside desk, grabbing a leather jacket atop it and heading to the door.)_

BIANCA: _(sternly)_ I can't promise you that I won't help.

_(Chris turns to Bianca. His eyes are noticeably watery and his face is outlined with frustration.)_

CHRIS: Fine then.

_(Chris exits the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving Bianca standing alone in the middle of the room.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela and Wyatt are both standing by the potions table and are busy making a potion.)**

WYATT: Could you pass me the Wraith essence?

_(Angela heads over to the desk behind them, grabbing a vial filled with black liquid.)_

ANGELA: Remind me again what we're-

_(Angela's mobile phone starts vibrating next to the potions table.)_

ANGELA: _(grabbing the phone and placing it to her ear)_ Hold that thought._ (answering the phone)_Hello, Angela speaking.

_(Cut to Bay Mirror. Jake is standing before the Bay Mirror's entrance with a phone to his ear.)_

JAKE: _(frustrated)_ You forgot again, didn't you?

_(Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: Oh my God, Jake I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind.

_(Cut to Jake.)_

JAKE: _(angrily)_ What the heck is going on with you? Why aren't you at work?

_(Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: _(nervously)_ I took the day off.

_(Wyatt waves to get Angela's attention. Cut to Jake.)_

JAKE: Well according to the secretary a lot more than one day.

_(Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: Listen Jake I really can't talk right now but I'll call you later promise.

_(Before Jake can answer, Angela has already ended the call.)_

ANGELA: What is it?

WYATT: I need to get to the club. You need to finish the potion.

ANGELA: _(astonished)_ What! I don't even know what the potion is for.

WYATT: _(rambling)_ Chris came up with one to recreate the power tracking potions. My powers are with the elementals and if we find it we find them. Good luck

ANGELA: Wait but-

_(Wyatt ignores Angela's protests and heads out the attic.)_

**(Scene: Mariner's Corner. Kendall is standing behind the check-out counter while Henry is standing across her. Katie is walking down the different isles.)**

KENDALL: So once I'm done with my shift. I'll catch up with you guys.

HENRY: _(mischievously)_ I don't think I'll be able to hold out that long.

_(Henry leans over the counter, placing a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips before she shoves him backwards playfully. Katie exits an isle nearing Henry and Kendall.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ You'll just have to.

KATIE: If you two are done being adorable. I'd like to check out before last night's dinner comes back up.

HENRY: _(defensively)_ I made pizza last night.

KATIE: Exactly._ (patting Henry's chest and grabs his polo top)_Thanks for proving my case Henry._ (starts dragging Henry to the exit)_See you later Kendall.

KENDALL: Don't get into too much trouble without me.

_(Henry turns to Kendall, laughing as he and Katie exit the shop.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Chaos is slumped on a dark throne, his eyes opened vaguely. Hydra is carrying a large cup of water toward him.)**

HYDRA: _(handing cup to Chaos)_ Master.

_(Chaos raises his hand and the cup levitates out of Hydra's grasp. It floats toward Chaos' hand but before reaching him, it falls to the ground. Chaos releases a frustrated grunt.)_

CHAOS: _(angrily)_ How long till my power is fully recuperated? I grow tired of this strength.

HYDRA: You need at least twenty four hours after you're resurrected.

CHAOS: _(forcing himself from the throne)_ Then get me a few demons, or lousy witches.

HYDRA: Actually we do have a witch here-

JOE: _(appearing from a cavern)_ Ugh actually she's created defensive charms around her cell.

_(Hydra scowls at Joe while Chaos simply rolls his eyes.)_

CHAOS: _(sternly)_You've grown rusty in my absence. _(angrily)_Well then get going…and fast.

_(Joe and Hydra are suddenly blasted of their feet, landing roughly to the floor. Both struggle to their feet and Joe hurriedly starts to the cavern, Hydra following suit. Hydra grabs Joe's arm as they enter the cavern.)_

HYDRA: _(angrily)_ Don't think you'll be able to protect her for long. You created those charms with my potions, didn't you?

JOE: _(cocky)_ What can I say? You taught me well.

_(Joe walks off further into the cavern, leaving an angered Hydra behind.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Psychology building. Jennifer exits the building, hurriedly, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Not looking where she's going, she bumps into Greg.)**

GREG: _(carrying two cups in hand)_ Whoa, slow down there Forest.

JENNIFER: Hey Greg. Sorry I have like a million things to do.

GREG: That's okay. I'll walk you to your car. Oh and before I forget, one strawberry frappuccino.

JENNIFER: _(grabbing one cup from Joe)_ You know me so well.

GREG: That I do that's why I brought three napkins as well.

_(Jennifer sticks her tongue out at Greg before starting towards the parking lot, Greg soon joining beside her.)_

GREG: Oh did you here Courtney disappeared?

JENNIFER: _(stopping in front of her car)_ What?

GREG: Uhuh her dorm neighbour went to look for her and the place was wiped clean.

JENNIFER: Really? Does anyone know what happened?

GREG: Not as far as I know but the bright side is, at least you don't have to deal with her anymore.

JENNIFER: _(laughing nervously)_ Yeah.

GREG: _(looking at his watch)_ Oh shit, is that the time? I gotta get to practice_ (starts running off)_ see you later babe.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Same to you douche.

_(Jennifer turns to her car and starts to unlock it. She pauses while chewing on her bottom lip before locking it again and heading of in the opposite direction as Greg.)_

**(Scene: P3. Caitlyn and Wyatt exit Wyatt's office while busy talking.)**

WYATT: _(anxiously)_ So you only needed me to sign the contracts right, everything else is cool?

CAITLYN: _(frowning)_ Yep, what's the rush?

WYATT: Sorry I just have…a lot going on at home right now.

CAITLYN: Really? Wanna talk about it?

WYATT: No I'm cool. Danny will help you with the equipment setup for the All American Rejects.

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ Great I grand me some Danny.

WYATT: I'm sorry you grand what?

CAITLYN: Weren't you just in a rush to get home?

_(Wyatt opens his mouth but then closes it again, heading to the exit. He turns toward Caitlyn again before halting and continuing his path to the exit. Caitlyn is beaming after him.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. All the cousins, except Jennifer and Wyatt, are present in the attic. Katie is busy scrying for the elementals' lair. Angela is standing beside Katie, while Chris is handing out different potions to the others.)**

CHRIS: These are hand-grenade potions, stunning potions…use them…live them…be them.

SKYE: _(frowning)_ Why do we need these? Aren't Wyatt, Angela and Henry going to the Underworld?

CHRIS: Yeah but the elementals may attack here as well and I for one wouldn't want to be caught of guard.

_(Wyatt enters the attic, running and out of breath.)_

WYATT: _(heaving)_ Is everything finished?

HAYLEY: Almost._ (placing her fingers to her left temple)_ Ouch!

_(Everyone turns to look at Hayley.)_

HAYLEY: _(to Skye)_ What the heck did you do that for?

SKYE: _(confused)_ Did what?

HAYLEY: You're telling me you didn't just give me a telepathic bitch slap?

SKYE: Uhuh that's exactly what I'm telling you.

ANGELA: Okay guys what is going-

_(Angela is interrupted by her own mobile phone's ring tone.)_

ANGELA: Excuse me._ (heads out the door and answers phone on the staircase)_ Hello?

_(Cut to Angela's Apartment. Jack is busy packing clothes into a suitcase.)_

JAKE: Angela, I wanna break up.

_(Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ What?

_(Cut to Jake.)_

JAKE: I can't deal with all your secrets.

ANGELA: Secrets what are you talking about?

JAKE: _(rolling his eyes)_Oh please, it seems to me like there's this whole other life you're living and obviously you don't trust me enough to be a part of it.

_(Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: _(teary-eyed)_ Jake, just listen-

KATIE_ (o/s)_: Angie! We're ready!

ANGELA: _(wiping her eyes)_ I got to go but please just stay at my apartment for the night. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow morning.

_(Cut to Jake. As Angela ends the call, Jake sighs loudly, throwing his mobile phone across the room. Cut to Manor. Attic. Angela enters the attic, hurriedly wiping her eyes one last time.)_

SKYE: _(worriedly)_ Something wrong?

ANGELA: Uhh no I'm fine. So are we sure we've got the right place?

_(Wyatt nods and exhales loudly as Henry and Angela near him.)_

WYATT: Let's do this.

_(Angela and Henry take hold of Wyatt's hands and all of them are enveloped in orbs. Cut to Underworld. Melinda is still lying in her cell. Joe is on bended knee on the other side of the iron bars, watching Melinda with an eagle's eye. Suddenly Melinda jolts awake, coughing and Joe bolts upward in reply. Melinda checks her surroundings and her eyes meet Joe's. Her expression soon turns sour.)_

MELINDA: _(angrily)_ You! You lied to me!

JOE: _(whispering)_ Shhh keep your voice down.

MELINDA: Why should I?

JOE: Because you might be sliced and diced if you don't.

_(Melinda, warily, hesitates for a second.)_

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ I trusted you with all of my heart. I almost killed my mom…just so I could help you.

JOE: _(looking at his feet)_ I know and I'm-

MELINDA: _(teary-eyed)_ You were all I could think about, you know? Every time I saw you butterflies were like rumbling in my stomach. Now all they're doing is sitting there…disappointed.

_(Joe raises his head, revealing a face smeared with tears.)_

JOE: _(stuttering)_ I'm really incredibly sorry and I can explain everything-

_(Footsteps are heard in the caverns outside the cave and both Melinda and Joe's heads whip to the entrance.)_

JOE: _(panicked)_ Hurry, lie down.

_(Melinda hesitates, looking at Joe.)_

JOE: _(sincerely)_ Please.

_(Melinda hurriedly returns to her previous position on the floor, acting unconscious as Gaia, Aero and Hydra enter the cave.)_

AERO: _(warily)_ We're heading out.

HYDRA: So you better enjoy the precious time you have left with your girlfriend because your potions won't protect her forever.

_(A barely audible gasp is heard and Joe's eyes grow wide in panic. No ones else seems to have heard it.)_

GAIA: _(sternly)_ Don't even think about ducking out on us. You'll face a fate worse than death if you do.

_(Aero and Gaia exit the cave while Hydra stays behind. Hydra Sweat trickles down Joe's forehead as Hydra looks at him, suspicious. She glances at Melinda before heading out the cave. Cut to Elementals. Hydra catches up with Aero and Gaia, walking down the cavern.)_

GAIA: It's do or die time.

AERO: Just make sure you bring them back to our Master. We don't want to anger him anymore than Pyro already has.

HYDRA: _(smiling)_ Don't worry, we won't. We'll kill them…kill them all.

GAIA: Let's do this.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: San Francisco's University. Girls' Dorm. Jennifer is walking along the hallway before stopping for room 101. She turns the doorknob and the door swings open. She enters the dorm room, clutching her bag, and finds it empty, except for the bed and a single closet. Jennifer hurriedly opens the closet, finding it empty as well.)**

COURTNEY_ (o/s)_: Looking for something?

_(Jennifer spins around, facing Courtney, in the opposite corner of the room.)_

JENNIFER: Well if it isn't queen bitchalot herself.

COURTNEY: _(smiling)_ You're always so quick with the tongue even in the face of death. I admire that.

JENNIFER: Well I hate to break it to you H2O but have you considered the fact that I might not be the one dying.

COURTNEY: False hope, another one of your owe so many unattractive qualities.

JENNIFER: What's yours? Unfashionable highlights.

_(Courtney smirks before feverishly launching an orb of water at Jennifer. The globe connects with Jennifer, trapping her in a wall of water. She starts losing her breath, her face dazed as the water suffocates her. She raises her hands beside her head and starts creating a force field. The water immediately erupts, showering to the floor at a drenched Jennifer's feet.)_

JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ You did not just do that to my Gucci bag!

**(Scene: Underworld. Melinda is slumped on a rock inside her cell while Joe is pacing back and forth outside the spell.)**

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ So what you're telling me is that they've lied to you your entire life?

JOE: Pretty much, yeah. They killed my father and I only just realized it when I found this…

_(Joe retrieves the newspaper article from his back pocket and Melinda's eyes grow.) _

MELINDA: I wasn't sure if that was your mom, you know? I still wanted to research it.

JOE: It definitely is. The minute I saw her picture in here small memories came flooding back._ (sadly)_I remembered my sixth birthday. She made a huge spiderman cake.

_(Joe laughs uncomfortably as Melinda stands up from her sitting position.)_

MELINDA: Joe, I hope you know that I don't trust you…completely that is.

JOE: _(nodding sadly)_ I understand. _(exhales loudly)_There's been something on my mind for…a while now and I've been wanting to tell you-

_(Suddenly a white glow washes over the iron bars of the cell and Melinda jumps backwards, startled.)_

MELINDA: What was that?

JOE: The potion I used to protect you wore off._ (anxiously)_ We've got to hurry!

_(Joe closes his eyes and fire starts swirling round the iron bars. It burns the iron bars, disintegrating it into dust. The flame dies down and Joe opens his eyes, holding out his hand at Melinda. Melinda hesitates, looking at Joe's hand warily before taking a hold of it. Joe and Melinda hurry out of the cave, heading in the opposite direction as the elementals went.)_

JOE: We'll go out the unused exit, although it could lead to the slums of the Underworld.

MELINDA: Why can't we go out the main exit?

_(Cut to Wyatt, Angela and Henry. Wyatt, Angela and Henry are walking warily along a rather wide cavern. Along the cave wall, a large bulge is seen beside the wall, in the form of a human but camouflaged as part of the wall. Angela suddenly stops walking.)_

ANGELA: I thought I heard something.

HENRY: _(walking along the side of the cave and stopping before the bulge)_ I didn't hear anything, you sure?

_(The bulge in the wall suddenly transfigures into Gaia.)_

ANGELA: _(shouting)_ Henry, watch out!

_(Henry doesn't react quickly enough and Gaia backhands him across the face. Henry is thrown across the room and Wyatt orbs in beside him, starting to heal him. Angela hurls a potion at Gaia but a rock wall spirals up before him, protecting him. The rock wall crumbles down and Gaia's eyes grow wide. Wyatt attacks with two energy balls, directing it at Gaia. Gaia creates another wall but it is suddenly overtaken in orbs, the orbs fly up, impaling the wall into the cave ceiling as Wyatt's energy balls knocks Gaia of his feet. Cut to Manor. Attic. Aero launches a wind blast toward Katie, who levitates into the air, dodging it. The blast heads straight to the twins and they take each others' hands, creating a blue-purple energy ripple and protecting them. Chris telekinetically knocks Aero of his feet but before anything else can be done, Aero is swallowed in a whipping wind. The twister heads straight to Chris, knocking him off his feet. Katie grabs two potions from the potions table and simultaneously hurls them at the twister. Unfortunately they have no effect and the twister travels through the attic surrounding the cousins. Cut to San Francisco University. Indoor Pool. Hydra hurries into the indoor pool area, followed closely by Jennifer. Jennifer claps her hands together and a huge force field emanates from them, growing till it knocks Hydra forward, off her feet. Jennifer hurries to Hydra, thrusting her leg forward. Hydra dissolves in a splash of water. The water regroups behind Jennifer and Hydra appears, slapping Jennifer across the face. The force of the slap sends Jennifer flying into the air. She starts falling into the pool. As Jennifer nears the pool, she flips and creates a force field below her feet and landing swiftly atop the pool. As Jennifer is standing out of breath atop her force field, Hydra raises both her hands, twisting them in the air. Suddenly the water from the pool rises all around Jennifer as water splashes everywhere. The water starts to twist in the air, trapping a panicked Jennifer inside. The whirlpool tightens around Jennifer, smothering her. The top of the water tornado flies into the air before arching and depositing a soaked and unconscious Jennifer to the floor.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Indoor Pool. Hydra, wearing a smug smile, starts walking across the water toward the unconscious Jennifer. Orbs appear before Jennifer and deposit Justin, kneeling beside her. Justin immediately starts healing Jennifer as golden light emanates from his hand across Jennifer's chest. Hydra expression turns alarmed.)**

HYDRA: _(angrily)_ What do you think you're doing!

_(Hydra grunts and beside her two galloping horses, entirely constructed of water, appear and head toward Jennifer and Justin. Justin, alarmed, hesitantly caresses Jennifer's hand with his fingers and a small energy spark appears between his fingertips and his hand. Jennifer awakes, gasping, and her eyes grow wide as she sees Justin beside her. The water horses near Jennifer and Justin and Justin raises his hand. Suddenly a force field, similar to that of Jennifer's appears before them. If possible, Jennifer's eyes grow even wider as the horses combusts in water when they thrust against the force field. Cut to Underworld. Angela is lifted into the air by Gaia, whose hand is clenching her throat tightly. Angela struggles to get loose and raggedly gasps as she receives a premonition.)_

(Premonition: Joe closes his eyes and fire starts swirling round the iron bars. It burns the iron bars, disintegrating it into dust. The flame dies down and Joe opens his eyes, holding out his hand at Melinda. Joe and Melinda hurry though various caves.)

_(Angela releases struggled coughs as Gaia tightens his hold around her neck. From afar Wyatt struggles to his feet and thrust an energy ball at Gaia. The ball has seemingly no effect. Henry suddenly appears behind Gaia and slams a potion on his back. Gaia howls in pain, loosing his grip on Angela. Angela falls roughly to the floor as Gaia disappears in a golden flare. Cut to Manor. The twister is still surrounding the alarmed cousins.)_

HAYLEY: _(panicked)_ What do we do?

KATIE: _(shouting)_ We need lightning!

CHRIS: _(chanting hesitantly)_ "Our power now we witches share

Creating lightning, insuring scare"

_(Blue light emanates from Hayley, Skye, Katie and Chris, soaring above them and creating a cloud of light blue mist. Lightning pulses though the mist and crashes into the huge twister. It has seemingly no effect as more lightning thrashes against the twister. Suddenly there's a huge explosion and the twister disappears as Aero is knocked out of it. Aero releases a frustrated grunt as he disappears in a whipping wind. Cut to San Francisco University. Jennifer struggles to her feet as Justin continuously protects them from an oncoming water beam from an angry Hydra.)_

JUSTIN: _(worriedly)_ Are you okay?

_(Jennifer nods slowly in reply.)_

JUSTIN: Good, cause I have a plan. Just take my hand and start creating a force field.

_(Justin raises his other hand and Jennifer hesitantly takes it. Blue light sparks between them and suddenly they're engulfed in orbs, the water beam flying though them. The orbs fly toward Hydra and suddenly a large blue force field appears around them, forcing Hydra backward. Electrical sparks appear around the force field and create a current that heads directly at Hydra. The electricity connects and Hydra is shocked as the current runs through her whole body. The orbs deposit Jennifer and Justin beside each other as Hydra rises into the air. A white glow washes over her and she combusts, water raining down to the floor.)_

JENNIFER: _(excitedly)_ We did it!

_(Jennifer and Justin hug each other tightly before realizing what they're doing and immediately letting each other go.)_

JENNIFER: _(clearing her throat)_ Uhm not that I'm not glad you came under the circumstances, cause let's face it we'd be at each other's throats if I weren't unconscious, but why did you come? How did you know you should come here? And how the hell did you get my power?

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ Well I have temporary empathy. I'll explain that later and you're my charge. I could sense you were in danger.

JENNIFER: Really?

JUSTIN: _(seriously)_ Yep and I was also sent by the elders-

_(Cut to Manor. Attic. All the cousins, including Wyatt, Angela, Henry and Jennifer are standing in various areas, across the attic.)_

JUSTIN: -To tell you that Chaos has been awakened. They detected a major power surge and researched everything, determining that the elementals have indeed resurrected him…

_(Shift to Underworld. Chaos is lying, eyes closed, atop his throne. Melinda and Joe are seen, behind a rock as they quietly head to an exit.)_

JUSTIN_ (v/o)_: He was one of the most powerful demons to ever walk on earth and has existed decades before any source, wreaking havoc on the planet as we know it.

_(Shift to Manor. Attic.)_

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ So what are we supposed to do?

JUSTIN: _(warily)_ Well since you've taken over your moms' job. I'm afraid you're gonna have to vanquish him.

_(Silence swallows the room as all the cousins' mouths drop open.)_

KATIE: _(shocked)_ Huh, how do we like being charmed now?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. It Takes Nine Part 2

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Been really busy with school and stuff but anyway here's the second part of the**** season finale. It would be amazingly perfect to receive a review to get me back into the mood of writing after such a long time wink wink.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**1x22 It Takes 9(Part 2)**

_Also Starring:_

_Jacob Young as Chaos_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Ewan Chung as Aero_

_Edi Gathegi as Gaia_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Adam Tuominen as Jake_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Gaia, with noticeable cracks across his face, and Aero, with strands of grey hair covering his face, are both kneeling before Chaos. A top them a thundering cloud is floating uncontrollably across the length of the cave, releasing lightning bolts ever so often.)**

CHAOS: _(angrily)_ You've failed. Foul waste!

GAIA: _(hesitantly)_ They anticipated the attack, prepared-

CHAOS: You should have been prepared for them being prepared. Maybe it's time for new elementals-stronger ones.

_(Gaia opens his mouth to reply but Aero interrupts.)_

AERO:_ (calmly)_ We only wish to serve you sire even till our untimely demise.

CHAOS: _(smirks)_ Like I've always said, death is a feeling you feel when you feel that you feel a feeling that you've never felt before, even if you can't feel a thing._ (smiling)_ Lucky for you, I'm all about employee satisfaction.

_(Gaia's face turns alarmed as the thundering cloud, halts above him and Aero. The dark cloud releases a colossal lightning bolt, electrocuting both Gaia and Aero, disintegrating them to dust. Chaos opens his arms wide as the cloud is absorbed by the cross on his chest and the birthmark across his face. Both the birthmark and the cross glow ruby red before returning normal. His angel wings spread out wide as if awakened.)_

CHAOS: _(smiling)_ Three down, one to go.

_(Cut to Joe. Joe and Melinda are sitting in a small cave where the cave walls arch, creating a half moon. Joe's hand is glowing as he is keeping a fire alive before himself and Melinda, across him. Both their faces have small scars and dirt aligning it. Melinda is staring at the fire in a trance while Joe sneaks glances every few seconds at her.)_

MELINDA: _(sighing)_ What?

JOE: _(alarmed)_ Huh?

MELINDA: Why do you keep staring at me?

JOE: _(flustered)_ Uh nothing...just... _(sighing)..._nothing. Listen we should get some rest. We'll raid an alchemist's lair and find a teleporting potion when we wake up.

_(Melinda tries to get into a comfortable position against the rock as Joe sneaks another glance at her before turning away, keeping the tips of his fingers in the flame. Melinda sneaks a glance at Joe and then turns her gaze to his fingers atop the fire. She turns around and closes her eyes, resting her head against the cave wall.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt is fast asleep standing by the Book of Shadows, his head resting on the Book. Jennifer is sleeping, in a sitting position, on the couch, open mouthed, covered in blankets while Angela is resting her head on Jennifer's lap, spread out on the couch in a deep slumber. Henry is sleeping on the floor, resting his head on the couch while Hayley and Skye are lying on his respective shoulders. Before them, books are littered over the floor and beside the books; Katie is lying on the floor, a cushion under her head. At the potions table, Chris is sleeping in a chair, his head resting on the table. Bianca enters the attic and notices everyone in their respective sleeping positions. She heads over to the potions table and just as she is about to wake Chris up, orbs appear in the attic entrance. The orbs disappear, revealing Justin.)**

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ What the hell is this?

BIANCA: Search me? I just got here.

_(Justin walks over to Jennifer and reaches forward, attempting to wake her. Suddenly the twins bolt upward from their positions beside Henry, gasping loudly. Justin and Bianca immediately turn their gaze toward the twins as the others slowly started waking. Justin kneels beside the twins.)  
_

JUSTIN: _(worriedly)_ What happened? Are you okay?

SKYE: _(rubbing her temples)_ I just felt a powerful blow-

HAYLEY: _(sternly)_ It was nothing. I just had a bad dream and it looks like it affected her as well.

_(Skye frowns as most of the others have awoken by now, Wyatt rubbing the sleep from his eyes.)_

JUSTIN: You sure?

HAYLEY: Uhuh. Twin telepathy can be a real ass. We should get started with Chaos again.

_(All the cousins, grab a book, flipping through it except Chris. Bianca lightly taps him on the shoulder and they exit the attic. While reading through her book, Skye raises her head, eyeing Hayley.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ That wasn't a dream, was it?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ No, but we don't want them to worry about that now. Let's just deal with finding Mel and vanquishing this demon then we can worry about whatever's going on.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ I hope you're right about this.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ I'm always right, now get back to reading and stop acting suspicious.

_(Angela who is standing beside Wyatt, looking through the Book of Shadows, eyes suddenly widen and she grabs Wyatt's arm.)_

ANGELA: Oh my God is that the time._ (checks her mobile phone, before heading to the door)_ I need to go; I was supposed to meet Jake at my apartment.

WYATT: Wait a minute; we need you to help find Mel.

ANGELA: I'll be back as soon as possible, I just really have to explain and I told you she's safe.

WYATT: No you told me she was with Joe. How exactly does that make her safe?

ANGELA: I don't know but for now, that's our only hope.

_(Angela exits the attic. Cut to Kitchen. Chris and Bianca are standing in between the stove and the island.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ I thought I told you to stay away from the Manor.

BIANCA: _(raising her voice)_ I was worried. You didn't call or anything.

CHRIS: _(sighs)_ I'm sorry okay, there was a lot going on.

BIANCA: _(worriedly)_ I didn't see Melinda up there, does that mean-

CHRIS: _(frustrated)_ It means that she's lost somewhere in the Underworld, that an all powerful demon has been awakened and that you're in more danger than ever.

BIANCA: _(angrily)_ Will you stop trying to protect me?

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ That's my job okay!_ (calms down)_ and I've already sucked at it once.

BIANCA: _(teary eyed)_ Your job is to love me not treat me like a porcelain doll.

_(Bianca hurries out of the kitchen exit as Chris tries to grab her. He closes his eyes, exhaling a frustrated breath of air. Cut to Attic. Wyatt is still going through the Book of Shadows, Justin by his side while the twins are busy making potions and Henry, Katie and Jennifer are going through various other books. A mobile phone's ringing is heard. Wyatt retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and answers it.)_

WYATT: Ugh Caitlyn hi- the speakers, you're kidding me. _(sighs)_Ugh yeah I'll pick them up. Sure, see yah.

_(Wyatt ends the call and exhales a breath of air.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_ What's up?

WYATT: _(sighing)_ Technical difficulties or whatever ;_( heads out the attic door)_ I'll be back as soon as possible.

JUSTIN: Wait what about?_ (points at the Book of Shadows)_

JENNIFER: _(standing beside Justin)_ I'll take care of it.

_(Wyatt nods and heads out the attic as Justin and Jennifer start checking the Book.)_

JENNIFER: So you still owe me an explanation.

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ Excuse me?

JENNIFER: You know that whole temporary empathy thing?

JUSTIN: Oh that, there's really not a lot to tell. Before I died I was a witch with the ability.

JENNIFER: Really? I didn't know witches get turned into whitelighters.

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ Well, I must be really special.

JENNIFER: Don't flatter yourself.

JUSTIN: You're right, you should.

JENNIFER: In your whitelightery dreams.

_(Jennifer smiles as she eyes Justin through her peripheral vision, Justin returning the gesture.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Melinda and Joe are still fast asleep, Joe's fingers resting in the flame. Joe is in a visible, feverish sweat, his closed eyes curving into a frown.)**

(Flashback: A brunette woman is hurling potions at someone. Joe is cowering from flames in a corner. From another door, a dark-haired man emerges, recognizable as Joe's dad.)

JOE'S DAD: _(hurriedly)_ Hurry out the back, fast!

_(The brunette woman hurries toward Joe, grabbing his arm and running to the exit. An ear shattering shriek is heard and Joe looks behind him, seeing his dad fall to the floor. Joe trips over his own feet.)_

JOE'S MOM: Joe! Joe!-

_(Cut to Present. The flame has now grown to an excessive height as Joe's whole hand is glowing bright orange. Melinda is trying to wake him up, calling his name and he suddenly bolts upright.)_

JOE: _(breathing heavily)_ What happened?

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ It seemed like you had a nightmare, are you okay?

_(The flame dies down and Joe wipes the sweat of his forehead.)_

JOE: I'm fine. _(gulps)_We should probably get going; it's not safe to stay in the same place for too long. Chaos is probably already searching for me.

_(Cut to Chaos. Chaos glistens in the middle of the Scavenger demons' lair. The Scavenger demons present in the cave cower to different corners of the cave, sensing Chaos' power.)_

CHAOS: _(smiling)_ Looks like lady luck's got the hots for me. Listen up and listen good! You'll find me a meddling firestarter. He's with the daughter of a Charmed One. Any questions?

_(A Scavenger demon opens his mouth to speak.)_

CHAOS: I didn't think so. Now as you were or rather… have to be.

_(The various Scavenger demons all shimmer out, leaving an amused Chaos behind.) _

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Jake is sitting on the couch, bored, busy flipping through the television channels when Angela enters the apartment out of breath.)**

ANGELA: _(breathing heavily)_ Hey, you're still here. I'm so glad.

JAKE: _(emotionless)_ I've wondered if this explanation was even worth the wait.

ANGELA: _(notices Jake's suitcases beside him)_ What're the bags for?

JAKE: _(hesitantly)_ I told you. I wanna break up.

ANGELA: _(sadly)_ Jake-

JAKE: Stop! I've thought about this for… a while now.

ANGELA: Then why didn't you tell me?

JAKE: The same reason I've been keeping my mouth shut for the past year; you wouldn't have shared anything with me.

ANGELA: I'm sharing now, aren't I?

JAKE: Are you? Cause it seems an awful lot like stalling.

ANGELA: _(hesitantly)_ Fine. You wanna know what I've been hiding, I'll tell you what I've been hiding.

_(Angela grabs Jake's neck, attacking his lips with her own.)_

(Premonition: Angela and Jake are busy kissing each other in Angela's bedroom. Suddenly, a demon shimmers in and hurls a fireball at the couple. Angela pushes Jake of the bed and the fireball grazes her arm. She retrieves a knife from her bedside closet and hurls it at the demon.)

_(Jake's eyes grow wide and he rips himself from Angela, noticing a small drop of blood on her lip. He lightly grazes his lips with his fingers.)_

JAKE: What the hell was that?

ANGELA: That was a premonition and this is a cure.

_(Angela launches a potion vial to Jake's feet in he is swallowed in smoke and small white orbs are seen flying from Jake into Angela before the smoke disperses.)_

JAKE: _(coughing)_ Angela, please start explaining before I get a heart attack.

ANGELA: I'm a witch with magical powers and what you just saw was a vision of the past when a demon tried to kill me.

JAKE: _(dumbfounded)_ I think I'm hallucinating.

ANGELA: Jake-

JAKE: How come I don't remember that ever happening?

ANGELA: _(hesitantly)_ Because…I erased your memory.

JAKE: _(sighs)_ I need to get going, I can only endure so much craziness in one day.

_(Jake grabs his suitcases and starts walking to the door as Angela starts to tear up.)_

JAKE: Have a nice life.

_(Jake exits the apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaving a sobbing Angela alone.)_

**(Scene: P3. Wyatt enters the club, followed by two burly men, carrying a large cardboard box. Wyatt heads over to the counter.)**

WYATT: You can just put them on the stage. Thanks guys.

_(Wyatt heads into the manager's office where he finds Caitlyn kissing a bartender, Danny. Caitlyn stops mid-kiss when she notices Wyatt. Overcome with rage, Wyatt punches Danny in the face, knocking him out. Wyatt grabs Caitlyn and plants a ferocious kiss on her lips. Caitlyn soon reciprocates and places her hands on his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist. Caitlyn hesitantly pushes Wyatt backwards, her mouth open and lips swollen.)_

CAITLYN: _(dumbfounded)_ What just happened?

WYATT: _(dreamily)_ I have no idea but I liked it…Did you?

CAITLYN: _(nods)_ But we're not supposed to like it_ (hesitant)_…Are we?

WYATT: _(nervously)_ Yeah I mean I'm your boss…Right?

CAITLYN: _(arching right eyebrow)_ Is this weird?

WYATT: _(nodding)_ Uhuh.

CAITLYN: I say we pretend like nothing happened.

WYATT: Agreed.

_(Wyatt hurries out the office while Caitlyn slowly takes a seat on her desk, smiling as she traces her lips with her fingertips. Cut to Underworld. Joe and Melinda hurry into an empty alchemist's lair. Various potions are standing atop stone slabs all over the cave. Joe starts sifting through the potions.)_

MELINDA: What are we looking for?

JOE: _(furrowing his eyebrows))_ A type of sea-green liquid. It should be a teleporting potion.

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ What if it's not?

JOE: _(arching his eyebrows)_ Well then it was nice knowing you.

MELINDA: That's not funny.

_(Joe releases a nervous laugh while both he and Melinda go through the potions.)_

MELINDA: _(curiously)_ What?

JOE: Ever since I was little no one could ever tell if I was serious or not, how could you?

MELINDA: Well that's easy; you do this little thing with your eyebrow, very subtle I might add, but still noticeable.

_(Joe's stops looking through the potions to stare at Melinda, who continues going through the potions unfazed. Suddenly three Scavenger demons shimmer in before Melinda. Two of the demons, launch an ectoplasmic whip, from their left hands, at Melinda. Melinda hurriedly raises her hands and freezes the three demons. Joe places his fingers beside his temples and the demons are swallowed in fire. Three more demons appear in the spot the others died, with their whips already launched. The whip grabs Melinda's leg and hurls her across the cave, against a wood slab. She crashes into it. The other two demons launch their whips at Joe, who deflects it with fiery force fields, burning the whips. The third Scavenger nears Melinda and she grabs a potion that landed beside her and hurls it at the demon. The potion blasts the demon backward, off his feet, and Melinda grabs another. Before she attacks, she notices the see-green content inside the vial and her eyes grow wide. She hurries toward Joe. Joe grabs one of the Scavenger's whips and smoke erupts between the whip and his hand. He drags the whip sideways and swings the scavenger into his partner. Melinda grabs Joe's hand, dragging him out the cave.)_

MELINDA: _(out of breath)_ We need to hurry before more come!

_(Cut to Manor. Kitchen. The twins enter the kitchen, tiredly. Hayley heads over to the kettle and switches it on while Skye slumps on the island.)_

SKYE: So what do you think is wrong?

HAYLEY: _(rambling)_ Well for starters, how the hell are we supposed to vanquish this all powerful demon? And-

SKYE: _(rolling eyes)_ I'm not talking about Chaos genius, I'm talking about our psychic woohoos.

HAYLEY: Oh, I don't even have the slightest clue.

_(Hayley grabs the bubbling kettle of it's stand and starts heading out the kitchen, followed closely by Skye.)_

SKYE: We just have to be on the look out, I mean whatever it is it can't be that bad, can it?

_(Cut to Amazon Forrest. Hex's tomb is still present in the small piece of barren land. The wind whistles as the large trees are blown roughly by the force of the wind. Around the tomb wind starts whipping rapidly, twisting all the dead leaves and rocks beside the tomb everywhere. The tom lid still slightly open, is forcibly pushed slowly away, opening the tomb up a little more. A pale white hand reaches out from inside the tomb and grabs the edge of the tomb.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Chaos is seated on his throne while white balls of light, levitate around him. He raises his hand and a Scavenger demon appears before him.)**

CHAOS: _(resting his head on his left hand)_ I grow restless. An update would be appreciated.

SCAVENGER DEMON: We found them but unfortunately they alluded us.

CHAOS: _(faux sadly)_ Ugh really. I can't deal with the stress of failure.

_(Chaos raises his hand, spreading his fingers and sends one of the glowing white balls, flying into the Scavenger. The Scavenger convulses and explodes in thousands of white particles which regroup, forming the glowing white ball once again.)_

CHAOS: _(tapping his fingers against his chin)_ Perhaps a few bounty hunters would be better suited.

_(Chaos smiles and glistens out on the spot.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Wyatt pulls into the Manor's garage in his truck just as Angela parks in the sidewalk before the Manor. Both exit their respective vehicles and meet each other at the front door.)**

WYATT: So how'd your outing go?

ANGELA: Could've gone better, what about you?

_(Wyatt and Angela enter the Manor and start heading up the staircase.)_

WYATT: _(sighs)_ Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if I get dragged to court for assault.

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ In other words, spectacular?

WYATT: _(sarcastically)_ Couldn't have gone better.

(_Cut to Mariner's Corner. Bianca enters the store which only contains a bored Kendall, slumped over the counter and eyes closed. Bianca smiles as she nears the counter. She lets her handbag fall atop the counter and Kendall bolts upward, leaving Bianca in a fit of giggles.)_

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ Sleeping on the job?

KENDALL: I did no such thing. I was merely resting my eyes.

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Don't worry you're not the only one worried out of your mind. Didn't sleep last night huh?

KENDALL: Yep, Henry doesn't want me near the Manor and doesn't even call to tell me what's up.

BIANCA: I think guys are genetically made up to be so thick. How can they expect us not to worry or not want to help?

KENDALL: They just wanna protect us, you know that?

BIANCA: _(hesitantly)_ I do…I'm just…Forget it I'm being completely stupid.

KENDALL: Then try this_ (hands Bianca a small container)_ does wonders for stupidness.

_(Bianca takes the container with a smile.)_

KENDALL: _(mischievously)_ And you know? We could just pop in by the Manor, completely by accident off course.

BIANCA: _(smiling widely)_ You're wicked. I like that.

_(As Kendall takes off her name tag and apron and Bianca grabs her bag from the counter, "It ends tonight" by the All American Rejects starts playing in the background. Stock shots of San Francisco are seen. Shift to P3. The All American Rejects are on stage, playing their song. Caitlyn is standing beside the bar with a faint smile on her face, slowly tracing her lips with her fingertips. Shift to Underworld. Joe and Melinda are running beside each other through a cavern. Joe grabs Melinda and pulls her into a small indentation in the rock wall. Melinda opens her mouth to scold Joe but he places his palm over. Joe and Melinda are standing tightly in front of each other in the small amount of space. The Scavenger demons are soon seen running past them. When all of them have past, Melinda licks Joe's palm and he pulls back in both amusement and shock as Melinda, mischievously stares at him. Joe slowly leans forward, nearing his lips to Melinda's and swallows, noticeably. Melinda doesn't move and Joe plants his lips atop hers. The two share a passionate kiss before Melinda pushes Joe backward, reluctantly.)_

JOE: _(taking heavy breaths)_ I love you.

_(Melinda's eyes grow wide at Joe's revelation.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Underworld. Chaos, running his fingers through his short blonde hair, paces back and forth in the bounty hunters' lair when two bounty hunters glisten in, in a red flare.)**

CHAOS: _(angrily)_ What took you so long?

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: They're smart. The firestarter has dropped his blood everywhere, misleading us.

CHAOS: Maybe demons have just grown stupid through the ages.

_(Chaos steps forward, toward the bounty hunter and his entire body suddenly disintegrates. The particles enter the bounty hunter and a few seconds later a red glow washes over the bounty hunter.)_

BOUNTY HUNTER/CHAOS: Gather the others. I think it's time for a coup de main.

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda is rapidly walking along the cavern with Joe following her, dejectedly.)_

JOE: _(hurt)_ You're really not going to say anything?

MELINDA: _(angrily)_ What do you want me to say? Everything that happened before the last twenty four hours is a mirage. I don't know you-

JOE: _(sadly)_ I don't believe that.

MELINDA: Well believe what you want, it isn't gonna change my mind.

JOE: Fine, then hand me the potion, it's not done yet.

_(Melinda hesitantly opens her palm, revealing the potion to Joe. Joe reaches forward, taking the potion; his hand lingering on Melinda's for a few seconds. He lowers the potion to his other palm, which starts glowing yellow. Cut to Attic. Wyatt and Chris are standing behind the Book of Shadows while Angela, Jennifer and the twins are all slumped over the couch.)_

JENNIFER: Okay this is depressing, We've spent this whole day looking for something and we've come up with zero ideas. Maybe we should just face the facts.

WYATT: What facts? That we can't stop one little demon? We've stopped tons over the past year.

ANGELA: This isn't just one little demon, Wyatt. It's like the Godzilla of demons.

_(While Angela is speaking, Henry and Katie enter the attic both with huge smiles on their faces.)_

HENRY: _(smiling)_ What's up with this negative attitude? We've come up with a solution.

KATIE: Or rather, Melinda has.

CHRIS: _(frowning)_ Excuse me?

KATIE: Well we were downstairs in Melinda's room and while browsing through her closets, in all innocence off course, we found this._ (Katie reveals a small book from behind her back)_

SKYE: _(frowning)_ What is it?

HENRY: Her own extra little book of shadows with quite a few good ideas in it I might add.

WYATT: _(smiling)_ I don't know why I'm so surprised, it's always like her to go extra curricular.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ That's an understatement if I ever heard one.

CHRIS: _(anxiously)_ Can we speed this up? What's the solution?

_(Katie is about to answer Chris but is interrupted by Skye, who releases a loud shriek. Everyone face the direction of Skye worriedly.)_

HENRY: What in the world?

_(A pack of ten bounty hunters glisten into the attic, including Chaos, possessing a bounty hunter's body. The cousins hurry beside each other and Jennifer raises her hands, creating a blue force field as the bounty hunters all release bolts of lightning towards the cousins. The lightning bolts crash into the force field and Jennifer struggles to keep the force field intact, sweat beading on her forehead. Chris notices and grabs Henry's shoulder. Both orb out and appear behind the bounty hunters, Henry with his arm raised and a cloud of orbs hovering above his palm. Chris thrust his hand sideways and two bounty hunters are blasted sideways. Henry thrusts his hand forward and the orbs deposit a chair that crashes into another bounty hunter. Momentarily distracted, the bounty hunters hurry toward Chris and Henry who retreat downstairs followed closely by a sum of three bounty hunters. The rest of the hunters turn to the other cousins, who have already scattered across the length of the attic. A single bounty hunter launches a lightning bolt at Angela. Angela ducks and the bolt heads toward Jennifer, Jennifer reacts too late and just as a force field forms she is blasted backward. Wyatt is delivering blow after blow at a bounty hunter across the attic. The bounty hunter thrusts him against a drawer. Wyatt retrieves a knife from the top, impaling the demon's back. In another corner of the attic, the twins and Katie are battling four bounty hunters. Katie breaks free from the group and rushes over toward the last bounty hunter; Chaos. Katie thrust her hand forward but Chaos raises his hand, blocking her attack. Katie's features portray shock and she releases punch after punch at Chaos. Chaos in turn dodges or blocks each new form of attack. Katie launches her leg forward and Chaos grabs it with his left hand. A swarm of particles protrudes from the bounty hunter's chest and form Chaos, still holding Katie. The possessed bounty hunter falls to the floor and explodes. Katie's eyes grow wide as Chaos thrusts his palm forward and dark electric-like current launches Katie across the attic onto the potions table. Katie crashes into the table, breaking it in half, one side flipped over, showing its long steel foot. Katie struggles to regain balance in her bruised state and Wyatt orbs in behind Chaos. Wyatt slams a potion on his back, just between his wings' origins. The potion has no effect and Chaos's wings spread wide. An invisible force blasts Wyatt against the wall and holds him, hovering, in the air. Angela hurries forward and maneuvers an axel kick. Mid-kick though, Chaos grabs her leg and thrusts her onto the floor. He presses his foot atop Angela's neck and starts to choke her. Jennifer hurries forward and he sends another bolt of the "black electricity" toward her. She raises a force field but unfortunately both forms of power combust as soon as they come into contact with each other. Cut to Downstairs. Chris crashes a demon atop the foyer table, small remnants of the glass vase, crushing under the weight of the demon. Chris retrieves a potion from his pocket and smashes it onto the bounty hunter, vanquishing him. Suddenly the crushed pieces of glass are swallowed in orbs and fly past Chris and impale the last bounty hunter before Henry, who has his arm raised. A loud crash sounds from the attic and the boys hurry up the stairs. A few seconds later, Kendall and Bianca warily enter the Manor, noticing the messy foyer. Cut to Attic. Jennifer is on her knees, with one arm raised, protecting herself and the twins, who're are kneeled on the floor, shrieking in pain and grasping their heads, from Chaos's "black electricity" Angela is lying unconscious on the floor and just a few inches from her, Katie winces in pain as shards of glass are impaled along the length of her left leg. A tear slips from Wyatt's eyes from his position against the wall. Chris and Henry hurry into the attic. Henry immediately sends in athame, covered with orbs, flying towards Chaos. Chaos hurriedly spreads his wings and floats into the air, twisting so as to face Chris and Henry. Jennifer's hand wavers and her force field disappears just before she collapses to the floor. Chaos thrusts two bolts of "black electricity" to both Chris and Henry. Chris telekinetically deflects the bolt but Henry reacts to late and the bolt crashes into him, thrusting him to the floor. Chaos rapidly zooms down and grasps Chris in a choke hold. Chris struggles to break free as Chaos raises him into the air. Bianca and Kendall burst into the attic as the twins somewhat regain their balance. Kendall hurries to Henry's side as a furious Bianca hurries toward Chaos and Chris. Chaos turns his back on Bianca, still choking Chris, and she nears him, he raises his left leg, kicking her and telekinetically slamming her into the iron foot of the potions table, impaling her straight through her back. In a futile attempt the twins create a blue-purple telepathic ripple. Chaos thrust a bolt of electricity toward them but as the current travels it bursts in thousands of particles as it is absorbed into Kendall. As soon as everything is absorbed, Kendall expression turns alarmed and her eyes are filled with darkness to the brim as she collapses beside Henry. Just before the windows, a faint purple glow emanates. No one in the room notices it except the twins. The glow transfigures into Hex in a flowing white dress, her blonde hair, whipping in the wind. The twins collapse on the spot and at the exact minute, Justin orbs in. Justin's features reveal horror as he scans the attic. Wyatt trapped against the wall, Angela and Katie struggling to their feet, Henry and Kendall, lying unconscious beside each other, blood pooling from Bianca's stomach. The twins and Jennifer unconscious beside each other and Chris, still in a choke hold. Before he spots Hex, she disappears in a purple glow. Chaos turns toward Justin smiling.)_

CHAOS: _(smirking)_I guess death is a feeling, you've felt before.

_(Chaos thrusts forward a bolt of "black electricity", straight toward Justin.)_

…


	23. Power of 3x3

**A/N: This is the final chapter to the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Mwa.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**1x22 The Power of 3 x 3(Part 3)**

_Also Starring:_

_Jacob Young as Chaos_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Special Guests:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Rose McGowan_

_Alyssa Milano_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Chaos is still choking Chris as the bolt of electricity heads straight towards Justin. As the bolt nears him, Melinda and Joe hurry into the attic. Melinda raises her arm and instead of freezing the electricity, a small explosion occurs before its route and redirects the bolt at Chaos. Chaos releases Chris and raises both palms, creating a dark smoke force field that absorbs the energy. Chris falls to the floor hard as Melinda stares at her hands, shocked. While Chaos turns toward Melinda and Joe, Justin hurries to Bianca's side, rips out the steel from her back and starts healing her. Chaos releases a ball of dark energy at Melinda but before it reaches her, she raises her palms, exploding the energy ball. The explosion causes a dark cloud, obscuring both Chaos' and Melinda's view from each other and as the smoke dissipates, rockets of fire are seen protruding from Joe's palm. Chaos raises his arm but before a force field can be created, the fire hits his wing and his shoulder. Wyatt suddenly falls to the floor as the fire has caused small burn marks on contact. Chaos grunts and an athame materializes in his hand. He hurls the athame at Melinda but before it hits her, an energy ball blasts the weapon sideways. Chaos whips his head at Wyatt who is swaying back and forth unsteadily on his feet. Chris raises his head from the floor while holding his throat with his right hand. He raises his left hand and all the potions scattered around in the attic fly toward Chaos. The potions blast Chaos of his feet and he releases a howl in pain. Before anything else can be done, Chaos glistens out of the attic.)**

**(Opening Credits) **

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Justin is kneeling beside Katie, healing her leg, with Angela and Jennifer standing close by. Bianca is standing in the corner of the attic, exchanging a worried glance with an angry Chris, who is standing beside Wyatt and across Melinda and Joe.)**

WYATT: _(angrily)_ What the hell is he doing here?

MELINDA: _(blocks Wyatt from Joe)_ Easy Wyatt, he rescued me.

CHRIS: Sure, after he kidnapped you and turned you against us.

MELINDA: That was me, not him.

WYATT: _(accusingly)_ No it wasn't, he manipulated you for almost a year. Who's to say he's not still working with Chaos?

MELINDA: You just saw him attacking Chaos!

WYATT: Doesn't prove anything he's still a demon.

MELINDA: No, he's a firestarter.

CHRIS: Like it makes a difference. Melinda-

KATIE: _(joining Melinda)_ Back off guys, he just saved our lives.

WYATT: _(shocked)_ How can you defend him?

KATIE: I'm not defending him. I'm trusting Melinda. This is super-smart-genius girl we're talking about here, she won't be fooled twice.

MELINDA: _(takes Katie's hand into her own and whispers)_ Thanks.

KATIE: Btw T's and C's apply.

CHRIS: I still don't buy it.

JOE: _(sincere)_ I can help you. Trust me, I'm not evil.

_(Chris and Wyatt turn and look at each other as if communicating telepathically before turning to look at Melinda.)_

WYATT: Strictly on a trial basis and be sure in the fact that we will be watching you like hawks.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Kendall is splashing water across her face as she is standing over the sink while Henry is leaning against the wall beside her.)_

HENRY: _(worriedly)_ Are you sure you're okay?

KENDALL: Henry, stop worrying, I'm fine.

HENRY: I'm your boyfriend. I'm legally obligated to worry.

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Well you're now officially unobligated.

HENRY: Well do you know what happened?

KENDALL: When I absorbed his powers I felt pure darkness coursing through my veins and it was all very Paranormal Activity for a second; that is the horror movie right? Anyway it was just really overwhelming.

HENRY: _(smiling)_ You ramble when you're trying to explain stuff, you know?

KENDALL: Embrace it Henry Samuel Mitchell.

_(Henry smiles as he wraps his arms around Kendall. Cut to Downstairs. Skye and Hayley are busy cleaning the mess in the foyer.)_

SKYE: _(panicked)_ What the heck are we going to do?

HAYLEY: _(sweeping the floor with a broom)_ Skye, just calm down and-

SKYE: I will not calm down. We are deep in some serious dog poo and we don't know how to get out.

HAYLEY: I'm sure this girl is just working for Chaos, which means we may be able to vanquish her.

SKYE: And how the hell are we supposed to vanquish her if we can't even stay conscious anywhere near her?

HAYLEY: We just need to focus our telepathy power.

SKYE: Man do I wish I concentrated more in those stupid classes we got from mom.

HAYLEY: Well you're gonna have to concentrate, and soon. We can't afford freaking out during battle like that again, the guys are already suspicious.

_(Chris and Bianca descend from the staircase.)_

SKYE: I don't get why you…_ (noticing Chris and Bianca)_…don't wanna tell me where the mop is. _(to Chris and Bianca)_ Demon scorch marks are the pits.

BIANCA: _(frowning)_ Skye, since when do you clean?

SKYE: _(nervously)_ Well you know…cleaning…it's a very vital activity to do for our…_ (swallows)_ economy…to work and although tiresome…very very important.

_(Both Chris and Bianca look at Skye with eyebrows cocked who in turn blushes deep red. A few seconds later Chris and Bianca head into the kitchen.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Way to keep it cool under pressure, dweeb.

SKYE: Have fun cleaning, little miss perfect.

_(Skye smiles as she heads up the stares with Hayley glaring at her. Cut to Kitchen. Chris is pacing beside the island and Bianca is standing on the opposite side of the island.)_

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Chris, will you stop pacing.

CHRIS: Pacing helps me keep a cool head.

BIANCA: You don't need a cool head.

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ Are you kidding me?

BIANCA: I didn't do anything wrong, you know?

CHRIS: I begged you to stay away. I needed you to stay away, to protect you, you're my wife.

BIANCA: _(defensively)_ Your wife who's also a witch, who can protect herself.

CHRIS: Well you didn't do a really good job of that.

BIANCA: _(sternly)_ Ditto. I'm staying and I don't care what you say because this is my family too and I may not know much about being part of a family but I know it includes helping each other no matter what.

_(A stunned Chris is left alone in the kitchen as Bianca exits the kitchen.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Near the entrance of the attic Katie and Melinda are standing beside each other while staring at Wyatt, Chris and Angela talking to Joe on the opposite side of the attic.)**

MELINDA: So when do you think they'll stop grilling him?

KATIE: Well knowing your brothers, another five hours minimum.

_(Melinda releases a soft giggle at Katie's answer.)_

MELINDA: Thanks again…for helping me back there…especially after-

KATIE: _(teary-eyed)_ What you did?

_(Melinda opens her mouth to answer before settling on a small nod.)_

KATIE: _(teary-eyed)_ Sometimes I just still can't believe that you actually did it and even though I know you thought you were doing the right thing, didn't that at least mean you would share it with me? I mean, not even mentioning the fact that we're cousins, but we're best friends…aren't we?

MELINDA: Always._ (pauses)_ I know I made a really huge mistake but I was so blind to the truth at the time that all I thought about was helping Joe. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

KATIE: _(wiping her eyes)_ Already forgiven and forgotten_ (hugs Melinda)_ Besides I've got something else to worry about now.

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ Huh?

KATIE: Your sick new power._ (pouting)_ I hate you.

MELINDA: _(excited)_ Oh my gosh, I know did you see it? Too bad I can't control it but man was it awesome…Oh my I'm turning into Tori.

KATIE: _(sarcastic)_ And that would be a blast…_ (frowning)_ no pun intended.

_(Melinda smiles wildly before noticing Jennifer head out of the attic.)_

MELINDA: Excuse me for a sec.

_(Cut to Staircase. Melinda hurries toward Jennifer, tapping her lightly on her shoulder. Jennifer turns around with a huge smile on her face.)_

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ I wondered how long it would take you to come to apologize and frankly I'm hurt it took you so long.

MELINDA: _(sincere)_ I'm really sorry about…you know… the things that we're said and-

JENNIFER: Chill Melinda, you have nothing to apologize for. Both of us released our inner bitch that day and I know you didn't mean what you said. You didn't mean it, right?

MELINDA: _(laughs while shaking her head "no")_ Spur of the moment thing; In my head I thought I had to hit you where I knew it would hurt the most.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Thinking like a true bitch. You learned well my pupil.

_(Both Jennifer and Melinda burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.)_

**(Scene: Underworld. Chaos is meditating in the middle of a desolate part of the underworld. Dark storm clouds stretch towards the horizon with thunder sounding the through the large area numerous times. Behind him an alchemist is seen working on the wound on his wing.)**

CHAOS: _(grunts)_ How long does it take to fix one wound? Hurry up.

ALCHEMIST: _(afraid)_ Certainly master.

CHAOS: _(angrily)_ Those witches messed with the wrong Immortal.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. All the cousins, Bianca, Joe and Kendall are present in the attic.)**

ANGELA: Alright, is everybody hip to the plan?

MELINDA: _(hesitantly)_ How are you so sure it'll work? I was doodling with the idea.

ANGELA: It's our best shot and besides we don't have the time to doodle around with more ideas.

WYATT: Angela's right, Chaos can attack at any minute.

HENRY: Maybe me and Chris should keep him distracted.

HAYLEY: No, that's too risky. If we lose you the whole plan falls apart.

SKYE: But if Chaos attacks during the plan, it falls apart anyway.

ANGELA: That's a risk we'll have to take.

BIANCA: _(determined)_ I'll distract him.

_(Everyone turns to stare at Bianca, shocked.)_

CHRIS: _(stunned)_ What!

ANGELA: Bianca, no one expects you to do it-

BIANCA: _(smiles)_ I know, but what kind of Halliwell would I be if I let my family down when they needed me.

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Bianca, are you sure?

BIANCA: Please, you're talking to an ex-assassin, I'm positive.

KATIE: But how will we find Chaos? He could be anywhere?

_(Chris whispers in Bianca's ear before they head out the attic.)_

JOE: You can use me…to scry for him. We're connected.

WYATT: _(speculative) _Connected, like scheming in your head connected?

MELINDA: Wyatt…

WYATT: _(defensively)_ What? Fair question.

JOE: _(sternly)_ No, connected like I helped summon him and I'm gonna help vanquish him…by going with Bianca.

KENDALL: Me too.

HENRY: _(worriedly)_ What if you blackout again?

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Like I said, you're unobligated to worry. It won't happen, pinky swear.

_(Cut to staircase.)_

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ Bianca, please don't go.

BIANCA: Chris I have too. If it wasn't for me, this monster would never have been created.

CHRIS: That's not your fault.

BIANCA: No, I know it isn't, but I want to help. I hope you understand.

_(Bianca leans forward to kiss Chris but he shifts his head away, tears welling up in his eyes.)_

BIANCA: I love you.

_(Bianca heads up to the attic. Cut to Attic. Bianca enters the attic followed by Chris, with red eyes.)_

WYATT: Whoa wait. No way am I sending Bianca and Kendall down with Joe, not without protection.

JENNIFER: Don't worry Wyatt, I got that covered. Justin!

_(A few seconds later, blue orbs deposit Wyatt beside Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: Hey, we need your first aid training.

JUSTIN: Beg your pardon?

HENRY: We need you to go down to the Underworld with Bianca, Kendall and Joe while Wyatt and Angela head out and we get this place ready

_(Wyatt nods before taking Angela's hand and dissolving in orbs.)_

JUSTIN: Okay, I think I'm following. Do we know where to orb?

KATIE: _(standing beside a map and holding a scrying crystal)_ We do now.

_(A close-up on the map indicates the crystal pointing to the middle of the pacific ocean.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Dining Room. The Charmed Ones are seated by the dining table with Wyatt and Angela standing opposite them.)**

PAIGE: I'm sorry; you want us to do what?

WYATT: _(nervously)_ We want you to make us the "Power of three".

PIPER: _(stunned)_ That's not possible.

PHOEBE: Piper's right. Our power lies in our sisterhood the fact that we're three, hence "Power of three".

ANGELA: We get that and we know that we can't be the full "Power of three" but we're thinking more along the line of a… extension.

PIPER: _(frowning)_ Extension?

ANGELA: Uhuh, each sister will theoretically extend their magic to their respective sets of offspring-

WYATT: Can we not use the word "offspring"?

ANGELA: _(rolling her eyes)_ Whatever. The point is that we may be able to tap into one of the strongest powers ever.

PAIGE: But this is all in theory?

WYATT: Yep, but bare in mind that it is one of Melinda's theories.

PHOEBE: I don't see how it'll even be possible with Melinda in the Underworld.

WYATT: Yeah…about that…she's back.

PIPER: _(shocked)_ What?

_(A glass vase, filled with flowers, standing near the dining table, explodes into tiny pieces.)_

PIPER: _(dismissive)_ I'll fix that later._ (to Wyatt)_When we're you going to tell me this?

WYATT: When we had the time for one of mom's heartfelt yet scary reunions.

ANGELA: Sorry to interrupt but we're kinda going against the clock here.

WYATT: That's right. Look mom… aunt Phoebe… aunt Paige, we need you to be on board with this. We have friends down there fighting Chaos and who're banking on this plan working…

_(Shift to Underworld. Chaos is meditating in the same spot as before, alone. A few yards away, orbs appear, depositing Justin, Joe, Kendall and Bianca in their spot. The group starts to spread out in a half circle.)_

WYATT_ (v/o)_: They're people we love, people who are risking their lives and people we can help…

ANGELA_ (v/o)_: We've proven throughout this whole year that we can do it. That we can help and protect innocents from evil…

CHRIS_ (v/o)_: We've shown the elders that we have what it takes…

KATIE_ (v/o)_: Even stubborn and skeptical witches that we are no amateurs…

HAYLEY_ (v/o)_: Our powers have grown because we have learned…

JENNIFER_ (v/o)_: And even though we sometimes came real close to dying…

SKYE_ (v/o)_: We're a family of survivors…

HENRY_ (v/o)_: Which is why we are Charmed…

MELINDA_ (v/o)_: And why we are… the "Power of three"…times three.

_(Shift to Attic. The Charmed One's are standing opposite the nine cousins, staring at the intently.)_

PAIGE: _(smiles)_ Let's do this.

_(Cut to Bianca.)_

BIANCA: _(nervous)_ Let's do this.

_(Bianca takes a step closer to Chaos but accidentally crushes a small rock under her foot. The barely audible "crushing" sound echoes through the Underworld and Chaos rapidly twists in his spot, coming face to face with the group. Bianca immediately hurls an energy ball at Chaos, who immediately dodges it, the flies toward Kendall. Kendall does a back flip, dodging Chaos by a few inches. Chaos floats into the air, swiftly dodging rockets of fire flying towards him from Joe. Chaos descends to the ground and his wings thrust forward, creating a massive energy blast. The blast knocks Kendall, Joe and Justin of their feet but before it hits Bianca, she shimmers out, reappearing in front of Chaos. Bianca thrusts her hand forward but Chaos blocks her attack and converts into his own. Bianca flips over Chaos and thrust her hand into his back, where a white light emanates. Chaos howls in pain. Chaos' wings spread out and Bianca is blasted backward. Chaos whips around and creates a dark ball of energy, thrusting it toward Bianca. The dark ball burst into tiny particles and is absorbed by Kendall, behind Chaos. Kendall, with pitch black irises, wavers a little as all the energy is absorbed before she hurls two balls of sky blue energy at Chaos. Chaos raises his hands redirects the energy at Joe. Justin hurries in front of Joe and creates a large blue force field, The force field deflects the energy balls into different directions. Joe hurries beside Justin and hurls two rockets of fire at the energy ball. The fire obstructs the energy balls' path and deflects it toward Chaos. The energy balls hit Chaos and it causes a large explosion. Once the dust settles, Chaos is no where to be seen. Suddenly Joe is sent flying sideways, knocking both Justin and Kendall of their feet. Chaos is seen smiling and with his left hand raised in Joe's spot.)_

CHAOS: _(smiling)_ Oh c'mon, you can do better than that!

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. The moonlight, from a full moon, is shining through the window into a candle filled attic. The attic is cleared, furniture is pushed aside and a huge triquatra is drawn, with white crayon, on the floor. In the centre of the triquatra a circle of candles are lit and a Charmed one is standing inside each arch of the symbol. At the corner of each arch, the Charmed one's respective children are present.)**

PHOEBE: Okay, are we ready to do this?

PIPER: As ready and as willing as we're going to get in the next few hours.

_(Piper, Phoebe and Paige take each other's hands and inhale deeply.)_

PAIGE: _(chanting) _"Hear now the words of the Charmed Ones

The secrets we hid in the night"

PIPER: _(chanting) _"The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought"

PHOEBE: _(chanting) _"In this night and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power"

THE CHARMED ONES: _(chanting) _"We share our powers, we sisters three

They want the power, give them the power"

_(The candles in the center of the triquatra rise high and a whipping wind emerges around the sisters as the triquatra starts to glow white. The triquatra's glow turns brighter and rises into the air. The glow starts twisting rapidly in the air before dissolving into a thousand glowing energy particles. The particles shower over all the cousins and a whit glow washes over them. All the lit candles', in the attic, flames die.)_

PIPER: _(worriedly)_ Did it work?

_(Melinda slowly raises her palm and suddenly the window's glass explodes.)_

MELINDA: _(surprised)_ I definitely have to learn to control that power.

PAIGE: I think it's safe to say that it worked.

CHRIS: _(anxious)_ We better get going.

_(All the cousins gather round each other, taking each other's hands.)_

PHOEBE: Good luck!

PIPER: And don't make us sorry we charmed you.

_(The cousins are all clouded in a flurry of orbs as they teleport out of the attic. Cut to Underworld. Justin is busy healing Kendall while Joe and Bianca are busy fighting Chaos. Both Bianca and Joe thrust their hands forward. Chaos grabs Bianca's hand and kicks Joe in the chest, sending him flying back. He twists Bianca's hand, receiving a loud shriek in return. Chaos smiles wide, enjoying the pain he is inflicting on her. Bianca slaps him across the face and his features turn serious. An athame materializes in Chaos' hand but before he can stab Bianca, she breaks loose from his hold. As he takes a step toward her, the athame is sent flying out his hand. Chaos immediately turns sideways where he comes face to face with the cousins.)_

CHAOS: You witches again!

JENNIFER: We're not just witches you know?

_(Katie hurries forward and levitates into the air. She twists in the air and lands a solid kick, with both feet, on Chaos' chest, before bouncing of him and landing on her feet.)_

KATIE: We're the Charmed Ones.

_(Chaos grunts and speeds forward, shoving Katie backwards. Chris telekinetically keeps her from falling and Wyatt hurls two energy balls at Chaos. Chaos flies upwards, dodging the attack and his body starts to glisten. Three identical copies of himself materialize on either side of him. The copies and Chaos himself zoom down at the separating group of cousins.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Incoming!

_(As a copy nears him, Hayley hurries forward and orbs them both out. They orb back in beside Skye and the copy immediately heads toward them. The twins connect hands and as the copy nears, a blue-purple force field, protects them from the copy's assault. Henry calls for the athame that Chaos had in his position. The twins let the force field out and Henry hurries forward. The copy flies past him and he slashes his arm, causing a dark liquid to ooze out of him. He flies into the air and releases an earth-shaking howl, directed at the twins and Henry. Kendall hurries toward them and absorbs all the sound waves. Kendall raises her arm before her and a strong invisible force knocks the copy to the ground. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer is protecting herself, as well as Angela and Katie, from the second copy's dark energy balls.)_

JENNIFER: _(struggling)_ Okay guys, something has got to give, cause I can't keep this up for much longer.

ANGELA: _(pulls two athames from her boots)_ Fine then.

_(Angela heads out the left side of Jennifer's protection and the copy immediately notices. While one hand continues to throw dark energy balls at Jennifer, the other sends"black" electricity, streaming towards Angela. She rolls sideways, dodging the attack while Katie heads out the opposite side of Jennifer's protection, unnoticed. The electricity has caused a large indentation in the ground beside Angela. Angela hurls an athame at the copy but he deflects it with a dark force field. The athame heads straight toward Angela, but before it hits her, a blue force field protects. She whirls around and sees Justin behind her with a finger pointed in her direction. Katie, behind the copy, levitates into the air and delivers numerous, successive kicks against his back, knocking him sideways into what seems as one of the only boulders in the large area. Cut to Melinda. Melinda flicks her hands at an oncoming dark energy ball and it freezes in the air. Beside her Wyatt hurls an energy ball at Chaos and a few feet away, Chris is facing the final copy. Chaos telekinetically deflects Wyatt's energy ball and it hits the freezed dark energy ball, sending it flying toward Melinda. The energy ball blasts her off her feet and she lands roughly to the floor.)_

WYATT: _(panicked)_ Melinda!

_(Wyatt hurries toward Melinda and starts to heal her. Chaos nears the, smiling wickedly. Cut to Chris. Chris waves his hand and blasts the copy backwards. The copy grunts and his wings spread out, blasting Chris backward, with a much stronger force. The copy nears him and an athame materializes in his palm. The copy hurls the athame at Chris, but a palm obscures its path. The athames lodges itself in the palm. Chris whips his head upwards and sees Bianca, with a bleeding palm, in front of him. Cut to Melinda. Wyatt is still healing Melinda and Chaos creates a large purple sphere, unlike any other. Chaos hurls the sphere at both Melinda and Wyatt, but before it reaches them, Joe hurries in front of the sphere. Joe's features turn shocked and he is engulfed in the purple sphere. The purple sphere starts to glow and it burst into thousands of tiny purple orbs. Wyatt and Melinda stare, shocked, at the purple orbs showering all over them.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Wyatt and Melinda are still staring at the spot where Joe disappeared in shock. Tears are edging at Melinda's eyes. Chaos, smiling, takes a step forward and Melinda raises her palm, blasting Chaos backwards with powerful force. Chaos' identical copies flicker a bit, becoming almost invisible. Cut to Chris. Chris hurries to Bianca's side while she is clutching her hand tightly. Chris rips the athame from her palm and hurls it toward one of the copies. The athame is lodged in the copy's chest. Bianca creates energy balls and hurls them into the air. Chris then telekinetically keeps them floating in the air until he gathers nine energy balls. He thrusts his hands forward and the energy balls fly towards the copy, all of them hitting him at the same time. The copy slowly fades away.)**

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ Are you okay?

BIANCA: _(wincing)_ Can't you tell? I always wince when I'm okay.

_(Chris snorts and pick up Bianca.)_

CHRIS: Let's get you to Wyatt.

_(Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer is busy dodging energy balls sent from a Chaos copy. Justin orbs in beside her and takes her palm. A blue light emanates from their connected hands and Chaos sends another energy ball zooming toward them. Both raise their free palms and create a large force field, which deflects and increases the speed and power of the attack, knocking the copy backward. Angela stabs the copy in his back and the copy slowly fades away. Cut to Henry. Henry hurries and helps Kendall to her feet while Skye astral projects behind the last Chaos copy. Hayley connects her hand with the limp Skye while raising her other hand. On the opposite side, the astral Skye also raises her hand. A purple-blue energy starts surrounding the copy. The energy tightens around the copy, strangling him. He eventually, like the others, fades away. Cut to Chaos. Melinda continuously uses her molecular combustion power to try and blast Chaos, who keeps dodging the power. Wyatt joins her by hurling energy balls in Chaos' direction. The others soon join them and Justin heals Bianca's palm. Chaos flies towards the group and encircles them, soon trapping them in a tornado of energy.)_

CHAOS: _(lands before the cousins)_ Did you really think you'd be able to vanquish me? An Immortal.

WYATT: _(determined)_ We can and we will.

_(The cousins all connect their hands inside the energy tornado.)_

COUSINS: _(chanting) _"The power of three will set us free

The power of three will set us free"

_(The cousins repeat the incantation and Chaos' face turns beet red. His white wings explode, the feathers flying all around him. A golden dust twist around him and he starts glowing red before he is vanquish in a cloud of fire. Fire rockets fly everywhere as a golden halo bursts from Chaos' previous spot. The energy around the cousins disperses.)_

KATIE: _(stunned)_ Did we do it?

SKYE: _(walks forward toward the spot where the explosion occurred)_ Amazing.

CHRIS: I can't believe we actually did it…with the power of three.

HENRY: _(jokingly)_ Times three.

CHRIS: I'm serious, everything changes now. What are we going to do?

ANGELA: _(serious)_ We're gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna be responsible.

_(Everyone nods and stays silent for a few seconds.)_

KATIE: Yeah right.

_(Everyone burst out laughing.)_

JENNIFER: C'mon let's go, momma needs a facial after the last few dreadful days.

_(Everyone connect their hands again, except Skye. A gust of wind blows a small white feather against her feet. She kneels down and picks up the feather before heading toward the others. A few feet away from where Skye stood a small crack is visible in the earth's crust.)_

**(Shift to Earth. Stock shots of San Francisco during the day are shown. Scene: P3. Caitlyn is busy wiping the counter when Wyatt slowly descends down the stairs.)**

WYATT: _(walking towards the counter)_ Hi there!

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ Hey boss!

WYATT: _(nervous)_ I was just came to…check how things went last night?

CAITLYN: Chillax boss, nothing epic rocked this boat.

WYATT: So…about yesterday…

CAITLYN: _(worriedly)_ Uhuh?

WYATT: _(nervously)_ What I did…it was pretty uncalled for and I'm really and I promise it won't happen again.

CAITLYN: _(disappointed)_ Right, absolutely.

_(Caitlyn returns to wiping the counter as Wyatt turns around and heads to the club exit. Caitlyn sighs.)_

CAITLYN: Hey, boss…

_(Wyatt turns to face Caitlyn.) _

CAITLYN: _(sternly)_ Tonight, eight 'o clock, me and you, movies, and since I did all the heavy lifting, dinner's on you.

_(Wyatt opens his mouth to say something before settling on a smile.)_

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Well since you're begging…

_(Caitlyn scoffs and hurls the wiping cloth and Wyatt, who dodges it and hurries out of the club. Cut to Outside. Katie and Melinda are seated in Wyatt's jeep at the club's parking area. Katie is lying in the backseat while Melinda is seated in the front seat.)_

KATIE: So my vacation is pretty much gonna be all summer school and mom's gonna be watching me like a hawk. I hate my life. This is all your fault.

MELINDA: _(surprised)_ My fault?

_(Wyatt enters the vehicle in the driver's side.)_

KATIE: _(rambling)_You we're supposed to help me study for finals but instead you were of making googly eyes at…_(realizing what she said)_I'm so sorry Melinda, I ramble when I'm angry and I'm stupid as well hence the having to go to summer school._(sympathetic)_ How are you?

MELINDA: _(sadly)_ I'm okay…I mean I have to be right? He's gone and I just have to except that.

WYATT: _(sincere)_For what it's worth…he really loved you.

MELINDA: _(nodding teary-eyed)_ I know I just never had a chance to tell him I love him too.

KATIE: _(taking Melinda's hand)_ Honey I'm sure he knew.

MELINDA: You think?

KATIE: I know and if it helps I think even Wyatt developed a soft spot for Joey.

_(Melinda smiles at Katie's comment.)_

WYATT: _(starting his car)_ Uhuh, he is no longer on trial basis.

_(Melinda snorts, wiping away her tears as Wyatt drives out the parking lot. Melinda reaches into her jean pocket and frowns. She pulls out her hand along with Joe's golden locket. Melinda smiles, holding the locket close to her chest as she leans against the car's interior. Shift to Angela's apartment. Jennifer is in the bedroom, standing in front of the mirror and applying mascara. Angela enters the room.) _

ANGELA: _(impatient)_ Hello, we're heading to the Manor not a fashion show, would you finish?

JENNIFER: Ladybug, beauty takes time. I owe it to the people.

ANGELA: What people? No guy would ever come near us, not with the whole "we're witches" thing.

JENNIFER: Would you please stop being morbid.

ANGELA: _(defensively)_ Hey, I can be morbid if I wanna be.

JENNIFER: Not over a guy and not with a slamming body. You're one hot, young witch and tonight I'm taking you out and getting you laid.

ANGELA: But-

JENNIFER: No buts, you're gonna get Jake out of your head and you are gonna start over on a new page knowing that you will get your guy even if that guy turns out to be a leprechaun

ANGELA: _(sad)_ Sadly, your pep talk hasn't made me feel any better.

JENNIFER: What if I told you I'm gonna move in with you if don't get your stick out of the mud.

ANGELA: _(chipper)_ Let's get this party started.

_(Angela's hurries out the room as a laughing Jennifer follows. Shift to Paige's House. Henry and Kendall are lying beside each other on the couch in the living room, making out. Hayley enters.)_

HAYLEY: _(sarcastically)_ Not that I'm not enjoying the visuals but are you coming?

HENRY: _(startled)_ Just give us one more sec.

_(Henry and Kendall return to kissing each other and Hayley grabs one of the couch cushions, hurling it at them.)_

HAYLEY: Get a room!

HENRY: Jealousy makes you nasty.

_(Henry and Kendall hurriedly separate while laughing as Hayley heads out the house. Henry and Kendall follow suit. Kendall stumbles a bit and a barely visible dark spot is seen in her left eye.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_ Are you okay?

KENDALL: _(rolling her eyes)_ I'm fine, let's go.

_(Cut to Skye. Skye is running around in her room, looking for her shoe. She kneels to the floor and looks under her bed, where a golden high heel is seen.)_

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Two days later.

_(Skye rolls her eyes as she pulls out her shoe and hurries out the room. A purple glow deposits Hex in the room. She searches the room with her eyes while frowning before disappearing again in the same purple glow. Cut to Golden Gate Bridge. Hex appears on a cliff, looking out on San-Francisco and the golden gate bridge. She smiles.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Chris is running around in the kitchen, cooking various different foods while Bianca is seated at the island.)**

BIANCA: Are you sure you don't want any help?

CHRIS: _(hurrying around in the kitchen)_No, no, no, no, no. This_(gesturing at his work)_ is showing you how so so so so so sorry I am and how in love I am with you. Besides you need to rest your hand.

BIANCA: _(smiling)_Chris, Justin healed my hand and I told you this before "apology accepted".

CHRIS: _(stopping before Bianca) _Yeah but that doesn't mean I've accepted it. I really messed up.

BIANCA: C'mon Chris, give yourself a break, I am.

CHRIS: _(stopping in front of Bianca)_You sure?

BIANCA: _(mischievously)_Maybe you should reassure me.

_(Chris leans toward Bianca and the two share a loving kiss.)_

BIANCA: _(pulling away)_So what do you say about wanting help?

CHRIS: Still a no go. I don't need help.

_(The twins, Angela, Jennifer, Henry and Kendall enter the Manor through the backdoor.)_

CHRIS: _(panicked)_Help!

JENNIFER: _(heads out the kitchen)_I'm sorry but cooking and me just don't go together.

SKYE: _(following Jennifer)_Ditto

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_Well there's a surprise.

_(Cut to Foyer. Jennifer and Skye enter the dining room when a knock is heard at the door. Jennifer opens it, revealing Katie, Wyatt and Melinda on the other side. Jennifer frowns.)_

KATIE: _(explaining)_Wyatt forgot his keys again.

WYATT: _(defensively)_What are you trying to say?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_I think it's pretty obvious.

_(Chris hurries out the kitchen as Jennifer closes the door and everyone heads into the foyer.)_

SKYE: Where are you heading?

CHRIS: Getting something better to where in Wyatt's closet.

WYATT: _(stunned)_I'm standing right here?

_(Another knock is heard and Chris hurries to the door.)_

CHRIS: _(to Wyatt)_And I should care because…?

_(Chris opens the door and Justin enters the house.)_

JENNIFER: Since when do whitelighters knock?

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_Since I'm off duty.

HAYLEY_(o/s)_: Guys, hurry up! We gotta get going!

_(The cousins and Justin start heading to the kitchen.)_

SKYE: _(shouting)_And Hayley I get to drive this time!

HAYLEY_(o/s)_: In your dreams little sister!

_(As the twins continue their squabbling, Chris hurries back to the Manor door. He waves hand and telekinetically closes the Manor door.) _

**END**

**A/N: I was a little disappointed with the ending but I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't stink to much. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing the story. Love you lots.**

**A/N: I will be writing a second season and I'll update here when I post the first chapter. If any of you want something to happen to a specific character, pm me and I'll see what I can do since I haven't started writing it yet.**

**A/N: Once again Thank you :)**


	24. Season 2

**HALLIWELL Season 2**

The second season has been posted and I know I promised a preview but I really wanted to get the first chapter out there besides the first chapter has a lot of foreshadowing. You can expect a lot more drama in the second season as well as a few familiar faces as well as new powers. So check my profile page for the second season.

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_


End file.
